


Our Souls.

by H0sh1



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0sh1/pseuds/H0sh1
Summary: Nero fa la conoscenza di Sveva, giovane costumista e modella approdata in città per lavoro. Da quando la ragazza è arrivata sembra che l'attività demoniaca sia cresciuta in maniera esponenziale, come è stato quattro anni prima. Che la città sia di nuovo preda dei demoni o è solo una palese coincidenza? Sarà, ma Nero crede ci sia sotto qualcosa di molto più grosso che una semplice infestazione demoniaca e ne avrà l'assoluta certezza quando scoprirà che la ragazza è come lui: una cacciatrice di demoni.





	1. On my way.

 

L'aveva fatto di nuovo. Ma più ci pensava su e più si convinceva che tanto non avrebbe rifiutato, neanche se lo avesse voluto con tutto il cuore. La sua lealtà per Credo e Kyrie, si disse, prima o poi lo avrebbe ucciso.

Quel pomeriggio Nero stava placidamente seduto accanto a Kyrie, sotto l'ombra di un albero in giardino. La ragazza gli aveva chiesto di farle compagnia mentre si esercitava per la sua prossima esibizione alla Casa dell'Opera. Adesso la ragazza si stava riposando, con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Nero. Abbassò la testa per guardarla: l'aria stava diventando più fresca mano a mano che il giorno arrivava alla fine e una leggera brezza le scompigliava i capelli. Indossava il suo candido vestito bianco bordato d'oro. Al collo portava ancora la collana che Nero le aveva regalato tempo addietro, un piccolo angelo con quattro ali d'oro finemente lavorato con una pietra rossa incastonata al suo centro. Ricordava ancora la sua reazione quando gliela diede, il suo dolce sorriso che riusciva a rischiarare anche la giornata più buia.  
Le circondò le spalle con il braccio destro, in quel momento privo di bende a coprirlo. Non era ancora del tutto a suo agio a mostrare quella parte di se al mondo, anche se dopo gli eventi passati aveva cominciato non ad adorarlo ma comunque ad accettarlo, e tutto questo grazie a lei. Accanto a Kyrie sentiva di poter fare tutto; sentiva di poter riuscire a spostare anche la montagna più grande oppure di attraversare a nuoto un oceano intero. In quel momento era lei la sua forza più grande ma, infondo, lo era sempre stata.  
Aveva appena chiuso gli occhi per godersi quel po' di pace quando un uomo abbigliato con i vestiti tipici dell'isola si precipitò verso di loro. Entrambi alzarono la testa verso di lui; abbigliato con i consueti abiti bianchi, l'uomo sembrava aver un gran bisogno di riprendere aria tanto erano grandi i suoi respiri. Si posò le mani sulle ginocchia non appena gli raggiunse e prese lunghe boccate d'aria, il rossore dovuto alla corsa che abbandonava il suo viso, lasciando spazio al suo colore naturale. In quel momento avrebbe volentieri voluto piantarli una pallottola in testa per aver osato interrompere quel piccolo momento di pace ma qualcosa lo trattenne. L'uomo cominciò a parlare ancora ansimando per lo sforzo: un branco di demoni gironzolava allegramente giù al porto. Così avevano pensato di venire da lui. A volte credeva che si approfittassero di lui, mandandolo a destra e manca per le strade di Fortuna a fare razzie di demoni. Sulle prime si era rifiutato ma poi, neanche lui seppe come, Kyrie riuscì a convincerlo. Quella ragazza aveva davvero una grande influenza su di lui. Alla fine si rassegnò e si alzò dall'ombra del salice e si era incamminato verso il porto.  
Quando arrivò, lo spettacolo che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi era sconcertante: non immaginò che l'intero porto pullulasse di Spaventapasseri e adesso capiva perché erano venuti proprio da lui. I raggi del sole del tardo pomeriggio si riflettevano sulle lame dei demoni, mandano bagliori argentei capaci di accecare gli occhi. Nella mischia, fortunatamente, non c'erano cadaveri. Forse erano riusciti a mettersi in salvo in tempo. Con una smorfia di disgusto sfoderò la sua Red Queen e si gettò nella mischia. Quando gli Spaventapasseri si accorsero della sua presenza era ormai troppo tardi. I movimenti di Nero erano talmente rapidi e veloci che alcuni di loro non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di esalare il loro ultimo respiro. Piantò la lama blu-argento di Red Quenn nel demone alla sua destra con una potente stoccata e quello si disintegrò con un'esplosione con tanto di Trypoxylus che volavano in aria. Con un fendente ne rimandò all'inferno un altro, che si dissolse con un urletto agghiacciante, mentre con la Blue Rose nella mano sinistra sparava colpi a raffica, abbattendo qualunque pupazzo demoniaco si ritrovò nella gittata del revolver. Anche se vedevano i loro compagni ridotti in cenere dalle armi del ragazzo, non sembravano preoccuparsi e continuavano ad avvicinarsi a lui, ostruendoli completamente la visuale del resto del porto. Fu allora che decise di usare il sistema Exceed. Accellerò la spada e quella subito sputò fuoco e fiamme, incendiando i demoni circostanti, il cappotto che frusciava alle sue spalle. Uno Spaventapasseri con una lama al posto di una gamba fece lo spavaldo, fiondandosi sul cacciatore, ma il ragazzo fu più veloce: scarto di lato e calò la lama di Red Queen sul demone, aprendolo a metà. Al quel punto sembrava che gli Spaventapasseri cominciarono a scappare, ma ormai il cacciatore aveva l'adrenalina a mille e aveva bisogno di qualcosa su cui scaricarla.

 « Eh, no. » Mormorò prima di buttarsi all'inseguimento tra i moli del porto. Alzando lo sguardo verso il piccolo spiazzale davanti ai magazzini in legno, nella parte opposta a dove si trovava lui, ne scorse degli altri. Dopo la sconfitta del Salvatore la cittadina si era fatta, se possibile, più pericolosa di prima. Ormai sembrava un covo infernale dove, per strada, incontravi più demoni che umani e la cosa lo irritava alquanto dato che era sempre lui a doversene occupare. Sembrava proprio essere diventato il cavaliere dall'armatura splendente, come quello delle favole per bambini, il classico eroe che salvava i cittadini del villaggio dal drago cattivo o che portava in salvo la principessa. Ma lui, lo sapeva benissimo, era più un cavaliere d'ombra. Se continuava a soddisfare le richieste della popolazione era solo per amore di Kyrie e per la grande fiducia e fedeltà che aveva sempre provato nei confronti di Credo. Quello era un modo come un altro per rendere onore alla sua memoria.

Quando raggiunse un altro gruppetto di demoniaci pupazzetti dotati di lame, si fiondò su di loro con fendenti e montati, gli occhi che brillavano di euforia come solo quando era in combattimento gli capitava. Con una spazzata ne fece fuori altri tre che sparirono con la consueta esplosione in mille piccoli insetti striscianti che, da soli, non erano in grado di far male ad una mosca.  
In un impeto dettato dall'epinefrina, Nero rinfoderò Blue Rose nella fondina e impugnò la Red Queen con la mano sinistra, deciso ad usare il Devil Bringer. Il braccio si circondò di una leggera aura azzurrina, mettendo in risalto il rossore delle lamelle. Con la sua evocazione spettrale prese il primo demone che gli capitò a tiro e lo sbatté violentemente a terra più e più volte, fino a decretare la sua fine. Alla sua sinistra, un altro demone stava per colpirlo e con un' imbroccata di Red Queen lo colpì alle spalle, mandandolo in pezzi.  
Quando ormai i moli furono finalmente ripuliti, Nero tornò in sé e corse verso i magazzini dove prima aveva avvistato un altro consistente gruppo demoniaco. Con l'aiuto del braccio destro riuscì a raggiungere l'altra parte della banchina ma, quando arrivò alle porte dei magazzini dove gli aveva avvistati, venne assalito dalla sorpresa. Nulla. Spariti. Eppure era convinto di averli visti. Forse erano scappati via a gambe levate, dopo aver visto che fine avevano fatto i loro compari.

« Ma tu guarda che cattivi. » Disse poi, grattandosi la testa, in un misto di sorpresa e delusione. « Proprio ora che cominciavo a divertirmi. Non si lascia insoddisfatto così un uomo. »

Vedendo che ormai il suo compito era finito, si guardò un po' intorno. Il sole si era visibilmente abbassato, immergendosi nelle onde del mare colorato di giallo-arancio dai suoi raggi. Nella foga della battaglia non si era accorto che il tempo era passato così velocemente. Ciò che rimaneva degli Spaventapasseri che popolavano il porto fino a poco prima erano piccoli insetti che caracollavano qui e là. Non gli rimase altro che mettersi Red Queen in spalla e avviarsi verso casa, lì dove Kyrie aveva promesso di aspettarlo.

Prima di tornare a casa decise di farsi un piccolo giro ricognitivo per le strade della città. Gli edifici di Fortuna sembravano essere in stile gotico, con il loro svettarsi in alto. La maggior parte di essi erano in pietra scura, tendente al nero e al grigio, con i tetti che terminavano con cuspidi appuntite che indicavano il cielo. Alcune di esse erano poggiate su piccole cupole. Alcuni edifici erano interconnessi da ponti e in quel momento, per le strade, la gente si accingeva a tornare a casa dopo una lunga giornata. Nero posò lo sguardo su una bambina che tirava la mamma per la manica, piagnucolando, che indicava con il piccolo ditino infantile la direzione opposta, forse pregando la mamma di tornare a casa. Dall'altra parte della strada, un uomo camminava a passo spedito, le mani in tasca e la testa china a guardare il terreno. Dopo che il Salvatore era stato sconfitto i cittadini dell'isola avevano assunto un atteggiamento più glaciale, distante, induriti da tutto quell'orrore e da quel sangue.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, non vide dove stava andando e si scontrò con qualcuno. Mormorò delle scusa e quando un « Non ti preoccupare. » gli tornò in risposta si voltò. Si era scontrato contro una ragazza che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una forestiera. Gli isolani erano soliti portare abiti bianchi e le donne, solitamente, preferivano portare i capelli legati. Lei indossava un tailleur composto da una camicia blu notte, giacca e gonna nera dal taglio sartoriale. Le donne di Fortuna portavano scarpe basse, solitamente stivali o anfibi, lei portava un paio di scarpe col tacco ma non eccessivamente alte. Sembrava quasi una donna d'affari. Teneva i capelli castani sciolti in morbide onde che le scendevano lungo le spalle e un paio d'occhi d'ambra. Non sembravano occhi di quel mondo. « Sono io che devo scusarmi, davvero, non so proprio dove ho la testa. » riprese la ragazza, tornando indietro.  
« Figurati. » fece il ragazzo albino, prima di voltarsi e andare per la sua strada.  
« Aspetta. » esclamò ancora la ragazza. Nero si voltò seccato. Aveva solo voglia di tornare a casa. « Tu sei di qui, vero? Sono nuova, arrivata da pochi giorni, e ancora non riesco ad orientarmi. Non è che sapresti dirmi dov'è il centro? »     

« Se vuoi andare in centro stai andando bene. » Le fece, guardandola in viso. Gli occhi di quella ragazza sembravano brillare di luce propria. «  Continua pure per questo corso. » 

« Grazie mille, sei stato gentilissimo. » Le disse ammiccando. « Allora ci vediamo in giro. » E scuotendo la mano, si voltò e proseguì verso la piazza. Nero continuò a guardarla, incuriosito e perplesso. Non capitava tutti i giorni di vedere forestieri, né tanto meno così belle. Però la sua era una bellezza particolare, quasi ultraterrena. Quando ormai non riuscì più a vederla, fece retro front e imboccò la strada di casa.

 

*** * ***

 

Dopo essere tornato a casa ed aver cenato insieme a Kyrie, decise di rintanarsi nelle sue stanze per farsi una doccia.  
L'acqua calda scorreva a getto sulla sua schiena, rilassando i suoi nervi tesi e sciacquando via i rimasugli della lotta precedente. Aveva rassicurato Kyrie, le aveva riferito che nessuno era morto. Espose il viso al getto d'acqua. Cos'era successo al porto? Sapeva quello che aveva visto e sapeva che si sbagliava raramente. Quei demoni c'erano sul serio. Erano davvero scappati via? Oppure c'era qualcuno lì, oltre a lui? Da quel che poteva ricordare dai quei fugaci attimi di lucidità non aveva visto nessuno, neanche di sfuggita.  
Si posò alla parete e, senza neanche pensarci, si massaggiò il braccio destro. Quel maledetto braccio. Sapeva di essere un mezzo demone ma non gli andava giù il fatto che fosse così palese, che tutti quanti potessero vederlo. Quando non era bendando si sentiva esposto, debole. E lui non poteva permetterselo. Lo era stato in passato e si era ripromesso che non lo sarebbe stato mai più.  
Quando uscì dal piccolo bagno, quasi balzò per la sorpresa nel vedere Kyrie comodamente seduta sul suo letto. Quando si accorse che il ragazzo era uscito dal bagno, gli sorrise dolcemente. Quel sorriso era sempre in grado di accendergli qualcosa dentro, il genere di sorriso che ti riscaldava il cuore e che ti penetrava nel profondo, fino ad annidarsi nella tua anima. Passandosi l'asciugamano sui capelli, si andò a sedere accanto a lei. Per tutta risposta lei gli prese l'asciugamano dai capelli e lo fece stendere sulle sue gambe. Nero alzò la mano sinistra per posarle una leggera carezza sulla guancia.  
« Devi essere stanco. » Gli disse lei, passandogli una mano tra i capelli bagnati, scompigliandoglieli ulteriormente. A quel leggero contatto, il ragazzo si rilassò visibilmente. « Sicuro che sia andato tutto bene? » Nero aprì gli occhi di scatto. Evidentemente doveva essersi accorta che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava.  
 « Sicuro. » Rispose lui. Avrebbe voluto dire solo quello ma tanto sapeva che a lei non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere nulla. « A dire il vero, è successa una cosa abbastanza strana. » Gli occhi di Kyrie si illuminarono di curiosità, e forse un po' di preoccupazione. Odiava far preoccupare Kyrie. « Ma forse non è nulla. » 

« Questo lascialo dire a me. » Succedeva spesso anche questo. In quelle situazioni, la ragazza tendeva ad assumere un comportamento da mamma chioccia e questo era una delle ragioni per cui le piaceva molto. Era il tipo di ragazza che si preoccupava sempre per gli altri e che, il più delle volte, pensava a tutti fuorché a se stessa.  
E le raccontò quello che era successo al porto, tutto ciò che aveva visto.  
« Non credi che si siano solo ritirati? »      
 « Vedi, è questo il punto. » si impuntò il ragazzo. « Mai visto demoni fuggire se c'è qualcosa su cui possono scagliarsi, è assurdo. A meno che il loro mandante non glielo ordini esplicitamente. »      
« Se sono scappati, posso capirli. Nessuno vorrebbe trovarsi sotto il filo della tua spada. » disse lei, chinandosi e posandogli un leggero bacio sulla fronte. Lui inspirò profondamente il suo dolce profumo. Sapeva di pino marittimo.  
« Vuoi dire che provi pena per il nemico? » Esclamò poi lui, ghignando.  
« Ho detto che posso capirli. » Ribatté lei. Sapeva che Nero non era tipo da risata e guardarlo ridere la rendeva felice, in qualche modo. Fece scostare Nero solo per potersi stendere accanto a lui, sulle lenzuola fresche di bucato. « Quindi credi che potesse esserci qualcun altro oltre a te? »  « Credo di sì. Sarei davvero curioso di conoscerlo. Per tenere testa a quell'orda doveva essere davvero forte. Erano in molti. Ammetto che forse anch' io avrei potuto incontrare qualche difficoltà. » E se Nero diceva così, allora quel qualcuno doveva essere davvero portentoso. È vero, e se ne rendeva conto, che aveva ancora molta strada da fare.  
Continuarono a parlare ancora per un po' fino a che, ormai a notte inoltrata, non decisero che era arrivato il momento di andare a dormire. Kyrie si ritirò in camera sua mentre Nero rimase a fissare le ombre proiettate sul soffitto ancora per un po', prima che il sonno calasse su di lui.


	2. Into your territory.

_Bianco. In quel posto sconosciuto era il colore prevalente. Il ragazzo era disteso su quello che credeva essere un prato. Si alzò a sedere e, guardandosi intorno, si rese conto che non lo era ma era più una distesa di fiori. Nero ne strappo uno dal terreno e se lo porto al viso: era una rosetta che si ramificava in tanti piccoli fiori. Ognuno di essi era formato da sei petali bianchi, con una piccola striscia nera al centro. Asfodeli. Era disteso su una landa di asfodeli. Non sapeva esattamente come facesse a sapere il nome di quel fiore, lo sapeva e basta. Forse lo aveva visto da qualche parte, magari in un libro. Lo lasciò cadere e quello si posò delicatamente al suolo. Si alzò e si guardò intorno. La landa si estendeva a perdita d'occhio e, a parte quello, sembrava non esserci null'altro. Si tastò la gamba, li dove c'era la fondina in cui riposava Blue Rose quando non era in procinto di vomitare ferro e fuoco ma trasalì quando scoprì che era vuota. Il suo amato revolver non era lì. Spaventato, si tastò la schiena solo per scoprire che anche Red Queen non era con lui. Neanche il Devil Bringer non era circondano dalla sua lieve aura azzurra. Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi: senza le sue armi si sentiva troppo vulnerabile. Iniziò a camminare dritto davanti a se, stando in allerta, nel caso qualcuno o qualcosa decidesse di assalirlo. Andando sempre più avanti i fiori andavano a diradarsi, lasciando spazio a un piccolo appezzamento circolare di terra tappezzato qui e là di rocce. E al centro del cerchio stava una donna. Era di spalle al ragazzo, i capelli castani, leggermente mossi, le arrivavano a metà della schiena e indossava un semplice vestito bianco. Girò intorno alla donna, circospetto, mantenendosi a debita distanza, fino ad essere davanti a lei. Ciò che vide lo stupì: gli occhi della donna, azzurro-verdi come il mare in burrasca, erano posati su un piccolo fagotto blu. Da lì faceva capolino una testolina coronata di capelli bianchi come la neve e il piccolo petto si alzava e si abbassava regolarmente. Era evidente che stava dormendo sonni tranquilli. E la mamma le sorrideva. Tutto ciò era strano. Chi era quella donna? Nero era convinto di non averla mai vista in vita sua, neanche di sfuggita. Ma quando provò ad avvicinarsi la situazione precipitò molto velocemente. Non mosse nemmeno un paio di passi verso di lei che tutti i fiori che li circondavano appassirono all'istante, rendendo tutto grigio. La bambina in fasce si sveglio, urlando e scalciando in braccio alla mamma che provvide a stringerla forte a sé, guardandosi intorno spaventata, senza sapere cosa stesse accedendo. Mosso dall'istinto, Nero balzò nella sua direzione, con l'intento di proteggere entrambe, ma delle crepe si aprirono sotto i suoi piedi, lasciando spazio a una voragine senza fine. Sia Nero che la donna caddero, urlando._

Nero si svegliò si soprassalto, in un bagno di sudore. Si prese la testa tra le mani, cercando di riprendere fiato. Non si era accorto di star trattenendo il respiro. Quando capì che era tutto un sogno, si calmò. Cercò di rimettere a fuoco ciò che aveva visto, con scarsi risultati. Tutto ciò che ricordava era l'immagine di una donna, bellissima, con in braccio una bambina e subito dopo la caduta nella voragine. Si passò una mano tra i capelli imperlati di sudore, ravvivandoli. Non sapeva cosa pensare, tutto ciò non aveva alcun senso. Si alzò dal letto, posando i piedi nudi a terra. Si sciacquò la faccia un paio di volte prima di soffermarsi sulla sua stessa immagine riflessa sullo specchio. Si fermò sugli occhi azzurri come un cielo in un giorno d'inverno e suoi capelli bianco-grigio, segnali del suo albinismo. Chissà quale dei suoi genitori era albino. Molto spesso si ritrovava a pensarci per poi darsi subito dell'idiota: non era poi così rilevante. Anche quella bambina sembrava essere albina. A giudicare dai capelli castani della madre, chi era affetto da quella anomalia congenita doveva essere il padre.  
« Ma a cosa stai pensando? » mormorò all'immagine nello specchio che gli restituì solamente uno sguardo pieno di sonno.

Decise di scendere in armeria. Era lì che andava quando non aveva nulla in particolare da fare. Non riuscivi a trovarlo? Il novanta per cento delle volte era lì. La stanza fungeva anche da piccola palestra dove il ragazzo si teneva in costante allenamento. Le pareti erano chiare e c'era ogni tipo di arma ad adornarle. Erano per lo più armi bianche: sulla parete di destra erano affilati diversi tipi di asce, sciabole e kindjal di ogni forma e misura. Su un piccolo scaffale erano appesi diversi coltelli da lancio e un paio di chakram affilati come rasoi. Sulla parete opposta tenevano altre armi da lancio come archi e balestre. Accanto a questi ultimi c'erano un paio d'aste e qualche lancia. Una grande finestra dava sul giardino e in quel momento entrava una debole luce che faceva scintillare le lame di quella stanza di una luce sinistra.  
In un angolo, su un tavolo di mogano, riposavano Blue Rose e Red Queen. Si mise comodo e prese Blue Rose tra le mani per pulirne la canna. Passarono pochi minuti prima di sentire la porta alle sue spalle aprirsi, lentamente. Kyrie coprì la distanza tra la porta e il ragazzo con piccole falcate e quando lo raggiunse e si appoggio al tavolo.  
« Hey. Dormito bene? » le chiese, continuando ad armeggiare con il revolver.  
« Ho avuto un po' caldo, per il resto sì, diciamo di sì. » fece lei. Nero le sorrise, prima di rimettersi al lavoro su Blue Rose. « Sono passata davanti alla tua stanza e ho trovato la porta aperta. » continuò la ragazza, poggiandosi sul bordo del tavolo, guardando il cacciatore raschiare via i residui di solvente dalla canna di Blue Rose con uno scovolo. « Ho provato a vedere se eri in cucina a non c'eri neanche lì, così ho pensato di trovarti nel tuo piccolo covo.»      
« Detto così sembra il covo di un super cattivo. » Ribatté Nero, passando delle piccole pezze di cotone nella canna.  
« Sembri un cattivo quando armeggi con quell'affare.»      
« Hey, non chiamarla così, anche lei ha dei sentimenti.» esclamò il ragazzo, scoccandole un'occhiata di rimprovero.  
« Ok, se lo dici tu. »

 Si scansò dal tavolo, mettendosi dietro di lui e posandogli le mani sulle spalle. Sotto i polpastrelli, sentì i deltoidi del ragazzo, scolpiti dalle tante lotte ai demoni. – Ora che so che sei qui, posso stare tranquilla.»      
« Cosa credi, che stia architettando un modo per fuggire via di qui?»      
« Il Cielo solo sa cosa ti passa per la testa, alle volte.» E gli posò un leggero bacio sulla guancia. « Non hai voglia di fare colazione appena sveglio? Non puoi pensare davvero solo a  _quelle_.» fece poi, indicando la spada sul tavolo e il revolver. Nero tirò via le pezze da Blue Rose, posò quest'ultima insieme a Red Queen e si alzò. « Se sei tu a chiederlo potrei anche farci un pensierino.»    

 

*** * ***

 

« Non fare quella faccia, avevi promesso di accompagnarmi.» fece la ragazza. La luce penetrava dalla vetrata, ormai ristrutturata, sul centro del palco alla Casa dell'Opera, illuminando Kyrie.  
« E infatti sono qui.» sbuffò Nero. « Senti, io ti aspetto lì.» disse poi, indicando una panchina in seconda fila.  
La ragazza rispose con un piccolo cenno del capo. Mancava davvero pochissimo al prossimo concerto della ragazza e Kyrie trascinava Nero a tutte le sue prove. Certo, Nero amava sentirla cantare ma stare lì lo rendeva sempre un po' inquieto. Forse per via degli eventi passati, gli sembrava che qualcosa dovesse accadere da un momento all'altro, per cui, quando era seduto tra quei banchi, era sempre sulle spine.  
Dopo il suo scontro con un certo cacciatore in rosso di sua conoscenza, tutto era stato ristrutturato: la grande vetrata finemente decorata sopra il piccolo palco, persino la statua di Sparda fu rimessa a nuovo. Per un breve istante gli passò davanti agli occhi la figura di quell'ammazzademoni che, tempo addietro, aveva spaccato la vetrata, letteralmente, e un secondo dopo si trovava in piedi sull'altare in fondo al palco, in piedi, con il sangue di Sua Santità che gli tingeva il viso.  
La voce di Kyrie, che stava avvolgendo l'intera Casa, gli fece distogliere lo sguardo dalla vetrata solo per posarlo al centro del palco. La sua voce lo avvolse come un caldo abbraccio, dolce e suadente. Teneva le mani unite in grembo, il leggero scialle che le ricadeva sulle braccia esili. Indossava un abito che sembrava uscito dalla Spagna dell'Ottocento e un leggero scialle le ricadeva sulle braccia nude. Sarebbe stato lì a guardarla per ore, senza staccarle mai gli occhi di dosso, tanto era bella.

Quando l'esibizione terminò si levò un leggero applauso dalla fila di panche opposte a quella dove Nero era seduto. Sia lui che Kyrie si girarono nella stessa direzione da cui veniva l'applauso. Chi batteva le mani era una ragazza esile e alta che a Nero parve di aver già visto da qualche parte ma in quel momento non ricordò bene dove.  
« Bravissima.» Esclamò la ragazza, alzandosi. La sua voce e il suo abbigliamento risvegliarono qualcosa nella mente del ragazzo che si sporse un po' col busto in avanti per guardarla meglio.  
« Dici? Credo di aver stonato un paio di volte, però.» fece Kyrie, tirandosi su lo scialle sulle spalle.  
« Ma cosa dici, sei stata grande.» ribatté la ragazza, avvicinandosi a lei, accompagnata dal fruscio delle balze della gonna appartenente ad un vestito di satin nero corto sopra il ginocchio. Il ticchettio di un paio di tacchi bianchi rimbombarono per la sala. « Ma forse il vestito ti crea intralcio, vero?» disse poi, una volta di fronte a Kyrie. A quel punto Nero si alzò e si diresse verso le ragazze.  
« Forse un pochino.» disse Kyrie.  
« Infatti è un po' lungo. Forse sarà meglio accorcia-» disse la mora ma si bloccò quando vide l'imponente figura di un ragazzo dietro Kyrie che le poggiava una mano sulla spalla. Di fatti la ragazza trasalì leggermente, sorpresa.  
« Nero, sei tu?» fece poi, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
« Abbiamo finito, possiamo andare ora? » fece lui sommessamente. Anche alla mora, come a Nero, parve di averlo già visto. Lei fu più svelta del ragazzo a ricollegare chi fosse.  
« Ma noi ci conosciamo, sei il ragazzo che ho incontrato ieri pomeriggio.» esclamò poi. Nero si voltò verso di lei, un po' sorpreso, con un sopracciglio alzato.  
« Prego?» fece poi, rivolgendosi a lei.  
« Ma si, ci siamo scontrati ieri, mi hai indicato la strada per il centro.»      
« Vi siete incontrati ieri?» si intromise Kyrie. – Allora non c'è bisogno che te la presenti.» fece poi di nuovo all'albino.  
« Invece credo che c'è ne sia bisogno.» Disse Nero.  
« Giusto, che sciocca, ci siamo dati un bello spintone e io non mi sono neanche presentata.» esclamò la ragazza, battendosi una mano sulla testa. « Sono Sveva, lavoro con Kyrie.» Allungò la mano verso di lui che rimase un po' interdetto, indeciso se stringerla o meno. Non era bravo con le interazioni sociali. Optò per la stretta di mano, in quel momento gli sembrò la cosa giusta da fare e si sorprese nello scoprire che la stretta di mano di lei era forte e decisa.  
« E' la mia costumista.» esplicò Kyrie. – E' arrivata a Fortuna da poco.»      
« Ma questo lui già lo sa.» fece Sveva, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Per un attimo Nero si perse nell'oro fuso delle sue iridi. « Credo che se ne sia accorto.» fece poi, interrompendo il contatto visivo per fare una leggera piroetta su se stessa, come se volesse accentuare la sua figura.  
« Sì, direi che è palese.» mormorò Nero. « Ti manca ancora molto?» disse poi, rivolgendo la sua attenzione su Kyrie.  
« No, credo che proverò ancora una volta e basta, per oggi.» gli disse di rimando.  
« Allora ti fermi a casa mia?» disse Sveva, attirando l'attenzione della cantante. « Sai, per una tazza di tè, come al solito.»      
« Come al solito?» ripeté Nero, attonito. In effetti erano già un paio di volte, quelle in cui Kyrie non riusciva a trascinarlo con sé, che la ragazza tornava più tardi del solito. Diceva di fermarsi con una collega, allora era lei?  
« Volentieri, ma non vorrei lasciar tornare Nero a casa da solo.» rispose la ragazza.  
« E che problema c'è?» ribatté la ragazza. « Credo che ci sia un posto in più a casa. Certo, sempre se lui è d'accordo.»      
« Apprezzo l'offerta, ma credo che tornerò a casa.» rispose l'albino. « Tu va pure, se vuoi.»      
« Oh, non fare il timido.» esclamò Sveva. « Hai paura? Non mordo mica, sai?»      
Nero guardò Kyrie che, silenziosamente, gli stava pregando di accettare. Gli diceva sempre che era ora di imparare a sciogliersi un po', di cominciare ad approcciarsi di più con le persone.  
« Aspetto lì seduto che finiate, allora.» disse, prima di tornare alla sua amata panca.

 

*** * ***

 

Il suo appartamento non era poi così grande, ma lo era abbastanza per farci stare comodamente due o, volendo, anche tre persone. In quel momento aveva aperto le porte di casa sua ad una sua collega, con cui aveva stretto un bel legame d'amicizia fin da subito, e il suo ragazzo albino dagli occhi glaciali. Entrambi erano comodamente seduti nel piccolo salotto davanti alla grande vetrata che dava sul corso sottostante.  
Da quando era arrivata a Fortuna, giorni addietro, non aveva fatto altro che sentir parlare di questo ragazzo ammazza demoni a cui tutti si affidavano per questioni soprannaturali. Gli uomini non facevano altro che ammirare la sua forza e la sua tempra d'acciaio e le donne non facevano altro se non continuare a elogiare la sua bellezza fredda e distaccata. La parte femminile aveva senz'altro ragione ma quella maschile? La curiosità era un suo grande punto debole, sin da bambina. Si era sempre fatta un mucchio di domande, molte delle quali, fino a quel momento, non avevano mai ricevuto risposte. Forse perché, quelle risposte, non esistevano o forse non c'era nessuno in grado di dargliele.  
Entrò in salotto con un vassoio sul quale erano posate due tazze di tè e una teiera, che posò delicatamente sul tavolino basso in mogano. Tutto in quella casa aveva un che di retrò: dalle pareti rivestite in candido legno chiaro alle poltrone di pelle scura in netto contrasto con esse. La finestra di fronte a cui si trovavano occupava tutta la parete e fuori si protendeva un piccolo balcone con ringhiere in ferro battuto e una piccola sedia a dondolo dove la sera si sedeva e si rilassava. Nelle sere serene, le piaceva guardare in su e vedere le stelle. La vita che aveva scelto di intraprendere l'aveva sempre portata in grandissime città come Parigi, Tokyo, New York e simili, in cui le loro luci offuscavano le stelle, rendendole quali invisibili, sovrastandole. Lì a Fortuna le stelle erano sempre onnipresenti, come se fossero poste lì a guardia dell'isola.  
« Tu non prendi nulla?» La voce della ragazza la riportò con i piedi per terra, lì nel suo salotto. Stava porgendo la tazza restante al ragazzo che stava ostentatamente guardando fuori dalla finestra, giù in strada, dove le persone passeggiavano pigramente, quasi si aspettasse che succedesse qualcosa da un momento all'altro.  
« No, in questo momento no. Ma almeno voi, prego, servitevi.» Anzi, sembrava quasi  _volesse_ che succedesse qualcosa. A quanto pare non era proprio tipo da compagnia.  
« Prima mi stavi parlando dei tuoi viaggi.» riprese poi Kyrie. « Dimmi, dove sei stata?»      
«Wow, da dove comincio?» fece Sveva, voltandosi a guardare la ragazza seduta di fronte a lei. « Prima di venire qui ero a Dubai. Posto fantastico ma un po' troppo caldo.»      
« Viaggi spesso per cosa?» furono le prime parole di Nero da quando entrò in casa. Quasi pensava che l'albino avesse perso la lingua durante il tragitto.  
« Lavoro, credo fosse ovvio.» rispose lei, guardandolo. « Sfilate, set fotografici, cose così.»      
« Deve essere davvero bello viaggiare.» disse Kyrie. « Mi piacerebbe molto.»      
« Se hai la compagnia giusta.» fece lei, mettendosi più comoda sulla poltrona.  
« Compagnia giusta?» fece il ragazzo, posando la tazza sul tavolo.  
«Si, insomma, se non avessi sempre bambine viziate e piagnucolone che non fanno altro che lamentarsi sarebbe molto meglio.»      
« Un classico.» Prese la mano di Kyrie nella sua. Dovevano essere molto affiatati.  
«Dai, non fate di tutta l'erba un fascio.» fece la bruna.

Mentre le ragazze chiacchieravano amabilmente, Sveva si rese conto che l'albino aveva perso interesse per la finestra, o per qualunque cosa trovasse interessante al di fuori di essa, e ora si guardava intorno, scrutando ogni cosa. Fin quando i suoi occhi si fermarono in un punto imprecisato dietro di lei. Sembrava quasi perso, intento a guardare chissà cosa.  
« Yu-uh!» Si protese in avanti e gli sventolo una mano in faccia per attirare la sua attenzione. « Terra chiama Nero. Cos'è, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?»      
« No, stavo solo...» iniziò ma poi si fermò, non prima di essersi passato una mano tra i capelli. « Sai che c'e, non importa.» Si alzò e si incamminò verso la porta. « Si è fatto tardi, vado a fare un giro.»      
« Dove stai andando?» gli fece Kyrie. Sembrava a metà tra la preoccupata e l'apprensiva.  
«Tranquilla, tornerò a casa sano e salvo. » le rispose di rimando, regalandole un leggero sorriso. « Grazie per l'ora del tè.» Fece poi, rivolto Sveva. « E' stato un piacere.» Non ne era sicura, ma le sembrò più sarcastico che sincero.  
« Piacere mio.» Nero uscì di lì chiudendosi dietro la porta.  
«Scusalo, è che non è a suo agio con chi non conosce bene.» le fece Kyrie, non appena il rumore della porta si attenuò.  
« Non preoccuparti, posso capire.» le fece poi. Giù in strada vide l'albino impugnare una spada e incamminarsi, portandosela di traverso sulla spalla.

Quando accompagnò Kyrie alla porta insistette per riaccompagnarla a casa ma la ragazza aveva rifiutato l'invito con dolcezza. Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, ci si appoggiò con la schiena. Lo sguardo le corse sulla cassapanca scura dietro la poltrona dove era seduta prima, lì dove Nero aveva posato lo sguardo. Guardò il piccolo vaso con dei fiori bianchi al suo interno, proprio accanto ad una cornice. Si avvicinò con cautela, come fa un animale quando vede qualcosa muoversi tra i cespugli. Prese la piccola cornice d'argento in mano: vi era una foto di una bambina dai capelli lunghi e bianchi, tenuta in braccio da sua madre ed entrambe sorridevano all'obiettivo. Era tutto ciò che le era rimasto: una foto di lei e sua madre. Quanto poteva avere lì, tre, quattro anni? La ripose accanto al vaso di fiori, scuotendo leggermente il capo e dandosi della stupida per tutto quell'inutile sentimentalismo.


	3. Hell Is Coming Over Us. - First Part

La sala era gremita di persone. Sembrava che l'intera isola fosse venuta per vedere lo spettacolo. Ma, in fondo, Kyrie lo meritava. Sveva lo credeva davvero; era lì da poco ma trovò in lei un'ottima compagna di lavoro, sempre disponibile e gentile, l'esatto opposto delle viziatelle con cui era costretta a lavorare da tempo.  
Come per ogni esibizione, la ragazza si sentiva un po' agitata, così decise che fosse una buona idea andare a farle visita dietro le quinte per tranquillizzarla un po'. Per fortuna si era calmata in fretta e ora non vedeva l'ora di salire sul palco a cantare.  
Da dietro l'immensa statua di Sparda, guardava le panche riempirsi, mano a mano che il tempo passava, di uomini, donne e bambini, tutti vestiti allo stesso modo, con i soliti capi bianchi immacolati dell'isola. Quasi si sentì fuori posto nei sui jeans strappati e nel suo top nero lucido.  
Ormai mancava davvero poco all'inizio dello spettacolo, così decise di goderselo in tutta tranquillità, seduta tra la gente. Accompagnata dal ticchettio dei tacchi, si fece un giro per cercare un posto. Tra la folla scorse un unico ragazzo vestito in maniera diversa, con il suo solito cappotto blu-viola e un paio di cuffie bianche e nere calate sui suoi capelli nivei. E accanto a lui c'era un posto libero, così si avvicinò e gli picchiettò sulla spalla. Nero sobbalzò e si tolse le cuffie.  
« Credevo non saresti venuto.» disse Sveva, sfoggiando un sorriso tutto denti. « Posso sedermi? » Il ragazzo fece solo un lieve cenno del capo prima di tornare a qualunque cosa stesse ascoltando.  
Lì dov'era sembrava fuoriposto, così come potrebbe sentirsi un bambino nel suo primo giorno in una classe nuova, con persone con cui non aveva mai avuto niente a che fare. Lui, che spiccava su tutti, le sembrava essere stato messo lì quasi come fosse in punizione per un crimine indicibile, anche se non sembrava una persona in grado di fare una cosa simile.  
In preda alla curiosità, prese la cuffia sinistra di Nero e avvicinò l'orecchio, le note di  _Hometown_  che subito le eccheggiarono dentro la testa.  
« tøp? Scherzi? » esclamò la ragazza, sghignazzando.  
« Cos'è, la signora non gradisce? » rispose Nero seccato, prima di togliersele e metterle appese al collo.  
« Oh, non volevo disturbare il tuo piccolo concerto interiore. E poi preferirei  _signorina_  se non ti dispiace, non sono ancora così vecchia. »  
« Cosa vuoi da me? »  
« Nulla. Perché me lo domandi?»  
« Sembra tu voglia qualcosa, ecco tutto. »  
« Senti. » disse poi Sveva, presa alla sprovvista dalla svolta che la conversazione aveva preso. « Mi dispiace ti abbia dato questa impressione. Semplicemente ho visto una faccia amica e ho pensato che era una buona idea sedermi qui. »  
« Faccia amica...? – fece il ragazzo, guardandola in tralice. «Ci conosciamo da neanche un giorno e sono subito tuo amico? Con quale criterio logico? »  
« Si, amici! » esclamò tutta entusiasta. « Più o meno.»  
Ma Nero non fece in tempo a ribattere perché in sala calò il silenzio più totale, così, all'improvviso, come se ci fosse qualcosa lì, al centro della sala, in grado di catturare tutti i suoni circostanti; un po' come fa un buco nero che attira al suo interno le stelle, trasportandole in chissà quale altra parte dell'infinito universo. E il perché fu subito svelato: tutta la marea di gente presente in sala guardava un unico punto fisso, dritto davanti a loro. Kyrie stava facendo la sua entrata in scena e sembrava una bella ragazza della Spagna dei primi anni dell'Ottocento; tutti erano in attesa che la ragazza iniziasse a deliziarli con il suo canto.  
Sveva guardava la ragazza allacciarsi le mani in grembo e, con un solenne respiro, prese a tirar fuori le prime note dell'aria. Nero guardava cantare la sua ragazza quasi estasiato. Sveva si rilassò lì sul suo posto e cominciò ad immaginare quello che la ragazza stava raccontando attraverso quel canto. Era una storia assai triste, pensò ad un certo punto, questo piccolo uccellino ribelle che avrebbe dovuto rappresentare l'amore, restio a voler stare nella sua piccola gabbia, desideroso di assaggiare, anche solo per un attimo, la libertà.  
In quel momento, il ragazzo che aveva di fronte era totalmente diverso da quello che era stato appena pochi minuti prima; i lineamenti del suo viso diafano erano più morbidi, addolciti da quel canto, e gli occhi avevano una certa luce, quasi si fossero risvegliati dopo un lungo sonno e un piccolo sorriso gli increspava le labbra.  
 _Allora è questo_ che _si intende per "luce dei miei occhi"._ Si ritrovò a pensare ancora.  
Nel frattempo la storia andava avanti e il piccolo uccellino era diventato uno zingaro ignaro di tutte le leggi che, sbattendo le ali, vola via lontano da chi credeva di averlo in pugno, proprio come fa l'amore. Sveva si ritrovò a pensare che Bizet aveva proprio ragione: l'amore è tutto intorno a te, va e viene, poi magari torna e proprio quando pensi di averlo preso, di averlo finalmente accanto a te ecco che vola di nuovo via.  _O ti viene portato via._  
  
L'aria stava quasi giungendo alla fine quando Sveva si rese conto di una cosa: Nero, al suo fianco si era sporto leggermente in avanti. Nulla di strano se non fosse stato per la luce che aveva ora negli occhi: tutto ciò che contenevano prima aveva lasciato il posto ad uno sguardo indagatore. Era come se avesse  _avvertito_  qualcosa ed era come se avesse appena trovato la causa di quel repentino cambio d'umore.  
Lì dove il ragazzo albino stava spingendo lo sguardo sembrava ci fosse qualcosa, o qualcuno, che si stava muovendo, invisibile agli occhi del pubblico. Era quasi come se le ombre si fossero condensate in un'unica massa e si muovessero silenti in quella poca oscurità che vigeva nell'Opera. Il ragazzo si alzò di scatto e lasciò il suo posto mentre Sveva continuava a guardare il piccolo angolo, a cercare di capire cosa potesse essere quella strana massa.  
L'aria interpretata da Kyrie finì e il pubblico irruppe in un caloroso applauso mentre la ragazza faceva un lieve inchino, cenno di ringraziamento. Sveva smise di fissare quel punto per applaudire ma quando si voltò di nuovo quella  _cosa_  era sparita.  
Una sensazione di tensione le percorse la schiena, dandole i brividi, come succedeva sempre quando un pericolo stava per arrivare.  
 _Non si mette bene, proprio per niente. Ah, e dire che ho sperato che almeno oggi non avrei avuto grane._ Si recò verso le quinte mentre il pubblico era ancora impegnato ad applaudire la bravura della ragazza. Prese il fodero che aveva nascosto precedentemente, contenente Thánatos, la sua Mortuary Sword, e la fondina dove era custodita Anubis, la sua semiautomatica. Li assicurò entrambe alla cintura, una per lato, e si incamminò verso l'esterno. Di certo non poteva lasciare un gattino demoniaco a piede libero a fare ciò che più gli gradiva per le strade del mondo mortale.

 

*** * ***

 

Nero si stava aggirando furtivamente nello spiazzale appena fuori dall'entrata della Casa dell'Opera, dove la fontana sputava fuori piccoli zampilli d'acqua e, sulla sua superficie, la luce si rifrangeva in piccoli riflessi d'argento. All'inizio, quel demone, l'aveva avvistato solo per caso, alle spalle di Kyrie. Aveva sentito come una sensazione di gelo che lo prendeva da dentro al petto per poi propagarsi al resto del corpo.  
Continuava a guardarsi intorno, giocherellando con Blue Rose, che reggeva nella mano destra, mentre Red Queen sbatacchiava sulla sua schiena, assecondando ogni suo movimento, silenziosa e in attesa di essere chiamata in causa.  
Tutto taceva. Si sa, la quiete prima della tempesta, il tipo di calma peggiore che possa esistere sulla faccia della Terra. Quella che poi, quando esplode la tempesta, spazza via tutto, senza lasciare la minima traccia di ciò che era stato fino a pochi minuti prima del suo arrivo. E se ne rese conto quando, proprio ai piedi di quella fontana al centro dello spaziale, apparvero due ombre. Il ragazzo stette lì a guardare quelle cortine d'oscurità plasmarsi fino a prendere la forma di due felini impalpabili, gli occhi cremisi e con lunghe zanne acuminate.  
Con un ghigno stampato in viso, ripose Blue Rose nel suo fodero e, scattando in avanti, sfoderò la Red Queen per calarla su uno dei due demoni. Menò fendenti e montanti a destra e manca ma quelli sembravano non arrecare nessun danno alle bestie demoniache, tant'è che la lama della spada era come se rimbalzasse contro quella cortina d'ombra. Lo Shadow alla sua destra sembrò quasi mutarsi in una morsa, pronto ad afferrarlo, ma riuscì a scartare a destra. Con il Devil Bringer provò ad afferrarlo ma senza però riuscirci: erano veloci e agili, balzavano di qua e di là come potrebbe fare una pallina nel gioco del Flipper, senza mai fermarsi. Nero stava per scattare e menare un altro fendente quando entrambe le ombre si deformarono ancora, stavolta in grosse lame che puntavano dritto verso di lui. Con l'evocazione del Devil Bringer riuscì a deviarle quasi tutte; una di esse era riuscita a passare la sua difesa, strappandogli leggermente il cappotto mentre le altre si dissolsero non appena toccarono terra.  
« Eh, no! Era la mia giacca preferita. – Esclamò, tornando alla carica con l'evocazione demoniaca del braccio. Riuscì a prenderne uno e sbatterlo violentemente a terra più e più volte fintanto che, di esso, non rimase altro che una piccola sfera rossa avvolta in spirali oscure. Capì immediatamente che quello doveva essere il loro punto debole e non ci pensò due volte a prenderlo a fendenti. Quello iniziò a prendere una sfumatura rossa e il cacciatore scattò all'indietro, lontano, guardando ciò che rimaneva dello Shadow dissolversi nel nulla.  
« Bene, bene. Siamo rimasti io e te. » si rivolse allo Shadow restante, rinfoderando Red Queen. Prima che questo si plasmasse ancora in una morsa abnorme per ghermirlo, l'albino tirò fuori Blue Rose e iniziò a trivellarlo di colpi finché, anche di quell'ultima ombra, non rimase che un globo. Lo raccolse nella proiezione astrale del Devil Bringer e lo disintegrò all'istante. Ma prima che questo si dissolse in polvere ed ombra, riuscì ad afferrare il braccio sinistro di Nero, provocandogli una dolorosa fitta, e quello esplose, sbalzandolo metri addietro, mandandolo a sbattere contro delle panchine di legno poste davanti ad un muretto, mandandole in frantumi. Con non poca difficoltà si mise a sedere, poggiando la schiena contro la pietra fredda. Si resse il braccio con l'altra mano, sentendolo pulsare e quando abbassò lo sguardo vide, all'altezza del gomito, un morso grondante di sangue.  
 _Ah, perfetto. Mi mancava essere morso da un'ombra del cazzo._  Si disse tra sé, cercando di non avanzare troppo imprecazioni. Ma avrebbe avuto tanto da imprecare perché proprio a pochi metri di distanza apparsero altri tre felini oscuri. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, raccogliendo Blue Rose che era finita a poca distanza da lui con il braccio sinistro, di modo che potesse avere libero il destro ma non ci riuscì: per quanto potesse sembrare una ferita stupida gli provocava un dolore talmente intenso da non riuscire a tenere il revolver in mano.  
« Merda! » imprecò, afferrandola con la destra e iniziando a sparare alle tre ombre, una delle quali si era già plasmata in lame appuntite e le altre avevano deciso di fiondarsi su di lui. Riuscì a schivarli entrambi, il braccio sinistro che gli penzolava, ormai privo di sensibilità ma una lama del terzo lo colpì di strisciò alla gamba destra e a quel punto volarono altre imprecazioni. Indietreggiò fino a ritrovarsi con le spalle al muro, proprio quel muro dove era andato a sbattere qualche minuto prima, circondato dai tre demoni.  
« Cos'è, volete giocare al gatto e al topo?» Con quel po' di energia che gli rimaneva, riuscì ad evocare la versione astrale del Devil Bringer ed era pronto ad attaccare quando uno sparo, proveniente dalla sua sinistra, attirò sia la sua attenzione, che si girò da quella parte, sia quella degli Shadows che si fermarono lì dov'erano.  
Nero non sapeva se essere sconvolto o sorpreso da ciò che stava vedendo: Sveva stava lì in piedi sulle scale, una pistola puntata contro uno degli Shadows e un piccolo sorriso sbarazzino in faccia. Al fianco aveva una spada con la guardia a cesto che scintillava d'oro.  
« Sai una cosa? Per quel poco che ti conosco non ti avrei mai immaginato nel ruolo di topo.» Disse, prima di precipitarsi giù dalle scale, la semiautomatica che sputava fuoco e metallo. Riuscì a ridurre a un misero globo rosso uno dei tre, quello sulla sinistra di Nero, e, con un' eleganza che mai aveva visto, sfoderò la spada, eseguendo una serie di rapidi colpi in successione contro la sfera. In quello che gli parse una frazione di secondo, il demone prese la sfumatura rossa che aveva visto precedentemente ed ella scattò di lato per evitare l'ultimo attacco del demone che, non essendo andato a segno, si dissolse senza danni. La lama della spada di Sveva mandava bagliori dorata e la luce si infrangeva su un'iscrizione appena sotto l'elsa che Nero non riusciva a leggere a quella distanza. Senza perdere altro tempo sparò altri colpi con la pistola contro i restanti demoni e quelli si ridussero ad altri due globi rossi che Sveva si premurò di distruggere velocemente. La ragazza si guardò un attimo attorno, per assicurarsi che non ce ne fossero altri per poi avvicinarsi con cautela al cacciatore ferito, rinfoderando sia la spada che la pistola, e si acquattò di fronte a lui, studiandolo. Nero si rese conto che stava seduto a terra, accasciato contro il muro e si stava reggendo il braccio morso e insanguinato. Quando si era lasciato cadere lì così?  
« Per i fiumi infernali, cosa diamine è successo? » Esclamò la ragazza, allungando una mano verso il braccio ferito e, al più lieve contatto, l'albino trasalì. « Non sembra gravissimo ma deve fare molto male. –  
« Non direi, anzi, potrei dire che è stato uno spasso farmi mordere da un gatto nero! » Mormorò lui a denti stretti. Il dolore cominciava a essere insopportabile.  
« Posso curarti se vuoi, ma non qui. » Disse infine la ragazza, rialzandosi. « Riesci ad alzarti?»  
Nero si alzò da terra senza dire nulla e Sveva notò che era stato colpito anche ad una gamba. Ma vide che il taglio si stava rimarginando da solo, sotto i suoi occhi.  
« Come puoi vedere non credo di averne bisogno. » Sentenziò Nero, scoccandole uno sguardo sardonico.  
« Il taglio alla gamba era superficiale, non come quello al braccio. » ribatté lei. « Potrai anche guarire da solo ma  _quello_  ci impiegherà il doppio se non il triplo del tempo. Io posso aiutarti. »  
« Io torno dentro. Tanto pare non ci sia più nulla da fare qui. »  
«Come, prego? » fece lei, guardandolo in tralice. « Ma mi hai sentita? In queste condizioni pietose? Cosa penserà la gente? E soprattutto farai morire Kyrie di crepacuore se ti vedrà  
così. »  
Nero la fissò dritto negli occhi. Chi era lei per potergli dire cosa doveva o non doveva fare? Si tirò giù la manica del cappotto, coprendo il braccio ferito, e si incamminò fino ad incrociarla.« Io torno dentro. » fece, scandendo ogni singola parola con forza. Ma non appena arrivò davanti al portone sentì altri spari dietro di lui. Quando si voltò, una marea di nuovi demoni affollava lo spiazzale. E Sveva stava lì in mezzo a loro.  
« Vuoi rientrare? Bene, sei libero di farlo. » disse poi, con una calma anomala.« Vuol dire che qui ci penserò io. »  
In una frazione di secondo Sveva attaccò, con la velocità propria di un fulmine a ciel sereno. Nero rimase fermo lì impalato, guardando stupito quella ragazza smilza muoversi con una leggiadria ultraterrena in mezzo a quel mare di caos e ombra, quasi propria ad un angelo. Ma, guardando la carneficina che si stava compiendo lì, di fronte, ai suoi occhi, quel paragone veniva annullato: più che un angelo sembrava un uragano di potenza sovraumana, uno di quelli che spazza via tutto ciò che incontra sul suo cammino, senza lasciare scampo o speranza a chiunque si trovi lì. Volavano proiettili a destra e manca, l'incisione sulla canna sottile (anche lì c'è n'era una?) che continuava a brillare maligna e sparava verso i demoni che osavano provare ad attaccarla.  _Provare_  perché nessuno di loro riusciva a mettere a segno un colpo. La semiautomatica anch'essa d'oro gli colpiva ancora prima che i loro orrendi artigli d'ombra colpissero la ragazza. Ella si muoveva velocemente attraverso le schiere demoniache, la pistola nella mano destra che sputava fuori dalla sua canna colpi anch'essi d'oro che non mancavano mai il bersaglio e, quando erano ridotti ad un insulso globo rosso, ecco la lama affilata della spada completava il lavoro per lei.  
Ci furono due cose che lo stupirono ancora di più della sua forza e velocità: il suo viso era una maschera di indifferenza. Di solito, proprio come succedeva a lui quando entrava in combattimento, si provavano un misto di emozioni indescrivibile che potevano essere rabbia, eccitazione o anche frustrazione, perché no, proprio come si sentiva in quel momento. Ma Sveva sembrava non provare nulla di tutto quello. Stava lì in mezzo, come un giudice infernale, austero e indifferente all'insulsa presenza davanti a lui, a decretare la sua fine. Sembrava quasi che stesse trattenendo il respiro, immersa com'era nel suo profondo stato di concentrazione.  
Di certo lui non poteva stare lì a guardare. Rafforzò la presa su Red Queen, l'alone del Devil Bringer che si andava sempre più ad affievolire mano a mano che le energie lo abbandonavano, e scattò ancora una volta in avanti, buttandosi nella mischia. Gli capitò subito sotto la sua lama un Basilisk che, dopo solo un paio di colpi, si dissolse in cenere. Al suo posto sembrò comparirne altri e due, uno dei quali fece scattare la testa in avanti, proprio come quando un proiettile viene sparato fuori da un fucile, verso di lui per attaccarlo ma Nero fu più veloce: con un possente montate lo rispedì indietro da dove era venuto. Dall'altra parte della piazzola, vide con la coda dell'occhio che Sveva se la stava vedendo con un paio di Shadow e un Basilisk e non sembrava per niente in difficoltà, anzi, pose fine alle loro esistenza senza il minimo sforzo con un unico colpo di spada. Nero sentì di nuovo l'energia tornargli a scorrere dentro, che aspettava solo di essere lasciata fluire all'esterno e cominciò a muoversi più velocemente, il cappotto ormai lacero che lo accompagnava con una scia violacea. Sembrava quasi che anche il braccio stesse riprendendo vitalità. E nel mentre non si rese conto che si stava avvicinando alla ragazza fino a trovarsi schiena contro schiena, circondati dalle orde dell'inferno.  
« Sembrano non finire mai. » osservò Sveva, sentendo la presenza del ragazzo dietro si sé. Con Anubis sparò un paio di colpi alla sua destra. « Ma tu non dovevi rientrare dentro? »  
« E perdermi tutto il divertimento? » rispose Nero sardonico, prendendo un bel respiro. Anche lui, come la ragazza, l'aveva trattenuto a lungo e ora stava lasciando che l'aria gli riempisse i polmoni. Entrambi scattarono in avanti, cercando di abbatterne quanti più potevano ma Sveva aveva ragione, sembravano non finire mai.  
« Deve esserci una sorta di portale aperto da cui stanno uscendo. » Urlò Sveva nella foga. « Dobbiamo trovarlo e distruggerlo. »  
Nero, avendo recepito il messaggio, cominciò a guardarsi intorno, cercando di capire da dove venissero.  
« Qualche idea? » gridò di rimando, dando un calcio ad uno Shadow che fu costretto a indietreggiare. Anche Sveva sembrava guardarsi intorno, senza però permettere ad alcun demone di avvicinarsi a lei. Tutto d'un tratto Sveva si tirò indietro e iniziò a guardare la fontana e Nero fece lo stesso. Proprio in quel momento, dall'acqua cristallina uscirono fuori un altro paio di demoni che si unirono al resto della cricca. In quel momento vide la maschera d'indifferenza di Sveva mutare e venire colorata da un ghigno. Si buttò verso quella, spada in una mano e semiautomatica nell'altra e cominciò a colpirla.  
« E' così che chiudi un portale? » Esclamò Nero, continuando ad abbattere demoni che continuavano ad accerchiarlo.  
Sveva continuò ad assestare colpi alla fontana fino a che questa non esplose in un mucchio di schegge di marmo che inondò l'intera piazza, finendo addosso all'albino, che alzò il braccio per proteggersi dalla nuvola di detriti, e sui demoni, che man mano cominciavano ad arretrare.  
La calma non fece tempo a tornare che il volto della ragazza si colorò ancora del grigio del distacco e ripartì alla carica, facendo a pezzi i demoni rimanenti fino a che la piazza non fu finalmente sgombra.  
Nero sospirò, guardando la fontana ormai andata distrutta. « Era proprio necessario? » chiese di nuovo a Sveva che si stava avvicinando.  
« Non fraintendermi, non volevo rompere nulla ma sai com'è. » fece la mora di rimando, rinfoderando la spada e la pistola.

« Non avevo nulla con cui sigillarlo, non avevo altra scelta. »  
Improvvisamente, non seppe dire come, Nero si sentì molto più debole. Ma come era possibile? Fino a poche secondi fa si stava muovendo come un pazzo, affettando e distruggendo demoni; dov'era finito tutto quel vigore che sembrava essere tornato? Cadde su un ginocchio, reggendosi su Red Queen e Sveva gli era corsa incontro. Ora lo stava sorreggendo per le spalle, diminuendo il peso caricato sullo spadone del ragazzo.  
« No, non va bene per niente. » disse, scorgendo il braccio sinistro del ragazzo.« Devo portarti via di qui. »  
Nero fece per rimettersi in piedi, facendo indietreggiare la modella che si ritrovò accucciata sulle ginocchia.  
« Posso farcela benissimo da solo. » ringhiò tra i denti, incamminandosi all'interno della Casa dell'Opera, dove sembrava che nessuno si fosse accorto del combattimento che c'era appena stato all'esterno. Non fece in tempo a salire l'ultimo gradino che si lasciò andare a terra. L'unica cosa che ricordò prima di perdere in sensi fu la voce di Sveva.  
« Uomini. Voi e il vostro orgoglio. » 


	4. Hell Is Coming Over Us- Second Part

Sveva non si aspettava di vederlo cadere a terra privo di sensi, né tanto meno si aspettava di scattare in avanti per sorreggerlo. Era successo tutto molto velocemente; qualche istante prima era lì nello spiazzale che combatteva con tutto sé stesso, come se non fosse successo nulla, e un attimo dopo si era lasciato andare, forse in preda al dolore che mano a mano aveva consumato ogni sua energia.

Lo girò sulla schiena e lo adagiò al suolo con delicatezza, indecisa su cosa fare. Il ragazzo era troppo pesante affinché potesse spostarlo da sola e non voleva che Kyrie lo vedesse così, era ben certa che non avrebbe retto. E poi c'era stato quel portale aperto che sputava demoni senza limiti e chissà quanti altri di loro erano scappati dal filo delle loro lame. Era successo un'altra volta ma forse era solo una coincidenza, non significava nulla di che.  _È solo una coincidenza, calmati._ Prese il ragazzo sotto le braccia e lo trascinò di peso verso il muro, a fianco del portone, in modo da tirarlo via dalle scale e cercò di farlo mettere seduto quando sentì proprio quel portone aprirsi e le si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene quanto si rese conto di chi le aveva varcate, l'ultima persona che voleva che fosse lì in quel momento. Kyrie si guardò intorno come se stesse cercando qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, e Sveva sapeva benissimo chi. In un primo momento sembrava non si fosse accorta che erano entrambi lì, a pochi passi alla sua destra ma quando finalmente voltò il viso dalla sua parte vide il terrore e la paura percorrerle il volto che in attimo diventò bianco, come se fosse diventata un fantasma tutto d'un tratto.  
« Dio, Nero! No! » Gridò la poverina, buttandosi a terra al suo fianco, e iniziò a scuoterlo per le spalle, nella remota possibilità che si svegliasse ma non successe nulla. L'albino rimase lì privo di sensi, inerme, il colorito che andava via via sparendo dal suo viso, già chiarissimo di suo. « Sveva, cos'è successo? » le chiese, il panico che prese possesso anche della sua voce. « Perché non si sveglia?! »  
« Calmati, Kyrie, ha solo perso i sen- » cercò di dire Sveva prima che l'altra la interrompesse.  
« Come faccio a stare calma vedendolo così! » Esclamò.  
« Lo so, non è facile ma devi ascoltarmi. »Disse poi prendendola per le spalle e scuotendola leggermente, il tono duro. » Non può stare qui, devi portarlo via. Io devo andare. –  
« Andare? Dove? » fece Kyrie, le lacrime che iniziarono a inumidire gli occhi ma era chiaro che la ragazza non aveva nessuna voglia di farle uscire. « Sveva, per l'amor del cielo, dimmi che sta succedendo. »  
« Non ho tempo per spiegarti, tu pensa a portare Nero in un posto sicuro. » Le rispose Sveva, alzandosi in piedi e sistemando meglio il fodero di Thánatos in modo che non le fosse d'intralcio. « Sai cosa puoi fare? Vai dietro le quinte del teatro dove ho lasciato le mie cose, dentro la mia giacca ci sono le chiavi del mio appartamento, vai lì. Ti raggiungo appena posso. » E prima che la cantante potesse dire qualcos'altro, Sveva corse via, lasciandola sola con Nero, la folla che cominciava a defluire fuori dal teatro che si riuniva tutta intorno per vedere cosa fosse successo.

Non sapeva se ci avesse visto giusto oppure i suoi occhi le avevano giocato un brutto scherzo ma avrebbe giurato di averle visto in mano una spada dalla lama sottile. Che fosse anche lei una cacciatrice di demoni come Nero? Solo a pensarci le vennero le vertigini, non ci avrebbe mai pensato. A malincuore, Kyrie aveva lasciato il ragazzo lì dov'era e fece proprio come Sveva le aveva detto di fare, così ora si era ritrovata a rovistare freneticamente nel giubbotto di pelle nera della ragazza caduto a terra. Appena fece irruzione in casa fece stendere Nero sul divano che rimase lì immobile, senza dar cenno di volersi riprendere.  
Adesso la ragazza era seduta su una sedia di legno chiaro che aveva preso dal tavolo in cucina e stava ripulendo il braccio dell'albino da tutto il sangue rappreso. Ma come ella lo toglieva via ne sgorgava dell'altro fresco; sembrava essere davvero molto grave. Appena l'aveva visto accasciato a terra si era sentita gelare il sangue nelle vene e sentì il calore abbandonarla. Avrebbe voluto mantenere la calma, come aveva sempre fatto quando lui tornava a casa pieno di tagli, ferite e vestiti strappati. Ma in quei casi era tutto diverso: rientrava a casa sulle proprie gambe e non poteva fare a meno di sorriderle quando la vedeva. Non l'aveva mai visto così. Vide il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi in maniera regolare e questo la tranquillizzò un po'. Almeno lui non l'avrebbe abbandonata, non ancora per lo meno.  
Quando si ritrovava da sola a casa le capitava di ripensare a suo fratello, Credo. Era in quei momenti di solitudine che più sentiva la sua mancanza e allora si adoperava a fare qualche cosa che potesse riempire quel vuoto che si ritrovava nel petto e ogni volta non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la stessa sorte potesse capitare anche a Nero. Era tutto ciò che le era rimasto e non aveva intenzione di perdere anche lui. Sentì le lacrime pungerle gli occhi ma non aveva affatto intenzione di farle uscire fuori.  
L'acqua all'interno del catino si era fatta tutta rossa per via del sangue così come anche il panno. Si alzò e si recò in cucina, verso il lavello. Svuotò la bacinella e sciacquò il panno sotto il getto d'acqua. Un altro pensiero che la fece preoccupare le saltò alla mente: come se la stava cavando Sveva? Ne aveva viste di cacciatrici di demoni, come Lady, forti, capaci di sterminare ogni demone che le si parasse davanti, ma Sveva? Non riusciva proprio a credere che anche lei facesse parte di quel mondo oscuro e contorto, dove a prevalere era una malvagità e una crudeltà che andavano oltre ogni concezione umana. Sospirò sonoramente prima di tornare nel piccolo salotto con il catino pieno di acqua pulita tra le mani.  
Sentì un rantolio provenire della poltrona e accelerò il passo solo per poi vedere Nero che stava provando ad alzarsi. Questa volta il suo fu un respiro di sollievo.  
« Cosa stai cercando di fare? » Gli chiese una volta accanto a lui. Lo spinse di nuovo giù ma il ragazzo sembrava non volerne sapere. « Devi stare fermo. » insisté poi. Poggiò il catino a terra e prese il panno che galleggiava sul pelo dell'acqua. Mentre il ragazzo si guardava intorno, ne approfittò per prendergli il braccio malandato per ripulirlo dal sangue che non accennava a fermarsi.  
« Perché siamo qui? Che diavolo è successo? » chiese debolmente, abbandonandosi finalmente sul divano. La perdita di sangue non faceva altro che renderlo più debole, questo si poteva evincere dalla carnagione, già chiara di suo, che andava via via sempre più impallidendo.  
« Adesso non preoccuparti di questo. » gli rispose. Portò una mano verso il viso di Nero per fargli una carezza e non si stupì di trovarlo freddo. « Devi riposare.»  
« Va bene, mi arrendo. – fece il ragazzo, prendendo la sua mano nella propria. In quel momento il braccio destro non era più coperto come quella mattina. Sapeva che a Nero ancora dava leggermente fastidio portarlo scoperto, per cui se lo era l'aveva usato. Di solito il braccio brillava sempre di una debole luce azzurrina ma in quel momento trovò quella luce molto più flebile e questo la rese triste. Odiava vedere le persone a lei care soffrire, stare male. « Tanto con te non ho molte speranze di spuntarla. » Le strinse la mano un po' più forte e le ricambiò la stretta.  
« Cos'è successo? » gli chiese poi, lasciando andare la mano di Nero e prese il panno dalla bacinella.  
« Ma tu guarda che coincidenza, vorrei tanto saperlo anch'io. »  
« Sono seria. Per ridurre te così deve essere stato qualcosa di forte. »  
« Niente del genere. » la rassicurò. « Mi sono solo distratto. Non ho mai visto quei demoni.» aggiunse poi, fissando il soffitto.  
« E invece per me è così. » insistette Kyrie. «La tua ferita non accenna a rigenerarsi.»  
« Anche a questo non so dare una risposta. – Riprovò di nuovo ad alzarsi e, con sua grande sorpresa, Kyrie lo lasciò fare.  
« Avevi promesso di stare buono.»  
« Mai promesso nulla del genere. » fece poi sornione. « Dov'è Sveva? Stava combattendo assieme a me prima che svenissi come un'idiota.»  
« Dai, non dire così. Può succedere. » fece lei, ridendo. Era la prima risata che si concesse da quella mattina e sentì il nervosismo abbandonarla un po' alla volta. « Non lo so, mi ha soltanto detto di portarti il più lontano possibile da lì ed è corsa via. »  « Deve essere andata in centro a controllare che non c'è ne fossero altri. »  
« E' davvero come te? » gli chiese. Non seppe perché ma si sentì un po' presa in giro da Sveva.  
« A quanto pare. Sono stupito. » Provò a mettersi in piedi e subito gli salirono le vertigini. « Come del fatto che per uno stupido morso non riesco a reggermi in piedi. »  
« Questo perché hai perso troppo sangue. Accetta il fatto di non poter imbracciare la spada e buttarti nella mischia per questa volta. »  
Vide il ragazzo mettersi una mano tra i capelli per la frustrazione. Era un gesto ricorrente, lo faceva sin da bambino. E Kyrie sapeva bene che Nero non sopportava di starsene con le mani in mano. Aveva sempre creduto che avesse un grande senso del dovere, proprio come Credo. Ed era anche convinta che quella sua qualità, un giorno o l'altro, gli sarebbe costato caro.

*** * ***

Sveva tirò via con forza la spada dal demone che si dissipò nel nulla solo per poi colpirne un altro e un altro ancora. Sparò due colpi con Anubis, atterrando così l'ultimo dell'orda che aveva occupato la piazzola fino a poco tempo fa. Non le restava altro che chiudere il portale da cui erano venuti e per fortuna non aveva bisogno di distruggere nient'altro: i due lembi di spazio facevano da tenda ad un vuoto cupo che collegava il mondo demoniaco al mondo mortale. Per cui le bastò un solo fendente di Thànatos per richiuderlo. Però non era l'ultimo, lo sentiva. C'è n'era un altro, anche se molto più debole ma non riusciva ad identificare dove fosse. L'unica cosa che poté fare era girare per la città, fidandosi del suo istinto.  
All'improvviso sentì la presenza del portale un po' più forte, in fondo ad un vicolo senza uscita. Si addentrò tra le mura dei palazzi, fino ad arrivare alla fine di esso ma del portale nessuna traccia. Era sicura che fosse lì. Per terra c'erano dei resti che sembravano lembi di carne putrescente e capì che il portale doveva esser già stato chiuso. Si girò per uscire dal vicolo ma qualcosa le sbarrò la strada. Uno Spaventapasseri era lì che si faceva i fatti suoi fino a quando non si accorse della sua presenza.  
« E tu quando saresti arrivato? » disse, rivolta al fantoccio ma prima che potesse sfoderare Thànatos per ucciderlo sentì un colpo di pistola provenirle da dietro. Il bossolo del proiettile colpì il demone dritto in fronte e quello sparì con un gridolino stridulo.  
« Mi dispiace, credo di essermelo portato dietro senza accorgermene. » Sveva si voltò ma non vide nessuno. Sembrava la voce di un ragazzo, familiare, che conosceva benissimo. Alzò lo sguardo e lo vide appollaiato sulla ringhiera in ferro scuro di un piccolo balconcino, un revolver in mano e un sorriso sbarazzino in viso. « La prossima volta starò più attento, lo prometto. »  
« Che diamine ci fai qui? E scendi, non sei un avvoltoio.» esclamò Sveva e il ragazzo le obbedì. Saltò giù dalla ringhiera, atterrando in posizione accovacciata per attutire la caduta. Si rialzò togliendosi i capelli biondi dagli occhi verde acido.  
« Sono venuto a vedere come te la stavi cavando. » disse, rinfoderando il suo revolver. « Visto che c'erano già portali aperti ne ho approfittato.»  
« Uriah, sei impazzito? E se ti avessero visto? » Esclamò di rimando Sveva. « Ti avevo chiesto una sola cosa, di non dare nell'occhio, neanche questo?!»  
«Tranquilla. Anche se così fosse, sono tutti morti. » Gongolò il ragazzo, continuando a sorridere. Uriah non era mai stato troppi bravo a seguire ciò che gli veniva chiesto di fare: faceva sempre di testa sua. Sveva sospirò, voltandosi per lasciare il vicolo e sentì Uriah dietro di sé seguirla.  
«Quello che mi preoccupa è che forse, e dico forse, abbiano scoperto te. »  
« Me ne sono accorta. È già la seconda ondata in un paio di giorni. Non è normale.- Quindi si era sbagliata. Non era un caso e avrebbe tanto voluto che Uriah la facesse continuare a vivere in quella menzogna.  
« Cosa hai combinato? » Sentì la mano del biondo posarsi sulla sua spalla, stringendola leggermente. Ripensò a qualche giorno fa, quando, nel porto, aveva affrontato l'ondata di demoni che rischiava di ammazzare un paio di pescatori trovatisi lì dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro. Uriah la fece voltare verso di sé per far si che la ragazza lo guardò dritto in volto. La scosse leggermente per le spalle e lei lo guardo negli occhi, come lui voleva. « Ho fatto quello che andava fatto. Ho dovuto. »  
« Cosa ci siamo detti? Non puoi metterti a combattere come se nulla fosse, lo sai che è il modo più semplice per lasciare tracce del tuo passaggio qui.»  
« Anche saltellare tra il mondo mortale e quello demoniaco è un ottimo modo per farsi scoprire. » ribatté lei seccata, scansandosi via dalla sua presa.  
« Touchè. » Alzò le mani come segno di resa. « Quel che è fatto è fatto, ormai è andata. »  
« Già. » mormorò Sveva, tanto piano che Uriah faticò a sentirla.  
Entrambi uscirono dal vicolo in silenzio, finché Sveva non lo ruppe. « E lui come sta? »  
« Sembra stare meglio. Si sta riprendendo giorno dopo giorno. » rispose il ragazzo, sorridendo. « Devo ammettere che mi incute un po' di soggezione. »  
«Lo dicono in molti. » Sorrise a sua volta. Almeno una buona notizia c'era. E il suo pensiero corse al povero ragazzo che versava in pessime condizioni in casa sua. « Sai come si cura un morso di Shadow, vero?»  
«Ovvio, per chi mi hai preso? » ribatté Uriah sornione. « Posso curare tutto e chiunque.»  
« Perfetto. Perché ho un caso del genere da sottoporti.»

Nero era disteso sul divano del salotto, un braccio dietro la testa a mo' di cuscino e gli occhi chiusi. Kyrie sembrava appisolata, seduta sulla sedia accanto a lui. Gli teneva la mano sinistra stretta nella propria. Sveva fece entrare Uriah che rimase un attimo sulla porta, guardandosi intorno. Lei, invece, si avvicino piano a Kyrie e cercò di svegliarla con cautela e lei sussultò aprendo gli occhi castani.  
« Come sta? Meglio? » le chiese. Kyrie guardò prima lei, poi Nero e poi di nuovo Sveva.  
« Sembra di sì. Ho provato a ripulire la ferita dal sangue ma quello continua a sgorgare. »  
« Questo perché il veleno dello Shadow inibisce la capacità rigenerativa del malcapitato. « Sia Sveva che Kyrie si girarono verso Uriah che si stava avvicinando alla poltrona con passo felpato. « Certo, se esso ne è dotato. » Guardò l'albino steso lì, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava regolare. Uriah si soffermò sul braccio destro di Nero, ghignando. « E credo che questo sia proprio nostro caso. Posso vedere? »  
Sveva districò le dita di Kyrie da quelle di Nero, che era rimasta a fissare il biondo, accigliata. Uriah osservò la ferita senza dire nulla.  
« Ti puoi fidare, sai. » le disse Sveva, cercando di rincuorarla. « Lui è Uriah ed è un mio caro amico  _che non conosce le buone maniere_. » aggiunse in tono canzonatorio.  
« Ah, già, non mi sono presentato, che maleducato. Sono Uriah, per servirvi. » Fece una piccola riverenza prima di tornare a studiare il braccio dell'albino.  
« Anche lui è come voi due, credo di capire. » disse Kyrie con un filo di voce.  
« E-ecco... sì e no. » fece Sveva. « Ma sì, siamo anche noi cacciatori di demoni, come Nero. »  
« Di giorno gente normale, di notte uomini armati fino ai denti alla ricerca di avventure. » esclamò Uriah, lasciando finalmente stare la ferita sul braccio. « Dove tieni l'occorrente per un ipotetico antidoto? »  
« Dipende da quello che ti serve, prova a frugare negli sportelli della cucina. » rispose Sveva. Ella prese il catino ai piedi della sedia di Kyrie e andò in cucina, facendo cenno ad entrambi di seguirla. Svuotò il recipiente nel lavandino mentre sentiva Uriah frugare nei suoi sportelli.  
« Sbaglio o questo appartamento è più grande di quello di prima? »  
« Leggermente.» disse Sveva, asciugandosi le mani con uno strofinaccio che poi buttò lì sul ripiano. « Non mi dispiacerebbe stare ferma in posto solo, per una volta nella vita. »  
« Prima o poi ne avrai l'occasione. Anche se il quando non ci è dato saperlo. »  
« Da come parlate, sembra che non vi siate mai fermati nello stesso posto per molto tempo. » Kyrie si era poggiata con i gomiti sull'isola al centro della cucina. Entrambi, sia Sveva che Uriah, si guardarono come per decidere chi dovesse parlare.  
« A dire il vero, sì. Sembra essere proprio così. » Alla fine fu Uriah a rispondere. Aveva riconosciuto lo sguardo di Sveva: era il tipico sguardo che assumeva quando non aveva voglia di parlare. Come se quello che dicesse potesse ferirla in qualche modo. « Stranamente hai tutto. Ci manca solo un po' di veleno di Shadow. » si rivolse poi a Sveva.  
« E lo dici ora?» esclamò la mora, visibilmente irritata. « Ne ho affrontati a bizzeffe!»  
« E anche fosse dove avresti preso del veleno di Shadow se non c'è n'era neanche uno nei paraggi quando ci siamo incontrati?»E su questo aveva ragione. Quando diventava nervosa cominciava a non pensare più a quello che diceva e iniziava a buttar fuori tutto quello che le passava per la testa. Doveva darsi una calmata.  
« Possiamo evocarne uno ma preferirei farlo fuori città, per evitare ulteriori danni. » riprese dopo un breve silenzio. « E comunque ci conviene aspettare domani. Il sole sta calando e sappiamo che non è bene evocare demoni di notte.» Le posò una mano sulla spalla, lasciandole una leggera carezza. « Vado a vedere come posso far sanguinare di meno il morso. – disse prima di lasciare la cucina.  
« Forse è meglio se stanotte rimaniate qui. Tu e Nero potete prendere la mia stanza, il letto è abbastanza grande per tutti e due. » fece Sveva. Kyrie era ancora visibilmente scioccata e cercava di mettere ordine nella propria testa.  
« E tu dove starai?» chiese la ragazza, con un tono un po' preoccupato. « Non voglio crearti problemi. »  
« Stai tranquilla. Io prendo la poltrona, che tanto è comoda. Uriah puo' prendere il pavimento.»  
« Guarda che ti sento!» Esclamò il ragazzo dall'altra parte dell'appartamento.  
« Come ti pare, tanto ho già deciso, il pavimento è tutto tuo. E guarda che sono stata molto gentile, poteva capitarti il balcone.»  
«Sei cattiva, io faccio di tutto per aiutarti e tu mi tratti così?» si lamentò l'altro.  
« Questi sono i patti. Altrimenti puoi andare sotto un ponte. » ribatté Sveva e Kyrie non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere. Forse per scaricare il nervosismo accumulato in tutta la giornata, forse perché trovò quella scena divertente sul serio. Sveva pensò che fosse un misto delle due.  
« Perché lo tratti così?» fece poi la ragazza, cercando di calmare la sua risata.  
« Perché se lo merita, fidati. » fece spallucce. « L'importante ora e rimettere Nero in sesto, va bene? » Kyrie annuì. « Hai sentito, spostiamo il ragazzo. A letto starà meglio. » aggiunse poi, parlando con Uriah.  
«Sai che potrei anche decidere di non aiutarti, vero?» ribatté Uriah, seccato.  
« Non lo farai, hai promesso che mi avresti aiutato e tu sei un uomo di parola, giusto? » fece Sveva civettuola, tornando in salotto con Kyrie.  
« Purtroppo e per fortuna. » mormorò l'altro, cercando di svegliare l'albino con cautela. Quello sembrò rispondere, aprendo piano gli occhi.  
« Ma tu guarda. Chiunque tu sia, non sei proprio la prima persona che avrei voluto vedere al mio risveglio. » fece Nero, una volta che mise bene a fuoco la figura del nuovo elemento.  
« Lo so, deve essere scioccante, ma cosa ci vuoi fare. Ti sono toccato io, bello. » ribetté Uriah. « E ora alzati, bella addormentata, cambiamo scenario.»  
Il ragazzo si mise a sedere con non poca facilità, il braccio ferito che continuava a pulsare. Con lo sguardo cercò Kyrie, sperando che le spiegasse qualcosa.  
 « Assecondalo. » disse Sveva, incrociando le braccia. « Sa come curarti ma, per farlo, dovremo aspettare domani, per cui questa sera tu e Kyrie resterete qui.»  
« Non vedo perché non possiamo semplicemente tornare a casa. » si raccolse il viso tra le mani, provando a cacciar via le ultime tracce di sonno rimastogli addosso.  
« Poniamo il caso che un'altra orda di demoni si presentasse a casa vostra, credi di poterli fronteggiare e proteggere la ragazza?» fu Uriah a rispondergli. Nero non seppe come ribattere, così decise di stare zitto. « Bene, vedo che hai capito. Ora, a letto, mia bella addormentata! »  
«Tu non mi piaci. – affermò Nero, alzandosi. Sembrava stare leggermente meglio, se non altro ora riusciva almeno reggersi in piedi da solo. « Neanche un po'. »  
«Dai, non dire così. »  
«Finitela, tutti e due. Mi sembra di vedere due bambini dell'asilo. » Sveva si intromise, ponendo fine alla loro piccola faida. « Adesso vieni, ti accompagno, così ti stendi. »

*** * ***

«Sapevo che non mi avresti fatto dormire per terra! Allora mi vuoi bene! »  
Sveva aveva procurato a Uriah una coperta e un cuscino e li aveva permesso di sistemarsi sul divano vicino alla poltrona. Sveva era allungata sotto la coperta: si era fatta una doccia veloce e si era stesa. Era stanca e aveva solo una gran voglia di dormire ma Uriah non sembrava stanco per niente.  
«Com'è la situazione lì sotto?» chiese Sveva, con un filo di voce.  
«Si sono accorti della tua assenza e il grande boss ha deciso di mobilitare il suo esercito » fece Uriah, sistemandosi il cuscino dietro la testa. « e  _lui_ sta facendo di tutto per tenerli lontano da te. »  
« Lo so. Anche se li avevo detto che non volevo si sforzasse troppo. – convenne. – Anche se forse è colpa mia.»  
« Non è colpa di nessuno. » Uriah si sporse in avanti e le prese una mano tra le sue. Lo faceva tutte le volte che voleva consolarla, per farle sapere che le era accanto. Glielo aveva visto fare talmente tante volte che essa stessa prese quel gesto come abitudine personale. – Vedrai che alla fine tutto si risolverà. »  
« E' più facile a dirsi che a farsi. »  
«Lo so, ma ce la faremo. » Le posò un lieve bacio sulla fronte. « Ora riposati. Devi essere molto stanca. » Spense la luce sul comodino. Sveva restò sveglia ancora un po', fissando il soffitto prima di sprofondare nel buio di un sonno popolato da incubi.


	5. Halfway.

_Il grande tappeto persiano su cui era sdraiata era così soffice ed era riscaldato dai raggi del primo sole pomeridiano che filtravano dalla finestra. Era una bella giornata, perfetta per stare all'aperto, ma Sveva non ne voleva sapere di uscire: stava allungata a pancia in giù sul tappeto della biblioteca, circondata dai libri che tanto amava. Era lì che rileggeva il suo libro di fiabe preferito ancora una volta. Ormai conosceva a memoria ogni parola che i fratelli Grimm avevano messo nero su bianco. Aveva sempre creduto che quelle fiabe fossero molto più_ sincere _rispetto alla versione che spesso raccontavano ai bambini, più_ vere _. I buoni non ricevono mai alcuna ricompensa per le loro azioni ma almeno i cattivi vengono puniti per esse, è già qualcosa. Se sei buono vieni perseguitato per esserlo, il cattivo è il persecutore. Jacob e Wilhelm l'avevano capito e fu questo che spinse Sveva ad amare le loro storie._

_Le parole nere sulle pagine ormai ingiallite dal tempo scorrevano sotto gli occhi di ghiaccio della bimba, completamente immersa nella lettura. La prima volta che sentì quelle storie era molto più piccola, quando ancora non sapeva leggere e il padre le leggeva per lei, dapprima una per sera, prima di andare a dormire. Alcune di esse divennero molto gettonate, come Biancaneve, Hansel e Gretel, Lo Strano Violinista; per tutte le volte che le aveva ascoltate avrebbe potuto raccontarle con l'aiuto della sola memoria. Amava quei momenti, forse gli unici della giornata in cui erano solo lei e lui. Ma quei momenti non erano scomparsi del tutto, erano solo mutati. Avevano solo cambiato forma. A volte, quando il padre era in casa, si ritrovavano nella grande biblioteca dell'abitazione e ognuno leggeva per conto suo, in silenzio. Era una cosa che a Sveva piaceva moltissimo. Di solito il padre sedeva sulla grande poltrona davanti al camino a leggere, nella maggior parte dei casi, libri storici o di filosofi mentre lei era seduta su quello stesso tappeto a leggere romanzi di fantasia._  
 _Ma quel giorno era sola. Il padre aveva lasciato la casa giorni prima, la madre le aveva detto che usciva per un_ lavoro  _e che sarebbe tornato presto. Ormai era da un po' di tempo a quella parte che succedeva e lui andava via senza dirle nulla: non era da lui. Era come se qualcosa non andasse, come se ci fosse qualcosa che volesse nasconderle. Ci pensava spesso e poi, come per magia, eccolo che tornava a casa e lo vedeva sempre con un sorriso che a Sveva sembrava quasi triste. Ma poco le importava, era finalmente tornato. Ma si accorse che ogni volta l'attesa si faceva sempre più lunga e le rodeva dentro non poter sapere perché._  
 _Quel giorno un'altra persona era presente nella biblioteca assieme a lei. Aveva sentito la porta che si apriva alle sue spalle e dei piccoli passi dirigersi nella sua direzione. Il fratello si sedette vicino a lei chiedendole cosa stesse facendo. Era appena rientrato dentro, Sveva riusciva a sentire come l'odore di erba appena tagliata addosso ai vestiti del bambino. Senza preavviso le tirò via il libro da sotto il naso e Sveva gli gridò di ridarglielo indietro. E allora lui si alzò di colpo e si mise a correre per tutta la grande stanza, su e giù per le scale che portavano agli scaffali superiori e Sveva lo rincorreva, gridando e imprecando perché le desse indietro il suo libro. Questo finché non riusciva a fermarlo e riprenderselo con la forza. A quel punto gli rifilava un gran bel pugno sulla testa bianca e tornava sul suo tappeto per continuare la lettura, mentre il fratello si lamentava della botta che la sorella gli aveva inflitto. Succedeva sempre così, che lui venisse a darle noia, sembrava essere il suo passatempo preferito, solo per poi allungarsi sul tappeto anche lui e crollare a dormire dopo poco. Sveva era sempre stata convinta che la biblioteca non facesse per lui perché lì non c'era modo in cui il fratello potesse sfogare la sua iperattività. E alla fine lei lo guardava sempre con diffidenza prima di tornare a leggere. Chissà che non stesse solo facendo finta di dormire..._

 

*** * ***

  
  
Ormai le capitava sempre più spesso di rivedere alcuni momenti della sua vita. Non erano sogni perché essi non sono altro che un fenomeno psichico dovuto a immagini e suoni che costruiscono uno scenario mentre dormiamo. Quelli erano tutto fuorché sogni. Non c'erano ricostruzioni o altro, solo ricordi che riaffioravano alla mente, poteva percepirlo chiaramente. Appena sveglia si era resa conto che il divano accanto a lei era vuoto, la coperta era appallottolata ai piedi di esso e il cuscino era a terra. Sentiva dei rumori provenire dalla cucina, come di sportelli chiusi ed il classico tintinnio del metallo. Scansò la coperta di lato e si alzò per andare a vedere cosa Uriah stesse combinando. Non le risultava difficile immaginarlo indaffarato a cercare qualcosa che non riusciva a trovare, tutto nervoso e intento a borbottare. Infatti quando si affacciò alla cucina, la situazione che le si parò davanti era quella se non per un piccolo particolare aggiuntivo: nel suo ipotetico scenario Kyrie non c'era.  
\- Dove diavolo ha il caffè? - Uriah era visibilmente irritato. Non era mai stato un tipo molto paziente e tendeva ad innervosirsi molto spesso.  
\- Hai provato a controllare lì? - Kyrie indicò uno sportello vicino al frigorifero. Era appoggiata con i gomiti sull'isola e con una mano giocherellava con la macchinetta del caffè.  
\- Sì, c'è di tutto fuorché del dannato caffè! -  
\- Potresti chiedermelo piuttosto che frugare nella dispensa come un ladro. - Entrò, andò verso il frigo e ne tirò fuori un piccolo barattolo di latta. - Basta poco. - Glielo sventolò in faccia prima di raggiungere Kyrie dall'altra parte della cucina.  
\- Allora? Dormito bene? - fece poi, rivolgendosi alla ragazza.  
Si accorse che Uriah la stava guardando con aria scioccata quando alla fine esclamò un: - Tieni il caffè nel frigo?! -  
Sveva alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorandolo e concentrandosi su quello che Kyrie stava per dire prima che lui la interrompesse.  
\- Non molto. - rispose la ragazza. Sveva le fece cenno di passarle la macchinetta per poterla preparare. - Nero ha continuato ad agitarsi per tutta la notte. - aggiunse poi, la voce tinta dalla tristezza. Era chiaro che lei non sopportasse di doverlo veder soffrire. Era come se anche lei sentisse il suo stesso dolore, come se lo condividessero.  
\- Il veleno deve aver continuato ad avanzare. - Disse Uriah, privo di tatto. Anche questa era una cosa di cui era carente. Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia in grado di far gelare sul posto anche la persona meno suggestionabile di questo mondo.  
\- Sta tranquilla. Presto starà meglio. - Cercò di rassicurarla mentre metteva la moka sul fuoco. - E presto potrete tornare a casa. -  
\- Non credi che sia troppo pericoloso per loro? - le fece Uriah. Si avvicinò a lei per sussurrarle qualcosa. - Per  _tu sai chi_? -  
\- Uriah. Ne parliamo dopo. - Lo liquidò alla velocità della luce. Quello non era il momento né il luogo per parlarne. - Vado a vedere come sta. - fece poi, lasciando i suoi ospiti in cucina.  
 _Quante volte dovrò ripeterti che non è qualcosa che puoi sbandierare così ai quattro venti, Uriah?_ Si ritrovò a pensare mentre andava verso la sua camera. Aprì la porta il più piano possibile per non fare rumore così, nel caso il ragazzo avesse trovato un po' di pace nel riposo, non lo avrebbe disturbato. E in effetti era accucciato sotto le coperte e sembrava stesse dormendo. Sembrava, perché nel momento in cui Sveva stava per chiudersi la porta alle spalle e lasciarlo in pace, lui alzò la testa. Non sembrava infastidito, solo molto stanco.  
\- Ti ho svegliato io o eri già sveglio? - Chiese, rimanendo sulla soglia, incerta se entrare o meno. In quel momento non sapeva come comportarsi, forse lui avrebbe preferito la compagnia della sua ragazza alla sua, sarebbe stato più che lecito.  
\- No, ero già sveglio. - Provò a sedersi sul bordo del letto e, con grande stupore di Sveva, ci riuscì con molti meno problemi di quanto immaginasse. Poi cercò di alzarsi, questa volta con un po' più di problemi. Fare leva sul braccio ferito gli procurava ancora qualche stilla di dolore.  
\- Vuoi che ti aiuti? - Le chiese, decidendosi di entrare nella stanza per aprire le tende, facendo entrare al suo interno i raggi del primo mattino.  
\- No, c'è la faccio benissimo da solo. - Aveva un po' di quello che Sveva identificò come sdegno. Probabilmente odiava il fatto di farsi vedere debole e vulnerabile. Lei pensò solo che fosse sciocco. Si avvicinò a lui tendendogli la mano. - Non c'è nulla di male ad accettare un aiuto a volte. - Gli disse, sorridendo. Non si aspettava che lui le prendesse la mano e si facesse aiutare e infatti fu così. Restò a guardarlo per un attimo prima di chiedergli: - Vuoi che chiami Kyrie e le dica che se sveglio? -  
\- No. - Rispose lui, un po' troppo velocemente. Forse odiava più di tutto farsi vedere così debole da lei. Sveva l'aveva capito: dal giorno precedente cercava di limitare i contatti visivi se poteva, tipico di una persona che si sente a disagio. Per tutta risposta, si sedette accanto a lui, rimanendo per un po' in silenzio mentre l'albino continuava a guardare il pavimento.  
\- Smettila di sentirti così, non serve. - disse poi. - A volte può succedere, con il nostro lavoro. - gli posò una mano sulla spalla, in segno di rassicurazione. Stranamente lui non fece niente per scrollarsela di dosso.  
\- Nostro? - fece lui, continuando a guardare in basso. - Posso farti una domanda? -  
\- Se posso darti una risposta, certo. -  
\- Il giorno in cui ci siamo visti la prima volta, quello nel quale era stata avvistata quell'orda di demoni al porto. Tu eri lì, non è vero? - Seguì un attimo di silenzio. Ovvio che era lì, li aveva sentiti bene, come non poteva cercare di contrastarli. Ricordò come il giovane aveva voltato la testa nella sua direzione senza però sembrare di averla effettivamente vista, nella foga della battaglia. Allora si era stupita di quanto fosse rapido e agile nonostante la sua stazza, la colpì profondamente.  
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare? - chiese lei a sua volta.  
\- Sei l'unica che potesse essere lì con me, quel giorno. - rispose lui. - In tutta l'isola sono l'unico ammazza demoni in circolazione. Tornando a casa incontro una forestiera che dopo pochi giorni scopro essere munita di spada e in grado di piantarla nel petto di un demone. - continuò il ragazzo. - Tu, al posto mio, cosa avresti pensato? -  
\- Non so. Probabilmente non ci avrei pensato più di tanto. - ribatté lei. - Chi può dirlo. - aggiunse per rispondere alla sua prima domanda, dopo una piccola pausa. - Prova a non pensarci, ti sentirai meglio. - Si buttò a braccia aperte sul letto, rilassandosi. La poltrona non era proprio comoda per dormire, avrebbe dovuto darla a Uriah.  
\- Che razza di consiglio sarebbe? - fece Nero, voltandosi dalla sua parte. Sembrava aver recuperato un po' di colore, per quanto si potesse notare, con una pelle così chiara.  
\- Io lo faccio molto spesso. - ribatté pronta. - Accantono tutti i miei problemi, non ci penso e per un po' sembrano sparire. Per cui per un po' mi sento meglio. -  
L'odore di caffè era arrivato fin nella camera e in lontananza sentì Uriah esultare. Evidentemente era in astinenza da caffeina, in effetti non se ne trovava nel mondo demoniaco, doveva aver sofferto molto. Si alzò dal letto e tese di nuovo la mano al ragazzo che, questa volta, la accolse.  
\- Anche una tazza di caffè aiuta molto. Per lo meno aiuta me. -

  
  
*** * ***

  
  
Non era stato semplice per Sveva convincere Nero a rimanere a casa prima del loro ritorno. Uriah gli aveva visti discutere da un angolino della cucina e non sì sentì di prendere la parola, per cui liquidò tutti e tre dicendo che sarebbe andato in giro per casa a cercare delle candele e del gesso per aprire un portale. Sapeva che Sveva aveva grandi capacità di persuasione ma con Nero li sembrò che avesse trovato un po' di difficoltà.  _Facciamo così. Quando avrai preso l'antidoto e ti sentirai meglio, andiamo a controllare che sia tutto apposto e che stiate al sicuro._ Erano state queste le sue parole prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle e trascinarsi Uriah dietro. Ora stavano camminando all'ombra degli alberi, nel cuore della foresta, alla ricerca di un posto sicuro per evocare il demone che gli avrebbe fornito l'ingrediente mancante per l'antidoto. Camminavano in silenzio; poteva vedere Thànatos mandare bagliori argentei quando veniva colpita dalla luce che filtrava tra le fronde degli alberi. Approfittò del silenzio tra di loro per guardarsi intorno: gli alberi svettavano verso l'alto proprio come le costruzioni della città, con le loro chiome verde smeraldo, da laggiù sembrava quasi toccassero il cielo. Sulla sinistra riusciva a scorgere uno strapiombo che dava sopra il mare che rifletteva il colore azzurro intenso del cielo della mattina. Qui e là erano sparsi tronchi di alberi caduti, forse buttati giù da una burrasca, e le foglie staccate via dal maltempo formavano un leggero tappeto verde per terra. Sembrava un posto così tranquillo e pacifico. Nulla a che fare col mondo demoniaco, lì non esisteva la tranquillità e neppure la pace.  
Camminando, arrivarono ad un piccolo ponte di pietra bianca, corroso dal tempo e dalle intemperie, era affiancato da piccoli parapetti sovrastati da archi a tutto sesto, che permetteva il passaggio da una parte all'altra di un piccolo fiumiciattolo che scorreva pigro a valle. Arrivati più o meno a metà del passaggio, Sveva si posò al parapetto, guardando il fiume sottostante.  
\- Cosa dovrei fare? - Disse, semplicemente. Uriah non si sentiva di dare consigli in una situazione del genere, non sapeva cosa dire. Di solito si opta di dire ciò che la persona davanti a te vorrebbe davvero sentirsi dire, anche in maniera indiretta. Lui decise di dire solo ciò che pensava sul serio. - Per come la vedo io, dovresti rimandarli a casa. - disse. Era l'esatto opposto di ciò che le aveva silenziosamente consigliato a casa: più ci pensava e più gli sembrava che la scelta di tenere Nero e Kyrie con lei fosse sbagliata. Come si aspettò, Sveva si voltò, con gli occhi sbarrati. - Tenerli con te peggiorerebbe solo le cose. - continuò poi, avvicinandosi. Incrociò le braccia sul muretto tempestato di muschio accanto a lei; poteva quasi sentire il suo respiro.  
\- E se dovessero prenderli? - Insisté la ragazza.  
\- Credi che  _lui_ non sappia dove tu sia? - ribatté Uriah, guardandola. - Tenere Nero con te lo esporrebbe al pericolo ancora di più. -  
\- Non abbiamo la certezza che sappiano dove io sia. -  
\- Non saranno ancora certi di dove sia lui, ma di certo sanno dove sei tu. E se per caso Nero fosse con te quando e se arriveranno? - ribatté il ragazzo. Non era semplice farla ragionare, era troppo testarda. - Credi che queste orde incontrollate siano una coincidenza? -  
\- Potrebbero. - rispose, un po' troppo incerta.  
\- Sai benissimo che non è così. Sai che ti dico? Probabilmente l'hanno già trovato. - A quel punto vide la paura penetrare negli occhi della ragazza che smise di respirare per un attimo. L'unica cosa che Uriah sapeva e che Sveva doveva proteggere quel ragazzo da qualcosa che era molto più grande di lui. Le cinse le spalle con il braccio e la strinse leggermente e, a quel contatto, Sveva sembrò riprendere di nuovo aria.  
\- Coraggio, ci penseremo dopo. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare. - Disse, prima di riprendere il cammino. La città era stata investita da una tale moltitudine di demoni in pochi giorni che Uriah preferiva allontanarsi il più possibile da Fortuna, per evitare di assediarla di nuovo nel caso qualcosa andasse storto. Le evocazioni potevano andare storte in qualsiasi momento, bastava un minimo di deconcentrazione per perdere il controllo e sguinzagliare un'intera bolgia infernale nel mondo mortale. Dopo un po' arrivarono in una piccola radura: gli alberi correvano tutti intorno al perimetro circolare, lasciando che la luce del sole illuminasse un piccolo fossato al centro di essa. Quattro scalini in legno portavano ad una specie di mosaico in pietra incastonato al centro del fossato, anch'esso circolare. - Qui potrebbe andare, che dici? Siamo abbastanza lontani? - chiese Uriah. Sveva si guardò un po' intorno, forse più che altro per accertarsi di essere soli. Uriah pensò che fosse un po' ridicolo: chi mai si addentrerebbe così tanto nella foresta a quell'ora del giorno?  
\- Credo di sì. Se vuoi possiamo iniziare. -  
\- Bene, io scendo, tu resta qui. - Fece il biondo, scendendo i gradini che scricchiolarono sotto il suo peso. Per un attimo temette che si sarebbero rotti sotto di lui. Quel posticino scavato era perfetto: le mura di terra avrebbero limitato un po' i movimenti del demone. Gli Shadows erano creature agili e veloci ma un cacciatore di demoni esperto era più veloce di loro. E lui era molto di più di un ammazza-demoni. Lui era un loro pari. Si inginocchiò a terra e, dalla borsa che portava a tracolla, tirò fuori dei gessi neri e le candele e cominciò a tracciare il cerchio magico, dapprima il cerchio esterno, poi la stella a cinque punte e, negli spazi vuoti, delle croci romane. Sentiva lo sguardo di Sveva sul collo, curiosa di vedere cosa stesse facendo. A lei tutta quella procedura non serviva, le bastava creare una fenditura nello spazio-tempo o quello che era con Thànatos per spostarsi da una dimensione all'altra. Certo, sapeva cosa fosse un pentagramma, come si facesse e come usarlo ma il punto, gli confessò, non lo aveva mai usato. Troppo macchinoso, le faceva perdere troppo tempo. Dopo aver inserito delle parole in lingua demoniaca, accese le candele e le posizionò una su ogni punta della stella. Ammirò per un attimo il cerchio perfetto che aveva disegnato, prima di giungere le mani e dare inizio al rito di evocazione. Era una cantilena in lingua demoniaca che conosceva bene. Aveva lo sguardo fisso puntato verso il centro del cerchio e, dapprima, sembrava non succedere nulla. Quando il demone sarebbe saltato fuori dal pentacolo, Sveva avrebbe dovuto freddarlo a colpi di proiettili mentre lui continuava la cantilena per evitare che la creatura immonda scappasse. Con la piccola fiala che la ragazza teneva in tasca, avrebbe dovuto prendere un po' del sangue demoniaco e lui si sarebbe occupato di tenerla al sicuro. All'improvviso una luce violastra illuminò le linee del cerchio e la terra cominciò a tremare, dapprima piano e poi sempre più forte, come se la terra fosse scossa da un piccolo terremoto. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Sveva portare le mani ad Anubis, pronta a colpire. Fu un attimo: dal centro del pentagramma, dall'oscuro inferno, ne uscì fuori uno Shadow ruggente. Seccato per essere stato evocato senza preavviso, prese la rincorsa per fiondarsi su Uriah ma non riuscì a colpirlo per via del cerchio che lo conteneva. La ragazza, che si stagliava imponente sul bordo del piccolo fossato, iniziò a sparare a raffica sul demone inerme che lanciava fendenti nell'aria con i suoi artigli d'ombra, come se cercasse di proteggersi dai colpi di Anubis. Il suono delle pallottole si fuse al canto di Uriah e al grido di dolore del demone. Sparò all'impazzata fino a quando non mostrò una sfera luminescente e rossa, la sua unica debolezza. Visto che ormai il demone era stato messo fuori combattimento, Uriah pose fine al requiem mentre Sveva, con un balzo, scese giù nel fossato e si avvicinò a quel che restava dello Shadow. Guardò prima la sfera rossa che volteggiava nell'ombra e poi lui, poi prese la fialetta dalla tasca della giaccia e gliela lanciò. Il biondo non se l'aspettava per cui rischiò di farla cadere a terra, mandandola in pezzi.  
\- Mi sentirei più sicura se fossi tu a farlo, sei più pratico di me in queste cose. - La guardò un attimo, interdetto, prima di avvicinarsi alla sfera rossa. Sfoderò il suo coltello da caccia che teneva agganciato alla cintura e lo impiantò dritto nel centro del globo. Cominciò a sgorgare del sangue nero e viscoso e Uriah affondò il coltello fino al manico. Quando lo estrasse balzò velocemente all'indietro, per evitare di essere investito in pieno dall'esplosione con il quale il demone sparì. Notò che Sveva aveva guardato la scena impassibilmente e ora guardava preoccupata la mano con cui teneva il coltello, ora piena di sangue. Quel liquido nerastro era nocivo per gli esseri umani: se entrava a contatto con la pelle la corrodeva, così come potrebbe fare un potente acido. Chissà se il sangue demoniaco aveva lo stesso effetto su Sveva.  
\- Tranquilla, non vedrai la mia mano sciogliersi. - esclamò lui, ridendo. - Su di me non funziona. Non sono umano, ricordi? -  
\- Hai ragione. - fece lei di rimando, sorridendo leggermente. Si avvicinò mentre Uriah posava la punta del coltello sul bordo della fiala, per permettere al sangue di depositarsi in essa. Quando ebbe finito, Sveva lo aiutò a ripulire il coltello e lui mise la fiala al sicuro nella borsa.  
\- Bene allora, metà missione è compiuta! - esclamò lui soddisfatto, mentre risaliva i gradini di legno. - Manca solo da preparare l'antidoto e il baldo giovane tornerà completamente in forze. -  
\- Quanto tempo credi che ci vorrà affinché sia pronto? - gli chiese. Anche lei sembrava soddisfatta del loro lavoro.  
\- Direi tutto il pomeriggio, più o meno. -  
Si erano quasi lasciati il fossato alle spalle quando sentirono un rantolo. Si allarmarono e sguainarono le armi, guardandosi intorno, dandosi le spalle l'uno con l'altra. Sembrava non ci fosse niente ma potevano sentire chiaramente un sussurro che sembrava provenire da più direzioni: sembrava come se qualcuno stesse cercando di dire qualcosa. Uriah allungò l'orecchio per cercare di capire quello che la voce stava dicendo. Quando alla fine capì, gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Sperava di non aver capito bene, che si fosse sbagliato. Ma quando sentì Sveva tremare leggermente contro la sua schiena si rese conto che non si era affatto sbagliato. Il rantolo si fece sempre più alto, ripetendo le medesime parole:  _Eredi di Sparda... vi abbiamo trovato..._


	6. Nobody is safe.

Odiava stare lì fermo con le mani in mano. Si era stancato di star lì a fissare il soffitto senza fare niente. Anche se quella mattina appena sveglio il braccio sembrava non fargli male adesso sembrava non lo avesse affatto: da circa un paio d'ore il braccio aveva cominciato a formicolare e a gonfiarsi ulteriormente, perdendo poco a poco completamente la sensibilità. Se non fosse stato per il suo lato demoniaco probabilmente sarebbe già bello che molto. Aveva sempre odiato quella parte di sé, ad essa erano associati solo brutti ricordi. E ciò che alimentava ancora di più il suo odio era il fatto che non era sempre stato così. Ogni volta che guardava il suo braccio destro deforme la sua mente correva a  _quel giorno_.  
Erano pressoché degli adolescenti. Kyrie aveva tanto insistito per andare nella Foresta di Mitis, così, per divertimento. Non seppe come ma non gli sembrò poi un'idea così brillante ma decise di andare comunque. Erano lì che si godevano la pace della foresta tutti tranquilli. Nero e Kyrie erano sdraiati a guardare le nuvole tra le fronde degli alberi e Credo lì guardava all'ombra, con la spada assicurata sul fianco. Anche la Red Queen era accanto a lui, appoggiata all'albero. Sembrò tutto tranquillo quando sentirono qualcosa. Sia Nero che Credo scattarono sull'attenti, impugnando le spade e l'uscita di un'orda di demoni li spinse a combattere. Scarecrows, Faults, Mephisto e chi più ne ha più ne metta, sembravano non finire mai. Quando sentì Kyrie urlare, Nero girò la testa di scatto per guardarla: uno dei tanti demoni l'aveva attaccata ma non riusciva a capire dove visto che era completamente sporca di sangue.  _Tienila al sicuro! Qui ci penso io!_ Aveva urlato Credo ma proprio mentre Nero stava correndo dalla ragazza, un Mephisto gli graffiò la spalla destra con i suoi lunghi artigli. Digrignò i denti dal dolore ma non perse tempo. Corse incontro a Kyrie che guardava inorridita la scena, con una mano si stava reggendo una gamba ma il suo sguardo era puntato su Credo che roteava la spada in mezzo ai demoni. Nero si allontanò con Kyrie e lasciò a Credo il lavoro. Quando la zona fu ripulita, quest'ultimo li raggiunse e corsero a casa, portando la sorella ferita sulla spalle. La gamba di Kyrie tornò come nuova nel giro di poco ma il braccio di Nero no. Cominciò a credere che il suo braccio avesse qualcosa che non andava, forse un'infezione, ma non ebbe mai il coraggio di dirlo a qualcuno. Ogni giorno il braccio mutava sempre di più fino a diventare l'obbrobrio finale. Capì che dal momento in cui quel maledetto Mephisto lo aveva colpito, era diventato un mezzo-demone. E visse con quel grande segreto sepolto nel cuore fino al giorno della sua battaglia contro Credo, all'ingresso del campo di addestramento dell'Ordine, quando entrambi vennero a sapere della sua identità. Aveva visto negli sguardi di entrambi orrore e disgusto, sguardi che si erano impressi a fuoco nella sua mente. Kyrie, alla fine di tutto, riuscì ad accettarlo per quello che era ma Credo? Non c'era modo di saperlo e questo era una cosa che lo tormentava.  
Scosse la testa, tornando al presente. In quel momento non voleva far altro che tornare a casa, rintanarsi nella piccola palestra, magari fare un po' di manutenzione a Blue Rose o a Red Queen. Non che non fosse grato a Sveva per ciò che stesse facendo, anzi. Difficilmente riusciva a fidarsi delle persone, di chiunque che non fosse Kyrie, o Dante. C'era voluto un po' affinché si fidasse di lui, il tempo di conoscerlo bene. Forse perché il vecchio, come lo chiamava lui, se l'era preso talmente tanto a cuore da considerarlo quasi un fratellino a cui doveva badare. Ma c'era qualcosa in Sveva che gli suggeriva che, di lei, ci si poteva fidare. E la cosa lo intimoriva parecchio, visto che non l'aveva mai vista prima, non è che la conoscesse così bene. Però, quando lei era nei paraggi, gli era parso un paio di volte che lei lo conoscesse benissimo e ogni volta si diceva che era solo una sua impressione. Ma anche così, in quell'appartamento si sentiva fuori posto. Dal divano riuscì a vedere Kyrie in cucina che rassettava un po', forse per distrarsi. Lei non sembrava sentirsi per nulla fuori posto, anzi, sembrava molto a suo agio. Si alzò per andare da lei e, quando entrò in cucina, si appoggiò all'isola che stava solitaria al centro della stanza. La ragazza non sembrava essersi accorta della sua presenza, intenta a sciacquare i piatti che erano rimasti nel lavandino. Rimase lì a guardarla affaccendata finché Kyrie non si voltò e trasalì.  
\- Cosa fai? Hai le manie da fantasma? – disse la ragazza, riprendendosi un attimo dallo spavento.  
\- I fantasmi sono incorporei. – rispose Nero, picchiettando con le nocche sulla superficie di marmo bianco. – Se fossi un fantasma, passerei attraverso le cose. –  
\- Ma non mi dire. – sospirò lei. Prese uno strofinaccio e si mise ad asciugare i piatti che aveva depositato nel pozzetto del lavandino.  
\- Scusami. – fece infine Nero. – Non ho avuto il coraggio di disturbarti, sembravi così assorta. –  
\- Magari la prossima volta evita di farmi sobbalzare così. – fece lei, sorridendo. – Come ti senti? –  
\- Meglio, direi. – non volle farla preoccupare ulteriormente, lo era già abbastanza. Però, almeno, il dolore adesso si alternava ad attimi di sollievo, forse la sua parte demoniaca stava svolgendo il suo lavoro di guarigione. – Certo che se potessi guarire più in fretta sarebbe preferibile. – aggiunse poi.  
\- Pazienta. Ormai sono passate ore da quando sono usciti, staranno tornando. –  
\- Lo spero. – mormorò l'albino. – Non vorrei che il biondo abbia convinto Sveva ad andare altrove, potrei leggermente prenderla sul personale. –  
\- Ma dai, perché dici così? – Kyrie finì di mettere al proprio posto le varie stoviglie e ora si stava asciugando le mani con lo strofinaccio che aveva utilizzato fino a poco prima.  
\- Quel tipo non mi piace. Per niente. – sputò fuori Nero.  
\- A me è sembrato simpatico. –  
\- Questo perché non ti ha chiamato "bella addormenta". – ribatté lui, acido. – Oppure "bello". –  
\- Non mi dire, te la sei presa? – A quel punto Kyrie scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, con la conseguenza che Nero si fece leggermente rosso in viso. – Voleva buttarla solo sul ridere. –  
\- Può darsi, ma se ci prova un'altra volta giuro, potrei ucciderlo. – Vide Kyrie lasciare la cucina, ancora in preda alle risate, per raggiungere il salotto e sedersi sulla poltrona davanti alla finestra. Cosa ci trovasse di tanto divertente in quel biondo proprio non se lo spiegava. La prima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare quando lo vide per la prima volta, disteso sul divano in preda al dolore, sarebbe stato tirargli un pugno in pieno viso. Uriah avrebbe dovuto ringraziare il suo braccio che gli aveva dato troppo a cui pensare. Raggiunse Kyrie che era intenta a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Da lì poteva vedere la loro casa che svettava alta verso il cielo, come tutte le costruzioni di Fortuna, infondo. Forse era proprio la loro casa che la mora stava osservando.  
\- Ti prometto che, appena starò meglio, torneremo a casa. – fece il ragazzo, circondandole le spalle in un abbraccio. – Il tempo di prendere l'antidoto, o quel che è. –

  
  
*** * ***

  
  
\- Esci fuori, stronzo! – Le tremava la voce dallo spavento e dalla rabbia. Chiunque fosse, lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani. Si stavano girando intorno, spalla a spalla, per capire da dove provenisse quella voce sibilante. Era strano, sembrava arrivare da tutte le direzioni, come se fosse la foresta stessa a parlare. Sveva guardava tra le fronde degli alberi e tra i cespugli attentamente, per captare anche il più piccolo movimento delle foglie che le facesse capire da dove provenisse quel rantolo. La voce continuava a ripetere le stesse parole come un mantra.  _Eredi di Sparda, vi abbiamo trovato_.  
\- Come diavolo ci hanno trovato? – esclamò poi a Uriah che stava all'erta tanto quanto lei.  
\- Non lo so ma potrei azzardare un'ipotesi. – La vena d'ironia che aveva nella voce sembrava essere scomparsa del tutto, come sempre quando le cose si facevano troppo serie e non c'era tempo di scherzare. – Forse quel bastardo è uscito dal portale che abbiamo appena aperto. –  
\- Impossibile, c'è ne saremo accorti! – esclamò la mora, inviperita. – O forse è uscito dal portale che TU HAI APERTO QUANDO SEI ARRIVATO! –  
\- Forse è più probabile. – fece Uriah. Teneva il coltello da caccia stretto in pugno talmente forte che le nocche delle dita si erano sbiancate. – Scusami. –  
\- Scusami un corno! – Adesso era davvero arrabbiata, sentiva già le guance diventare rosse dall'ira. – Una cosa sola ti avevo chiesto di fare, neanche quella! Ti avevo detto di stare attento ma tu no. Sono morti tutti, dissi. A quanto pare te ne scappato uno! Appena lo avrò ucciso, tu lo seguirai a ruota! –  
 _Non sarei mai stato così stupido da seguire quell'inutile demone._ La voce sembrava aver abbandonato il suo mantra.  
\- Ehi! A chi hai dato dell'inutile? – Anche Uriah cominciava a infervorarsi.  
 _Sono mesi che ti seguiamo, ragazza._  
\- Ah, quindi sei in grado dire anche altro! – Ogni secondo che passava sentiva la sua sicurezza abbandonarla sempre di più e il fatto che non riuscisse a localizzare la fonte di quell'odiosa voce non aiutava. – Vieni fuori così ti rispedisco da dove  
vieni! –  
 _Non disturbarti._  
Fu un attimo. Dal folto della vegetazione uscirono quelli che sembrarono tre lunghi artigli rossi con la velocità di un fulmine. Se non fosse stato per i loro acuti riflessi da combattenti gli avrebbero trapassati da parte a parte, riducendoli all'impotenza, ma entrambi riuscirono ad evitare l'attacco del demone misterioso. Decisa più che mai a porre fine a quel casino, Sveva estrasse Anubis dalla sua fondina fissata alla gamba e iniziò a sparare a raffica nella direzione da cui provenivano quegli orrendi artigli ritorti. Dalle chiome degli alberi uscì un acuto urlo di dolore che si estese per tutto il bosco e fu allora che il demonio uscì allo scoperto. Sveva vide uscire un possente Faust da dietro un albero, con il suo cappello a tesa larga e i viticci che sembravano formare una chioma di capelli bianchi come la neve. Il demone rideva dietro la sua maschera grigia, volteggiando a mezz'aria nel suo manto violaceo che celava la sua vera forma.  
\- Ah, eccoti qui! Credevo te la fossi data a gambe. – Fece Uriah, riponendo il suo coltellino dentro il fodero. – Allora credo che questo qui non servirà a molto. –  
\- Tu dici? Non l'avrei mai detto! – Esclamò Sveva, guardandolo in tralice. Per tutta risposta Uriah si fece una risata. Se c'era una cosa che non aveva mai capito era come Uriah riuscisse a trovare il tempo di fare il cretino anche in una situazione come quella, nella quale era richiesta la massima concentrazione. Ma le sue prestazioni in battaglia non subivano mutamenti, per cui si era imposta di accettarlo.  
\- Sta zitto, infimo demone. – urlò il Faust prima di buttarsi a capofitto su di lui per colpirlo. Sveva non fece in tempo a crivellarlo di colpi che quello era già indietreggiato sotto pallottole che non erano le sue. Si rese conto che Uriah aveva tirato fuori Schmerz, la sua fedele pistola a pompa, da non sapeva dove e aveva fatto fuoco. La potenza di fuoco era talmente forte che ne bastarono un paio per scalfire significativamente il mantello del demone.  
\- E quella da dove salta fuori?! – Esclamò la mora, correndogli incontro per aiutarlo.  
\- Magia! – Fece lui di rimando. – Ti faccio vedere io chi tra noi due è l'infimo. – Entrambi presero a sparare contro il Faust che svolazzava a destra e manca per evitare i loro colpi, ma servì a ben poco: loro erano pur sempre in due. Allora il demone cominciò a svolazzare in circolo sopra le loro teste e allungò le sue dita artigliate per colpirli. Uriah fu abbastanza accorto da scansarsi mentre invece Sveva non fece in tempo, troppo impegnata a riempirlo di piombo. Uno degli artigli le graffiò il polpaccio ed ella sentì subito il sangue colarle giù dalla gamba, insieme ad una scossa di adrenalina che le risalì lungo la schiena. Non ci vide più dalla rabbia, tanto che si mise a correre verso di lui, urlando e sparando più forte di prima, intenzionata a tirar via quello schifoso mantello viola. Non sentiva altro che le sue grida e la potenza di fuoco della sua semiautomatica, ora le sembrava che, in quella foresta lussureggiante, ci fossero solo lei e il suo nemico. Questa volta il Faust non riuscì a sottrarsi all'impeto di Anubis e, infine, perse il suo mantello, rivelando un corpo contorto e bianco. Senza pensarci due volte, gli piantò Thànatos nel petto, inchiodandolo a terra. Lo guardò con occhi di fuoco mentre il demone cercava di liberarsi dalla sua presa, invano. Sentì i suoi rantoli di dolore e agonia mentre si tirava via una ciocca mora dal viso.  
\- Da quanto mi state seguendo? – Disse Sveva, la voce resa ferma dalla rabbia. – QUANTO? –  
\- Non credo abbia più importanza ormai. – rantolò il demone. – Ormai io e i miei fratelli vi abbiamo trovati. – per quanto le seccasse ammetterlo, aveva ragione. Adesso non era rilevante.  
\- Quanti siete? – Continuò la cacciatrice, imperterrita. – RISPONDI! –  
\- Credo lo vedrai da te, molto presto. – Il Faust fece un risata gutturale, cercando ancora una volta di liberarsi. – Oh, eredi di Sparda... ormai è troppo tardi. Vi abbiamo in pugno. –  
Accecata dall'ira estrasse la spada dal petto del demone ma quello non fece in tempo a scappare che Sveva gli tagliò via la testa mascherata con la sottile lama della sua spada, e quello si ridusse ad una nuvoletta oscura, lasciando la foresta nel più totale silenzio. Quando si girò, si rese conto che Uriah la stava fissando, scioccato. Dopo un attimo di esitazione lo vide dirigersi verso di lei. Sembrava aver tirato fuori anche Leiden, il suo nunchaku tripartito, con l'intento di brandirlo e spaccarlo in testa al Faust ma evidentemente non aveva avuto il tempo materiale, ci aveva già pensato lei. Ripose sia Schmerz che Leiden nei rispettivi foderi, le piccole sfere chiodate del nunchaku mandavano lievi riflessi verdastri, e le portò una mano al viso. All'iniziò non capì perché ma poi si accorse che le stava asciugando delle lacrime. Stava piangendo, e lei non se n'era accorta.  
\- Cavolo ragazza. – Fece lui, sorridendo incerto. – Sei un mostro. –  
Sveva scosse la testa per ricomporsi, gesto che fece ritrarre la mano ad Uriah. – Andiamo a casa. Ho cose più urgenti a cui pensare, ora. Nero ha bisogno di noi. –

 

*** * ***

  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva attirò l'attenzione di Kyrie e Nero che si erano abbandonati sul divano. Nero aveva insistito per uscire un po' da quell'appartamento, mentendole dicendo che ormai si sentiva meglio, che sarebbero potuti tornare a casa, ma Kyrie aveva insistito a sua volta per restare lì dov'erano, ad aspettare il ritorno di Sveva e Uriah. Ora era felicissimo di vedere la mora rientrare accompagnata dall'amico che, sorridendo, sventolava con fare vittorioso una piccola fiala con dentro un liquido nerastro.  
\- Buone notizie, abbiamo la cura! – esclamò Uriah, tutto soddisfatto. – O per meglio dire l'ultimo ingrediente, la cura devo ancora farla. –  
\- Sì, bravo, sarà meglio. – disse Sveva che si stava richiudendo la porta alle spalle. – Perché non ti metti a  
lavoro? – Uriah fece spallucce e si incamminò in cucina sotto gli occhi dei tre. Nero non seppe dire se fosse una sua impressione oppure no, ma avrebbe giurato che Sveva fosse un po' scioccata. La ragazza scrollò la testa, forse per allontanare qualche pensiero scomodo. Poso Thànatos in un angolino e si abbandonò sulla poltrona.  
\- Visto? Tra un po' torni a casetta tua. – Lo guardò sorridendo, lo sguardo un po' malinconico, teneva le gamba accavallate e le mani incrociate in grembo. Appoggiò la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi. Sembrava essere abbastanza stanca, Nero non sapeva dire se per la mattinata o per altro.  
\- E' andato tutto bene? – Chiese Kyrie, che si sporse un po' in avanti. – Non è successo niente di troppo pericoloso, vero? –  
Sveva riaprì i suoi occhi d'ambra per fissarli in quelli della ragazza.  
\- Liscio come l'olio. – Le rispose, sorridendo. – E solo che sono un po' stanca, quello Shadow ci ha dato del filo da torcere. –  
\- Sarei dovuto venire anch'io. – Disse poi lui, intromettendosi. – Avrei potuto aiutarvi. –  
\- Con il braccio in quelle condizioni? Cosa sarebbe successo se ti avesse attaccato di nuovo? – Lo canzonò lei.  
\- Ma stavo meglio! – Esclamò Nero di rimando.  
\- Appunto. Perché mandare tutto a puttane solo perché non riesci a stare fermo! – Sembrò che la ragazza stesse per avere un crollo di nervi: lo disse a denti stretti e stava affondando le unghie nei braccioli del divano, ma lei se ne rese conto e si ricompose subito. – Scusami. Non volevo essere così scontrosa. – Lasciò andare i braccioli e si mise la testa tra le mani. Al suo fianco sentì Kyrie sospirare leggermente.  
\- Non ti preoccupare. Hai ragione. –  
\- A tal proposito. – Riprese la mora, alzandosi. – Posso vedere? – Nero allora tese il braccio verso di lei che lo afferrò con delicatezza. Anche se era un'ammazza demoni, le sue mani erano morbide e calde al tatto. Passò le dita affusolate sui segni dei morsi che, ormai, erano diventati delle cicatrici bianche. – Almeno la ferita si è rimarginata, è già un passo avanti. – disse la ragazza, lasciando andare il braccio ferito. - Aspettiamo solo che Uriah abbia finito, così potremo eliminare anche il veleno rimasto in circolo. –  
\- Allora io vado a vedere se ha bisogno di aiuto, tu riposa, Sveva. – Kyrie gli depositò un lieve bacio sulla guancia e raggiunse Uriah che rovistava in giro per la cucina in cerca di non si sa cosa.  
\- Però. – Fece Sveva, tornando alla sua poltrona. – Quella ragazza è cotta proprio. – Non seppe poi perché Sveva scoppiò a ridere genuinamente ma forse in fondo un pochino lo sapeva. – Sei diventato un peperone! Bellissimo! –  
Non seppe cosa dire o fare, rimase solo inchiodato lì sul posto. Amava Kyrie, più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, ma non riusciva a superare l'argomento senza diventare rosso.  
\- E allora? – ribatté lui, acido.  
\- Che fortuna, però. – aggiunse poi la ragazza.  
\- Sai, non è proprio tutta 'sta fortuna, diventare peperoni. –  
\- No, non quello. – Rise lei. – Intendevo avere qualcuno così accanto. –  
\- Perché, tu non... - iniziò lui, incerto. Era una bella ragazza, non si sarebbe stupito di sapere che avesse uno stuolo interminabile di ragazzi che le andavano dietro.  
\- Io? No no no. – Fece lei velocemente.  
\- Ah. Strano. –  
\- Che vorresti dire? – Lo guardò accigliata.  
\- Dico solo che... insomma... pensavo che tu... - non sapeva come dirlo, non voleva sembrava troppo scortese.  
\- Non ho mai avuto nessuno di cui fidarmi, tutto qui. – rispose lei che aveva capito cosa volesse dirle.  
\- E Uriah? Sembri fidarti di lui. –  
\- Uriah? – fece lei, visibilmente scioccata. – Ma dico, scherzi! È un idiota. – esclamò poi ma sembrava volesse solo apparire interdetta. In realtà ci teneva molto, questo lo avrebbe capito chiunque ma Nero non era tipo da approfondire questi discorsi, ne aveva dato prova pochi minuti prima.  
\- Ma che facciamo qui come due vecchi bacucchi a parlare delle nostre vite, andiamo di là a far loro compagnia, su! – disse poi, alzandosi di scatto. Lui sorrise, alzandosi a sua volta. Anche lei era arrossita un po' quando lui aveva nominato Uriah ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto, non voleva abbattere il suo orgoglio di donna. Almeno sembrava stare un po' meglio, ma guardandola da dietro vide un lungo squarcio ancora sanguinante sul polpaccio destro.  
\- Hei. – fece per richiamare la sua attenzione e quella si voltò. – Sicura sia tutto ok? –  
\- Sì. Perché? –  
\- Non saprei dire, la tua gamba sta sanguinando copiosamente. – fece lui, indicando la ferita rossa e sanguinolenta. Per tutta risposta, la ragazza abbassò il suo sguardo sulla propria gamba e Nero vide chiaramente i suoi occhi adombrarsi nuovamente.  
\- Ah, già. Piccolo incidente con quello Shadow. – Rispose Sveva. – Vado a ripulirmi e poi vi raggiungo. –  
La vide sparire dietro la porta del bagno che si chiuse alle spalle. Aveva visto quelle bestie demoniache, gli artigli di uno Shadow erano molto spessi e quel taglio sembrava esser stato provocato da qualcosa di più sottile, magari da un artiglio di Mephisto, o di un Faust. Ma non poteva di certo star lì fermo nel bel mezzo del corridoio a fissare il vuoto, così raggiunse Kyrie e Uriah che saltellava in giro per la cucina come un folle. Non era stato un Shadow a provocarle quel taglio ma allora cos'era successo?


	7. Beaten down.

Ormai non c'era più niente che lei potesse fare. Nero aveva preso l'antidoto che Uriah aveva preparato per lui, mettendoci un pomeriggio intero. Tempo un paio d'ore e il suo braccio sembrò tornato come nuovo, con quella leggera aura azzurra che sembrava avvolgerlo sempre.

Quando si erano alzati per raggiungere gli altri nella cucina e lui le aveva fatto notare lo squarcio sulla gamba causata dal Faust, ne approfittò per rintanarsi in bagno. Decise di farsi una doccia, per sciacquare via il sangue e la stanchezza di dosso. Quando si era tolta la maglia, nel riflesso dello specchio ovale posto sul lavandino, l'occhio le cadde sulla cicatrice che, dalla spalla, scendeva lungo tutta la schiena. Ne aveva la schiena piena, di cicatrici. Ricordò perfettamente come se le procurò, chi gliele procurò, non era un ricordo semplice da cancellare. All'inizio aveva pensato di vendicarsi sul mostro che le aveva arrecato tanta sofferenza, oh, quante gliene aveva mandate di maledizioni, augurandogli il peggio che possa esistere. Ma non riuscì ad avercela con lui, non dopo aver scoperto che era una marionetta mossa da fili invisibili, fili di cui aveva tanto voluto disfarsi ma che non era mai riuscito a tagliare. Scacciò via quel ricordo ed entrò nella doccia, lasciando che l'acqua calda le scorresse addosso, rilassandola. Al solo pensiero di quanto tempo ci mettesse a mascherarle la fece sorridere. Con il suo lavoro non poteva permettersi di averle in bella mostra, c'è un limite anche a Photoshop. Per cui ogni mattina era costretta a svegliarsi un'ora prima e iniziare il rito di copertura, come lo chiamava lei. Lo faceva anche se odiava quel lavoro. Non è che odiava il lavoro in sé, solo il clima in cui era costretta a lavorare. Ma che scelta aveva? Se avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe fatto ben altro ma la vita le aveva riservato quello. Quando uscì dalla doccia, tamponò il lungo taglio sulla gamba con un asciugamano bianco che subito si tinse di cremisi. Per fortuna non era molto profondo e stava già iniziando a guarire. Una cicatrice in più da aggiungere alla lista. Si asciugò in fretta e corse in cucina dai suoi ospiti e trovò Uriah e Nero discutere animatamente, su cosa non era dato saperlo, mentre Kyrie era lì che li guardava. Quando la vide spuntare sulla soglia, le corse incontro, con uno sguardo del tipo  _ti prego, falli smettere_.  
Ora le pareva così strano sentire il silenzio piombato nel suo appartamento, dopo tre giorni di chiasso continuo, sembrava così surreale. Uriah aveva occupato il suo bagno e lei si era rintanata nel caldo del suo divano, stesa con una coperta sulle gambe e una tazza di tè in mano. Ripensò agli eventi di quella mattina, alle parole di quel Faust maledetto. Non si era accorta che stava piangendo, da quando tempo non succedeva? Cinque, dieci anni? Da quanto ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva pianto era quando era poco più di una ragazzina. Si era quasi dimenticata che sapore avessero le lacrime. E poi c'erano quelle parole che le continuavano a ronzare in testa da quella mattina:  _Eredi di Sparda, vi abbiamo trovato._ Quanto tempo era ormai che erano sulle sue tracce,? Pensava di esserseli tolti dai piedi tempo fa. Potevano aver già scoperto tutto o forse era solo un bluff? Sperava davvero che fosse stato il portale che avevano aperto quella mattina o quello che Uriah aveva usato per arrivare qualche giorno prima, era meglio che pensare che la seguissero da tempo. Stava rimuginando profondamente sull'argomento, sul da farsi, quando sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi. Uriah si incamminò verso di lei: indossava solo un paio di pantaloni neri e, con l'asciugamano, si stava strofinando i capelli biondi per asciugarli. Involontariamente lo sguardo le cadde sul suo petto; non era un ragazzo portatore di muscoli che sembravano poter esplodere da un momento all'altro, era piuttosto asciutto, però i muscoli erano ben definiti. Distolse subito lo sguardo, dandosi dell'idiota, e lui sembrò non accorgersene.  
\- Ehi, fammi spazio, non è che puoi prenderti l'intero divano, principessa. – Gli fece lui, sistemandosi l'asciugamano sulle spalle.  
\- Hai la poltrona, tu. – li rispose seccata, stringendo la tazza più forte tra le sue mani. – E non chiamarmi principessa, te l'ho già detto. –  
\- Come vuoi. – Uriah non smise di sorridere mentre lei li faceva spazio, affinché poté accomodarsi.  
\- Puoi prenderti il letto dell'altra stanza, se la smetti definitivamente di chiamarmi in quel modo. –  
\- In effetti il letto è meglio della poltrona, ma sai che non posso prometterti niente, al massimo posso provarci. –  
\- Eh, è già qualcosa. –  
\- Parlando d'altro... - disse lui, stendendo il braccio lungo la parte alta del divano, la mano arrivava a toccare la sua schiena. – sei davvero sicura di aver fatto la cosa giusta? Lì fuori è una bolgia, da quanto ho capito. –  
\- Che altra scelta avevo? – sospirò lei. – Non potevo costringerlo a restare. E poi è in gamba, se la caverà. –  
\- Su questo non ho dubbi. – concordò Uriah. – Mai visto nessuno tenere testa al veleno di Shadow in quel modo, è pazzesco! –  
\- Già. E tu? Non abbiamo poi avuto modo di parlarne. –  
\- Ahia. – mormorò lui, tanto che la mora lo sentì a malapena, ma lei lo ignorò.  
\- Chi ti ha dato l'ordine di muovere il culo? – continuò lei, a denti stretti. – Non ti avevo forse detto di restare lì dov'eri e tenere sotto controllo  _quella persona_ , uhm? –  
\- E se ti dicessi che è stata proprio  _quella persona_ a mandarmi qui? – ribatté lui, sornione.  
\- E perché lo avrebbe fatto? –  
\- Non lo so, era preoccupato? –  
\- Non saprei. – fece lei. Si sporse in avanti e appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino davanti a lei. – Mi è sempre risultato difficile figurarmelo preoccupato. –  
\- Credo che per quanto tu possa essere stronzo un po' di preoccupazione può sempre venirti, specialmente se hai delle persone a cui vuoi bene. – Lei si voltò, guardandolo storto.  
\- Stronzo? –  
\- Non guardarmi così, ha provato ad aprirmi la testa a metà! – esclamò lui, iniziando a gesticolare animatamente, simulando un colpo in testa.  
\- Sai, la cosa non mi stupisce. – rispose lei. – Il movente c'è, è giustificato. –  
\- Sarà, ma io voglio che la mia testa rimanga dov'è. –  
\- A parte tutto, come se la sta cavando? –  
\- Sembra stare meglio. Certo, sarà difficile, ma credo che c'è la possa fare. – rispose lui, posandole una mano sulla spalla. – Però forse credo che qui starebbe meglio, lì c'è troppa pressione demoniaca, non credi? –  
\- Non lo so. A questo punto mi sento come se avessi le mani legate, non so che fare. – Per tutta risposta, Sveva appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del biondo, sentendosi improvvisamente stanca.  
\- Non pensi di aver bisogno di aiuto? – gli fece lui. – Non puoi farcela da sola, non senza farti male. –  
\- E tu non pensi che io voglia coinvolgere meno persone possibili? – ribatté lei.  
\- Sono la tua famiglia. Ti aiuterebbero, se solo tu glielo chiedessi. –  
Aveva pensato di chiedere a Beatrice o a Dante una mano, magari a Lady e a Trish, ma non voleva che nessuno fosse coinvolto ancora una volta in una carneficina di quella portata. Beatrice era troppo giovane e, per quanto la reputasse molto in gamba, non pensava fosse pronta ad una battaglia di quella portata. Dante, come Lady e Trish, ne aveva passate troppe, stremato da una vita di combattimenti, non voleva trascinarli in un'ulteriore battaglia.  
\- Prova almeno a parlare con Beatrice, forse riuscirà a farti stare meglio di quanto possa farti stare io. –  
\- Non voglio ch- -  
\- Andiamo, è solo una chiacchierata! – esclamò lui. A quel punto prese il telefono della ragazza, che era appoggiato vicino alla tazza, ormai fredda, e glielo porse.  
\- Avanti, chiamala e dille di venire qui. Io intanto vado in camera a mettermi qualcosa addosso. – Lo vide alzarsi e andare verso la camera dove Nero e Kyrie avevano dormito le notti precedenti e, quando scomparve dietro la porta, si mise a fissare lo schermo del suo telefono. Uriah aveva ragione, voleva solo parlarle, niente di più, così lo sbloccò e compose il suo numero. Al terzo squillo, la ragazza dall'altro capo del telefono rispose.  
\- Hei, Sve'!- Esclamò la vocina. – Cosa succede? –  
\- Ciao, Bea. Scusa, ti ho disturbata? –  
\- Ma figurati! – disse. – Stavo solo facendo uno schizzetto veloce su carta. –  
\- Un'altra commissione? –  
\- Ma no, ho consegnato un lavoro giusto stamattina, mi sto solo rilassando. Che succede, c'è qualche problema? –  
\- Niente, è solo che ho bisogno di parlarti. –  
\- Ok, se è così spara, sono tutta orecchi. –  
\- Ecco, in realtà mi piacerebbe che tu venissi qui. – fece lei. Parlare con Beatrice l'aveva sempre aiutata molto, quella ragazza aveva un non so ché che riusciva a tranquillizzarti con la sua sola presenza. È in quel momento sentiva di averne bisogno.  
\- Aah, è una cosa grossa! Capito, allora vedrò di essere lì appena posso! –  
\- Oh, sempre se per te non sia un problema, chiaro. –  
\- Tranquilla, sarò lì entro domani! –  
\- Grazie mille, Bea. Ora devo andare, 'notte. –  
\- Ciao, Sve', ci vediamo domani. –  
Chiuse la chiamata e si diresse verso la camera di Uriah, giusto per essere sicura che non avesse fatto danni. Danni non c'e n'erano e Uriah era steso sul letto con le braccia dietro la testa, a fissare le ombre sul soffitto. Si era messo una maglietta bianca e, allungandosi, gli era salita sopra la pancia, scoprendone gli addominali.  
\- Spero tu sia soddisfatto. – fece lei, andando a sedersi sul bordo del letto.  
\- Sì. Almeno non dovrò più vederti con quel muso lungo. – si voltò verso di lei, gli occhi smeraldo che brillavano al buio.  
\- Stai zitto. – sbuffò lei, allungandosi accanto a lui.  
\- Ehm, il tuo letto sarebbe di là. – fece il ragazzo, perplesso.  
\- Perché? Vuoi dire che ti dispiace? – cantilenò lei.  
\- Sì, senza di te starei più largo. – Per tutta risposta, Sveva gli rifilò una gomitata nel fianco, ridendo. Prese il braccio di Uriah e fece in modo di chiudersi nel suo abbraccio. Non aveva voglia di dormire da sola, quella notte.

 

*** * ***

  
Finalmente erano tornati a casa, nella loro tranquillità. Appena finito di mangiare, Nero andò a stendersi e lei era rimasta a mettere a posto la cucina. Adesso si sentiva molto sollevata nel vedere che il ragazzo stava di nuovo bene e in forze ed era solo grazie a Sveva e al suo amico biondo. Non seppe di preciso quante volte li ringraziò prima di lasciare l'appartamento della mora, seppe solo che erano molte, difficili da contare. Ebbe un brivido quando ripensò ad un paio di giorni prima quando, uscendo dalla Casa, vide Nero steso a terra, esanime. In quel momento si era sentita impotente, una grandissima paura le pervase il corpo. Certo, con il suo lavoro capitava molte volte che tornasse a casa pieno di tagli e ferite varie ma mai l'aveva visto in quello stato. Aveva già perso molte persone a lei care, non voleva perderne un'altra ed il solo pensiero di esserci andata così vicino la faceva star male. Per tutta la durata degli ultimi giorni aveva solo finto di star bene, magari vedendola così Nero si sarebbe tirato un po' su ma sentì la paura e l'ansia lasciarla soltanto quando il ragazzo bevve l'antidoto. E come se non bastasse vederlo così, avvilito e giù di corda la faceva stare peggio.  _Però adesso sta bene._ Pensò tra sé e sé mentre riponeva l'ultimo piatto al proprio posto. Dopo cena, di solito, le piaceva stendersi e rilassarsi ma in quel momento non se la sentì proprio, per cui decise di rimandare quel piccolo rito quotidiano. Spense la luce della cucina e si diresse verso il piccolo salotto, prese un libro dallo scaffale accanto al caminetto e si sedette su una poltrona in pelle scura e accese la piccola lampada accanto alla poltrona. Quella stanza era pregna di ricordi di quando lei era bambina, perciò ogni volta che ci entrava si sentiva un po' nostalgica ma era l'unico luogo dove potesse stare in quel momento, non voleva disturbare Nero, aveva bisogno di riprendersi completamente. Fissò per un po' la stanza nella penombra, ogni cosa lì dentro era legata ad un ricordo preciso.  
Come quella volta che, per sbaglio, aveva rovesciato il profumo della mamma sul tappeto ed era scoppiata in lacrime e Credo l'aveva subito tranquillizzata, mettendo a posto tutto. Dal quel giorno il tappeto sapeva sempre un po' di cannella e vaniglia. Nero non era ancora arrivato, pensò. Però entrò a far parte della famiglia circa un mese dopo quell'incidente e ricordò che la prima cosa che chiese quando entrò lì dentro fu proprio il perché il tappeto sapesse di profumo. Lei scambiò uno sguardo con Credo e scoppiarono a ridere, col senno di poi, prima di raccontargli l'accaduto solo per poi vederlo scoppiare a ridere insieme a loro. Sorrise leggermente a quel piccolo scorcio di passato. Perché non poteva essere tutto così? Perché non le era permesso di vivere una vita lontana dai demoni, dall'inferno e dal soprannaturale in generale? Ogni volta non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, senza tutto questo, la sua famiglia sarebbe ancora tutta lì, al completo. Sua madre, suo padre, suo fratello, tutto gli era stato portato via da quel mondo, perfino Nero. A volte voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e sperare che, quando gli avrebbe riaperti, si sarebbe accorta che quella non era la realtà ma che in realtà era tutto un gigantesco sogno, un incubo. Ma purtroppo sapeva che non era così e lei non poteva fare nulla per cambiarlo. Sospirò, abbassò la testa sul libro e iniziò a leggere.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La luce del nuovo giorno filtrava dalle finestre, illuminando il suo viso. Nero aprì gli occhi di malavoglia, infastidito dai raggi dorati del sole e se li strofinò. Si mise a sedere e scoprì che l'altra metà del letto era vuota. Si chiese dove fosse finita Kyrie. Però fu felice di constatare che il braccio non gli dava più problemi, non sentiva più dolore, neanche un leggero fastidio. Dovette ammettere con sé stesso che, per quanto il biondino fosse fastidioso e irritante, ci sapeva fare, l'aveva guarito completamente. Si appuntò mentalmente di ringraziarlo mentre si alzava dal letto e si infilò una maglietta. Scese giù al piano di sotto e si diresse in cucina, forse la ragazza si era svegliata prima e ora stava facendo colazione. Attraversò il corridoio, fiancheggiando le enormi finestre che davano sul giardino sul retro. In lontananza si riusciva a vedere anche il mare, con il porto e tutte le imbarcazioni ancorate lì. Nero aveva amato quella vista sin dal primo giorno in cui mise piede in quella casa. Quando non aveva niente da fare o aveva bisogno di calmarsi, si sedeva nel vano davanti alla finestra della palestra e restava lì a contemplare il paesaggio. Ogni volta, diceva sempre a Kyrie, il paesaggio sembrava sempre diverso, cambiava a seconda del momento della giornata in cui lo ammiravi. Quando giunse in cucina constatò che la ragazza non era neanche lì.  
\- Kyrie? – iniziò a chiamarla senza però ottenere nessuna risposta. Andò in palestra, magari era andata a recuperare qualcosa che aveva lasciato lì, ma niente, non era neanche lì. Però quando passò vicino al soggiorno si accorse che la luce sul piccolo comodino vicino alla poltrona era accesa. Si avvicinò piano e vide la ragazza con la testa che ciondolava da un lato e un libro dalla copertina scura e dall'aria vecchia adagiato sul suo grembo. Capì che la mora si era addormentata mentre leggeva e, con un piccolo sorriso pieno di tenerezza, le prese il libro e lo rimise al suo posto. Però non la svegliò, credette che sarebbe stato meglio se avesse dormito un altro po'. Di spostarla non se ne parlava, la ragazza aveva il sonno leggero, si sarebbe svegliata subito. Meritava del sano riposo tanto quanto ne era servito a lui. Quando erano a casa di Sveva, Kyrie non aveva chiuso occhio, restando sempre al suo fianco, assistendolo. La lasciò riposare e tornò in camera per mettersi comodo e andare in palestra. Ora che stava meglio, aveva voglia di tirare un po' di spada e di far lavorare un po' il braccio che era stato fermo per tutto quel tempo. Quando entrò nella stanza il suo sguardo si posò immediatamente sulla sua Red Queen, adagiata al tavolo dove faceva la manutenzione alle sue armi, che bramava di essere brandita. Difatti, il ragazzo non perse tempo e la impugnò all'istante, lanciando un piccolo fendente nel vuoto.  
\- Ehi, ciao, mi sei mancata. – mormorò alla sua spada che, per tutta risposta, lanciò un piccolo bagliore argenteo dalla lama. E allora iniziò a provare diverse combinazioni letali con la spada fino a quando l'occhio non venne catturato da uno strano disegno sul pavimento. Sembrava una stella a cinque punte, come un pentacolo, quello che serviva per le evocazioni. Lui non ci capiva niente di quella roba e tutto quello che sapeva glielo aveva spiegato Kyrie. Da tempo la ragazza sembrava interessata al mondo soprannaturale, dicendo che forse, studiandolo, l'avrebbe potuto aiutare in qualche modo. Si inginocchiò a terra e passò una mano sul disegno e si portò via una piccola scia di gesso bianco. Forse la ragazza aveva provato ad allenarsi col disegnare pentacoli, anche se non sapeva proprio come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in quel modo, per cui decise di non darci molto peso, si rialzò e ricominciò il suo allenamento.


	8. At any costs.

Non era un problema aggirarsi per le strade di Fortuna, per Beatrice. Era una piccola realtà che conosceva bene quasi quanto quella di Enamel City, con la differenza che Fortuna aveva più guglie e spuntoni che la sua città natale. Dante si era lasciato convincere a lasciarla andare, a volte la povera ragazza si chiedeva perché il padre fosse così protettivo, non ne capiva la ragione. Era una guerriera al suo pari, non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi, poteva cavarsela benissimo in qualsiasi situazione, ma il vecchio albino non la pensava come lei. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio telefono per controllare che stesse andando nella direzione giusta: si era fatta mandare le coordinate da Sveva quando aveva capito che l'amica non era ancora in grado di dargli indicazioni precise su dove si trovasse il suo appartamento. Insieme a lei, per la strada, c'erano dei bambini che giocavano a rincorrersi, urlando e scappando più veloci che potevano, zizzagando da una parte all'altra della strada.  _Ma tu guarda un po'._ Si ritrovò a pensare l'albina, sconcertata.  _Sembra essere tutto normale, a guardarli._ Sorrise, guardando il pallino blu sullo schermo del cellulare che segnava la sua posizione. Sembrava essere arrivata a destinazione. Si guardò un po' intorno per cercare di capire quale fosse il palazzo giusto quando a un certo punto sentì una voce familiare che sembrava provenire dall'alto.

« Ma guarda un po' chi approda nel mio porto. » Uriah era appollaiato sulla ringhiera di un balcone posto al terzo piano del palazzo, con il suo solito ghigno stampato in faccia.  
« Sai, non credo che sia propriamente il  _tuo_ porto. » Ribatté la ragazza.  
« No, infatti non lo è. » fece Sveva comparendo alle spalle di Uriah e rifilandoli una schicchera in testa. In un primo momento il biondo non sembrò fare una piega ma dopo qualche secondo si porto una mano dietro la testa, massaggiandosela.  
« Sempre molto delicata, tu, vero? »  
« Sì, se permetti. Te lo sei meritato. » rispose la mora, posandosi una mano sul fianco.  
« Rassegnati, ha ragione lei. » rincarò Beatrice, facendo spallucce.  
« Tu, piuttosto, sali, ti apro la porta. » disse Sveva rivolta a lei per poi sparire all'interno dell'abitazione. Qualche istante dopo Beatrice sentì la porta aprirsi ed entrò. Il palazzo sembrava piuttosto nuovo, forse era stato ristrutturato da poco. Beatrice sapeva che le case di Fortuna erano molto antiche e vederne una così tirata a lucido era un po' difficile. Salì tre rampe di scale e trovò la porta in fondo al corridoio semiaperta, segno che era arrivata. Picchiettò sulla porta con le nocche delle dita prima di entrare. Non era mai stata da Sveva da quando ella si era trasferita a Fortuna ma la casa era comunque familiare: ovunque si girasse trovava oggetti che, precedentemente, arricchivano e decoravano il suo precedente appartamento. Si stupì nel vedere come l'interno fosse così luminoso e chiaro rispetto alla facciata esterna.  
«  _Mi casa es tu casa_ , ma credo che non ci sia bisogno di dirtelo. » la accolse la mora, invitandola ed entrare. « Accomodati. »  
Posò la borsa accanto alla poltrona e si mise comoda, stendendo le gambe sotto il comodino e le braccia lungo lo schienale. Non era mai stata una grande fan delle sedute composte, a lei interessava di più stare comoda.  
« Come ti trovi qui? Dicono che sia un posticino niente male per vivere. » fece poi l'albina.  
« Se io e questa città non avessimo a che fare con il mondo demoniaco, guarda, starei divinamente. » le rispose la mora, sedendosi di fronte a lei. Beatrice notò che Uriah continuava a stare in piedi, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra. Sembrava non sapesse cosa fare, se sedersi o rimare lì impalato a guardarle. Non lo conosceva da molto tempo, più o meno da circa un paio di mesi quando Sveva glielo presentò, durante una battaglia in strada ad Enamel city. Le era parso subito un ragazzo simpatico e non aveva ragione di pensare il contrario.  
« Visto che sei in buona compagnia, vi lascio alle vostre cose. » fece alla fine, decidendo per una terza opzione che Beatrice non aveva considerato, quella di andarsene.  
« E dove andresti, sentiamo? » gli fece Sveva, guardandolo dall'altro capo del salotto.  
« Ne approfitto per andare a controllare Nero, così voi potete dirvi tutte quelle cose che io non sono autorizzato a sentire. » rispose lui, ammiccando.  
« Certo, come se stessimo per confidarci segreti di stato. » fece Beatrice. « Davvero, Uriah, cosa pensi che ci diciamo quando non sei a portata d'orecchio? »  
« Cose che preferirei non sapere? Che Sveva non vuole che io senta? » continuò lui. Le stava prendendo in giro, era evidente, giocava.  
« Certo che quando fai così... » Sveva non finì la frase perché prese un cuscino e lo lanciò con tutte le sue forze nella direzione del biondo che lo scansò senza troppa fatica. « Sparisci! »  
« Va bene, va bene. Non ce bisogno di arrivare a tanto. Cavolo, i cuscini! Sei orribile, ragazza! » fece per chiudersi la porta dietro ma fu colpito da un secondo cuscino volante. « Le chiavi. Non te le scordare, altrimenti ti lascio a dormire fuori. » disse Sveva. Beatrice sapeva che la mora voleva risultare ferma e seria, ma riusciva a vedere chiaramente come stesse ridendo sotto i baffi.  
« Comandi, mia signora. »  
« Fuori! » Uriah si sbatté la porta alle spalle e Sveva si lasciò andare in un sospiro. « Dimmi, Bea, cosa dovrei fare con quell'essere? »  
« Dai, che in fondo ti piace e ridi anche tu. » le rispose lei. « La tua vita sarebbe vuota senza. »  
« Può darsi. » Sveva inclinò la testa all'indietro e sembrò perdersi nel guardare il soffitto, come se quello potesse dirle qualcosa di interessante. « Sembra lo faccia apposta, sai, per irritarmi. »  
« Io credo lo faccia piuttosto per sdrammatizzare. » ribatté Beatrice. « Forse vuole farti stare meglio. »  
« In quel modo? Ti ho già detto che mi irrita. »  
« Non è vero, non ti irrita. » continuò ad insistere. « E lo so perché numero uno, ti conosco come le mie tasche, e numero due, ti ho vista prima quando gli hai lanciato quel siluro di cuscino, stavi cercando di non ridere. »  
Per tutta risposta, Sveva la fissò in faccia sbalordita. Non era da tutti capire le persone fino in fondo e tanto più era difficile capire Sveva, sembrava che al mondo lei fosse l'unica che ci riuscisse. Forse perché era molto legata alla mora o forse era solo molto brava a leggere dentro gli altri, questo non sapeva dirlo nemmeno Sveva con certezza ma credeva che fosse più un mix di entrambi i fattori.   
« Cambiando discorso » riprese Beatrice dopo un attimo di silenzio. « Uriah ha detto che andava a controllare Nero, cosa è successo? »  
Sveva girò la testa verso la finestra, a guardare il palazzo di fronte al proprio. Ma non lo vedeva davvero, stava solo cercando qualcosa contro cui puntare lo sguardo per evitare il contatto visivo con Beatrice.  
« E' una lunga storia. » rispose semplicemente.  
« Allora sarà meglio che inizi a raccontare. »

 

*** * ***

 

Non aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi, tanto Beatrice era con lei, non le sarebbe potuto accadere nulla di male. Uriah non sapeva dirlo con certezza, ma aveva come la sensazione che Sveva potesse fare qualcosa di stupido da un momento all'altro. Si era aperta un po' con lui da quando, insieme, riuscirono a scappare dall'inferno, ma mai tanto quanto con Beatrice. E poteva capirla, non aveva proprio il diritto di pretendere la sua fiducia, non era neanche sicuro di meritare quella che Sveva aveva in lui in quel momento. No, non la meritava affatto. Eppure lui ne era felice. Per quanto riguardava Beatrice, non la conosceva bene ma pensava di conoscere suo padre, gli pareva di averlo visto in giro per l'inferno qualche volta, a fare mattanza di demoni. Sveva gli aveva detto che era la figlia di Dante ma lui ci sarebbe arrivato comunque, i due erano come due gocce d'acqua.  
Era arrivato ormai, doveva solo salire la collina. Lì sembrava essere curato tutto nei minimi dettagli, dall'erba appena tagliata agli alberi che crescevano qui e la e che donavano un po' d'ombra. Dietro alla casa sembrò esserci un grande salice lussureggiante.  _Chissà che gran dormita potrei farmi lì sotto._ Pensò il biondo che ormai era arrivato davanti alla porta. Era strano, non c'era il campanello ma solo un grande anello d'ottone fissato alla porta, all'altezza del suo viso. Picchiò sulla porta utilizzandolo e gli parve di sentire l'eco del rumore oltre la porta, accompagnato poco dopo da dei passi molto leggeri. Difatti fu Kyrie ad aprire la porta e, non appena vide Uriah, assunse uno sguardo sorpreso.  
« Ciao, Kyrie. » Uriah agitò la mano con fare amichevole, in segno di saluto.  
« Uriah! Ma che ci fai qui? » Esclamò la ragazza da dietro la porta. « Anzi, no. Accomodati, prima! »  
« Grazie. » Uriah fece per entrare e Kyrie si scostò leggermente di lato per farlo passare, poi si chiuse il grosso portone alle spalle. « Allora, qual buon vento ti porta qui? » gli chiese lei, cordialmente. Lo stava scortando attraverso un lungo corridoio illuminato dalla luce esterna che filtrava dalle alte finestre, le pareti bianche facevano risultare l'ambiente molto luminoso.  
« Bhé... è arrivata in città un'amica di Sveva. Stavano facendo due chiacchiere, così per lasciarle alle loro cose ho pensato di venire a controllare il braccio di Nero. »  
« Ah, quindi sei qui per lui! Allora seguimi, da questa parte. » Dopo quello che gli parve un'eternità, arrivarono in quella che sembrava una stanza piena zeppa di armi varie. In un primo momento pensò di essere in un'armeria, ma poi si accorse che, oltre agli scaffali che luccicavano d'argento, c'erano anche dei tatami che ricoprivano l'interno pavimento, per cui pensò che fosse un luogo dove Nero andava ad allenarsi, come una piccola palestra personale. L'albino era lì, al centro della stanza, che maneggiava con maestria la sua fedele Red Queen, concentrato su qualunque esercizio stesse facendo. Sembrò accorgersi subito della loro presenza, perché smise di fare quello che stava facendo e si girò dalla loro parte. Sembrò felice di vedere Kyrie ma quando si rese conto che non era sola si rabbuiò.  
« Cavolo, amico. Perché ti faccio questo brutto effetto? » chiese Uriah. In fondo ci restò un po' male: gli aveva salvato il braccio, si meritava un po' di riconoscimento.  
« Lui che ci fa qui? » chiese a sua volta l'albino.  
« Non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda. » ribatté Uriah, ma prima che l'altro potesse rispondergli, Kyrie prese la parola.  
« E' venuto per vedere come stai. »  
« Ah, bhé, sto bene. » fece il diretto interessato di rimando.  
« Dai, non ti vergognare! E poi non mordo mica. » Uriah fece un passo avanti e sentì Kyrie ridacchiare.  
« Allora, vi lascio soli. » disse poi, prima di sparire al di là dell'arco d'entrata. Nero si spostò verso un tavolo posto ad un angolo della sala e vi adagiò la Red Queen e Uriah gli andò incontro.  
« Come ti senti? Meglio? » gli chiese.  
« Diciamo di sì. »  
« Posso? » Allora Nero alzò il braccio per permettere ad Uriah di visionarlo. Con la coda dell'occhio vide che il ragazzo stava nascondendo il braccio destro dietro la schiena, come se non volesse che lui lo vedesse. Tornò a concentrarsi su quello sinistro: parve essersi sgonfiato e che avesse ripreso il suo colorito originario. « A febbre come sei messo? Ne hai avuta stanotte? »  
« No. »  
« Bene, questo è un buon segno. Direi che sei fuori pericolo. » Vide Nero voltargli le spalle e prendere qualcosa dal tavolo e metterselo addosso. Quando si girò, sembrò avere un tutore al braccio, come quelli che ti mettono quando te lo rompi e sei costretto a tenerlo fermo, anche dopo aver portato il gesso. Siccome Uriah non riusciva mai a tenere per sé nulla, glielo fece notare.  
« Non vuoi proprio che qualcuno ti guardi il braccio, eh? » Era una domanda che Nero non si aspettava, infatti lo vide sbiancare, ma sembrò riprendersi in fretta.  
« Ho un problema al braccio. » gli rispose secco.  
« No che non c'è l'hai. » insistette Uriah. Li vicino c'era una sedia, così si tolse il lungo giaccone nero che aveva, lo posò sullo schienale della sedia e si sedette, il tutto sotto gli occhi attoniti di Nero. « Fino a poco fa, prima che arrivassi, maneggiavi quello spadone con quel braccio come fosse nulla. Secondo me, più che avere un problema al braccio, nascondi qualcosa. »  
« Di un po', ma tu i beati fatti tuoi non te li sai fare? » disse, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
« Sai, sono una persona molto curiosa. » ribatté Uriah. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio nel quale i due si guardarono dritti negli occhi, azzurro contro verde. « Bene. Visto che non vuoi dirmelo, e io ho fatto ciò che dovevo, tolgo il disturbo. » disse alla fine il biondo, alzandosi. Raggiunse l'uscita della sala sotto lo sguardo acido di Nero ma prima che potesse uscire, qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione. Lì, dove il tatami lasciava un po' di spazio tra il tappeto e il muro, c'era un piccolo pentacolo. Tornò indietro e si chinò ad osservarlo, dietro sentì la figura di Nero avanzare verso di lui.  
« Che ti prende? » fece l'albino, chinandosi anche lui al suo fianco. Uriah passò una mano sul gesso e sentì qualcosa, come una piccola scossa. « E' un pentacolo che Kyrie avrà disegnato per esercitarsi. »  
Uriah lo sentiva, ne era certo: « Non è stato disegnato da mani umane. » disse poi, voltandosi verso Nero, lo sguardo si era incupito, non c'era più traccia di allegria o ironia. « Hai ben altri problemi del braccio che non ti piace mostrare. »

 

*** * ***

 

Il tempo fuori era davvero bellissimo e a Sveva dispiaceva moltissimo restare in casa con una giornata del genere, per cui convinse Beatrice a proseguire la loro chiacchierata all'esterno, magari mentre facevano una piccola passeggiata. Le raccontò di tutto quello che era successo da quando aveva messo piede a Fortuna, dalla sua prima battaglia al porto a quando Nero sì ferì giorni prima in battaglia. E l'amica era sempre lì che ascoltava e annuiva. Beatrice non era il tipo di ragazza dalla chiacchiera facile, lei preferiva di gran lunga ascoltare ed era per questo che tutti andavano da lei quando avevano bisogni di sfogarsi o di chiedere consiglio, sembrava avere un effetto terapeutico su chi le stava intorno.  
« Quindi adesso Nero sta bene, vero? » chiese alla fine l'albina, quando Sveva finì di raccontarle tutto. La mora fece spallucce.  
« Credo di sì. La sua capacità rigenerativa unita all'antidoto di Uriah dovrebbero aver fatto effetto. »  
« Ma non è questo che ti preoccupa, vero? O per lo meno sì, ti interessa, ma in minima parte. La vista di quel Faust ti preoccupa di più. » disse Beatrice. La ragazza non riusciva a fare a meno di stare col naso all'insù, a guardare gli edifici neri che svettavano verso l'alto, con le loro guglie e i loro spuntoni: aveva sempre trovato quella città molto affascinante. Quando finalmente tornò a guardare in giù incontrò lo sguardo perso di Sveva; senza neanche accorgersene erano arrivate al porto dove il sole si buttava a capofitto sul mare, tingendolo d'oro. « Senti, io non capisco. Vuoi parlare con me, vuoi i miei consigli e, quando mi esprimo, ti ostini a volerli rifiutare. Cos'altro devo fare, Sveva? Dimmelo, ti prego. Non sopportiamo più il fatto di doverti vedere così combattuta. » aggiunse dopo, prendendo la mora per le spalle e scuotendola leggermente.  
« Tanto per cominciare non sono combattuta. » rispose lei, togliendosi le mani di Beatrice dalle spalle con un gesto pacato. « E poi il vostro aiuto implicherebbe il fatto di dovervi trascinare ancora una volta all'inferno, è una cosa che voglio evitare. Non voglio che altre persone si facciano male. »  
Beatrice sospirò animatamente e proseguì su una delle banchine, lasciando Sveva indietro. Quando arrivò alla fine del percorso, prese e si sedette sul bordo, le punte delle sue converse quasi toccavano l'acqua sottostante. Prese a ciondolare le gambe e a guardare ciò che c'era intorno: era tutto così tranquillo, con le barche che ondeggiavano dolcemente sopra le onde e il rumore dell'acqua che si infrangeva sui muri delle banchine. Sveva l'aveva raggiunta e stava in piedi dietro di lei, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, a guardare l'orizzonte.  
« Sono stanca di sentirtelo dire. » disse alla fine, dopo un inteso silenzio. « Siamo la tua famiglia, Sveva, non ti lasceremo combattere questa battaglia da sola. Che ti piaccia o no, se saremo costretti a scendere all'inferno, allora lo faremo. »  
Sveva, per un attimo, continuò a stare in silenzio, senza più nulla da dire. Era vero, erano la sua famiglia ed era proprio per questo che odiava il fatto di vederli soffrire. Aveva già visto l'inferno prendersi suo padre e sua madre e non voleva che si prendesse anche loro, a costo di dover combattere da sola non lo avrebbe permesso. Alla fine prese e si sedette accanto all'altra, premurandosi di sistemare bene la gonna sotto le gambe.  
« Non mi pare sia un consiglio, questo. » disse alla fine, stendendo le braccia all'indietro come appoggio.  
« No, non lo è. » convenne poi Beatrice. « E poi papà ci resterebbe molto male se sapesse che hai rifiutato il nostro aiuto ancora una volta, è così entusiasta. » aggiunse infine, concitata.  
« Eh, quando mai. »  
« Davvero, vogliamo aiutarti tutti, se solo ce lo permettessi. » Beatrice non amava molto insistere: quando una cosa non andava preferiva lasciar stare, ma quello era un caso particolare. Tante volte aveva visto Dante prendere Rebellion e fare per uscire dall'ufficio ogni volta che sentiva parlare di quell'argomento ma lei lo bloccava sempre.  _Parlo io con Sveva, vedrai che alla fine sarà costretta a cedere_. Glielo diceva sempre e lo credeva davvero. E, in quel momento, sembrava esserci riuscita.  
« Da dove iniziamo? » chiese Sveva, voltandosi a guardarla. Beatrice si stupì a sentire quelle parole, tanto che sbarrò gli occhi chiari dallo stupore.  
« Vuoi dire che non dovrò più starti appesa come una zecca a implorarti? »  
« Sì, non ce la faccio più, mi hai stancata! » esclamò alla fine Sveva. « Sono mesi che mi stressi con questa storia. Volete scendere all'inferno? E va bene. Sappiate solo che ho un peso in più da sopportare e se cederò la colpa sarà soltanto vostra. »  
« In questo modo non sarai sola a portare quel bel macigno. » disse Beatrice, sorridendo. « Tutti noi ce ne faremo carico e vi aiuteremo. »  
Sveva guardò il sole scomparire piano piano dentro il mare. Se c'era una cosa che a quella ragazza proprio non mancava era la bontà d'animo. Non importava quanto il problema fosse grande o quanto la situazione fosse pericolosa, voleva sempre dare una mano, anche se significava farsi male. Alla fine Sveva si alzò e aiutò Beatrice e fare lo stesso.  
« Si è fatto tardi, è ora di tornare a casa. » disse in fine.  
Non seppe come o perché, ma dal nulla le affiorarono in mente delle parole lontane, chiuse in un angolo remoto della sua mente.  _L'inferno si è già preso mio fratello e tua madre, non permetterò che prenda anche voi._ Glielo aveva detto Dante quando, da piccola, aveva messo piede in quell'agenzia diretta da quello strano uomo che assomigliava tanto a suo padre. Lo aveva sempre saputo, non era una guerra che poteva combattere da sola, Uriah e Beatrice non facevano altro che ricordarglielo. Dante, Lady e Trish non avevano mai smesso di insistere nel volerla aiutare ma lei aveva sempre rifiutato. Ma quel giorno, parlando ancora una volta con Beatrice si era resa conto di voler mettere la parola fine a quella storia, una volta per tutte. Avrebbe estirpato alla radice il problema che le aveva rovinato la vita e non sarebbe stata sola.  
Quando arrivarono a casa ed entrarono, scoprirono che non era del tutto deserta. Uriah era in piedi davanti alla finestra e con lui c'era anche Nero, seduto sulla poltrona a braccia conserte. Quando le due entrarono entrambi si girarono dalla loro parte e Nero sembrò ghiacciarsi lì sul posto quando vide Beatrice.  
« Tu...? » fece lui, balzando in piedi. – Bea, che ci fai qui? Con lei, poi! »  
« Eh eh. Ciao, cugino, ti trovo bene! » esclamò lei, scuotendo la mano. Anche lei sembrava scioccata, non si aspettava di certo di vedere Nero lì e in quel momento.  
« Vi conoscete? Qualcuno per favore vuole spiegarmi che cos'è questa storia? » Nero iniziò a gesticolare animatamente, cercando di mettere a posto tutti i tasselli. Sveva non si preoccupò di Nero, non gli importava che avesse visto Beatrice o altro, perché lì, dall'altra parte della stanza, vide lo sguardo di Uriah: era privo di ogni ironia, dannatamente serio. Qualcosa non andava.  
« Spero che Beatrice ti abbia convinto alla fine, perché abbiamo un grosso problema. » disse lui, in un tono talmente freddo che non sembrava più lui.  
Senza dire neanche una parola, Sveva superò Nero e si avvicinò a lui. « Dobbiamo correre subito da Nero. E in fretta. »


	9. Game over.

Doveva essere sincero, vedere Beatrice varcare la soglia della porta lo aveva un po' scioccato: non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarla in compagnia di Sveva, come diavolo faceva anche solo a conoscerla? C'era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa che non tornava, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo e questo contribuiva a innervosirlo parecchio. Stavano sfrecciando per le strade di Fortuna, in direzione di casa sua e di Kyrie. Da dove era poteva vedere Uriah a capo del gruppo, seguito poco più dietro da Sveva che lo stava ascoltando con una maschera di apatia sul viso. Gli aveva già visto quell'espressione, il giorno in cui combatterono fianco a fianco di fronte alla Casa dell'Opera. E questo lo fece preoccupare ancora di più. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Beatrice affiancarlo. Era da un po' di tempo che non la vedeva, quand'era stata l'ultima volta? Un paio di mesi prima?

« Insomma, almeno tu ti decidi a dirmi cosa sta succedendo? » chiese, ansimando leggermente per la fatica dovuta alla corsa.  
« Sai, potrei farti la stessa domanda. » disse lui di rimando. « Che diavolo ci fai qui? »  
« Ti sembra il momento giusto per farmi una domanda del genere?! » esclamò lei tutto d'un fiato. « Perché stiamo correndo all'impazzata? Che hai combinato? »  
« Io non ho fatto proprio niente! » ribatté l'albino. « E' Uriah che mi ha trascinato via e mi ha fatto correre a casa sua. » Continuò poi, indicando Sveva.  
« Che diavolo ci faceva Uriah a casa tua? » Ma prima che Nero potesse risponderle vide Sveva voltarsi verso di loro.  
« Meno chiacchiere, voi due. » disse seccata. « Risparmiate il fiato, ne avrete bisogno. »  
Beatrice le fece una linguaccia ma l'altra non accennò a una risposta e si voltò di nuovo davanti, affiancata da Uriah.  
  
Appena arrivati di fronte a casa sua, Uriah iniziò a picchiare insistentemente sulla porta in modo che Kyrie li sentisse. La ragazza rimasta all'interno corse ad aprire la porta in men che non si dica. « Nero, che sta succeden- » iniziò a dire, cercando di raggiungerlo ma Uriah la scansò di lato.  
« Scusa l'irruenza Kyrie ma non abbiamo tanto tempo. » esclamò il biondo entrando in casa, trascinandosi con sé Sveva. Nero guardò il biondo e la mora varcare a grandi falcate il corridoio che portava fino in palestra.  
« Nero, forse è meglio se andiamo anche noi. » disse Beatrice.  
« Beatrice, cosa ci fai qui? » chiese Kyrie, cercando riparo tra le braccia dell'albino che la strinse forte a sé.   
« E' quello che vorrei sapere anche io. » convenne poi lui, senza staccare gli occhi dal corridoio, ormai vuoto.  
« L'hai sentito Uriah, non abbiamo tempo. Qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo deve essere grave. » rispose lei, scuotendo Nero per la spalla destra. « Kyrie, forse è meglio che tu rimanga qui, al sicuro. » aggiunse poi, rivolta alla ragazza. « Almeno tu sai dove stanno andando? Mi pare di capire che prima del ritorno mio e di Sveva eri con lui. »  
« Diceva che c'era qualcosa che non andava in palestra, ce l'aveva con un pentacolo che Kyrie ha disegnato a terra per esercizio. »  
« Nero, ma... » iniziò a dire titubante la ragazza. « Io... non ho disegnato nessun pentacolo in palestra. »  
« Tu non... » balbettò il ragazzo, staccandosi da Kyrie.  
« Nero, andiamo. » Beatrice lo afferrò violentemente per la manica del cappotto viola e lo scosse. « Guidami che non so dove andare. »  
Nero guardò prima Kyrie e poi Beatrice: la prima aveva uno sguardo spaventato, spaesato, mentre l'albina aveva lo sguardo fermo, freddo. Di solito era abituato a vedere una luce sbarazzina nei suoi occhi ma quello sguardo era diverso. Era lo sguardo che assumeva durante una battaglia, in questo differiva completamente da Dante che continuava a fare lo spaccone anche durante una lotta. Certo, Beatrice non era da meno ma la differenza sostanziale era che per il padre le lotte contro i demoni erano più simili ad un gioco mentre Beatrice le prendeva più seriamente.  
« Kyrie, resta qui, lontana dalla palestra. Torno subito. »  
« Mai dire  _torno subito_ , mai visto un horror? » sentenziò Beatrice che adesso era più che decisa a trascinarselo dietro con la forza, avesse dovuto girovagare a vuoto per i corridoi senza arrivare alla meta.  
« Ma cosa sta- oh, lascia perdere. » esclamò Nero, superando le ragazze. « Per di qua. »  
« Tranquilla Kyrie, non è niente di grave. » disse Beatrice, mettendole le mani sulle spalle e rassicurandola.  
« Come fai a esserne sicura? Con quello che sta succedendo in questi giorni... » chiese Kyrie con voce tremante.  
« Fidati. Anche se così non fosse, ci siamo noi! » esclamò l'albina, facendole un sorriso. « Siamo dei professionisti, lo sai. » disse poi, girandosi e correndo verso Nero, lasciando Kyrie all'ingresso, sola.

 

*** * ***

  
« Allora? » fece Uriah impaziente. Quando Beatrice e Nero erano entrati dalla porta la prima cosa che videro era Sveva china a terra, a tastare il pentacolo.  
« Non era una tua impressione. » disse Sveva rialzandosi e pulendosi le mani dal gesso residuo. « Non è stato disegnato da mani umane. » Mentre stavano correndo sulla scena, Uriah le aveva raccontato della sua visita a Nero e del pentacolo, le aveva confidato i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze ma le aveva anche detto che avrebbe preferito sapere anche il suo parere. « Ed è stato anche usato di recente, qualcuno è appena uscito da qui. »  
« Cosa?! » esclamò il biondo chinandosi a terra per ricontrollare il cerchio ormai sbiadito. « Non era così, quando ce ne siamo andati. »  
Rimasero tutti quanti in silenzio per un attimo, guardandosi in torno per percepire anche la più piccola presenza demoniaca.  
« Sveva, non possiamo continuare così. Credo sia ora di decidersi a fare qualcosa. » disse alla fine Beatrice, rompendo il silenzio.  
« Non posso... » sussurrò la mora. « Non posso permettere che facciamo del male anche a voi. »  
Beatrice fece qualcosa che Sveva non si aspettò: l'albina caricò il colpo e le assestò uno schiaffo in piano viso, facendola cadere a terra.  
« Se continui così ci facciamo male di sicuro! » le urlò Beatrice in faccia. Sveva, ancora scioccata dalla botta, si massaggiò la guancia dolorante, sentendola pizzicare.  
« Wow, Bea, datti una calmata! » disse Nero, tendendo una mano a Sveva per aiutarla a rialzarsi. « Però sono confuso. Perché dovremo farci male? E cos'è che non puoi fare? » disse poi, rivolto direttamente a lei.  
« Sveva. » fece Uriah che era rimasto a guardare la scena immobile, senza proferire una parola. « Basta con questi giochetti, basta con le bugie e le cose non dette. Beatrice ha ragione, guarda dove sono arrivati, sono entrati in casa sua. » disse poi, indicando proprio Nero. « Ti ho dato corda abbastanza perché mi avevi promesso,  _ci_ avevi promesso, che glielo avresti detto. »  
« No... non ora, no... » Sentiva gli occhi pizzicarle. Non voleva piangere, non in quel momento. Non davanti a loro. Vide Nero che stava cercando di dire qualcosa ma vide anche Uriah bloccarlo. Con cautela, il biondo si avvicinò a lei e le posò le mani sulle spalle. Non le asciugò le lacrime come aveva fatto qualche sera prima, si limitò solo a stringerle le spalle.  
« Ascolta, tu hai ragione, so che è difficile. » le disse. « Ma anche Beatrice non ha tutti i torti. Se qualcosa è uscito da quel portale, qui dentro, è segno che hai aspettato troppo. Cerchiamo quei bastardi che hanno fatto irruzione qui e distruggiamoli, prima. Ma poi devi giurarmi che glielo dirai. »  
Fece risalire le mani dalle spalle al viso, incorniciandoglielo, e lei annuì impercettibilmente. Avevano ragione, tutti e due, il tempo era agli sgoccioli, non poteva più aspettare. Ma adesso doveva occuparsi di quella faccenda.  
« Cos'è che deve dire? Ragazzi, sto impazzendo, non ci capisco nulla. » esclamò Nero che mosse un passo verso Sveva ma venne bloccato da Beatrice.  
« Ogni cosa al suo tempo, Nero. » disse Beatrice. « Abbiamo un'infestazione di cui dobbiamo assolutamente occuparci. »  
Sveva scosse la testa e tolse delicatamente le mani di Uriah dal suo viso. Mentre Nero cercava in qualche modo di far parlare Beatrice, Uriah le parlò a bassa voce.  
« Ce la fai? Sei calma? »  
« Sì, una specie. » rispose lei, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi agli altri due. « Facciamo così, dividiamoci. » disse poi, attirando l'attenzione dei due. « Se troviamo qualcosa avvisiamo uno solo degli altri. Non sappiamo quanti ne siamo usciti da lì, se vediamo che in due non ce la si fa, allora si corre a chiamare anche gli altri. » Poi si rivolse a Nero. « Forse è meglio che porti Kyrie con te. Per quanto possa essere pericoloso esporla così è sempre meglio che lasciarla da sola. »  
Nero annuì, guardando in faccia tutti loro. Era nervoso, si vedeva chiaramente, gli tremavano le mani, era stanco di essere tenuto all'oscuro di tutto.  
« Molto bene. » disse infine Sveva. « Allora andiamo. »

 

*** * ***

  
Camminando per i corridoi di quella casa immensa, Sveva malediceva il suo essere stata debole a denti stretti. Ma cosa accidenti le era preso, perché aveva permesso al panico di agguantarla e farla soffocare. Perché era così che si era sentita, quando Beatrice e Uriah stavano premendo per farla parlare, come se le mancasse l'aria. E stava anche per parlare, voleva buttare tutto fuori, sperando che quel fardello l'avrebbe lasciata ma non poteva, non ancora. Dei demoni avevano fatto irruzione in casa di Nero ed era più importante stanarli, prima di ogni altra cosa. Avevano fatto come avevano pattuito: Beatrice era andata a controllare la cucina e il salotto, Uriah era nella zona notte, Nero era da Kyrie e stava controllando lo spiazzo frontale mentre lei si stava occupando del grande giardino posteriore. Doveva ammettere che da lì c'era davvero una bella vista, con l'azzurro del cielo che si buttava a capofitto nel mare, tra le onde. Quella scena le infondeva un senso di pace. Ma non poteva permettersi di distrarsi, per cui impugnò Anubis saldamente tra le mani e continuò a guardarsi intorno. Si allontanò ancora di più dalla casa, andando verso il confine con la foresta, per controllare che nessun demone si nascondesse tra la vegetazione ma nulla, sembrava che lì non ci fosse nessuno. Giocherellando con la pistola, fece dietro front per tornare verso l'abitazione. Forse gli altri avevano trovato qualcosa. Ma prima che potesse aprire la porta-finestra per rientrare sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena e poi un leggero ronzio. D'istinto si scansò di lato, evitando così che un fulmine la colpisse in pieno.  
« Ma che diavolo...? » fece poi, puntando Anubis davanti a sé. Si guardò intorno ma sembrava non ci fosse nulla, poi sentì di nuovo quel ronzio e subito si scartò di nuovo di lato.  
« Esci fuori, stronzo! Non sono in vena di giocare! » gridò Sveva a qualsiasi cosa la stesse attaccando. Per tutta risposta, sentì un leggero rantolo:  _Come vossignoria desidera._  Quella coppia di Blitz sembrava apparsa dal nulla, avvolti da scariche elettriche.  
« Oh, guarda, dei demoni cordiali, questa mi è nuova! » esclamò Sveva. « Ma sapete, vi siete rivolti alla persona sbagliata, sarà un vero peccato rimandarvi da dove venite. »  
Aggiunse poi, analizzando la situazione. Erano in due e di certo non era la prima volta in cui combatteva contro quella specie demoniaca. I loro corpi erano permei di elettricità e attaccarli da vicino non avrebbe funzionato, Thànatos era in metallo, avrebbe rischiato di condurre a se l'elettricità del demone, finendo per essere fulminata. La strategia migliore era quella di attaccare a distanza; non c'era bisogno di allertare gli altri, che restassero a protezione della ragazza e della casa, lei si sarebbe occupata di loro.  
 _Aspetta a cantar vittoria._ Ululò uno di loro, caricando un colpo permeo di energia elettrica che scaricò verso Sveva. Per fortuna la ragazza aveva i riflessi pronti e riuscì a schivare l'ennesimo attacco.  
« Ma che bravo, ci sei andato vicino. » lo schernì la ragazza, iniziando a sparare a raffica sui due che subito si dileguarono in elettricità per sfuggire ai suoi colpi. Sveva si fermò per stare attenta, per capire dove sarebbero ricomparsi e, prima che uno dei due potesse attaccarla, gli sparò una raffica di colpi addosso, colpendolo in pieno. Il fatto che fosse apparso solo uno la innervosiva ma continuò comunque a infierire sul malcapitato. Dopo avergli vomitato contro un'ingente quantità di proiettili, il demone sembrò perdere la sua aura elettrica.  
 _Adesso._  Pensò, correndo incontro al Blitz, sfoderando Thànatos e mettendo a segno tre fendenti consecutivi che andarono a segno senza effetti collaterali. Il demone cadde a terra, agonizzante, ma, prima che Sveva potesse attaccare di nuovo, la ragazza sentì un nuovo ronzio che la costrinse a scansarsi. L'altro Blitz si era finalmente palesato.  
« Oh, ma allora non te la sei data a gambe, che coraggio! » esclamò lei, puntandogli contro Anubis.  
 _Come osi rivolgerti a me così, piccola insolen-_ ma il demone non fece in tempo né di finire a parlare né di attaccare che fu inondato da una valanga di proiettili che non cessò fino a quando lo scudo elettrico che lo proteggeva non si ruppe. Prima di buttarsi su di lui, si girò e piantò la lama di Thànatos nel petto del Blitz che aveva lasciato poco prima a terra, che sembrò riprendere a brillare. Poco male, l'aveva colpito in tempo e quello si dissolse in un urlo agonizzante. Attuò un fendente nel vuoto per ripulire da lama dall'icore del demone e si diresse verso quello che era rimasto e che stava cercando di rialzarsi. Gli piantò la lama in quella che doveva essere la spalla destra, impedendogli di alzarsi.  
« Certo che dopo il Faust di qualche giorno fa mi aspettavo demoni più forti, non di certo degli scarti infernali come voi. »  
 _Non osare-_ Il demone provò ad estrarsi la lama dalla spalla, ma Sveva la affondò ancora di più.  
« Oso eccome! » Ringhiò la mora, abbassandosi per trovarsi faccia a faccia col Blitz. « Ora, prima di rispedirti all'inferno, mi dirai un paio di cose che mi piacerebbe sapere. »  
 _Cosa ti fa pensare che io ti risponda, sciocca!_  
« Poco collaborativo, eh? Forse devo solo darti una spinta. » Sveva estrasse la spada solo per poi calarla sul demone, tranciandogli di netto il braccio e quello urlò dal dolore il sangue del demone le imbratto la giacca e la gonna di sartoria, insieme a tutta l'erba circostante. Sveva piantò la lama nella spalla sinistra provocando alla creatura ennesima sofferenza. « Dunque, dimmi un po', quanti come te sono stati mandati da quella feccia, eh? » continuò lei, impassibile.  
 _Non tradirò mai il mio padrone, porterò a termine la mia missione._  
« Non credo proprio. » mormorò lei, tranciandogli anche il braccio sinistro, provocando il fluire di un secondo fiotto di sangue. Il demone continuava a dimenarsi sotto il suo peso, scosso da spasmi incontrollabili. « Non se continui così. Te le chiederò un'altra volta e vedi di rispondere, mi mancano solo le gambe e la testa da tagliarti. » aggiunse poi, piantando la lama nella gamba destra. « Quanti siete? »  
 _Eravamo in tre._  Rispose il Blitz agonizzante.  
« Vedi quant'è bello essere collaborativi? Chi vi ha permesso di entrare? È stato quel Faust del cazzo, vero? Come? »  
 _Ha trovato la casa dell'Erede di Sparda, dopodiché ha creato il portale che ci ha permesso di attraversa il confine tra il mondo dei mortali e l'inferno._  
« Il pentacolo in palestra, capisco. » mormorò Sveva. « Siete qui per prenderlo, allora. Peccato che io non ve lo permetterò. Dov'è il compare numero tre? » Il demone sembrò non voler rispondere ma, poco prima che Sveva calasse Thànatos sulla sua gamba, questo parlò  
 _Va bene, va bene! È in casa, lo sta cercando._  
« Visto? Non è stato difficile. » disse Sveva infine, alzandosi. « Mi sei stato di grande aiuto. » e calò la lama sulla gola del demone, riducendolo così ad un mucchio di cenere.

 

*** * ***

  
Quello sembrò proprio non cedere a nessuno dei suoi colpi, non riusciva neanche ad avvicinarsi, i colpi di Gilgamesh sembravano non aver effetto su quel demone.  
« Ma dico io, di cosa diavolo sei fatto? Elettricità allo stato puro o cosa?» sbraitò l'albina mentre Uriah cercò di attaccarlo un'altra volta, ma il campo elettrico generato dal Blitz lo sbalzò indietro. Nero aveva sentito i rumori della battaglia ed era corso in aiuto ma quelli gli avevano urlato di pensare a proteggere Kyrie e così stava facendo, scansandosi dai diversi fulmini che colpivano oggetti qui e là, mandandoli in frantumi. Per quanto Beatrice e Uriah provassero ad attaccarlo, sembrava che il Blitz avesse occhi solo per Nero.  
« Deciditi a morire una volta per tutte, diamine! » esclamò Uriah, prima di ripartire all'attacco ma qualcosa lo bloccò. Il suono di una pistola e il fischio dei proiettili. Si girò di scatto e vide Sveva sulla porta del salotto, con Anubis puntata dritto sul demone.  
« Non avete proprio pensato che sparargli sarebbe stata la scelta migliore? Sul serio? » chiese lei scioccata, precipitandosi al fianco del biondo. « Davvero, Uriah, sei una delusione a volte. » E riprese a sparare. Quando Uriah si riprese, tirò fuori Schmerz e iniziò a sparare anche lui, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Beatrice e Nero.  
« Vai Bea, adesso! Finiscilo! » esclamò la mora quando lo scudo del Blitz andò in frantumi.  
« Con immenso piacere! » fece l'altra, scattando verso di lui e prendendolo a pugni fin quando non lo rispedì all'altro mondo.  
Beatrice si scrocchiò le nocche soddisfatta, riponendo Gilgamesh al suo posto.  
« Era così semplice? Diavolo, siamo dei deficienti! » esclamò lei, aiutando Kyrie a rialzarsi.  
« Vedo che alla fine sei riuscita ad ottenere Gilgamesh, complimenti. » disse Sveva, avvicinandosi, ma fu un errore. Non si accorse dello scatto che fece Nero e si ritrovò con le spalle al muro, con la mano di Nero che le stringeva il collo.  
« Nero! » Esclamò Kyrie scioccata ma lui sembrò non sentirla.  
« Adesso mi spieghi che cazzo sta succedendo! » le urlò in faccia. Era arrabbiato nero. Sveva portò d'istinto le mani alla gola, cercando di scansarselo di dosso ma non ci riuscì. « Che diavolo ci facevano quelli in casa mia! Perché puntavano a noi?! » aggiunse poi, riferendosi a sé e alla fidanzata.  
« Nero, calmati! » disse Beatrice con un filo di voce. Non l'aveva mai visto così livido, non aveva il coraggio di muoversi, si sentiva bloccata al suo posto per la paura. Con la coda dell'occhio, Sveva vide Uriah cercare di attaccarlo, ma, per quanto Uriah fosse agile e veloce, Nero lo fu di più. Con l'evocazione astrale del Devil Bringer lo prese e lo schiacciò a terra.  
« Uriah! » mugolò lei, ormai senza fiato.  
« E tu, ti decidi a parlare? » fece Nero, rivolgendosi di nuovo a lei. « Cosa. Sta. Succedendo? »  
« Nero, non respiro. » sussurrò lei. « Come faccio a dirtelo se mi ammazzi? » Dopo quelle parole, Nero lasciò andare entrambi e lei cadde a terra, annaspando in cerca d'aria. Beatrice e Kyrie corsero in suo soccorso.  
« Ecco cosa nascondevi sotto le bende. » mormorò Uriah, massaggiandosi il dorso.  
« Andiamo, Sve', ha tutto il diritto di sapere. Dopo quello che è successo non puoi più nascondergli nulla. » Le ragazze la aiutarono a rimettersi in piedi; non c'è la faceva a guardarlo in faccia, come poteva? « Ti prego, non abbiamo più tempo! »  
Nero sembrò voler ripartire all'attacco ma Kyrie lo fermò.  
« Fermo, non farlo. » Sveva, alla fine, alzò lo sguardo e incontrò prima quello di Beatrice e poi quello di Uriah. Entrambi le stavano chiedendo, la stavano pregando, di smetterla con tutte quelle bugie e quell'omertà.  
« Sì. Avete ragione. » mormorò alla fine in un sussurro. « Basta giochi. È il momento di dirti la verità, Nero. Ma prima dobbiamo lasciare questo posto. Ormai  _loro_ sanno. »


	10. Truth.

Sveva non si sarebbe mai aspettata di ricevere uno schiaffo da Beatrice: certo, molto spesso la scuoteva per le spalle, quando sembrava incerta o persa, ma mai prima ad'ora aveva osato toccarla in quel modo. Ma doveva ammetterlo, le era servito, era come se, con quel gesto, l'avesse risvegliata da un sonno lunghissimo. E ancora di più non si sarebbe aspettata di essere attaccata da Nero. Aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo, gli stava tenendo segreto moltissime cose, aveva tutto il diritto di avercela con lei. Ma allora perché si sentiva così ferita? Non nel corpo, certo, quanto più nell'anima. Non si sarebbe mai immaginata una reazione così esagerata.  
Non aveva più senso tenerlo all'oscuro di tutto e mentre lei pensava a come intavolare un discorso così delicato Uriah era già partito con l'aprire un portale. Beatrice fu la prima ad attraversarlo e, dall'altra parte della stanza, Nero guardava la ragazza che veniva inghiottita dalle tenebre. Uriah voltò la testa dalla sua parte, facendogli cenno di procedere.  
« Dopo di voi. »  
« Non è che rimarrò a fluttuare nel nulla cosmico o stronzate del genere, vero? » disse lui, avvicinandosi e ispezionando il portale.  
« Ma no, ti ritroverai solo con una leggera nausea, magari un leggero giramento di testa. » rispose il biondo sornione. Senza dire altro, l'albino prese per mano Kyrie e lo attraversarono. Ora nella stanza erano rimasti solo lei e Uriah. Si avvicinò con cautela, a braccia conserte.  
« Vedi di chiuderlo stavolta, il portale. » disse prima di buttarsi nelle tenebre e lasciare che il freddo la pervase.  
  


*** * ***

 

Sbucarono in un vicolo buio e stretto, molto famigliare, e Beatrice era lì che li aspettava con le mani in mano. Di portali ne aveva visti molti ma questa era la prima volta che ne usava uno ed era stata una sensazione strana. Era come se fosse stato stretto in una morsa di gelo artico e ad un certo punto la testa aveva iniziato a girargli forte. Una volta fuori, aveva avuto una grande sensazione di nausea, come gli aveva detto Uriah poco prima, ma riuscì a reprimerla. Quando anche Sveva e Uriah arrivarono, il biondo si chiuse il portale dietro e uscirono dal vicolo. Quando vide dove erano, il senso di confusione e nervosismo aumentarono esponenzialmente. Conosceva benissimo quel posto: erano davanti ad un edificio costruito in mattoni scuri, le due finestre laterali con inferriate erano sormontate da due archi e al centro, sopra un massiccio portone di legno rosso, una scritta al neon.  _Devil May Cry_.  
« Che ci facciamo qui? » esclamò, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Sveva che sembrò paralizzarla lì sul posto. Doveva essere stato il tono acido con cui aveva parlato.  
« Ogni cosa a suo tempo, Nero. » disse Beatrice prima di aprire il portone.  
La porta era pesante, così Beatrice rimase sull'uscio a reggerla per permettere a tutti di entrare.  
« Papà? Ci sei? » fece poi, chiudendosela alle spalle. Fece cenno agli altri di accomodarsi sulle poltrone in pelle che attorniavano un piccolo tavolino basso di vetro. « Vado a vedere dov'è, aspettate qui. » fece poi la ragazza prima di salire al piano superiore.  
Non riusciva proprio a figurarsi perché, tra tanti luoghi, dovevano recarsi proprio lì. Sulla poltrona accanto alla proprio scorse Sveva, intenta ad osservarsi intorno e posare lo sguardo sulla grande spada, Sparda, appesa al muro dietro la scrivania di Dante. Però non sembrava spaesata, a differenza di Uriah o di Kyrie, che era stata lì solo un paio di volte. Invece lo sguardo di Nero si posò sul vecchio jukebox dall'altra parte della stanza, messo accanto ad una batteria abbandonata in un angolo. Notò che era un po' storto, forse il vecchio gli aveva assestato un altro dei suoi colpi per farlo ripartire. L'attenzione dei presenti venne richiamata dal rumore di passi che scendevano le scale. Si girò e vide Beatrice e Dante avanzare verso di loro. Non era cambiato di una virgola, tranne forse per la barba incolta che gli incorniciava il viso. Portava addosso il suo fedele cappotto rosso, rovinato dalle tante battaglie. Che fosse appena rientrato?  
« Ohi, ragazzino! È un po' che non ci si vede! » disse l'uomo che mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Beatrice. Era sempre stato un po' invidioso di quella ragazza, del rapporto che aveva con il padre. Erano molto legati e a volte lui risultava essere molto iperprotettivo nei confronti della giovane figlia, ma era sempre meglio che non conoscerlo affatto, il proprio padre.  
« Per l'ennesima volta, smettila di chiamarmi  _ragazzino_. »  
« Ah, già, adesso sei un uomo. » rispose lui di rimando, squadrando tutti i presenti. « Vedo che ce anche qualcun altro qui che non si fa sentire da un po'. »  
« Ciao Dante. » rispose Sveva, incrociando le gambe. Uriah si limitò ad un cenno con la mano. A quel punto, Nero strabuzzò gli occhi. Si conoscevano anche! Poteva sentire il rumore del suo cervello che cercava di elaborare il tutto ma senza arrivare ad una conclusione sensata.  
« Non ti scomodare, ragazzo. » fece Dante, accomodandosi sull'ultima poltrona disponibile. Beatrice si posizionò dietro ad essa, poggiandosi coi i gomiti sullo schienale. « Se sei qui con Sveva vuol dire che tutta la confusione che senti ora sparirà. » gli disse. « Finalmente. » Aggiunse poi accigliato, guardando la mora dall'altra parte del tavolino che gli fece una smorfia. « Hai iniziato a bere, nel frattempo? » chiese poi, di nuovo rivolto a Nero.  
« Che razza di domande fai, vecchio? » esclamò lui sul punto di esplodere.  
« Calma, era per chiedere. » fece Dante con noncuranza, avvicinandosi un bicchiere di vetro e la bottiglia che erano sul tavolo. « Voi che fate, mi accompagnate? » disse poi, guardano Sveva.  
« Si, dai. » fece Uriah, che era seduto accanto a lei. Per tutta risposta, Dante verso il liquido ambrato in tre bicchieri di vetro e ne porse due ai ragazzi.  
« Non ci credo. Io necessito di spiegazioni e voi bevete come se niente fosse! » gridò Nero, battendo la mano sul tavolino, facendolo tremare. Sentì Kyrie, che era seduta alla sua destra, tra lui e Dante, tremare leggermente. Non era abituata a vederlo così, anche se, arrabbiato, lo aveva visto spesso. Ma, di solito, non era nulla di troppo importante. Invece, adesso, la giovane cantante sentiva che, questa volta, non era una cosa da poco.  
« Falla mettere a suo agio, ragazzo. » disse Dante in tono calmo, mettendosi comodo e poggiando la schiena. « Quello che deve dirti non è una sciocchezza e immagino che non sia neanche semplice. »  
Dall'altra parte, Sveva bevve il contenuto del suo bicchiere tutto d'un fiato. Dante fece per riempirle il bicchiere ma Sveva gli fece cenno di no, posando la mano su quest'ultimo. Prese un respiro profondo, prima di iniziare a parlare.  
« Prima di tutto, dimmi una cosa. » iniziò lei. « Cosa ricordi del tuo passato? Di quando eri piccolo, intendo? »  
Quella domanda lo lasciò di sasso. Ci aveva pensato tante volte, in effetti, ma sembrava che non ci fosse nulla prima di Fortuna, nulla prima di Kyrie o di Credo. Era come se gli avessero aperto la testa e gli avessero portato via tutti i suoi ricordi d'infanzia. Era quella la sensazione che aveva ogni volta che provava a ricordare, e questo gli provocava una grande tristezza, dolore, come se una mano invisibile prendesse il suo cuore e lo stritolasse fino a renderlo poltiglia.  
« Nulla in particolare. » Disse alla fine. « Questo che  
c'entra? »  
« Davvero niente? » continuò lei, apparentemente turbata. A Nero non piaceva ripetere le cose due volte ma scosse ugualmente la testa. Si vedeva che la ragazza faticava a parlare, sembrava non riuscisse a trovare le parole.  
« Non ricordi neanche i tuoi genitori? » si intromise Dante.  
« Non fare il finto tonto, vecchio, lo sai benissimo il vuoto che ho in testa! » esclamò Nero. Affianco a lui, Kyrie gli strinse la mano sinistra, come per cercare di calmarlo. « Basta stronzate, arriva al punto. »  
« Nero, sinceramente, chi credi che sia questa ragazza? » Fece Dante, ignorando il tono con il quale il ragazzo gli rispose.  
« Una persona che mi sta facendo incazzare con tutti i suoi misteri. » ringhiò lui nella direzione della diretta interessata.  
« Quanto sei simpatico, ragazzino. » lo schernì Dante. « Sveva, non voglio mettermi in mezzo perché non sono affari che mi riguardano, ma se il tuo silenzio si prolunga allora dovrò parlare io. »  
« Credo che a questo punto ti convenga farlo, perché non mi sembra collaborativa. » Ma prima che qualcuno potesse controbattere, un gesto catturò la sua attenzione. Sveva si era portata una mano nella tasca della giacca e ne tirò fuori qualcosa. Quando l'appoggiò sul tavolino si accorse essere un piccolo porta-lenti e la ragazza si portò le mani agl'occhi.  
« Dante ha ragione, non è una cosa semplice da raccontare. » disse, togliendosi la lente dell'occhio destro e la depose nel porta-lenti. Nero si accorse con grande stupore che quella era una lente colorata e che, sotto, si celava un'iride azzurra come il ghiaccio. « E il fatto che tu non ricorda nulla lo rende ancora più difficile. » aggiunse poi, togliendosi l'altra lente. Con la coda dell'occhio, Nero vide Beatrice trasalire dietro la poltrona di Dante mentre Uriah continuava a guardarla, in silenzio. Il colore dei suoi occhi, quello reale, era innaturale per un essere umano qualunque, era lo stesso colore di quelli di Dante o di Beatrice. O come i suoi. « Non ti è mai parso strano che tu abbia fatto la conoscenza di altri due albini che sembrano assomigliarti molto? » Gli chiese lei. « L'albinismo colpisce una persona su trentacinque mila, quante possibilità c'erano? »  
Lo aveva notato, eccome, ma non era una cosa a cui aveva dato molto peso. Pensò che tanto gli albini si somigliano tutti, i connotati sono quelli, ma a quanto pare c'era di più.  
« E quindi? » la esortò.  
« Pensaci bene. Secondo te perché ho fatto di tutto per aiutarti? » Lui non rispose. Se l'era sempre chiesto, perché una ragazza che lui non conosceva si dava così tanto da fare? Nelle ultime battaglie lo aveva spalleggiato, avevano combattuto insieme, lo aveva curato quando era stato avvelenato, ma non era mai riuscito a darsi una risposta. Poteva lasciarlo perdere, poteva andarsene, ma, da quando l'aveva conosciuta, non l'aveva mai fatto.  
« Chi diavolo sei? » disse poi. Non era arrabbiato, non più ormai. Era solo stanco.  
« Nero. » Si sentì chiamare da Dante. Voltò il viso da quella parte. Non si era neanche accorto che Beatrice si era trascinata la sedia della scrivania dietro e si era seduta accanto al padre e che adesso lo stava guardando, tormentandosi le mani. Un gesto che la ragazza faceva sempre quando era agitata o emozionata. « Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto quando abbiamo battuto Sanctus, quando ti ho permesso di tenere Yamato? »  
« Hai detto "Deve restare in famiglia". » Non se ne rese conto fino a che non finì di dirlo. Già ai tempi la cosa gli era suonata strana ma adesso sembrò che tutti i pezzi iniziassero a ricomporsi. « Io sono... tuo figlio? » disse poi, con un filo di voce e Dante fece una cosa che lui non si aspettò. Sorrise.  
« No ragazzo, ma ci sei andato vicino. » disse poi l'uomo.  
« Tuo padre è Vergil Sparda. » disse infine la ragazza. « E io, Nero, sono Sveva Sparda. Sono tua sorella. »

 

*** * ***

  
Adesso che l'aveva fatto si sentiva più leggera, come se quel peso che si portava dentro fosse finalmente rotolato via. Nero continuava a guardare prima lei, poi Dante e Beatrice, poi di nuovo lei. Era scioccato, cercava di capire se stesse dicendo la verità o se se l'era inventato.  
« Tu lo sapevi? » disse poi a Dante. « Voi lo sapevate? » disse ancora, alzando la voce fino a gridare. In uno scatto d'ira, si alzò e prese Dante per il colletto della maglia.  
« Non ho nessun diritto di intrufolarmi nei fatti di mio fratello. » gli disse lui, impassibile. Lo costrinse a togliere le mani del ragazzo dal suo collo e a farlo sedere di nuovo. « Credo che tua sorella non abbia finito, inoltre. Ha solo iniziato. »  
« No, infatti. » fece lei. Tanto, ormai, era andata, la parte più spinosa l'aveva superata. « Conosci la storia di nostro padre, vero? »  
« A tratti. » Si vedeva che si stava sforzando di non dare di matto e di lasciare l'agenzia ma che stava anche facendo di tutto per trattenersi. « È caduto sotto il controllo di Mundus, che altro? »  
« E sai anche che Mundus, il re dei demoni, non vuole altro che più potere. » A parlare era stato Uriah che era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo. « Attualmente, voi figli e eredi di Sparda siete gli unici che possano darglielo. »  
« Tu cosa diavolo ne sai? » ringhiò Nero.  
« Uh, tocca a me? » disse Uriah di rimando. « Va bene, tolgo anch'io la mia maschera. Lo so perché ero uno dei più fidati servi di Mundus. »  
« Eri? »  
« Sì, tua sorella mi ha convinto che la vita che conducevo non era poi così divertente come credevo. » ribatté il biondo.  
« Ragazzi, non vedete che è confuso? Una cosa per volta. » fece Beatrice.  
« Per tornare al discorso, Mundus vuole anche noi. » disse Sveva, indicando prima se stessa e poi lui. « Per ora hanno preso solo me, almeno prima che io riuscissi a scappare. Da allora ho voluto cercarti e proteggerti, per evitare che prendessero anche te. »   
Seguì un attimo di silenzio, a Sveva sembrò di sentire il cervello di Nero che cercava di dare un senso a quanto stava ascoltando.  
« No. È una follia. » fece lui, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. « E' impossibile. »  
« Nero... » Kyrie gli posò una mano sulla spalla ma lui la scansò violentemente. Senza dire altro, si alzò dalla poltrona e corse fuori dall'agenzia. Sveva fece per alzarsi e seguirlo ma si ritrovò bloccata. Si girò e vide Dante che la tratteneva per un braccio.  
« Lascialo andare. » disse poi. La prese e la abbracciò. « Ha solo bisogno di rimettere a posto i pensieri. Tornerà. »

 

*** * ***

  
Non poteva stare più la dentro, non ci riusciva. In quel momento non voleva avere davanti nessuno dei presenti alla Devil May Cry. L'aria, dentro l'ufficio di Dante, si era fatta troppo pesante e lui non credeva di poter sostenerla. Era uscito con lo scopo di prendere aria, di sfogare la sua frustrazione. Enamel City era un pozzo demoniaco senza fondo, cerano demoni acquattati ad ogni angolo di strada e Nero credette che farne fuori qualcuno potesse aiutarlo a non pensare a tutto quello che aveva assorbito pochi minuti prima. In un vicolo poco distante dall'agenzia vide rintanati un gruppetto Divoratori di Anime che se ne stavano per fatti loro, avvolti nelle loro spire nerastre. A quel punto il ragazzo non perse tempo e si gettò all'attacco. Ne prese uno di mira e cominciò a tartassarlo di fendenti con la sua Red Queen.  _Dante e Beatrice sapevano tutto, TUTTO! È non hanno mai avuto la faccia tosta di dirmi nulla_. Quando, dopo una serie di numerosi colpi, quello sparì in una piccola nuvola di gas scuro, Nero se la prese con gli altri due.  _Pur sapendo il vuoto che avevo e la voglia di colmarlo hanno preferito stare zitti in un angolo._  Due, tre, quattro fendenti, e anche il secondo demone si dissolse nel nulla. Che strano. Era corso via come una furia per evitare che proprio quei pensieri gli oscurassero la mente e adesso non faceva altro che pensarci. Scaricò tutto il suo risentimento sull'ultimo Divoratore di Anime inerme fino a che anche quello, come una nuvola di fumo, tornò nel regno demoniaco a cui apparteneva. Alla fine rimase fermo a fissare il fondo del vicolo, immerso nell'oscurità.  
« Tutto questo è assurdo. » sussurrò tra sé e sé. « Non può essere vero. » Con un fendente tirato nel vuoto per togliere il sangue dalla lama del suo spadone, il ragazzo si voltò, portandosi Red Queen in equilibrio sulla spalla, in cerca di un altro gruppo di demoni con cui prendersela.


	11. Once upon a time.

Non riusciva a prendere sonno. Si era sempre chiesta perché quell'agenzia avesse così tante camere se a vivere lì erano solo Dante e Beatrice. Lì, sotto le lenzuola, stava sdraiata su un fianco e guardava fuori dalla finestra. Il più era stato fatto, non poteva negare che si sentisse molto più leggera. Ma era anche vero che suo fratello era scappato via di lì come una furia e ora era chissà dove. Non aveva senso preoccuparsi, era abile e forte, poteva benissimo cavarsela in caso di attacco, però non riusciva a stare tranquilla. Alla fine si decise a buttare di lato le coperte e a mettersi seduta. Fissò per un momento la stanza immersa nel buio della notte prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la porta della sua stanza. Si avviò lungo il corridoio e scese con cautela le scale, senza fare troppo rumore. Il piano di sotto era immerso nella penombra, la luce della luna illuminava le diverse armi appese alle pareti, facendo brillare le loro lame. Stringendosi nel suo pigiama di cashmere bianco, si aggirò un po' per l'entrata dell'agenzia. Ricordò quando, da piccole, lei e Beatrice giocavano lì a demoni e ammaza-demoni. Correvano in giro per casa tutto il giorno, lei faceva il demone e Beatrice doveva ucciderla. Era così bello, quando non avevano nessun problema al mondo.

Il rumore del massiccio portone d'ingresso la distrasse dal flusso dei suoi pensieri e si voltò verso di essa. Vide rientrare Nero che portava in spalla il suo spadone fidato, con schizzi di sangue nerastro su tutti i vestiti. L'aria confusa e adirata di poche ore prima era completamente scomparsa, ma il ragazzo continuava ancora a guardarla con diffidenza. « Non dovresti star dormendo, tu? » le chiese seccato. Posò Red Queen accanto al divano dove si abbandonò subito dopo, prendendo la bottiglia di wiskey di vetro e un bicchiere dal tavolo. Si versò un po' del liquido ambrato nel bicchiere e bevve il contenuto tutto d'un fiato.

« Quindi bere è davvero un vizio di famiglia. » disse la ragazza, percorrendo la distanza tra lei e il divano e sedendosi accanto al fratello.

« Non arrivo al livello di Dante, te lo assicuro. » Nero giocherellava con il bicchiere mentre Sveva si lasciò andare in una leggera risata.

« Ammetto che è davvero difficile arrivare ai suoi livelli. » Il ragazzo fece un leggero sorriso, contagiato forse dalla risata della ragazza e posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, facendo tremare leggermente il tavolino. Si portò le braccia dietro alla nuca e si lasciò andare contro la poltrona. Sveva lo seguì, mettendosi anche lei a suo agio, incrociando le braccia al petto. La luce della luna creava strani giochi di luce e ombra sulle pareti, era quasi ipnotico.

« Senti, mi dispiace. Per prima, intendo. » riprese lei, rompendo il breve silenzio che si era andato a creare. Vide la testa di Nero voltarsi nella sua direzione e la fissò con uno sguardo interrogativo. « Avrei dovuto parlare molto tempo fa, ma non ho mai trovato il coraggio, così ho tergiversato

troppo. »

« Sicuramente sarebbe stato meglio saperlo prima. » convenne Nero. « Immagino di dovermi accontentare. »

« Posso capire che tu ce l'abbia con me, è comprensibile. Ma ti prego, non avercela con Dante o con Beatrice. Sono stata io ad insistere affinché fossi stata io a parlartene. » Sveva si girò leggermente nella direzione del fratello, distendendo il braccio sullo schienale. « Credo tu abbia molte domande, puoi porgermele, se vuoi. » Vide il ragazzo sgranare gli occhi. Doveva essere sincera, aveva un po' paura di quello che le avrebbe potuto chiedere, di come avrebbe potuto reagire. Ma sembrava molto più calmo rispetto a prima e avrebbe risposto a tutti i quesiti posti dal fratello, glielo doveva. Il ragazzo ci pensò un po' su prima di parlare.

« Mi sono sempre chiesto chi fossero i miei genitori. Ho provato a ricordare tante, troppe volte, ma non sono mai riuscito ad arrivare ad una conclusione.» il ragazzo sembrava davvero desideroso di conoscere tutto, adesso. Forse la sua uscita notturna l'aveva aiutato ad assorbire tutte le informazioni apprese.

« Come ti ho detto prima, nostro padre è Vergil Sparda. » Forse non sarebbe stato poi così difficile; sentì la paura che aveva cominciato a provare prima abbandonarla. « Nostra madre non era propriamente estranea al nostro mondo, anche lei, come noi, è una cacciatrice di demoni. »

«  _È_? » la interruppe lui. « Vuoi dire che nostra madre è ancora viva? »

« Sì, lo è. » confermò Sveva. Vide Nero cambiare posizione, incrociando le braccia al petto. Il braccio destro non era fasciato, segno che, forse, l'aveva usato nel lasso di tempo in cui aveva lasciato l'agenzia. « E in questo momento si trova nel mondo demoniaco, insieme a nostro padre. »

« Perché? Che diavolo successe? »

« Allora direi di partire dall'inizio. Sicuramente saprai dalle storie o te lo avrà detto Dante che Vergil Sparda è stato soggiogato da Mundus, il re dei demoni. » il ragazzo non rispose, si limitò semplicemente ad annuire, e Sveva gliene fu molto grata. « Quello che non sai, quello che non raccontano, è che nostro padre ha sempre avuto delle alternanze tra momenti di lucidità, in cui era perfetto padrone di sé stesso, e momenti in cui la sua mente era completamente soggiogata. Ed era in uno di questi momenti di lucidità che conobbe una donna, Livia Lee. Era una mondana, una cacciatrice di demoni. Superato il trauma iniziale, quando la donna provò giustamente ad ucciderlo, i due iniziarono a lavorare insieme. »

« Intendi come Dante con Lady e Trish? Non ci credo. »

« Lo so, è difficile. » Convenne lei, sorridendo. « Per tutto quel periodo niente, sembrò quasi che Mundus avesse deciso di lasciarlo stare. Il rapporto iniziò ad intensificarsi, fino a che non nacque una bambina. E a tre anni di distanza ne nacque un altro. Due bambini con il sangue di Sparda nelle vene. »

« Devo crederci? »

« Bé, io e te siamo qui, faccia a faccia e stiamo parlando civilmente, perciò direi che questo è un incentivo sufficiente. Comunque, contrariamente a quanto si pensa, Vergil teneva davvero a quella donna, e iniziò a provare persino un sentimento di amore nei confronti dei suoi due figli. Devi credermi, Nero, quando ti dico che a noi teneva, a tutti e tre. È una delle poche cose che ricordo. »

« Immagino che non tutto andò per il verso giusto, però. »

« Vero. Dopo un po' d'anni dalla nascita del secondo figlio, sembrò che Mundus avesse iniziato di nuovo a tormentarlo, prendendo possesso della sua mente. All'inizio erano pochi casi rari, ma col tempo le possessioni si intensificarono e avvennero sempre più spesso, tanto che, in quello stato, era costretto ad allontanarsi da noi, per evitare di farci del male. Proprio perché lui non sembrava cedere a Mundus, allora il signore dei demoni decise di agire differentemente. »

« Come? »

La ragazza non rispose subito. Era vero, erano poche le cose che ricordava di quando erano bambini, ma quel giorno lo ricordava più che bene. Ricordava la casa totalmente distrutta, sua madre che lottava disperatamente per tenere Mundus lontano da lei e da Nero, il suo urlo agonizzante quando lui la trascinò all'inferno. Si riprese quando Nero le sventolò la mano in faccia per richiamare la sua attenzione. « Cosa successe dopo? »

« Sì, scusami, mi ero persa. » sorrise amaramente.

« Vuoi fermarti? » Quella domanda la sbalordì. Non si aspettava che Nero dicesse una cosa simile, dopo tutto quello che era successo in quella giornata.

« No, ce la faccio.» disse lei, riprendendo il discorso. « Quel giorno, quando Mundus venne da noi, papà non c'era. Era uno di quei giorni in cui era sotto la sua influenza e si era allontanato, ma proprio quel giorno fece ritorno a casa. Per farla breve, Mundus riuscì a prendere solo Livia, trascinandola con sé all'inferno. »

« Ma perché lei? Perché nostra madre! Non era Vergil che voleva?»

« Lui voleva noi tre. Sì, anche io e te, quel giorno, saremo stati presi se non fosse stato per il coraggio di nostra madre. Ci difese fino alla fine. Alla fine, Mundus ha reputato più genuino prendere lei e vedere nostro padre strisciare da lui affinché la

liberasse e così fece. Ma prima di andare, decise di dividere i suoi bambini. Sapeva che molto probabilmente il re dei demoni si sarebbe messo sulle loro tracce, così li lasciò uno all'orfanotrofio di Fortuna e l'altra a quello di Enamel City. Per quanto riguarda me, invece, dopo pochi mesi che ero lì si presentò un uomo albino, molto simile a nostro padre. Si presentò con il nome di Dante, mi disse chi era, mi portò con sé e mi crebbe insieme a sua figlia, Beatrice. Questo è tutto quello che so. »

Alla fine del suo racconto, calò un profondo silenzio. Nero la stava fissando, cercando un modo veloce di assorbire tutte quelle informazioni che gli stava dando nel minor tempo possibile.

« Perché non è venuto a cercare anche me? » chiese alla fine.

« L'ha fatto, l'abbiamo fatto tutti. » si affrettò a rispondere. « A dire il vero, io ti avevo anche trovato, solo che non ho avuto l'occasione di raggiungerti. Ed è stato praticamente la prima volta che hai visto Dante a Fortuna, ricordi? »

« E perché non eri con lui? Cosa intendi dire con "non ho avuto l'occasione"? »

« Sono stata solo più sfortunata di te. » sospirò lei. « È andata a finire che Mundus ha trovato la figlia di Vergil e sapeva benissimo che la ragazza, ormai, sapeva dov'era anche il pezzo mancante. » disse poi, picchiettandogli il petto con il dito. « Mi prese, mi fece rinchiudere in una cella del Carcere Infernale e... fece in modo che io parlassi, cosicché avessi rivelato dov'eri. È lì che ho conosciuto Uriah. »

« Indovino. Compagni di cella, eh? »

« Magari. Vedi, Uriah era uno dei più fidati sottoposti di Mundus, lui era il Carceriere di quella prigione. Fu lui che provò a farmi parlare. »

« Non capisco però cosa intendi per farti parlare. » Sveva sapeva che presto Nero le avrebbe rivolto quella domanda. Per tutta risposta, gli voltò le spalle e si tirò su la maglia del pigiama, scoprendosi la schiena. Fece vedere al fratello la sua schiena martoriata dalle molte cicatrici che Uriah le provocò tempo prima. Poteva ancora sentire la frusta che la colpiva, squarciandole la carne. Solo Dio sapeva quali maledizione gli aveva lanciato. Quando si rigirò tirandosi giù la maglia, incontrò lo sguardo di Nero. Aveva gli occhi spalancati e si era fatto bianco in viso, di certo non se lo aspettava. A quel punto Sveva sentì le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi, ma cercò di cacciarle indietro.

« Dio solo sa quanto male gli abbia lanciato addosso, a quel satanasso del cazzo, avrei voluto ucciderlo con le mie stesse mani. »

« Cosa diavolo ti ha spinto a non farlo? »

« Forse perché, lì giù, era l'unica persona che abbia mostrato un po' di cuore. » a quel punto comparve di nuovo la perplessità sul volto di Nero. « Non fu una cosa immediata, all'inizio mi ributtava in cella lasciando che le mie ferite si rimarginassero da sole. Poi però ha iniziato a recarsi di nascosto nella mia cella e continuò a farlo sempre. Un giorno gli chiesi perché lo faceva, perché ogni sera veniva a curarmi le ferite. Mi confessò che si sentiva in colpa per tutto il male che mi stava arrecando, sapeva di star facendo la cosa sbagliata, che pur non volendo arrecarmi dolore non poteva sfuggire ai comandi del suo signore.  _È lui che mi ha creato, non posso sottrarmi al suo volere,_ questo mi disse. Allora io, per tutta risposta, gli diedi uno schiaffo, proprio qui, in pieno viso. » fece il gesto sulla sua guancia destra, racchiudendosela nella mano. « Cominciai a inveirgli contro, gli urlai che, se solo avesse avuto abbastanza fegato, avrebbe lasciato quel buco infernale e si sarebbe ribellato. Dopo pochi giorni, nel cuore della notte, dopo avermi medicato ancora una volta, mi portò fuori da lì e, per la prima volta dopo mesi, riuscì finalmente a respirare di nuovo l'aria del mondo mondano. Finalmente aveva avuto il coraggio necessario per uscire di lì, fu così che iniziammo a lottare fianco a fianco, aspettando il momento adatto per abbattere Mundus una volta per tutte. Tutto ciò che viene dopo lo sai, visto che mi recai a Fortuna quasi immediatamente. » a quel punto era finalmente arrivata alla fine della storia e si sentiva un po' felice per averla condivisa con lui, dopo tanto tempo. « Questo è quanto. »

« C'è una cosa che non capisco. » fece Nero, posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e unendo le mani sotto il mento. « Perché, dopo tutto questo, non vi siete ancora mobilitati? »

« Come possono un demone pentito e una mezzademone abbattere il signore dei demoni, con la rabbia repressa? » chiese Sveva. « Stiamo ancora cercano un modo di tirare fuori sia papà che la mamma fuori da lì. »

« Aspetta, cosa? » esclamò Nero, allarmato. « Passi la mamma, ma Vergil? »

« Ecco perché stiamo aspettando. In tutto il tempo di permanenza all'inferno, Vergil ha imparato a tenere Mundus fuori dalla sua testa, stiamo solo aspettando che raggiunga uno stato mentale stabile che possa permettergli di agire e pensare in completa autonomia. »

« E poi? »

« A questo punto, Nero, avrei una richiesta da farti. » era il momento decisivo, adesso o mai più. « Se mai dovessimo riuscire a tirar fuori la mamma e il papà da lì, ti uniresti alla battaglia? » rimase lì a fissarla per un tempo che le parve interminabile. Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa passasse per la testa di suo fratello in quel momento e aveva molta paura che lui non avrebbe accetto di aiutarla. Lei, da sola, non poteva farcela. Ma forse se fosse riuscita a portare Livia e Vergil dalla sua parte e con l'aiuto di Dante, Beatrice e Nero forse ci sarebbe stata una speranza. In fondo loro erano nati per questo, erano destinati a quella vita. « Senti, capisco se deciderai di... »

« Contaci. » Una parola. Una sola parola era bastata a rendere Sveva la donna più felice sulla faccia della Terra. Con Nero al suo fianco era finalmente più vicina a porre fine a tutta quella storia di dolore e sofferenza. « A questo punto non posso permetterti di andare avanti senza di me e goderti tutto il divertimento. » Quello che fece dopo quelle parole fu dettato dalla felicità e dall'emozione. Gli saltò al collo e lo strinse forte in un abbraccio, talmente forte che aveva paura di togliergli il respiro. « Grazie. »

Quando si scostò da lui si accorse che aveva iniziato a piangere, per cui si affrettò ad asciugarsi le lacrime.

« Però c'è ancora una cosa di cui sarei curioso avere una risposta. » disse lui, sorridendo. « Se sei mia sorella, dovresti essere albina. Allora perché hai i capelli castani? Da quel che so, l'albinismo ha un'alta percentuale di possibilità di essere trasmessa ai figli, cosa sei, un caso speciale? » Per tutta risposta, Sveva sollevò una ciocca di capelli castani, rivelando così la ricrescita bianca, il suo colore naturale di capelli.

« Sai una cosa? Mi hai appena ricordato che devo rifarmi il colore. » rispose ridacchiando a facendo ricadere la ciocca sulle spalle.

« E come mai hai deciso di tingerli? Cos'hai da nascondere ancora? » fece lui, sornione. « Non sei fiera della tua chioma bianca come noi? »

« Ecco, suonerà strano, quasi infantile dopo tutto quello che ti ho detto. Prometti che, se te lo dico, non scoppierai a ridere? » finalmente sentiva che l'atmosfera stava iniziando a farsi più leggera. Era bello vedere che Nero stava al gioco, incrociando le dita e giurando di non ridere. « Questo nasce dal fatto che... quando ero all'orfanotrofio tutti i bambini mi prendevano in giro per questo e da allora ho iniziato ad odiarli. Quando ho avuto la possibilità, ho iniziato a nasconderli tingendoli e ho sempre portato le lenti colorate per nascondere il colore degli occhi. Quando ho visto che le cose erano migliorate, ho comunque continuato a farlo, è diventata un'abitudine. » ci volle un po' di tempo prima che arrivasse la reazione del ragazzo che, come aveva immaginato, scoppiò a ridere a squarciagola. « Ehi, avevi promesso di non ridere! » Esclamò lei, prendendo il cuscino che aveva dietro la schiena e lanciandoglielo in faccia, ma quello continuava a ridere di gusto.

« No, è che è troppo divertente. » disse poi cercando di darsi un contegno e asciugandosi una lacrima. « Dopo tutto quello che hai passato te la prendevi perché ti prendevano in giro per i tuoi capelli? E io cosa dovrei dire che avevo questo? » aggiunse poi, sventolando il braccio destro. « Anche a me prendevano in giro per questo, ma di certo non me lo sono strappato via. »

« Molto spiritoso. » fece Sveva, offesa.

« Scusa, non volevo offenderti. » si difese Nero, alzando le mani. « Quello che intendevo dire è che non c'è bisogno di vergognarsi per quello che siamo. Siamo come siamo. Perciò fammi un favore, smettila di nasconderti, togliti la maschera che ti sei costruita in tutti questi anni. Non pensi che alla fine Mundus meriti di vedere chi gli aprirà il culo a suon di calci? »

« Vero. » rispose lei sorridendo. Alzò lo sguardo sull'orologio appeso sulla parete opposta e le lancette segnarono le tre. « Si è fatto tardi, forse dovremo andare a riposare un po' e credo che tu abbia bisogno di farti una doccia, hai sangue demoniaco dappertutto. »

« Uhm. Si, forse hai ragione. » disse lui, guardando i propri vestiti sporchi e la lama di Red Queen che aveva ancora tracce di sangue rappreso. Fece per alzarsi e avviarsi verso le scale per salire al piano di sopra, ma prima di salire anche solo un gradino, si voltò verso di lei. « Grazie per avermi raccontato tutto, alla fine. Te ne sono grato. » Sveva non disse nulla, gli sorrise e basta, poi lo vide sparire su per le scale. Anche lei si recò in camera sua, ma non andò a mettersi a letto. Invece di mettersi sotto le coperte, come avrebbe dovuto fare dato l'orario si recò in bagno. Le parole di Nero l'avevano toccata; aveva ragione, basta nascondersi. Ormai aveva sputato fuori tutto quello che aveva da dire, ne aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio. Credeva di averne ancora un po', quel tanto che bastava per tiar giù la maschera che si era abilmente costruita e che portava da troppo tempo ormai.


	12. A life for a life.

Ricordava quando una volta aveva assecondato il desiderio di Beatrice di tingersi i capelli di un blu elettrico e, per precauzione, aveva comprato anche un decolorante, nel caso il risultato non le fosse piaciuto, come alla fine è successo. Lo mischiò a dell'acqua ossigenata e il gioco fu fatto. Quando ebbe finito, alzò la testa dal lavabo e guardò allo specchio i suoi capelli bianchi. Era tanto tempo che non li vedeva, aveva quasi dimenticato come apparisse con il suo colore di capelli naturale. Si era vergognata per anni del suo aspetto, presa di mira dalle malelingue della gente, senza contare tutti i problemi che l'albinismo comporta, ovviamente. Beatrice non aveva mai ceduto a quelle dicerie, sfoggiando i suoi capelli bianchi e i suoi occhi chiarissimi come se fossero un pregio, un motivo di grande vanto. Aveva sempre trovato lodevole quell'aspetto della sua personalità, quasi la invidiava. Non poteva credere che lei, forte com'era, potesse rendere conto ad una simile sciocchezza.  _Sei stata proprio una stupida, ragazza_. Mormorò alla sua immagine riflessa nello specchio che la stava guardando con un piccolo sorriso marchiato in viso. Quando finì di asciugarsi i capelli, uscì dal bagno e non si sorprese di vedere Uriah seduto sul suo letto. Era appena poggiato sul bordo del letto sfatto, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, fasciato da una canotta nera.

« Sei uscita finalmente, credevo fossi rimasta chiusa dentro e PER TUTTI GLI INFERI!. » esclamò il biondo, sobbalzando sul letto. « Che hai combinato hai capelli? »

« Ma finiscila di fare il cretino. » sentenziò lei, buttandogli l'asciugamano che teneva sulle spalle in faccia. « Hai sempre detto che non stavo bene con i capelli castani, cosa ti lamenti? »

« Non mi sto lamentando, solo non ero pronto. » aggiunse lui, sbigottito. Quando era uscita dalla doccia si era messa una canotta bianca e un paio di pantaloncini neri che usava per stare in casa e Uriah la guardava avvicinarsi e sedersi di fianco a lui.

Era mattina presto, il sole filtrava debole attraverso le tende semichiuse, mettendo in risalto il pulviscolo che danzava leggero nell'aria. La stanza aveva pareti in legno scuro, un semplice armadio, una scrivania con sopra una abajour e un letto a baldacchino. Era una stanza tutto sommato spoglia, la stanza degli ospiti, questo perché non c'erano molte persone che alloggiavano in quell'agenzia, ad eccezione di Dante e Beatrice, e di Lady e Trish che ogni tanto si presentavano per riscuotere. Quella in cui si trovava ora era la stanza in cui alloggiava da bambina. La ricordava ancora piena delle sue cose, i libri ordinatamente impilati su una libreria che adesso mancava, i suoi giochi sparsi su un vecchio tappeto persiano che lo zio aveva deciso di vendere perché al verde e la piccola toletta in legno chiaro che stava in un angolo della stanza, a destra della porta del bagno. Quella era l'unica cosa intatta che era riuscita a salvare dopo l'attacco di Mundus alla sua casa, insieme ad un po' di vestiti e a dei libri.

« Alla fine ce l'hai fatta, hai sputato il rospo. » disse lui, distendendosi con la schiena sul letto e incrociando le mani dietro la testa.

« Era inevitabile, sarebbe dovuto succedere prima o poi. » disse lei, voltandosi per guardarlo. Oramai era abituata ai suoi modi di fare svogliati e accomodanti, non ci faceva neanche più caso, era la natura del ragazzo.

« Certo che potevi sbrigarti e evitare un sacco di grane. » continuò lui, meritandosi una bella gomitata assestata tra le costole. Trattenne il respiro e si rialzò in cerca d'aria. « Va bene, è il karma, me lo sono meritato. » aggiunse, annaspando.

« Dovevi aspettartelo. » disse lei, guardandolo in tralice. « E ti meriteresti di peggio. »

« Lo so, per questo mi lamento poco. » Uriah sapeva bene a cosa la ragazza si riferiva, ammetteva candidamente di aver sbagliato ma ancora non riusciva a dare pace al suo cuore. A volte non riusciva proprio a credere che quella ragazza, dopo tutto il dolore che le aveva causato, alla fine non solo lo avesse perdonato, ma decise di tirarlo fuori da quel buco di posto che era l'inferno. Non avrebbe mai smesso di esserle grato, anche con tutti i calci e i pugni che si beccava di tanto in tanto da parte di sua.

« Tu piuttosto, datti una sciacquata e vieni giù. » disse lei, alzandosi e andando verso la porta. « Credo che abbiamo un sacco di cose di cui discutere. »

 

*** * ***

 

Aveva dormito abbastanza bene la scorsa notte, doveva ammetterlo. Quando aveva messo piede dentro la stanza buia, Kyrie era rannicchiata sotto le coperte, con le lacrime agli occhi. Sapeva di averla spaventata e di averla fatta preoccupare, e quella mattina, quando si era scusato con lei, la ragazza lo aveva abbracciato senza dire nulla. Dopo essersi dati una sistemata, erano scesi insieme al piano di sotto, dove Beatrice era seduta sul divano con le gambe incrociate. Aveva un paio di cuffie rosse in testa e stava disegnando su di una tavoletta grafica, Nero riusciva a sentire le note di  _Diamonds_  che le pompavano a gran volume nelle orecchie. Si era avvicinato di soppiatto, sfilandogliele, guadagnandosi uno sguardo scocciato da parte di quella che aveva scoperto essere sua cugina.

« Se continui così, diventerai sorda. » Le disse, ammonendola e ridandogli ciò che le apparteneva.

« Agli ordini, capitano. » Fece lei, posandole accanto a se e salvando i progressi fatti fino a quel momento sulla tavoletta. « Dove sei scappato, ieri sera? »

« A schiarirmi un po' le idee. » disse Nero molto vagamente.

« Capisco. » Beatrice si alzò dal divano e si avviò verso la porta che dava in cucina. « È uscito il caffè, comunque, se aveste bisogno di svegliarvi un po'. » Appena entrati in cucina videro Dante, Uriah e quella che avrebbe dovuto essere Sveva intorno al tavolo della cucina, ognuno con del caffè in mano. Entrambi i ragazzi appena arrivati rimasero allibiti da Sveva che apparve loro nettamente diversa rispetto alla sera prima.

« Cos'è, il ritrovo degli albini? » si annunciò il ragazzo e tutti si voltarono dalla loro parte a salutare. Si accomodarono anche loro al tavolo e Beatrice porse loro due tazze di caffè.

« Ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho optato per un cambio di stile. » rispose Sveva

« Adesso si che sembrate tutti fatti con lo stampino. » esclamò Uriah che bevve un sorso bollente dalla sua tazza, ma finì per strozzarsi quando Sveva gli rifilò un calcio nello stinco. « E siamo a due stamattina. » mugugnò poi, dolorante.

« Dai, Sveva, non ha tutti i torti. In fondo, la pasta è quella. » fece Dante, posando la tazza vuota sul tavolo. Strano che fosse già tirato a lucido, con il cappotto rosso addosso, di solito la mattina amava prendersela comoda.

« Ancora scendi dal letto e già parti, vecchio? » lo pungolò Nero.

« Ehi, ragazzino, non chiamarmi vecchio! » esclamò lui di rimando.

« Quando tu la smetterai di darmi del ragazzino. »

« Basta litigare, signorine. » fece Sveva, intromettendosi tra i due. « C'è una cosa di cui voglio discutere. » Per tutta risposta, gli altri si misero in ascolto. « Adesso che Nero è tra virgolette al sicuro » cominciò, dopo essersi assicurata di avere la più totale attenzione. « vorrei passare, diciamo, alla fase successiva. »

« E sarebbe? » chiese il diretto interessato.

« Quello che voglio, adesso, è recuperare gli altri pezzi mancanti. » disse la sorella, rivolta proprio a lui.

« Vuoi scendere all'inferno a recuperare lo zio? » fece Beatrice, dall'altro capo del tavolo. Era seduta tra Kyrie e Dante.

« L'idea sarebbe quella, sì, sottrarre sia lui che la mamma a Mundus. »

« Sappiamo almeno dove si trovano? » si intromise Dante, che si stava sorreggendo il mento con le mani, serio. « Non possiamo vagare per l'inferno senza una meta, è troppo rischioso. »

« L'ultima volta che l'ho visto era al Carcere Infernale, non credo che Mundus l'abbia spostato. » rispose Uriah di rimando. « E, a quanto ricordo, era anche abbastanza lucido. »

« Quantifica  _abbastanza_. » fece Beatrice.

«  _Molto_ lucido. »

« E Livia? » riprese Dante. « Non credo si trovi lì con lui, troppo semplice. »

« Fonti certe mi hanno riferito che si trovi nel palazzo del bastardo, credo la tenga nelle segrete. » continuò sempre il biondo.

« Almeno sappiamo dove cercare. » convenne l'albino in rosso. « È già un inizio. »

« Esatto, il piano è questo. » Sveva riprese la parola. « Io vado lì, passo dal Carcere e prendo papà, così avrò un appoggio per affrontare eventuali guardie di palazzo, prendiamo la mamma e torniamo qui. Poi pensiamo a come togliere di mezzo Mundus. »

«  _Vado?_ » accennò lo zio, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo. « Non se ne parla, non posso permetterti di andare da sola, qualcuno dovrà venire con te, e quello sarò io. »

« Zio, ne abbiamo già parlato, se posso evitare di coinvolgervi il più possibile allora lo farò, e in questo momento posso farlo. »

« Ascoltami, piccola. » Era tanto tempo che non si sentiva chiamare in quel moto, la prese un moto di nostalgia che le serrò la bocca dello stomaco. « So che hai paura di perdere altro, lo capisco. Ma devi anche capire che non stai parlando con dei dilettanti in mestiere, sappiamo bene cosa facciamo e a cosa andiamo incontro. Ogni giorno e ogni demone rimandato all'inferno ce lo ricordano. »

« Non pensavo di dirlo mai, ma Dante ha ragione. » disse Nero, che fino a quel momento era rimasto nel più totale silenzio e in ascolto. « Vuoi fare qualcosa che, se procederai da sola, ti distruggerà. L'hai detto tu che da sola non puoi farcela, perché non accetti il fatto di aver bisogno di aiuto? »

« Non hai sentito il vecchio, vuoi proprio sentirmelo dire?! » esclamò la sorella balzando in piedi, la voce pregna di rabbia. « Ho paura, va bene! Ho già perso il più della mia famiglia, non voglio perdere anche il resto! »

« Sveva... » Nero sentì Beatrice mormorare accanto a Kyrie. A quel punto il ragazzo si alzò e posò una mano sulla spalla della sorella che rabbrividì per quel contatto inaspettato.

« Il vecchio ha ragione, non siamo sprovveduti, devi accettarlo. Ne abbiamo passate di cotte e di crude ma ce la siamo sempre cavata. La tua paura di perdere il resto della tua famiglia è assolutamente infondata, devi cercare di capirlo. » le disse lui. « Hai la fortuna di avere qualcuno disposto ad aiutarti, che fai, ci sputi sopra? » Sveva lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi per il nervosismo e, quando si rimise a sedere senza dire altro, anche lui tornò a prendere il suo posto.

« C'è una cosa che non mi convince nel tuo piano, Sve', se posso permettermi. » prese la parola Uriah, dopo che la ragazza si fu calmata. « Mundus sta cercando te e tuo fratello, siete i suoi obiettivi, non credi che buttarsi a capofitto all'inferno in una missione di recupero sia un po' come consegnarsi a lui direttamente? Cavolo, entreresti dalla porta principale, così ti esponi troppo. »

« Devo essere io a farlo. » insistette lei.

« Ammettilo, Sveva, è da stupidi. » concordò Beatrice. « Sono disposta a scendere io al posto tuo. »

« Assolutamente no. » esclamò in fretta Dante. « È fuori discussione. »

« Ma dai, pa', chi ci vuoi mandare sennò? »

« Capisco perché tu abbia paura a mandare tua figlia in pasto ai demoni, Dante » iniziò Uriah, incrociandosi le braccia sul petto e caricando tutto il suo peso sullo schienale della sedia. Nero vide un barlume di speranza accendersi negli occhi della giovane cugina e vide Dante che quasi stava per rispondergli, ma Uriah ricominciò a parlare. « e, Beatrice, è vero che Mundus cerca Sveva e Nero, ma non credo che esiterebbe a prendere anche te, se ti avesse a portata di mano, sei pur sempre anche tu un'Erede di Sparda, è sempre potere in più dalla sua parte. »

« Uriah, il tuo ragionamento non fila. » ribatté Beatrice, stizzita. « Mio padre è un Figlio di Sparda, è la stessa cosa. »

« Tuo padre ha anche più esperienza sulle spalle di te, saprebbe cavarsela. Se possiamo tenervi nascosti ancora un po', direi che è il caso di farlo. » ed è dopo queste parole che Nero vide la luce negli occhi di Beatrice spegnersi definitivamente.

« Ma se io, Sveva e Beatrice siamo fuori discussione, chi va con Dante? Non può di certo andare da solo. » si intromise Nero.

« Eh, scusami? » esclamò Uriah, agitando le mani in aria. « Ci sarei anch'io. »

« Uriah, no. » sentenziò Sveva, che era seduta accanto a lui.

« Senti, tesoro, stammi bene a sentire, sono stanco. » esclamò il biondo, la voce carica di rabbia. Da quel poco tempo che Nero lo conosceva, non gli era mai parso di vederlo in quel modo. Sì, aveva visto il suo atteggiamento ponderato dettato dalla necessità di scendere in battaglia, ma non gli aveva mai visto tanta rabbia addosso, doveva ammettere che faceva quasi paura. Infatti vide Sveva tremare leggermente sulla sedia, che cercava di sostenere il suo sguardo. « Questo no, quello no, tu sì, tu no, smettila di fare la bambina! » gli urlò in faccia, prima di rivolgere l'attenzione sugli altri. « Dante ha molta esperienza e io conosco bene sia il Carcere Infernale, in qualità di Carceriere, sia il castello di Mundus. Direi che abbiamo la coppia vincitrice. »

Dopo quelle ultime parole, calò un silenzio di tomba che nessuno sembrava voler rompere.

« Adesso che abbiamo scelto chi va, come procediamo? » disse infine Dante.

« Fino a prova contraria, il Carcere è ancora sotto la mia giurisdizione, per cui non dovrebbero esserci problemi ad entrare. Se hai voglia di incappucciarti per bene, facciamo che sei un prigioniero di cui ho l'ordine di scortare in una cella di massima sicurezza. È lì che si trova Vergil. Anche se la cella è pesantemente sorvegliata, non sarà difficile per me farla sgomberare. »

« E fin qui ci siamo, il piano non fa una piega. E per quanto riguarda Livia? » chiese Nero, impaziente di sapere cos'altro aveva in serbo Uriah. Non solo si era reso contò delle abilità curative del biondo, ma adesso aveva anche potuto constatare l'astuzia del demone.

« Tranquillo, ci sto arrivando. » rispose lui. Nel guardare nella sua direzione, con la coda dell'occhio, Nero vide Sveva, che era seduta tra lui e Uriah, tenersi le mani in grembo e fissarle, senza alzare lo sguardo. Era evidente che la cosa non le andò giù, ma per qualche strana ragione sembrava non voler controbattere. Era strano, pensò Nero, non era da lei. L'aveva sempre vista come una ragazza che aveva le redini della situazione, che aveva sempre tutto sotto controllo. E adesso gli sembrò di avere davanti un guscio vuoto e a pezzi, gli fece quasi pena. « Dal Carcere si dirama un tunnel sotterraneo, direttamente collegato alle segrete, passeremo da lì. »

« Comodo. » esclamò Beatrice.

« Sì, lo usiamo per trasportare i prigionieri dalle segrete di Mundus direttamente al Carcere, è più veloce. » annuì Uriah. « Preleviamo anche Livia e ce la filiamo. »

« Come facciamo con le guardie? Mundus ne avrà a migliaia. » aggiunse Dante.

« Ho pensato anche a quello. » rispose il Carceriere pronto. « Possiamo sfruttare il cambio della guardia, avremo cinque minuti di via libera, dovrebbe essere sufficiente. »

« Solo cinque minuti? Sembrano un po' pochi, non ti sembra? » disse Dante

« Può darsi, ma è sempre meglio di niente. »

« Non hai una qualche grande influenza o che so io da sfruttare anche lì? » fece Nero, perplesso.

« La mia influenza si limita al Carcere, purtroppo. » sospirò il biondo.

« Direi che è deciso. Quando hai intenzione di partire? » disse alla fine Dante, alzandosi dalla sedia.

« Se per te va bene, direi anche tra un paio d'ore. Prima lo facciamo e meglio è. »

 

*** * ***

 

Dopo la riunione, Sveva si era defilata in camera sua senza dire una parola. Non le andava per niente giù l'idea che lo zio e Uriah si buttassero a capofitto in una missione che non gli apparteneva, per lei era inconcepibile. Era stesa sul letto a fissare il soffitto, persa. Le parole di Nero l'avevano rincuorata un po' circa la sua paura ma quelle di Uriah le avevano fatto male.  _Smettila di fare la bambina_ , le aveva detto. Quelle parole le risuonarono nella mente, facendole male. Sapeva di avere un comportamento infantile, e si rimproverava ogni giorno per questo, ma sentirselo dire in faccia la fece stare male, come se fintanto che quel pensiero rimaneva nella sua testa non la rendesse tale. Dopo le sue parole, non aveva avuto il coraggio di ribattere. E c'era un'altra cosa che le frullava per la testa. Perché era così disposto ad aiutarla? In fondo lui non le doveva nulla. Si girò e rigirò nel letto, ma la mancanza della risposta la rendeva sempre più nervosa, così si alzò. Aprì con cautela la porta e sgusciò fuori per bussare alla stanza affianco alla sua. I rumori metallici che sentiva prima di bussare cessarono e, poco dopo, Uriah le aprì.

« Ah, sei tu. Che ti serve? » Vederlo così gelido e distaccato non fece altro che farla stare peggio. Sapeva benissimo com'era Uriah quando era arrabbiato o irritato sul serio, l'aveva sperimentato a sue spese proprio lì dove il biondo stava per fare ritorno.

« Posso entrare? Devo parlarti. » disse lei in un sussurro. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, spalancò la porta e si fece da parte per permettere all'albina di entrare. Sveva sentì Uriah che si chiudeva la porta alle spalle e vide sul letto Leiden e Schmerz distese sulle lenzuola candide e che brillavano di una luce gelida, come quella che si celava negli occhi del loro padrone in quel momento.

« Sto finendo di prepararmi, vedi di fare in fretta. » disse lui, accigliato.

« Cavolo, ce l'avete tutti con me, vedo. » disse lei sommessamente.

« E ti sei mai chiesta perché? » ribatté lui, ringhiando come una cane rabbioso. « Non hai mai pensato che forse è colpa tua? » Altre pugnalate al cuore. Sapeva benissimo che Uriah aveva ragione, che era per via del suo carattere reso instabile dalle sue paure, ma lei non poteva farci nulla. Cercava di convincersi, in quel momento, che l'amico stava parlando così solo perché era arrabbiato, che quelle cose non le pensava sul serio. Era l'unica cosa a cui aggrapparsi. « Pensi che solo tu abbia paura, Sveva? » continuò lui, acido. « Pensi davvero questo? »

« Tu hai paura? » sussurrò lei, allibita.

« Esatto, non sei l'unica. » ribatté lui, prendendo la giacca dalla sedia. Le catene che portava appese al lungo cappotto tintinnarono sinistramente, collidendo tra di loro. Invece, dal tavolino, prese una lunga collana di filo nero a cui aveva fissato una chiave e se la mise al collo. « Sai di cosa ho paura, Sveva? Ho paura di tornare sotto le grinfie di quel figlio di puttana! Anch'io rischio tanto così, ma almeno io non mi lamento come una bambina viziata. » _Basta, ti prego_ , pensò lei, sentendo le lacrime punzecchiarle gli occhi, che combattevano per uscire.

« Perché lo stai facendo, allora? » disse lei, la voce rotta dal pianto. Ancora una volta non era riuscita a trattenere le lacrime, dimostrando a se stessa di essere debole.

« Una vita per una vita. » disse infine il ragazzo, avvicinandosi al letto per prendere le sue armi e nasconderle nel cappotto. « Tu mi hai tirato fuori da quello schifo. Ti sto solo restituendo il favore. » sputò infine acido, prima di uscire dalla stanza e lasciare Sveva da sola sul letto, a raccogliere i pezzi che si era lasciato dietro.


	13. Rescue.

Era passato tanto di quel tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva visto il Carcere. Da quando aveva lasciato l'inferno con Sveva, vi tornava una volta ogni tanto, solo per salvare le apparenze, ma dall'ultima volta che aveva varcato la soglia tra il mondo demoniaco e il mondo mortale non vi aveva più messo piede.

Sia lui che Dante finirono su un altopiano di terra battuta e nera, di fronte ad un orizzonte che aveva ben poco di bello. Il "cielo" che li sovrastava era più rosso del sangue, di fronte a loro c'era la conca infernale con i vari gironi, la quale era circondata da una parete rocciosa nera anch'essa come il terreno che stavano calpestando i due.

Dante Alighieri, quando scrisse la Divina Commedia, ci prese, ma non del tutto. L'inferno non era un imbuto che spariva nelle viscere della terra; non esisteva la regola  _occhio per occhio_ , i condannati galleggiavano per l'eternità nelle pozze di fuoco e lava, eternamente in fiamme, e i demoni guarivano le loro ustioni solo per poter far si che la tortura ricominciasse da capo. L'aria che si respirava era carica di cenere e morte e tutto sembrava essere immerso in una luce rossastra. A linea d'aria, troneggiante sui gironi infernali, si stagliava il palazzo del re dei demoni, imponente e interamente costruito in onice che rifletteva il colore carminio delle fiamme.

« Quanto tempo è passato da quando ho messo piede qui l'ultima volta? Cinque, dieci anni, forse? » fece il vecchio albino, sorridendo. Indossava un mantello sgualcito in sacco che erano riusciti a recuperare prima di varcare il confine tra il loro mondo e quello dei demoni, con il cappuccio ancora abbandonato sulla sua schiena.

« Abbassati il cappuccio e dammi le mani. » Dante non se lo fece ripetere, così si calò il cappuccio sul viso, coprendolo completamente, e porse i polsi a Uriah che, nel frattempo, aveva sganciato una della catene che teneva appese al giubbotto e gli incatenò la mani. « Andiamo. E cerca di essere convincente. »

Discesero l'altopiano il più velocemente che poterono, fino a raggiungere il Carcere Infernale. Era una struttura imponente anche quella, alta e scura. Era circondata da mura di cinta nere e spesse e, da fuori, si potevano vedere le torri di guardia sulle quali pattugliavano delle vedette demoniache.

« Ohi, capo! » un demone dalle mani ritorte e le zampe caprine accolse il suo padrone all'entrata. « Ne abbiamo un altro, vedo. »

« Apri, Iron, non ho tempo da perdere, ho questioni più urgenti a cui badare. » sputò acido Uriah, facendo così tremare le ali da pipistrello del suo sottoposto. Era questo che era sempre riuscito a fare: incutere paura ai suoi vari sottoposti del Carcere.

Mundus poteva anche essere il re degli inferi, ma lì dentro l'unico re era lui. Lui dettava le regole, lui sceglieva chi moriva e chi viveva. Ma ben presto non lo sarebbe stato più e il solo pensiero l'aiutò a rilassarsi. Era stato divertente all'inizio, quando Mundus lo aveva creato e lo aveva messo a guardia di quel posto, ma poi, a un certo punto, qualcosa scattò nella sua testa.

Avvenne quando, un giorno, una ragazza non arrivò lì. Tutta spavalda e piena di sé, non accennava a cedere a neanche una delle sue torture. Eppure gliene aveva fatte vedere di tutti i colori, pur di cacciarle fuori il luogo esatto dell'Erede di Sparda mancante, ma nulla, non c'era riuscito in nessun modo, quella ragazza era fatta di roccia.

Quella stessa ragazza che lo aveva fatto uscire di lì, che lo aveva perdonato. La stessa ragazza a cui aveva sputato veleno sul viso solo poche ore prima. Sapeva che, in quel modo, le stava facendo male e, forse, inconsciamente, voleva che lo provasse, voleva provasse qualcos'altro oltre alla paura dettata dalle sue incertezze e i suoi dubbi. Aveva fatto male a lei, ma a lui ne aveva fatto anche di più.

Si lasciarono alle loro spalle Iron ed entrarono in un cortile circondato, in alto, da filo spinato, che faceva da ingresso ad una struttura più interna.

« Però, è uguale a una prigione umana. » bisbigliò Dante alle sue spalle. « Me l'aspettavo un po'... diversa. »

« Non fiatare. » sussurrò il Carceriere di rimando. « Benvenuto nella tua nuova casa! » esclamò poi a voce più alta e, da laggiù, poterono sentire i demoni sulle torri sghignazzare tra di loro. Uriah tirò la catena che legava i polsi di Dante, facendolo sobbalzare in avanti e costringendolo a seguirlo. Camminava con passo veloce, tanto che Dante faceva fatica a tenergli testa. L'interno della prigione era formato da un lungo corridoio centrale dove, ai lati, per tutta l'altezza della struttura, stavano allineate le varie celle da cui provenivano urla disumane e lamenti vari.

« Però, un posticino allegro, sembra che tutti si stiano divertendo. » disse Dante ad alta voce.

« Oh, ti divertirai anche tu. » disse Uriah arcigno. Non credeva che si sarebbe calato così tanto nella parte, sembrava quasi si stesse divertendo. Si diressero a passo svelto verso la fine del corridoio, sotto gli sguardi dei demoni appollaiati sulle ringhiere, curiosi di scoprire chi fosse il nuovo arrivato. Arrivarono di fronte ad una porta d'acciaio blindata, con alla guardia due demoni identici a Iron, uno per ogni lato della porta.

« Uriah! » lo accolse uno di loro, quello sulla destra. « Ne abbiamo un altro pericoloso, vedo. »

« La ragazzina tutto pepe ci è sfuggita, ma questo qui potrebbe fare al caso nostro. » strattonò la catena, senza lasciare che il ghigno che aveva messo su non abbandonasse il suo viso.

« Non ci credo che ancora non sei riuscito a prenderla. » esclamò l'altro, scoppiando a ridere, risata che venne interrotta da un colpo di pistola. Uriah aveva sparato nella direzione della testa ad aquila del demone, mancandola di pochi centimetri.

« La stronza ha vita breve, l'ho praticamente in pugno. » sogghignò al malcapitato, riponendo Schmerz nella sua fondina. « Per ora mi divertirò a giocare con lui. »

« Oh, non vorrei essere nei tuoi panni, bello! » esclamò il primo che aveva preso la parola.

« Spostatevi. » Uriah tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi che aveva fissato alla cintura e, senza lasciare la catena, aprì il pesante portone, e Carceriere e carcerato sparirono dall'altra parte, in un lungo corridoio fiancheggiato da fiaccole, unica fonte di luce.

« Puoi rilassarti, Dante, almeno in questo corridoio siamo solo io e te. »

« Qui sotto non si respira. » esclamò l'albino, togliendosi il cappuccio dalla testa e andandogli di fianco. « Certo che eri un gran bello stronzo, ragazzo, lasciatelo dire. »

« Gran bello stronzo... » ripeté l'altro tra sé e sé. Dante aveva ragione e la cosa gli fece un po' male. Era un capitolo della sua vita che stava cercando di chiudere, un capitolo di cui si vergognava e che avrebbe preferito bruciare. « Ti ho detto che potevi rilassarti, non che potevi toglierti il cappuccio. » esclamò poi, quando si accorse che Dante era a volto scoperto.

« Ti sei calato proprio nella parte, eh? » rispose Dante sornione, ma Uriah preferì ignorarlo. Arrivarono ad un altra porta blindata, come quella che si erano chiusi alle spalle pochi istanti prima, e Uriah aprì pure quella.

Di fronte a loro si stagliò un nuovo corridoio, ma le celle questa volta erano dieci in tutto, cinque per lato. Un altro demone stava alla guardia della piccola stanza, seduto in un angolo, pareva stesse dormendo. Uriah si ricompose, gli andò vicino e gli diede un potente calcio che lo fece sobbalzare.

« Ti lascio qui a fare la guardia e tu ti addormenti, stronzo? » sbraitò il biondo. « Che cazzo hai nel cervello, Giancar, segatura? »

« Calmati, capo, tanto qui non succede mai nulla. » si giustificò il demone, sbadigliando.

« Non succede mai nulla? E di chi sarebbe stata la colpa, se  _quello_  fosse fuggito? » ribatté Uriah, infuriato, indicando una delle celle alla sua destra. « Sei fortunato che io abbia un nuovo giocattolo qui e sono di buon umore, perciò fila via, che ho voglia di divertirmi un po', prima che cambi idea e ti incenerisca qui sul posto. » continuò a muso duro, facendo tremare leggermente la guardia.

« Subito. » esclamò quello, defilandosi alla velocità della luce. Finalmente Uriah e Dante rimasero da soli, per cui l'albino poté togliersi di nuovo il cappuccio e Uriah poté liberarlo dalla catena, che riagganciò alla sua giacca.

« Quindi questa è la tua stanza dei giochi? » fece Dante, sorpreso. « È un po' piccola. »

« Cosa vuoi, è solo per pochi intimi. » rispose lui facendo spallucce e dirigendosi verso la porta che aveva indicato poco prima. Si fermò per un attimo a fissarla, sentendo una fitta al cuore. Quante volte era entrato lì dentro, a curare le ferite di Sveva? Gli balenò davanti il ricordo di una notte particolare, quando lei gli tirò uno schiaffo in pieno viso, il primo di una lunga serie e, istintivamente, si toccò la guancia con la mano.

« Mio fratello... è qui dentro? » fece Dante, abbandonando tutta la baldanza che aveva poco prima.

« Sembra che questa sia la cella degli Sparda. » rispose lui, più a se stesso che a Dante, portandosi la mano alla chiave che portava al petto. Se la tolse e aprì la porta e la luce fioca delle torce illuminò la cella: sembrava una di quelle stanze imbottite che si usavano nei manicomi, con un semplice letto su cui era posato un mantello simile a quello che aveva Dante, messo in un angolo, e nient'altro.

E, in un angolo della stanza, stava seduto un uomo. Aveva la testa posata all'indietro, contro il muro, gli occhi chiusi, i capelli bianchi tirati all'indietro. Teneva il braccio poggiato sul ginocchio. Vergil Sparda alzò la testa e puntò i suoi occhi di ghiaccio su Uriah, sembrando, in un primo momento, di non essersi accorto del fratello.

« Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Carceriere. » disse Vergil freddo, alzandosi da terra, facendo frusciare il suo cappotto azzurro.

« Sono arrivato il prima possibile. » rispose Uriah, entrando nella stanza.

« Come sta Sveva? È al sicuro? »  _Sì, è al sicuro e no, non sta bene, visto come le ho inveito contro prima di venire qui_. Avrebbe voluto dire il ragazzo, ma si limitò solo ad annuire, tanto per far capire a Vergil che la figlia stava bene.

« Abbiamo recuperato anche Nero. » aggiunse poi. Vergil andò a recuperare il mantello abbandonato sul letto.

« Bene. » disse in risposta. Stava facendo per uscire quando si bloccò di colpo. Si accorse solo in quel momento che Uriah non era solo. « Che ci fa lui qui? »

« Sono venuto a salvarti, che domande. » rispose Dante, incrociando le braccia al petto. Rivedere il fratello gli fece uno strano effetto, malinconia mista a felicità. Per anni aveva provato in tutti i modi a tirarlo fuori di lì, a portarlo via dalle grinfie di Mundus, e adesso era lì, di fronte a lui, lucido e austero come non mai.

« Ti ci sono voluti vent'anni per arrivare qui, vedo. » rispose lui gelido, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

« Ehi, io ho fatto del mio meglio ma tu non mi sei mai stato di grande aiuto. » esclamò il rosso di rimando.

« Scusate, ma questo non mi sembra il momento adatto ad una discussione. » si intromise Uriah tra i due, mettendosi tra di loro come una barriera. « Adesso che abbiamo Vergil, dobbiamo recuperare Livia. È ancora al palazzo, vero? Nelle segrete? »

« L'ultima volta che l'ho vista era al palazzo, sì. » rispose Vergil, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. « Suppongo la tenga lì. »

« Perfetto, non perdiamo altro tempo. Credo che questo potrebbe esserti utile.» Uriah, nel frattempo, aveva recuperato Beowulf, i suoi schinieri e i suoi guanti, e glieli aveva riconsegnati, spiegandoli il piano che, all'inizio, sembrò restio a seguire. Lasciarono la cella imbottita e presero la porta in fondo a sinistra della stanza che si aprì su un lungo tunnel, come aveva detto Uriah.

« Il cambio della guardia dovrebbe essere tra poco, per cui dobbiamo fare in fretta. » fece Uriah davanti a loro.

« Sveva ha raccontato tutto a Nero? » chiese poi Vergil, fiancheggiandolo.

« Sì, alla fine ce l'ha fatta. Il ragazzo ha dato di matto, ma alla fine si è costretto ad accettare tutto quello che gli è stato detto. »

« Non so proprio da chi possa aver ripreso. » sentenziò lui, rivolgendo un'occhiataccia al fratello.

« Sicuramente non da te e dalla tua altissima freddezza. » replicò il rosso, imbronciato. C'era un tempo in un cui Vergil non avrebbe mancato di rispondergli al vetriolo, amava avere sempre l'ultima parola, o in cui gli fosse balzato al collo, ma in quel momento aveva cose più urgenti per la testa. Alla fine del corridoio vi era una porta in legno massiccio che Uriah aprì con discrezione.

Si sporse un po' per assicurarsi che la strada fosse libera e, quando ne fu certo, fecero capolino anche gli altri due. Le segrete del castello assomigliavano a quelle di un maniero medievale, con i muri in pietra e le torce al muro come fonte di luce. L'aria che si respirava laggiù era pesante e sapeva di chiuso.

« Ascoltate, questi sono puntuali come un orologio svizzero, per cui sbrighiamoci. Immagino tu non sappia dove la tenga, vero? » disse Uriah e, come si aspettava, Vergil fece cenno di no con la testa. « Immaginavo. Dividiamoci e cerchiamo. » Sulle porta vi era una piccola apertura a grate che permetteva di vedere all'interno, per cui non fu difficile capire dove fosse nascosta la donna. Dopo pochi minuti, fu Dante ad attirare l'attenzione degli altri due, davanti ad una cella in fondo alle segrete. Uriah e Vergil lo raggiunsero a passo spedito e Uriah aprì la cella.

All'interno la tenace Livia Lee stava acquattata in un angolo della stanza, che si teneva le ginocchia al petto e la testa adagiata sulla parete, sembrava stesse dormendo. Uriah non l'aveva mai vista prima, né tanto meno l'aveva vista in azione, ma aveva sentito dire di quanto fosse una guerriera in gamba e audace e adesso, vedendola così, nel suo vestito bianco e sudicio, scalza e ferita in più punti, gli fece una certa pena.

Fu Vergil il primo ad entrare. Si chinò adagio di fronte alla donna e le posò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla, scuotendola leggermente, chiamandola per svegliarla.

« Vergil. » Sussurrò quella quando aprì gli occhi. Non capì subito cosa stesse succedendo e, quando vide il volto di Vergil di fronte a sé, si mise in ginocchio e lo abbracciò. Uriah e Dante si aspettavano di vederla piangere, quantomeno singhiozzare, ma quella donna non fece niente di tutto questo. La videro solo abbracciare stretto il compagno e a Dante gli strinse il cuore.

Dal canto suo, Vergil le posò una mano sulla testa, dopo un po' di esitazione. Il rosso non era abituato a vederlo in quel modo, l'aveva sempre visto come un uomo cinico e austero, che odiava il contatto fisico di qualunque genere.

« I ragazzi! » esclamò lei, sciogliendo l'abbraccio. « Stanno bene? »

« Stanno benone, direi. » rispose Dante al posto del fratello, così da attirare lo sguardo di Livia su di sé.

« Dante. » disse lei, alzandosi da terra insieme a Vergil. « È bello rivederti. » aggiunse poi, correndo ad abbracciare anche lui. « Tu devi essere Uriah. » disse poi, focalizzando la sua attenzione sul biondo. « L'uomo che ha recato dolore e sofferenza alla mia bambina. » aggiunse poi, con odio velato nella voce.

« Puo' darsi, Livia, ma è anche l'uomo che le è stato più vicino di tutti. » disse Dante e Uriah fu contento di sentire che l'uomo in rosso prese le sue difese. « Sveva lo ha perdonato e ora combatte per la nostra stessa causa. »

« Dimmi, biondo, è tutto vero? » disse lei, guardandolo in tralice.

« Sìssignora. » rispose lui, nervoso. Se la madre di Sveva era anche solo la metà della figlia, in quel momento si trovava in un gran bel guaio.

« Sai, ragazzo, potrebbe anche essere così, ma io sono come San Tommaso. » iniziò a dire lei, sorridendo con diffidenza. « Devo vedere per poter credere. »  _Questa è anche peggio di Sveva,_ pensò il biondo. Un rumore attirò l'attenzione del quartetto e Dante si affacciò fuori dalla stanza per vedere cosa fosse stato. Un paio di demoni cornuti e dalla pelle rossa fecero irruzione nella stanza e, vedendo la porta aperta, si incamminarono in quella direzione

« Sono qui. » bisbigliò il rosso. « Che si fa? »

« Cazzo. » esclamò sommessamente il biondo. « Stanno arrivando. »

« Non ditemi che avete paura di affrontarli. » disse lo donna sornione, avvicinandosi ad Uriah. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide il nunchaku tripartito del ragazzo e glielo sfilò dalla cintura. Senza aspettare nessuno, Livia uscì dalla stanza, fiondandosi su uno dei demoni. Fece roteare il nunchaku ad un velocità pazzesca, colpendo ripetutamente il demone con una tale grazia e agilità che aveva visto solo a Sveva. Ora capiva da chi avesse ripreso quella ragazza.

Tutto sotto gli occhi attoniti di Uriah e Dante e sotto lo sguardo fiero di Vergil. Nel combattimento, però uno dei due riuscì a scappare verso l'uscita. Livia stava per corrergli dietro ma Vergil la bloccò per un braccio.

« Non abbiamo tempo, avrà già dato l'allarme, dobbiamo scappare. »

« Sì, ha ragione. » convenne Uriah dopo essersi ripreso dalla sorpresa. Aveva sentito dire che era forte ma non immaginava che fosse anche così sfacciata. « Per di qua. »

Fecero il percorso al ritroso e, nel Carcere, una marea di demoni era pronta a bloccargli la strada.

« Però, sembra che si siano accorti della nostra fuga. » disse Dante, sfoderando la sua Rebellion.

« Facciamoci strada fino all'uscita, allora. » sentenziò la mora, prima di partire in quarta, seguita da Vergil. Uriah tirò fuori Leiden e iniziò a farsi strada tra i sottoposti a suon di pallottole, colpendo e abbattendo ognuno di essi che si frapponeva tra sé e l'uscita.

Dante, dal canto suo, si mise a far roteare la lama del suo spadone a destra e manca, colpendo e affettando qualsiasi cosa che fosse nel suo raggio d'azione. Nella foga, il rosso riuscì a scorgere il fratello e Livia combattere fianco a fianco.

Erano in una sintonia fuori dal comune, entrambi di un eleganza e agilità ineguagliabile, niente a che fare con lo stile rozzo e frenetico di Dante o di Nero. Erano come se stessero danzando, le note scandite dal tintinnio metallico di Beowulf e del nunchaku. Si fecero strada a suon di fendenti, pugni, calci e pallottole fuori dal Carcere, uccidendo qualsiasi cosa si muovesse.

« Correte e non fermatevi, arriviamo su quell'altopiano laggiù. » esclamò Uriah dietro di loro, abbattendo un altro paio di demoni vedette. Corsero all'impazzata tra terra morta e pozze di lava fino a raggiungere la pianura da dove Uriah e Dante erano arrivati.

Sembrava che fossero riusciti a seminare il plotone demoniaco, e finalmente riuscirono a prendere un po' di respiro. Mentre Uriah stava ancora riprendendo fiato, vide con la coda dell'occhio Livia avvicinarsi con passo felpato e, quando gli fu davanti, si raddrizzò.

«  _Se non vedo nelle sue mani il segno dei chiodi e non metto il dito nel posto dei chiodi e non metto la mia mano nel suo costato, non crederò._  » citò la donna, porgendogli indietro Leiden. Uriah lo riprese, fissando la donna che, adesso, gli stava sorridendo, questa volta un sorriso vero.

« San Tommaso Apostolo. » disse lui, riponendo il nunchaku nella sua cintura.

« Ho toccato con mano e ho creduto. » rispose Livia, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. « Se la mia famiglia ti ha perdonato e si fida di te, allora io non posso fare altrimenti se non unirmi a loro, dopo quello che ho visto. »

« Grazie. » Uriah chinò il capo in segno di gratitudine. Almeno non l'aveva menato malamente come si aspettava che avrebbe fatto una volta fuori di lì. E non avrebbe avuto tutti i torti, anzi, sarebbe stato perfettamente lecito e meritato.

« Saranno sulle nostre tracce, non abbiamo molto tempo. » la voce di Vergil attirò l'attenzione dei tre. Uriah, richiamato dalla sua voce gelida, non perse tempo e aprì un nuovo portale, diretto nel mondo umano. Livia fu la prima ad entrare, seguita a ruota da Uriah. Per un istante rimasero Dante e Vergil soli, a fissarsi, blu contro rosso.

« Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a salvarti prima. Davvero. » disse Dante a malincuore, avvicinandosi al fratello.

« Non abbiamo tempo per discutere di questo. Entra nel portale. » ribatté Vergil, seguendo il fratello, pregustandosi, dopo tanto tempo in cui era rimasto in attesa, il sapore della libertà.


	14. Home sweet home.

Tornare nel mondo mondano era una strana sensazione. Erano stati nel mondo demoniaco per troppo tempo per potersi anche solo ricordare cosa significasse assaporare l'aria notturna, guardare la luna alta nel cielo o lo splendore delle stella. 

Livia sorrise, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, felice di essere fuori da quell'inferno. Indossava ancora la veste bianca tutta sgualcita, leggera e impalpabile, con indosso un semplice paio di sandali rovinati. I lunghi capelli castani volteggiavano nella brezza della notte e i suoi occhi color del mare vagavano a destra e sinistra, catturando ogni più piccolo particolare del mondo che la circondava. 

Dal canto suo, Vergil non sembrava molto entusiasta di essere tornato tra i comuni mortali. Se non fosse stato per perseguire uno scopo ben preciso, non vi avrebbe mai fatto ritorno. 

Il quartetto arrivò davanti alla Devil May Cry e, entrando, videro che tutti gli inquilini erano seduti nel piccolo salotto, a parlottare tra di loro. Beatrice era rannicchiata in un angolo della poltrona con la sua tavoletta grafica e Nero, accanto a lei, la guardava curioso, seguendo ogni movimento della mano della ragazza. 

Dall'altra parte, Sveva e Kyrie stavano sorseggiando una tazza di té, parlando tra di loro, su cosa non era dato saperlo. Quando si accorsero che Uriah e Dante varcarono la porta, tutti e quattro scattarono in piedi, osservando i nuovi arrivati entrare. 

Lo sguardo di Sveva si posò prima di tutti su Uriah che, in quel momento, non parve arrabbiato come quando si erano lasciati. Anche se, le parve, la guardò con una certa freddezza, o forse era rammarico? 

Ma ci fu un'altra persona che attrasse la sua attenzione e, in più, quella di Nero. Rimase un attimo ferma a scrutare la figura di suo padre, austero come al solito. Accanto alla figura di sua madre, bella come la ricordava. A quel punto non poté trattenersi oltre e corse loro incontro, abbracciando la madre che ricambiò all'istante, stringendola forte a sé.

« La mia bambina. » disse lei, accarezzandole la testa. « Sei stata molto coraggiosa. Sono fiera di te. » Tutto sotto gli occhi di Nero che, dall'altra parte della stanza, guardava attonito la scena. Vergil lo conosceva, almeno per sentito dire, ma quella donna attirò la sua attenzione. Non l'aveva mai vista ma aveva un viso familiare, come se l'avesse già conosciuta. Quando Livia sciolse il suo abbracciò con la figlia, questa si ritrovò faccia a faccia col padre.

« Sono felice di rivederti, finalmente. » disse lei, la voce resa instabile dall'emozione di rivedere di nuovo i suoi genitori lì. A quel punto successe una cosa che nessuno dei presenti si aspettava sarebbe successo, in primis Dante che, accanto ad Uriah, guardava quella scena stupefatto. 

Suo fratello, che era sempre stato una persona fredda, adesso aveva allargato le braccia, permettendo a sua figlia di abbracciare anche lui, dopo un attimo di sgomento. Quell'uomo non permetteva mai a nessuno di toccarlo, fu un momento molto toccante. 

Nero, forse, era la persona che più di tutte era rimasto scioccato. Vergil gli era stato descritto come una persona anaffettiva e gelida, ma in quel momento stava lasciando che sua sorella lo abbracciasse, per cui la cosa lo confondeva. 

Anche Dante, come il fratello, era andato ad abbracciare sua figlia e Kyrie, accanto a Nero, gli strinse la mano e gli sorrise. Quando vide la donna dai capelli castani e gli occhi color del mare avvicinarsi, sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

« Nero. » fece la donna, ormai ad un passo da lei. Kyrie, capendo la situazione, lasciò andare la mano di Nero, scostandosi. « Quanto sei cresciuto. » disse poi, accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso. Era sicuro di averla già vista, da qualche parte, e poi ricordò. 

Le ricordava tantissimo la donna che una volta aveva sognato, in un campo di asfodeli e con un fagotto in mano. Era lei, la ricordava come se stesse rivivendo il sogno in quello stesso momento, la bellezza di quella donna non era facile da dimenticare.

« Madre? » sussurrò lui, tremulo. Per tutta risposta, la donna lo avvolse in un forte abbraccio, cullandolo tra le sue braccia. Sulle prima si sentì preso alla sprovvista. Non poteva credere che finalmente, dopo anni, finalmente era riuscito a vedere sua madre. Un senso di pace e felicità lo pervase, e ricambiò l'abbraccio.

« Pensavo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto. » mormorò lei, sciogliendo la stretta.

« E io pensavo che non ti avrei mai conosciuta, siamo pari. » disse Nero, sorridendo per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Un sorriso vero e sincero, dettato dalla pura felicità di quel momento.

« Tu devi essere Kyrie, vero? » fece poi lei, voltandosi verso la ragazza che era rimasta in disparte.

« I-io... sì. » rispose lei, imbarazzata. Livia si scostò un attimo da Nero e prese le mani di Kyrie tra le sue.

« Allora sei tu la ragazza che si è presa cura di mio figlio per tutto questo tempo. » disse lei, sorridendole dolcemente. « Dante me lo ha raccontato durante il viaggio. Ti ringrazio per tutto quello che hai fatto per lui. » continuò poi, la voce piena di gratitudine. Nero, con la coda dell'occhio, vide Uriah avvicinare Sveva, mormorando qualcosa che, da quella distanza, non riusciva a sentire. Dopo che la ragazza posò una mano sulla spalla del biondo, si diresse nella loro direzione.

« Mamma, vieni. » fece Sveva, prendendola per mano. « Ti accompagno in camera, così ti sistemi e ti metti a tuo agio. »

« Va bene. » disse lei, senza staccare gli occhi dal figlio. « Non preoccuparti per tuo padre, è un po' burbero, lascia solo che si sciolga un po'. » gli sussurrò poi all'orecchio, facendogli l'occhiolino. Anche Sveva gli tirò un'occhiata prima di sparire al piano di sopra con sua madre, come a confermare quanto detto da Livia. 

Quando vide Vergil avvicinarsi nella sua direzione, sentì il braccio destro pulsargli. Era lì che era contenuta Yamato, la katana appartenente a Vergil. La spada che apparteneva a suo padre. E ora sembrava premere per uscire e ricongiungersi al suo padrone. 

Il Figlio di Sparda guardò suo figlio dritto negli occhi, ghiaccio contro ghiaccio. Nero non sapeva cosa dire, niente di tutto quello che gli frullava per la testa sembrava andare bene, e suo padre non accennava a dire niente, come se si aspettasse che fosse proprio lui a intavolare un discorso. Intanto il braccio destro iniziava a fargli ancora più male e, a quel punto, capì cosa doveva fare. 

Sotto gli occhi fissi di Vergil, Nero richiamò nella sua mano la famigerata katana, avvolta in un fulgido bagliore azzurro. A Nero parve che Vergil spalancò gli occhi alla vista della sua spada, ma di questo non poteva esserne certo, visto che cercava di evitare il suo sguardo. Non credeva di essere pronto al quel momento.

« Credo che questa ti appartenga. » fece lui, porgendogliela. Ma non si aspettò che il padre tergiversasse così. Si aspettava che avesse agguantato Yamato non appena l'avesse vista, ma così non fu. La prese con cautela dalle mani del ragazzo, lasciando che i nastri gialli fluttuassero leggiadri nell'aria. 

Nero alzò lo sguardo e vide il padre esaminare la katana, i suoi occhi che scorrevano avidi lungo il fodero della spada. Poi se la fissò alla cintura e posò una mano sulla spalla del figlio. Quell'uomo continuava a mandarlo in confusione, non era affatto come se l'era immaginato.

« Ti ringrazio. » disse poi, stringendo la presa sulla spalla di Nero. Lo sguardo di Vergil non lasciava trasparire nessuna emozione, come la sua voce, ma quella stretta diceva molto di più ti quanto non potessero fare quelle parole.

« Oh, non ti sembra di esagerare, Ver? » sentì esclamare a Dante, dall'altra parte dell'ufficio. Tipico del vecchio, rovinare tutto. « Da quanto sei diventato così sentimentale, non ti riconosco più. »

« Taci. » disse Vergil, volgendo a Dante uno sguardo gelido che avrebbe freddato sul posto chiunque. Ma non lui. Tutto ciò era surreale agli occhi di Nero, ma in fondo si sentiva anche un po' felice, per cui decise che forse, dopo molto tempo, si meritava di crogiolarsi un po' in quel sentimento caldo e avvolgente.

 

*** * ***

 

Era molto tempo che non metteva piede in quell'agenzia, però la ricordava ancora molto bene. Le era capitato solo un paio di volte di far visita a Dante, più che altro perché le era capitato di svolgere un paio di lavori con lui, ed era proprio in uno di quelli che conobbe Vergil. 

All'inizio, doveva ammetterlo, non le piaceva molto, anzi, lo detestava. Con il suo cinismo e il suo essere altezzoso, era l'ultima persona con cui si sarebbe aspettata di costruire qualcosa insieme. Ma poi qualcosa cambiò; iniziarono a lottare insieme, spalla a spalla, contro lo stesso nemico, l'oscurità che racchiudeva il mondo nelle sue fauci. 

Aveva iniziato a comprendere quella strana figura, a capirlo, forse più di quanto abbia mai fatto il gemello in tutta la sua vita. E poi iniziò a provare qualcosa per lui, qualcosa di forte e intenso, e il loro rapporto iniziò a mutare, diventando più intimo. Livia, guardandosi indietro, non si sarebbe mai aspettata un risvolto del genere, figuriamoci farci due figli. 

Non se ne lamentava, certo. Anche se il suo compagno non dimostrava tutto questo gran affetto, però, lei sapeva che non era del tutto estraneo né a lei né ai loro due figli. Quando ebbe finito di darsi una sistemata, scese al piano di sotto. 

Era ormai notte tarda, per cui i ragazzi erano già andati a coricarsi. La luce della cucina era accesa e da lì provenivano dei mormorii. I due Figli di Sparda erano seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro, a parlare. Si stupì nel vederli farlo civilmente, senza accanirsi l'uno su l'altro. 

Ormai era abituata a tutte quelle volte in cui doveva frapporsi tra i due: Dante aveva sempre la mania di rispondere al vetriolo a tutto ciò che diceva il gemello e l'altro, dal canto suo, amava avere sempre l'ultima parola.

« Non mi hai mai reso le cose troppo semplici, sai? » stava dicendo Dante che, nel frattempo, giocherellava con il suo bicchiere mezzo vuoto. Erano seduti al tavolo, l'uno di fronte all'altro. Vergil stava con le braccia incrociate sul petto, dritto sulla sedia, con Yamato posata accanto a lui, dormiente nella sua custodia nera.

« Cosa credi, che per me sia stato semplice? » ribatté schietto l'altro, alzando di scatto la testa e puntando il suo sguardo in quello del fratello.

« Non ho detto questo. » rispose l'altro, irritato. Era un po' come i vecchi tira e molla che facevano quando erano più giovani, anche se erano cresciuti quella vecchia abitudine non era svanita, solo mutata. Mentre guardava i due parlare, sentì dietro di sé come una presenza. Quando si voltò, vide Nero che stava scendendo le scale. Indossava una semplice canotta nera e un paio di pantaloni della tuta, e il braccio destro era avvolto da una leggera luce azzurrognola, senza bende.

« Cos'è, non riesci a dormire? » chiese Livia, dolce. L'ultima volta che aveva visto Nero era poco più di un bambino di tre anni, piccolo e indifeso. Adesso non aveva più davanti a sé un bimbo, ma un uomo fatto e finito. 

Guardandolo adesso si rendeva conto di quanto fosse simile al padre, con il suo fisico asciutto e i lineamenti duri del viso, al contrario di Sveva i quali lineamenti erano molto più delicati, come si suoi, ma credeva che, da lei, entrambi i suoi figli avessero ripreso la sua tenacia e il suo carattere sbarazzino e deciso.

« Credo siano troppe emozioni insieme. » rispose il ragazzo, scendendo l'ultimo gradino. A quel punto Livia lo guardò andare verso la poltrona e prendervi posto, osservando la luce accesa in cucina. « A quanto pare c'è anche qualcun' altro, oltre a noi. »

« A quanto pare. » convenne lei. Si diresse verso il tavolo da biliardo che Dante aveva in mezzo all'ufficio e ci si sedette sopra. « È molto strano che non se le stiano dando di santa ragione. »

« Ah, quindi sono il vecchio e papà? »

« Eh, già. » gli sorrise lei, guardandolo dolcemente. « E pensare che l'ultima volta che ti ho visto eri un piccolo bambino. »

« È passato davvero così tanto tempo? »

« Oh, sì. Ed è strano per me sapere che forse non ricordi neanche il mio viso. »

« In effetti, non è proprio così. » disse Nero, guardandola.

« Quindi lo ricordi? » fece Livia, speranzosa.

« In un certo senso sì. »

« Come? » fece lei, perplessa.

« Può sembrare strano, ma credo di averti sognato, una volta. » a Livia si strinse il cuore in un moto di tenerezza. Allora non era vero che il figlio si fosse dimenticato di lei, questo la rendeva molto felice. « È possibile? Dico, sognare una persona anche se non la ricordi? »

« Certo che è possibile. » rispose lei. Scese dal tavolo da biliardo, facendolo tremare leggermente, e andò a prendere posto accanto a Nero, prendendogli la mano fra le proprie. « La mente umana non cancella i ricordi, li conserva. Potrebbe essere il ricordo che hai di me che è riaffiorato nella tua mente. Posso sapere cosa hai sognato? »

« È stato strano. » esclamò il ragazzo, stringendo le mani della madre. « Ero in un campo di fiori bianchi, credo fosse un campo di asfodeli, e al centro di questo campo c'eri tu con una bambina in mano. »

« E poi? »

« Quando ho provato ad avvicinarmi, il terreno sotto di noi ha iniziato a cedere, e siamo caduti in una baratro buio. » disse poi, incupendosi. « Non ho mai capito il significato di quel sogno. »

« L'asfodelo ha diversi significati. » spiegò la mamma. « Chi regala questo fiore lo fa per esprimere rimpianto. Oppure, nella visione greca, è un fiore associato all'oltretomba. »

« Ma non avrebbe senso. » esclamò Nero, pieno di foga. « Voglio dire, tu non sei morta. » a quel punto Livia lo guardò con tristezza.

« Però è un po' come se lo fossi. » mormorò lei, sorridendo amaramente.

« Non capisco, cosa vuoi dire? »

« Da quando ho perso la mia umanità è come se fossi morta. » Livia portò la sua mano alla guancia del figlio, accarezzandolo dolcemente. Intuendo le domande inespresse del ragazzo, andò avanti. « Ho smesso di vivere quando Mundus mi ha trasformata in un demone. » a quel punto Nero sbarrò gli occhi dallo choc.

« Sveva non me lo aveva detto. »

« Non avrebbe cambiato le cose. » ribatté lei, facendo ricadere la mano. « Non avercela con lei. »

« Dici che quella bambina che tenevi in braccio nel mio sogno, ecco, potrebbe essere lei? »

« Sicuramente. » disse lei, dandogli un buffetto sulla fronte. Era un gesto che faceva sempre quando i suoi figli erano piccolini, quando se la prendevano a male per qualcosa che lei gli proibiva di fare, ma questo lui, probabilmente, non poteva ricordarlo. « Si è fatto tardi e domani sarà una giornata molto impegnativa, perché non vai a riposare? »

« Non credo di poterci riuscire. »

« Tu provaci. Fidati, ne avrai bisogno. » aggiunse poi, abbracciandolo. Poi si alzò e si incamminò verso le scale, sotto gli occhi di suo figlio che, alzatosi pure lui, la seguì al piano di sopra.

 

*** * ***

 

Prima, al piano inferiore, quando aveva avvicinato Sveva per parlargli, lei gli aveva risposto che lo avrebbero fatto più tardi, con più tranquillità. Era seduto sul bordo del suo letto, i piedi nudi erano a diretto contatto con il parquet rovinato dal tempo, a giocherellare con la chiave che portava al collo. 

Era in collera con Sveva prima di partire per la missione di salvataggio ma, una volta tornato all'inferno, si rese conto che aveva esagerato. Si era reso conto che aveva pensato di volerla far soffrire solo perché, in quel momento, era arrabbiato.

 Ripensò a quanto, per lei, fossero stati difficili tutti quegli anni, a quanto continuava ad esserlo ancora, e si sentì in colpa per quella sfuriata. Quella ragazza non meritava altro dolore. 

Il bussare alla porta lo riscosse dai suo pensieri, lasciò ricadere la chiave al collo e corse ad aprirla. Dall'altra parte c'era Sveva, così come l'aveva lasciata la sera prima, in pantaloncini e maglia a maniche corte neri.

« Avevi bisogno di parlarmi? » chiese lei, senza incrociare il suo sguardo. Fissava un punto imprecisato sul pavimento, tendendosi le mani in mano. Si scostò quel poco che bastava per farla entrare e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Vederla così abbattuta gli provocò una fitta al cuore, resa ancora più dolorosa sapendo che era stato lui a ridurla così.

« Sì. » disse infine con tutta la calma di cui era padrone. Tornò a sedersi sul bordo del suo letto, guardando la ragazza che, però, non accennava a muoversi da dove era, continuando ad evitare il suo sguardo. « Volevo scusarmi, per ieri sera. » continuò, attirando finalmente lo sguardo attonito dell'amica.

« Sono io che dovrei scusarmi. » rispose poi lei, dopo un attimo di silenzio, con voce tremante. « Non mi sono comportata proprio da persona matura, in questi ultimi tempi. » Uriah picchiettò lievemente le coperte accanto a lui, come a invitare Sveva a sedersi lì e quella, per tutta risposta, si avviò da quella parte.

« Ma io non avrei dovuto reagire così. » mormorò lui, girandosi verso di lei per averla di fronte a sé. « Mi dispiace. » Dopo quelle parole, la ragazza lo abbracciò forte. In un primo momento lui rimase sorpreso, di solito si sarebbe beccato uno schiaffo dei suoi in pieno viso, ma alla fine l'abbracciò a sua volta.

« Diciamo che un po' me la sono cercata. » sussurrò l'albina, sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

« Quindi, amici come prima? » sorrise il biondo, sollevato.

« Amici come prima. » ripeté l'altra, sorridendo a sua volta.

« Sai cosa mi fa arrabbiare di più? » disse lui, buttandosi con le mani dietro la testa sul materasso. « Sei una persona forte, intelligente, ma a volte ti perdi in un bicchiere d'acqua. »

« Lo so. » fece lei, stendendosi a sua volta su un fianco, reggendosi la testa con la mano. « Mi detesto quando succede. » Solo per un attimo fugace, Uriah pensò a quanto fosse bella la ragazza che aveva di fronte. 

I lunghi capelli, ormai tornati al loro colore naturale, le ricadevano lungo le spalle, creando una sorta di tenda bianca, e i suoi occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio sembravano brillare nella penombra. Si soffermò ad osservare la linea morbida della sua bocca, in armonia con la linea fine del viso.

« Che ti prende? Sei andato in catalessi? » le sue parole lo risvegliarono e si rese conto di averla fissata troppo a lungo.

« No, niente. » cercò di difendersi lui. « Pensavo solo... che stai meglio così, al naturale. »

« Dici? » fece lei, stupita. « Sai, potrei seriamente pensare di rimanere così. »

« Non sarebbe male. » convenne lui. A quel punto la ragazza si alzò dal letto e si stiracchiò. « Vai già via? »

« Vado a dormire, sì. » rispose lei, posando le mani sui fianchi. « Domani sarà una lunghissima giornata, abbiamo tutti bisogno di essere carichi. Anche tu dovresti riposare. » aggiunse poi, avviandosi verso la porta, ma prima di aprirla e andarsene, si voltò ancora una volta verso di lui. « Grazie per quello che hai fatto, non avresti dovuto. »

« Te l'ho detto, una vita per una vita. » sorrise il biondo sornione e vide l'amica scomparire dietro la porta della sua camera.  _Una vita per una vita, sì, stupido satanasso, continua a prenderti in giro._  Pensò subito dopo, mettendosi sotto le coperte e provando a seguire il suggerimento dell'amica.


	15. Why?

« Andare tutti insieme e fuori discussione, non se ne parla. » rispose Livia, decisa. Erano tutti nel  _salotto_  di Dante, a discutere sulla prossima mossa. 

Livia girò intorno al tavolo da biliardo con la mazza da gioco in mano, valutando quale potesse essere la mossa più giusta in quel momento. 

Dall'altra parte, Dante fissava il tavolo verde ansioso, sperando che la donna sbagliasse clamorosamente il prossimo tiro. Era un sacco di punti sotto, e non poteva permettersi di perdere una partita a biliardo. 

Dal canto suo, Vergil se ne stava seduto a braccia conserte su una delle poltrone, accanto a Sveva e Beatrice, quest'ultima intenta a disegnare sulla propria tavoletta mentre, con orecchio attento, non si lasciava sfuggire una singola parola della discussione.

« Livia ha ragione, attireremo troppo l'attenzione. » convenne Uriah, che guardava insieme a Nero con molto interesse i due che stavano giocando.

« Cosa proponete di fare? Dividerci? » chiese Dante, concentrato. Tirò con decisione un colpo alla palla bianca che ne mandò in buca un paio. « Oh, sì, questi si che son punti! »

« Non cantare vittoria, Dante, sono ancora io quella in vantaggio. » fece Livia beffarda, studiando attentamente la posizione delle palle in campo.

« Comunque, sì, credo sia la scelta migliore. » proclamò Sveva. « Uriah, il castello ha tre entrate, vero? » aggiunse poi rivolta al biondo che non perse tempo a rispondere:

« Sì, ma non credo che entrare dalla porta principale sia una buona idea. »

« Per cui ci divideremo in tre gruppi, esatto?. » proferì Vergil, distaccato. Furono le sue prime parole da quando si accomodarono.

« Esatto, fratello. Siamo in sei, tre da due, è perfetto. » esclamò Dante, esaltato. Era molto tempo che non tornava in azione così in grande stile, e quasi non stava nella pelle al pensiero di ripartire.

« Come sei, pa'! » esclamò Beatrice, sobbalzando sulla poltrona, rischiando di far cadere la tavoletta a terra. « Ti sei dimenticato come si conta? Siamo sette! »

« Tu non verrai, in effetti non so perché tu sia ancora qui, saresti dovuta andare con Kyrie da Lady e Trish. » fece Dante, stizzito. Quella mattina, Dante aveva chiamato Lady cosicché potesse venire a prendere Kyrie, di modo che potesse occuparsi di lei mentre loro erano in missione.

« Sei ingiusto, cavolo! »

« Dai, Dante, ha ragione. » Nero prese le difese della giovane cugina. Sapeva, in cuor suo, che Beatrice si sarebbe sentita messa da parte e la cosa non le avrebbe fatto piacere. E non era neanche poi così sprovveduta. « Falla venire. Un po' di allenamento sul campo non le farà male. »

« E io dico di no, non se ne parla, non manderò mia figlia in pasto al demonio. »

« Io non ci trovo niente di male a farla partecipare. » disse Vergil, voltandosi verso le ragazze che aveva accanto. Beatrice gli rivolse un sorriso colmo di gratitudine.

« Può venire con me, zio. » fece Sveva, circondando la ragazza con le spalle. « La tengo d'occhio io. » adesso che la sua intera famiglia era lì, si sentiva molto più sicura e motivata.

« Ti conviene dire di sì, altrimenti non ti lasceranno stare più. » sghignazzò Livia, mettendo in buca l'ultima palla rimasta sul tavolo. « Che dire, caro cognato, pare abbia vinto io. » aggiunse poi, ammiccando.

« Grande, ti ha stracciato, vecchio! » esclamò Nero.

« Tua madre è sempre stata l'unica persona che non sono mai stato in grado di battere a biliardo. » sospirò l'albino in rosso, rimettendo al suo posto la mazza da gioco. « E va bene, ma tu vieni con me. » esclamò poi, in direzione della figlia che si diede il cinque con Beatrice.

« Direi che è arrivato il momento della strategia. » disse Uriah, baldanzoso. Ripescò dal tavolo le palle che furono usate fino a qualche minuto prima, e posizionò quella bianca al centro e tre palle piene rispettivamente ai suoi lati e di fronte a essa. « Questi siamo noi. Credo proprio che le entrate saranno sorvegliate, per cui ci sarà un sacco da combattere. » prese una delle mazze da gioco e diede un colpo alle palle striate, di modo che colpissero quelle piene, mandandole in buca.

« Che bravo, non vorrei mai giocare contro di te. » fece Beatrice, stupita dalla sua bravura. A detta del ragazzo, lui non aveva mai giocato a biliardo, a quanto pareva imparava in fretta.

« Grazie! Comunque, una volta abbattute le difese, entriamo e prendiamo a calci nel culo sua maestà, che ne dite? »

« Ma bravo, mai pensato di diventare condottiero? » esclamò Sveva, sarcastica. Ormai la tensione degli ultimi giorni era scemata, adesso erano tutti più tranquilli e pronti all'azione.

« Per me può andare. » fece Vergil, guardando quelli che sarebbero stati i suoi compagni di squadra, fermandosi più del dovuto su Nero che lo fissò a sua volta. Per la prima volta in vita sua avrebbe combattuto al fianco del figlio, potendo vedere così il suo potenziale come guerriero. Era curioso di vedere come sarebbe andata a finire.

« C'è solo una cosa che vorrei fare prima di partire. » si intromise Livia, voltandosi a fissare il suo compagno. « Non ho armi con me. Vorrei tornare a casa e prendere le mie, se non è un problema. Possiamo partire ora, così saremo di ritorno nel primo pomeriggio? »

« Come preferisci. » fece Vergil, distogliendo finalmente l'attenzione dal figlio. « Possiamo andare. »

« Allora direi che è ora di partire. Noi finiamo di prepararci, raggiungeteci lì. » fece Dante, dirigendosi verso la sua fidata scrivania dove erano posate le sue armi. Dopo moltissimo tempo, gli Sparda avrebbero avuto finalmente la loro vendetta, era solo questione di poco tempo, ormai.

 

*** * ***

 

Il solo pensiero di ritornare in quella casa distrutta le spezzava il cuore, e il dolore si intensificò quando i due vi arrivarono. Di quella bella casa, la sua casa, quella dove era cresciuta lei e i suoi figli, non era rimasto quasi nulla, solo ruderi e cenere. 

La parte occidentale della villa era completamente caduta, mentre la parte orientale stava ancora in piedi, a stento. Era lì che che stava la sua camera, dove custodiva le sue preziose armi. Livia non permise alle sue lacrime di fuoriuscire. Non permetteva mai che il suo dolore si manifestasse, in alcun modo. 

Camminava poco dietro Vergil e stavano percorrendo il viale d'ingresso verso la casa. L'uomo non sembrava essere per nulla toccato da tutto il caos e la distruzione che lo circondava, e camminava a passo svelto e sicuro, con una mano su Yamato.

 Era uno di quegli aspetti che l'aveva sempre incuriosita: come poteva un uomo non provare la minima pena o emozione? Come si poteva essere così freddi? Non era mai riuscita a darsi una risposta, si era solo limitata ad accettarlo così com'era. 

Appena varcarono la soglia, Livia cadde in preda ai ricordi. C'era un grande tappeto all'entrata, un tempo bellissimo, hai piedi di una grande scalina, che una volta era in marmo bianco e ora era annerita dal fuoco dell'incendio. 

Su quel tappeto aveva visto tante volte i suoi bambini giocare a fare la lotta e a rincorrersi. Per un fugace momento avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto i fantasmi del passato correre in quello spazio decadente, urlando e ridendo. 

Lasciandosi il compagno alle spalle, mosse i suoi passi in avanti, guardandosi intorno malinconica. Sentiva gli occhi gelidi di Vergil puntati su di lei, ma questo non la fermò, e si incamminò verso le scale.

« Non abbiamo tempo, vedi di sbrigarti. » la spronò l'albino che ancora stava fermo all'ingresso, con le braccia conserte sul petto.

« Sì, hai ragione. » convenne lei che tornò per un attimo con i piedi per terra. « Che fai lì? Non vieni? » Livia non si aspettava che lui le diede una risposta, non lo faceva mai e, per attimo, quello sembrò non volesse muoversi da lì. 

Quando lo vide muovere il primo passo verso di lei, ella si voltò e ripresa a salire la rampa, gradino dopo gradino, percorrendo con la mano il vecchio corrimano d'ottone ormai usurato dal tempo.

« Non ti fa un certo effetto essere di nuovo qui? » gli chiese lei, camminandogli affianco per i lunghi corridoi dal soffitto alto, con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena.

« No. » rispose quello semplicemente, continuando a guardare dritto davanti a se. La luce che filtrava dalle finestre ancora integre metteva in risalto il leggero pulviscolo che si librava nell'aria.

« Neanche un po'? » provò ad insistere la donna, speranzosa nel ricevere una risposta affermativa. Risposta che, però, non arrivò mai, in quanto Vergil non accennò ad aprir bocca. Sconfitta, la donna continuò a camminare fino ad arrivare nella sua stanza, nel più totale silenzio, continuando a guardare la miseria che la circondava. 

La camera non era stata intaccata dall'incendio, ma erano evidenti i segni di un'antica lotta. Il grande letto matrimoniale aveva il baldacchino di legno pregiato totalmente distrutto, le sue travi giacevano a terra circondante da una moltitudine di schegge di legno. 

Le sue librerie erano state ribaltate nella foga della battaglia e tutti i libri giacevano a terra distrutti, con le pagine stracciate. Anche lo specchio sulla sua vecchia toletta era andato in frantumi e, quando ci si specchiò, quello le rimandò indietro un'immagine rotta per sempre. 

Anche in quel momento, come all'entrata, l'albino in azzurro si limitò a starsene fermo di fronte la porta rotta, ad attendere nel più totale silenzio, con gli occhi fissi su di lei. La donna dai capelli castani si avvicinò ad un vecchio baule ribaltato e si chinò per provare a rimetterlo dritto.

« Ehm, non è che mi daresti una mano, vero? » chiese lei, ancora concentrata nel tentativo. Vergil aspettò un momento prima di dirigersi verso di lei per poterla aiutare. 

Quando il baule fu di nuovo in piedi, questi retrocesse, permettendo alla donna di aprirlo e svelarne il contenuto. All'interno vi erano vecchi vestiti tutti ammassati e sgualciti e, sul fondo, tra le pieghe, qualcosa scintillò. 

Livia tirò fuori due kindjal, uno d'oro e uno d'argento, e si sorprese di vedere come le sue preziose lame non furono intaccate dal tempo, pensava fossero messe molto peggio. La donna vi saggiò la lama, scoprendo così che i due pugnali erano ancora molto taglienti. Certo, con una piccola manutenzione sarebbero stati ancora più letali, ma il tempo scarseggiava. 

Infondo, oltre a quelli, stavano anche diversi coltelli da lancio, che la donna si premunì di fissare alla cintura. Livia si rialzò in piedi, giocherellando con i kindjal come un giocoliere, lanciandoli in aria per poi riprenderli, il tutto guardando il suo compagno.

« Hai le tue armi, possiamo andare. » disse quello, voltandosi per percorrere lo spazio tra loro e la porta. Livia rimase lì ferma a fissarlo mentre camminava a passo svelto, triste. 

Aveva sempre saputo che Vergil fosse così, freddo e senza emozioni, ma in quel momento le parve che la situazione era peggiorata. Non si era mai dimostrato molto affettuoso nei suoi confronti, neanche in quelli dei suoi figli.

Sapeva che difficilmente esternava le proprie emozione, ma in quel momento, da quando lo aveva rincontrato dopo tanto tempo, quelle poche emozioni che aveva sembravano essere scomparse.

« Cosa è successo in tutto questo tempo. » si decise a dire alla fine, dando voce ai suoi pensieri. Vide l'uomo fermarsi ad un passo dalla porta.

« Niente. » si limitò a rispondere lui, continuando a guardare fisso di fronte a se.

« A me non sembra. » continuò ad insistere la donna, decidendosi a muovere i piedi verso di lui. Quando lo aveva visto nella sua cella, quando le aveva posato la mano sulla testa, sentiva che qualcosa non andava, che non era come prima. « Che cosa hai fatto? Voglio dire, non sembri più tu. »

« Sono così, Livia. » disse gelidamente lui, dopo un attimo di silenzio. Fu solo in quel momento che si voltò verso di lei, fissandola con occhi penetranti. « Sono sempre stato così. Che ti piaccia oppure no. »

« Oh, no, questo non sei tu. » ribatté lei, continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo. « Hai degnato non più di due secondi a tua figlia e fissato tuo figlio come se fosse un'arma da poter utilizzare. Che diavolo ti prende? » continuò quella a denti stretti.

« Forse perché non mi interessa nulla di lei. »

_Crack._

Livia lo sentì distintamente, il suo cuore. Lo sentì rompersi in mille pezzi e sembrò che le parole le si fermassero in gola.

« Non puoi dire sul serio. » riprese dopo essersi ripresa dallo shock di quelle parole.

« Ho solo una cosa in mente, ed è la vendetta. » continuò quello, sempre più freddo, tanto che Livia, per la paura, indietreggiò. « Ho riottenuto Yamato, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo. Che dire, non ho dovuto neanche insistere, con quel moccioso. »

« Ma ti senti? Che cazzo stai dicendo! » esclamò quella, ribollendo di rabbia. Era dei suoi figli che stava parlando, come poteva essere così meschino?

« Quello che volevi sapere, mi pare che avessi chiesto questo, no? »

« Tu... figlio di puttana! » Non seppe trattenersi e scattò in avanti verso di lui, pronta a colpirlo con Aurum, il kindjal d'oro, ma quello sembrò volatilizzarsi nel nulla. « Non scherzare, esci fuori! » continuò ad urlare la donna, livida di rabbia. 

Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire dove potesse riapparire Vergil. Fu una sensazione, il suo istinto di guerriera, che la portò a voltarsi e parare con Argentum la lama di Yamato. « Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto per te, osi parlare in questo modo dei tuoi figli?! »

« Nessuno gliel'ha chiesto. » mormorò Vergil, facendo un salto indietro per mettere distanza tra lui e Livia. Quella si voltò completamente nella direzione di quella che adesso considerava un'ombra. Un'ombra dell'uomo che aveva conosciuto tanto tempo fa. « È così che stanno le cose, Livia? Ti stai mettendo sul mio cammino? »

« Se le cose stanno così, allora sì. » rispose quella, lanciando un fendente a vuoto, in segno di sfida. « Mi sto frapponendo tra te e il tuo obiettivo, ma non preoccuparti, non andrai molto lontano. Perché io ti ammazzo. »

Scattarono l'una contro l'altro, facendo stridere le proprie lame in una pioggia di scintille. Mentre con Argentum cercava di trattenere la lama della katana, con Aurum provò a fare un affondo, tentando di colpire il suo avversario, ma quello riuscì a schivarlo senza troppa difficoltà. 

Vergil ripartì quasi immediatamente, sparendo e ricomparendo alle spalle della donna, riuscendo così ad attorniale la gola con il braccio. Quella, senza lasciar andare i suoi kindjal, prese a dimenarsi nel tentativo di scansarselo di dosso, ma senza successo.

« Dimmi una cosa, stronzo. » mugulò lei, ancora nella sua stretta. Gli assestò un colpo con il manico di Aurum sul gomito e quello la lasciò andare, preso alla sprovvista. Livia si piegò in due, cercando di far entrare nuova aria nei polmoni. « Se davvero hai un obiettivo, perché ci hai seguito? »

« Credi davvero che io possa sconfiggere Mundus senza l'ausilio di Yamato, sciocca? » disse lui, rimanendo fermo a fissarla. « Ho dovuto seguirvi, visto che la possedeva quel moccioso. »

« Smettila di rivolgerti a Nero così! » esclamò quella, buttandosi di nuovo su di lui, puntando alla gola. Vergil riuscì a scansarsi all'ultimo secondo, finendo però per essere colpito al braccio dalla lama di Argentum. « Hai Yamato, potevi andartene, ma non l'hai fatto! Perché? » ma da lui non vi fu nessuna risposta.

« Hai ragione, non ho più motivo di stare qui. » gli disse poi, glaciale. Con l'ausilio della sua spada, aprì un portale solo per saltarci dentro e sparire nel nulla. Quando non ci fu più traccia di lui, Livia si accasciò a terra, facendo cadere i pugnali che produssero un clangore metallico a contatto con il pavimento. 

A quel punto non riuscì a fermare le lacrime e iniziò a singhiozzare, battendo i pungi a terra tanto forte da farsi male. Urlò per la frustrazione e la rabbia, lasciandosi andare al suo dolore per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

 

*** * ***

 

« Sono strana se dico che non sto più nella pelle? » disse allegramente Beatrice, schizzando qua e la in giro per l'agenzia. Erano tutti immersi nei preparativi, e Sveva non poteva fare a meno di notare quanto la cugina fosse gasata all'idea di partire.

« Dico, ma come fa? Cavolo, stiamo praticamente per andare a morire. » sentì dire a Uriah. Avevano finito di preparare le loro cose, per cui avevano deciso di scendere al piano di sotto.

« In effetti non ne ho idea. » disse Sveva, sentendosi contagiata dalla cugina.

« Non so perché lo trovi divertente, Uriah ha ragione, Bea, datti una calmata. » la canzonò Nero, che la guardava comodamente seduto sul divano.

« Eddai, lasciala stare! » esclamò Sveva, andando a sedersi accanto a lui.

« È pericoloso, dovrebbe essere spaventata. » sentenziò Nero, stringendosi le braccia al petto. Con la coda dell'occhio, Sveva notò Uriah che la guardava. Aveva visibilmente la testa tra le nuvole, la guardava come un pesce lesso, tant'è che si mise a sventolare la mano davanti alla faccia del biondo.

« Terra chiama Uriah! Perché mi guardi così, c'è qualcosa che devi dirmi? »

« Eh? Ah, no, niente. Perché lo pensi? » esclamò quello, balzando sulla poltrona, accompagnato dalle risate di Nero per la sua reazione.

« Come se non ti conoscessi. » ribatté lei, avvicinandosi al biondo. « Dai, l'hai detto tu, stiamo per morire, non c'è niente che vorresti dirmi prima che accada? » continuò lei, civettuola.

« No, sto apposto così, grazie. » rispose quello, scostandosi leggermente dall'amica. Da quando era tornato dall'inferno con Livia e Vergil pareva un po' strano, e Sveva stava cercando di cavargli qualcosa ma non ci riusciva. 

A dirla tutta, forse aveva anche lei aveva qualcosa da dirgli; la sua reazione prima di andare via e la sua assenza le avevano dato modo di pensare, fino ad arrivare ad una conclusione. Ma non era sicura di volerglielo dire, non ancora, quindi preferiva tenersela per sé, fin quando non ne sarebbe stata certa.

« Eddai, sputa il rospo. » lo esortò Nero, divertito.

« Nero, mi vieni a dare una mano con questo? » il trio si voltò verso Beatrice, intenta a giostrare con Gilgamesh.

« Stai buona, tu, non fare casini! » esclamò quello, alzandosi per prestarle soccorso. Seduti attorno al tavolino in vetro, ora, c'erano solo loro due. Sveva guardava divertita suo fratello e sua cugina intenti a sistemare l'arma e Uriah non poteva fare a meno di guardare lei.

« Sve'. » disse alla fine, attirando la sua attenzione. Infatti quella si girò dalla sua parte, guardandolo divertito. « Ecco, cosa diresti se effettivamente io avessi qualcosa da dirti? »

« Dico,  _parla_. »

« Ecco... non so come dirlo, io... » iniziò il biondo e Sveva era tutt'orecchi ma qualcosa attirò l'attenzione di tutti. Il portone dell'agenzia si era aperto e vi entrò una donna, sola.

« Livia, vi stavamo aspettando. » la salutò Dante, scendendo le scale e andando verso la poltrona dove erano seduti Uriah e Sveva, quest'ultima la salutò dal divano e, quando la vide bene, il sorriso che aveva poco prima scomparve dal suo viso. « Dov'è Vergil? » chiese Dante serio, quando vide che la donna aveva gli occhi gonfi di pianto. Quella si limitò ad alzare la testa e a fissarlo, scuotendo il capo. 

Fu in quel momento che Dante capì cosa il gemello avesse fatto e, in un moto di rabbia, tirò un pugno talmente forte al tavolo da mandarne in frantumi la superficie. I ragazzi guardarono attoniti la scena, passando da Dante a Livia, cercando di capirci qualcosa.

« Non capisco... che succede? » era stata Beatrice a parlare, alzandosi da terra.

« Quello stronzo se né andato, ecco cosa! » gridò Dante infuriato, la mano grondante di sangue.

« Non può essere. » fece Sveva incredula, voltandosi verso la madre, sperando di vederla contraddire, ma quella annuì con la testa.

« Mi dispiace, piccola mia. » disse Livia con gli occhi lucidi. Sia Nero che Sveva lasciarono i loro posti per andarle accanto, abbracciandola.

« Figlio di puttana. » continuò a imprecare Dante a denti stretti. I tagli sulla sua mano stavano già guarendo.

« Se ti può consolare, ho già provato ad ucciderlo. » disse lei, asciugandosi le lacrime e sciogliendo l'abbraccio dei suoi figli.

« Che è successo? » chiese Nero in tono fermo. Non sapeva perché, ma non si sentiva sorpreso nel sapere che il padre aveva deciso di sparire, di nuovo. Ma, a quanto sembrava, Sveva non la pensava così.

« Era venuto qui solo per Yamato. » disse la donna, affranta. Dentro di se, Nero sentì crescere forte il senso di colpa. Era lì per quello, per quella maledetta spada. E lui gliel'aveva consegnata su un piatto d'argento. « Non sentirti in colpa. » disse Livia, notando l'espressione affranta del figlio. « Se non gliela avessi consegnata tu, probabilmente l'avrebbe presa con la forza. Meglio così, almeno non è successo nulla. »

« Lo ammazzo. » mormorò Nero, sottovoce. « Lo ammazzo, quel bastardo. »

« La cosa più importante, adesso, è portare a termine la nostra missione. Con o senza di lui. » incredibilmente era stata Sveva a pronunciare quelle parole. In quel momento provava un dolore immenso, a lei familiare, quello della perdita. 

Quando pensava di aver finalmente riunito tutta la sua famiglia, ecco che questa andava in frantumi, di nuovo. Aveva sentito le voci, aveva sentito i racconti dello zio che più volte, nel corso degli anni, si era battuto contro di lui, ma lei non aveva mai voluto crederci. Aveva voluto fare di testa sua, e questo era il risultato.


	16. The conqueror of the fire hell.

Essere di nuovo lì, in quell'inferno di fuoco e fiamme, le fece uno strano effetto. Sveva fu la prima ad uscire dal portale, confusa e frustrata. Non poteva crederci, era impossibile. Aveva fatto di tutto affinché la sua famiglia fosse riunita e salva, e infine ne esce fuori che il padre l'aveva abbandonata. 

Doveva essere sincera con sé stessa, non sarebbe potuta andare diversamente. Forse i suoi erano ricordi distorti, quelli che aveva in compagnia del padre, non c'era altra spiegazione. Una piccolissima parte di se sapeva che sarebbe potuta finire così, ma non l'aveva mai accettato, l'aveva sempre repressa. 

Eppure, in quel momento, si aspettava di sentirsi sconfitta, abbattuta, ma non sentiva nulla di tutto questo. Aveva da sempre covato la sua rabbia nel più totale silenzio, nascondendo il suo dolore dietro una maschera. Ma adesso quella maschera era caduta, ed ora era intenzionata più che mai a porre fine a tutto questo. 

Si voltò per assicurarsi che tutti i suoi compagni furono usciti dal portale. Gli scappò un sorriso quando vide tutti armati fino ai denti: Beatrice indossava con grande disinvoltura Gilgamesh, pronta a sferrare pugni a chiunque gli capitasse a tiro; 

Livia stringeva forte i suoi kindjal, tanto che le nocche le si sbiancarono. Si era sbarazzata del cencio con cui era uscita da lì e adesso indossava dei semplici pantaloni neri, come la canotta, e teneva i lunghi capelli castani legati in una coda. 

Accanto a lei, vi erano Dante e Nero con in mano i loro spadoni, lo sguardo del primo volto verso la reggia del Signore dei demoni, mentre il secondo scandagliava ogni centimetro quadro della conca ai loro piedi.

« Però, fa un po' caldo qui. » disse il ragazzo, acquattandosi per cercare di scorgere meglio lo scenario sotto di loro. « Avrei dovuto mettermi qualcosa di più leggero. »

« Puoi sempre denudarti, se vuoi. » rispose Sveva, voltandosi nella sua direzione e i due si scambiarono un sorriso complice.

« A parte gli scherzi, io credo sia giunto il momento di partire. » esclamò Beatrice. Cavolo, era davvero fuori di se dall'emozione!

« Sì, ma abbiamo un problema. » disse Livia, avvicinandosi accanto a Sveva, scorgendo sotto di loro. « A quanto pare Mundus ha davvero aumentato la sicurezza. » continuò, puntando Argentum, con cui stava giocherellando poco prima, in direzione dei cancelli d'entrata. 

Tutti si voltarono a guardare in quella direzione, vedendo così il grande e perfido Berial. Sveva lo aveva visto una sola volta, durante la sua permanenza lì: ad un primo sguardo, la sua figura sembrava vagamente riconducibile a quella di un centauro, anche se la sua parte inferiore non era quella di un cavallo. 

La parte bassa era come il busto di un toro con le zampe di un drago, mentre la parte alta era umanoide, tranne per la testa che sembrava essere quella di un leone, con un paio di corna che spuntavano dalla criniera di fiamme. 

Tutto il suo intero essere sembrava essere fatto di lava fredda, perennemente circondato da un bagliore arancione e le fiamme che divampavano dalle sue spalle sembravano formare un paio di ali incandescenti. 

Faceva avanti e indietro di fronte al cancello d'ingresso che dava su un lungo viale colonnato, trascinandosi con se il grande spadone infuocato che aveva lasciato un profondo solco al suo passaggio.

Nero, invece, ci si era già battuto una volta, come Dante, del resto, e doveva ammettere che era davvero una gran gatta da pelare, non era stato molto bello e soprattutto non era stata una passeggiata.

« Ahia, quello è un osso duro. » esclamò Uriah, dando voce ai pensieri di Nero. « Non sarà semplice entrare. »

« Ehi, ma sai chi siamo noi? » ribatté Beatrice, facendo schioccare le dite. « Non ha speranza! »

« Va bene, allora vuoi dire che vieni con me? » fece Sveva, sornione.

« Aspetta, tesoro, ci serve un piano. » fu Livia a frenare l'entusiasmo di Beatrice.

« Abbiamo un piano. Andiamo lì e lo corichiamo di botte. » sentenziò Nero, rialzandosi da terra e pronto alla carica.

« Nero, mi dispiace smorzare anche il tuo di entusiasmo, ma quello è un demone superiore. » convenne Uriah. « Cavolo, sto diventando una sorta di grillo parlante, ma che diamine mi prende? »

« Sì, ti prego, smettila. » sospirò Sveva. « Sarà bello e grosso, ma immagino che non sia proprio uno scattista, no? » disse poi, guardando la madre.

« Sì, hai ragione, per via della sua mole, non è proprio velocissimo. » asserì Livia.

« Vediamo... possiamo fare così. » disse Sveva, cercando di attirare l'attenzione dei presenti su di lei. « Vedete quelle colonne? Voi potete nascondervi lì dietro, aspettando il momento giusto per attaccare. »

«  _Noi_? » gli fece il verso Uriah, stizzito.

« Io lo distraggo, naturalmente. » ribatté Sveva, tronfia.

« Perché devi farlo tu? » chiese Nero, petulante. « Lo sanno tutti che il campione della provocazione sono io. »

« Chi ti ha conferito quest'onere, ragazzino? » disse infastidito Dante, che per tutto questo tempo non aveva staccato un attimo gli occhi dal palazzo.

« Voglio farlo io, cavolo! » esclamò Sveva, mettendo a tacere i due. « Dicevamo, mentre io lo distraggo, voi potete attuare un attacco a sorpresa, colpendolo alle gambe. Così dovremo avere un piccolo vantaggio. »

« Sai, Sve', non credo sia un'ottima idea. » sentenziò Nero dubbioso. « È così che mi sono fatto male con lui, l'ultima volta. »

« Sì, potrebbe colpirci e sbalzarci via. Anche la coda è fuori discussione. » convenne Dante. « Non è molto efficace, come attacco. »

« Va bene, allora, punteremo al torace. »

« Uhm, già va meglio. » disse Uriah, un po' fra le nuvole.

« Oh, attenti agli attacchi col fuoco, quello è un vero e proprio piromane. » esclamò Dante, facendo volteggiare Rebellion come se niente fosse.

« Va bene, allora, che stiamo aspettando, andiamo! » esclamò Beatrice alzando i pugni guantati al cielo e correndo giù dalla scarpata.

« Bea, non così, dove corri. » le urlò dietro Nero, che si mise a correre dietro di lei.

« Ma con chi ho a che fare? » sospirò Uriah, seguendoli. Lì, sulla distesa nera, rimasero solo Sveva con Dante e Livia, che la guardarono con un filo di preoccupazione.

« Sarà meglio sbrigarsi, quel bestione non si abbatterà da solo. » fece il vecchio albino, posando le mani sulle spalle delle due, stringendole appena. Poi si allontanò da loro senza proferire nessun'altra parola, lasciandole sole.

« Cos'è successo, prima? » chiese Sveva alla madre, prima che lei potesse muovere un passo.

« Tesoro, non credo che questo sia il momento adatto. » rispose quella, con la voce un po' rotta dalla tristezza, stringendo sempre più forte il manico delle sue lame ricurve.

« Devo sapere. » insistette Sveva, afferrandola per un braccio prima che Livia potesse fare alcunché.

« Non credo tu lo voglia sapere davvero. » Livia si voltò verso sua figlia. Si stupì nel vedere come in tutti quegli anni fosse diventata una così bella ragazza. 

Le posò una mano sulla guancia, facendole una carezza. « Sappi solo che non possiamo fare nulla per cambiare le cose. Ma adesso siamo qui, non possiamo permettere che quello che è successo ci ostacoli, dobbiamo andare fino in fondo, va bene? »

Sveva non rispose, si limitò solo ad annuire, senza staccare un attimo gli occhi da quelli della madre. Livia fece scivolare giù la mano, per intrecciarla a quella della ragazza. « Andiamo. Si comincia. »

 

*** * ***

 

Non fu difficile sgattaiolare tutti dietro le colonne, la grande stazza di Berial gli impediva di avere una buona visuale. 

Uriah si era riparato dietro la seconda colonna sulla sinistra a partire dal cancello. Da lì poteva vedere Beatrice e Nero riparati dietro la colonna accanto alla sua e, più avanti, Livia da una parte e Dante dall'altra, come avevano pattuito. 

Sveva, dal canto suo, si era nascosta tra la terza fila di colonne, così facendo avrebbe potuto attirare Berial tra gli altri, di modo che loro potessero attaccarlo. Sentiva il cuore batterle all'impazzata, ma non era ansia o paura. Era adrenalina pura e semplice che iniziava a scorrerle nelle vene. Era da tanto tempo che non provava più una sensazione simile. 

Si sporse quel poco che le bastava per vedere se tutti si fossero messi in posizione. Dalla colonna davanti alla sua vide Uriah che, fino a qualche secondo prima, stava fissando Berial. 

Quando si voltò dalla sua parte, le parve di vedere una strana luce nei suoi occhi, che non seppe decifrare. Quello scosse leggermente il capo e le sorrise, facendole segno che tutto era al suo posto. A quel punto Sveva chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo, prima di uscire allo scoperto.

« Ma guarda, guarda. Non mi aspettavo di rivedere il tuo bel viso, Berial. » gridò dal suo nascondiglio per essere certa che la grossa bestia tutta fiamme la sentisse.

« Chi va la? » tuonò il demone con voce roca e sonante.

« Ma come? Non ti ricordi di me? » esclamò lei, con tono dispiaciuto, uscendo fuori dalla sua colonna. Aveva ancora Anubis e Thánatos assicurate al gancio della sua cintura e quelle oscillarono ad ogni suo movimento mentre camminava risoluta verso di lui. « Dovresti ricordarti di una bella ragazza come me, qui tutti sembrano conoscermi. Mi sento un po' offesa. »

« Tu! L'Erede di Sparda! » tuonò quello in risposta, alzando la spada al cielo e facendola ricadere a terra, provocando così un terremoto in miniatura.

« Visto? Sapevo che mi avresti riconosciuta! » esclamò lei, civettuola. Tutto stava andando come previsto, infatti il bestione cominciò a muovere i suoi passi verso di lei e alla trappola che avevano congegnato. Lei, dal canto suo, mantenne la posizione, aspettando trepidante che Berial arrivasse proprio lì dove voleva lei. Da lì riusciva a vedere tutti i suoi compagni mettere mano alle armi, pronti ad attaccare.

« Ci hai risparmiato un sacco di lavoro, presentandoti qui di tua spontanea volontà. Ora potrò portarti da Lord Mundus. » continuò quello con voce ancora più roca.

« Prima dovrai prendermi, bello. » con un movimento fluido, estrasse Anubis dalla fondina e sparò un colpo verso il viso di Berial, mancandolo clamorosamente.

« Ah, vedo che la tua mira non è certo delle migliori. » ghignò il demone, tronfio.

« Non ho mai detto di volerti colpire. » rispose lei, tutta soddisfatta. « Almeno, non con quel colpo. » Il colpo a vuoto della semiautomatica fece scattare la trappola, il cosiddetto segnale che gli altri stavano aspettando. Berial era in posizione, era ora di agire. 

Sveva cominciò a correre nella direzione del demone che, impietrito dalla sua reazione, non si mosse da dove era. Da lì poté vedere tutti i suoi compagni partire all'unisono con lei, uscendo dai loro nascondigli. 

Dalla sua sinistra poté vedere Uriah e Dante balzare, brandendo rispettivamente il nunchaku e lo spadone, mentre sulla destra Livia si stava accanendo su di lui con i suoi kindjal. Più avanti, Nero, grazie alla proiezione astrale del Devil Bringer, cercò di spingere Beatrice in alto, verso la nuca del demone, mentre lui si occupava del fianco destro. 

Arrivata di fronte al demone, si abbassò, scivolando sul terreno, e colpendolo ripetutamente nel basso ventre. Capendo cosa stava accadendo, Berial iniziò ad imprecare in una strana lingua, forse la lingua di quel luogo angusto, e iniziò a tirare fendenti con il suo spadone a destra e manca, dimenandosi per cercare di scollarsi di dosso i suoi assalitori, ma niente riusci a fermarli, erano troppo agguerriti ed erano in superiorità numerica. 

Anche se il demone era grande e grosso, loro avevano deciso saggiamente di prendere di mira i punti ciechi, di modo da poterlo colpire senza rischiare troppo. Sveva continuò a colpirlo ripetutamente, fendente dopo fendente, mentre Beatrice, dall'alto, lo prendeva a pugni con Ghilgamesh. 

I suoi sensi erano acuiti dalla foga della battaglia, tanto da poter sentire ogni pugno della ragazza e di Nero che impattava contro Berial, i fendenti i Livia e Dante e gli urti provocati da Uriah, mentre Berial, come previsto, colpiva alla ceca senza riuscire ad individuarli.

« Sporchi bastardi! » urlò quello in preda all'ira. « Vi farò pagar caro questo affronto! » Fu allora che tutto cominciò a prendere una brutta piega. Nero e Dante l'avevano avvisata della potenza distruttiva di Berial e di un attacco in particolare. Lo riconobbe subito. Vide il demone che, pian piano, si accovacciò su se stesso. Brutto segno.

« Via, via, scansatevi! » gridò la ragazza, sbucando fuori da sotto Berial e correndo a trovare riparo dietro la colonna, giusto un attimo prima che Berial esplodesse. 

Letteralmente. Il demone liberò dal suo corpo un'ondata di fuoco che investì l'intero viale, bruciando tutto ciò che aveva intorno a se, sparendo. 

Sveva pregò che tutti furono riusciti ad evitare l'attacco e, con grande sorpresa, sporgendosi un po' dalla colonna, vide che tutti erano corsi ai ripari. 

Tutti ad eccezione di Beatrice. Non era riuscita a scappare, ma Nero era riuscito a racchiuderla nella proiezione del suo braccio destro, salvandola così dall'impatto con le fiamme.

« Bea! » Sveva sentì urlare Dante di puro terrore quando si accorse che la figlia era in mezzo al viale.

« Tranquillo, pa', sto bene! » esclamò quella per niente impaurita.

« Cavolo, Bea, mi spieghi che accidenti ti prende? » disse Nero sconvolto, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio e adagiando la ragazza a terra che saltellò a destra e sinistra.

« Cavolo, che forza! Lo rifacciamo? » esclamò la ragazza, agitando i pugni.

« Ma sei impazzita! Potevi morire! » esclamò Sveva con lo stesso tono scioccato di Nero.

« Davvero, come fa a essere così entusiasta! Stava per essere arrostita viva! » esclamò Uriah, guardando Beatrice in tralice e avvicinandosi a Sveva.

Dante corse al centro del colonnato, seguito da Livia, e abbracciò stretta sua figlia.

« Ti rendi conto di quello che hai rischiato, sì? » chiese Dante in tono apprensivo. Tutta la sua paura era sparita quando vide che la figlia stava bene. Non poteva essere arrabbiato, in fondo anche lui era così vivace e spericolato quando era più giovane, si vede che la ragazza avesse ripreso tutto da lui.

« Sì, certo! » rispose quella, allontanandosi dal padre. « Però magari evitiamo gli abbracci, eh? »

« Io avrei solo una domanda. » fece Livia perplessa, grattandosi la testa. « Ma quel mostro dove diavolo è finito? » sembrò un po' come se se l'avesse tirata, perché sul suolo tutti videro un ombra farsi sempre più grande, come se qualcosa stesse cadendo dal cielo e si stesse per schiantare al suolo.

« Via, spostatevi. » era stato Uriah ad urlare e tutti, miracolosamente, riuscirono ad evitare Berial, che era piombato al suolo da chissà dove.

« Ah, lo fece anche quella volta che mi battei con lui. Stronzo, non pensavo che lo facesse di nuovo. » esclamò Nero,  _accellerando_  la sua Red Queen, attivando così il sistema Exceed dello spadone.

« Ma guarda, abbiamo anche l'altro Erede di Sparda! » esclamò Berial alla vista di Nero. « Il padrone mi ricompenserà molto bene. »

« Sempre che tu riesca a portarglieli! » Livia, dal fondo, parti di nuovo all'attacco, prendendo di mira la zona posteriore del demone. Berial, per difendersi, tirò un poderoso fendente che la donna riuscì a schivare all'ultimo con una scivolata. 

Mentre la donna si rialzava, dalla sua sinistra ripartì anche Uriah, che riuscì a colpire Berial nel fianco sinistro, facendolo così ululare di dolore. Quello per tutta risposta, lanciò un altro fendente nella sua direzione, mancandolo di molto, troppo accecato dal dolore.

« Tu, maledetto! » ringhiò il demone, accanendosi su di lui, lasciando scoperta così la sua zona destra.

« È sempre un piacere rivederti, amico mio! » esclamò il biondo, facendo l'occhiolino e scansandosi per evitare l'eruzione di fuoco del demone.

« Sveva, te la senti di andargli dietro? » le urlò Nero, correndo nella sua direzione.

« Ok, vai, sono pronta! » esclamò quella, ammiccando. Per tutta risposta, Nero la prese come aveva fatto precedentemente con Beatrice e, con un forte lanciò, scagliò la ragazza sul busto di Berial, mentre gli altri continuavano a colpirlo al fianco e nella parte posteriore. 

Da lì, la ragazza spiccò un poderoso salto, verso la nuca del demone e gli assestò un potente fendente. Al demone sembrò che gli si fosse buttato addosso un grosso secchio d'acqua, perché le sue fiamme sembravano star abbandonando il suo corpo.

« Maledetti, non è possibile! » ringhiò quello, accasciandosi al suolo.

« Vai Nero, adesso! » esclamò Sveva, scivolando giù dalla groppa del demone e allontanandosi il più possibile, così come tutti gli altri che lo stavano già attaccando.

« Non me lo faccio ripetere. » proruppe Nero, rinfoderando Red Queen. Si avvicinò al demone inerme e, con la proiezione astrale del braccio, lo agguantò per il muso e lo sbatté prepotentemente a terra più e più volte. 

Poi decise di lanciarlo in aria e, un attimo prima che Berial potesse ricadere al suolo, quello lo riprese con un montante, lo afferrò e gli diede il colpo di grazia, sbattendolo prepotentemente al suolo. 

All'impatto con il terreno, quello sembrò sciogliersi, come fosse diventato lava fusa. Nero aveva così posto fine al loro primo ostacolo verso il boss finale.

« Wow, ragazzo! È stato epico! » esultò Uriah, facendo roteare Leiden a mezz'aria.

« Mi sono divertito. » ribatté quello tutto soddisfatto del suo operato, schioccando le dita delle mani.

« Ben fatto, fratello. » Sveva gli diede una poderosa pacca sulla spalla tanto che Nero, preso alla sprovvista, vacillò sotto il colpo.

« Uno è andato. » Livia rinfoderò Aurum e Argentum, e si avvicinò al resto del gruppo, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando i suoi figli piena d'orgoglio.

Un gran boato, però, pose fine ai loro festeggiamenti, attirando la loro attenzione verso il castello di Mundus. Da quella distanza non si vedeva molto, ma riuscirono più o meno a capire cosa stesse succedendo. 

Quella che sembrava essere una grande statua era appena sbucata dal castello, mandando in frantumi il soffitto. Si stava dimenando, come se cercasse di colpire qualcosa di più piccolo che gli ronzasse intorno.

« Quello è... » fece Beatrice un po' titubante. La foga della battaglia era sparita e lei sembrava un po' preoccupata all'idea che quello potesse essere ciò per cui erano andati lì.

« Sì, quello è Mundus. » Era stato Dante a risponderle, con voce piena di rabbia e rancore.

« Cos'è, l'entusiasmo è sparito, principessa? » cinguettò Uriah.

« No, è che... è grosso. » rispose quella, scioccata alla vista del re dei demoni.

« Ehi, guarda la. » disse Sveva a Uriah, tornando seria per un attimo. Alle tre entrate del castello sembrava ci fossero di guardia tre demoni, ma da quella distanza non riuscirono bene a identificare chi fossero.

« Cosa, quei guai su zampe? O ali, non so cosa siano, da qui non vedo. » rispose Uriah, strabuzzando gli occhi.

« Non va bene. » convenne Dante, studiando la situazione. « Affrontarli tutti insieme sarebbe troppo rischioso. »

« Quindi ci dividiamo davvero? » chiese Nero.

« Credo rimanga la scelta più saggia. » rispose Livia, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. « Sono tre e noi in sei, ti va se facciamo squadra io e te? »

« Certo, come no. » rispose Nero, sorridendo.

« Bene, allora io mi prendo Sveva, se non vi dispiace! » esclamò Uriah, circondandole le spalle con un braccio.

« Evviva! » Sveva finse di esultare, ma alla fine non riuscì a mandare avanti la farsa e rise, ripetendo lo stesso gesto di Uriah e appoggiandosi così a lui.

« Rimaniamo io e te, pa'. » fece Beatrice, un po' imbronciata.

« Non sei felice di fare coppia col tuo vecchio? » rispose Dante un po' triste. « Guarda Nero che è felice di far coppia con Livia! »

« Dai, adesso basta! » disse Livia, frapponendosi tra i due. « Il tempo scorre e noi non possiamo permetterci di perderne dell'altro. Ci conviene andare. »


	17. The three paths.

Doveva sentirsi quantomeno un po' spaventata nel vedere tutto quello che la circondava, eppure nulla, niente riusciva a spegnere l'entusiasmo di Beatrice. 

Dante camminava a pochi passi di distanza dalla figlia, guardandola camminare avanti a se ancora con Gilgamesh equipaggiato, guardandosi intorno, incuriosita. 

Tutta la voglia di combattere e mettersi in gioco l'aveva presa sicuramente da lui, e doveva ammettere che per molti aspetti la figlia gli somigliasse parecchio. Anche lei, come il suo vecchio, affrontava il pericolo a muso duro, agendo quasi sempre d'istinto. 

E adesso eccola lì, nel posto più oscuro e pericoloso che potesse esistere nell'universo. Dante continuava ad osservarla, tenendo il suo spadone di traverso sulla spalle con la mano destra, mentre la mano sinistra era riposta nella tasca dei pantaloni. 

Qualcosa di così bello, luminoso, in luogo così scuro e deprimente. Era forse la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata in tutta la sua lunga vita, e vederla lì, luogo di dolore e agonia, lo irritava. 

Si era ripromesso che mai le avrebbe fatto mettere piede all'inferno, a tutti quelli come loro capitava almeno una volta, ma doveva ammettere che quel piccolo tornado dai capelli bianchi era difficile da domare.

« Pa', che fai, rimani dietro? » La voce della ragazza lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, facendoli così alzare la testa nella sua direzione. Beatrice era andata ancora più avanti e, vedendo che Dante era rimasto indietro, si era fermata, e ora lo stava aspettando, con le mani dietro la schiena e un sorriso stampato in volto. « Non abbiamo molto tempo, andiamo! »

« Non sarei così entusiasta al posto tuo, se sapessi cosa mi aspetta. » aveva risposto l'albino, raggiungendola, e si sentì un po' ipocrita per questo. Sì, anche lui sarebbe stato entusiasta.  _La mela non cade molto distante dall'albero_ , pensò poi, una volta al suo fianco.

« Sono solo curiosa, tutto qui. » si giustificò lei, camminandogli di fianco. « Secondo te cosa ci aspetta? »

« Sinceramente non ne ho la più pallida idea. » rispose lui, fissando dritto di fronte a lui. Si stavano avvicinando sempre di più all'entrata occidentale, ma anche così non riusciva a vedere nulla, neanche la più piccola traccia di un demone a guardia del cancello.

« Però io non vedo nulla, eppure siamo vicini, ormai. » disse la figlia, scrutando l'orizzonte con una mano sopra gli occhi.

« Probabilmente è un'imboscata. »

« Forte! » esclamò quella, allungando il passo.

Quando arrivarono ai cancelli, quelli erano deserti. Si trovavano su un grande spiazzale spianato di terra nera. Il castello del re dei demoni era circondato dalla lava che tingeva il tutto di una luce sinistra e rossastra. 

Davanti a loro vi era un enorme portone alto circa tre metri in legno scuro e massiccio, e nessuno a presidiarlo. Strano, eppure avrebbero giurato di aver visto qualcuno aggirarsi lì, prima di separarsi.

« Bé, che è 'sto mortorio? » proruppe Beatrice, guardandosi intorno un po' delusa. « Non è che ci siamo sbagliati e qui non c'è mai stato nessuno? »

Come non detto. Da una delle alte guglie nere, planò quello che sembrò, alla prima occhiata della ragazza, essere un grosso rapace dal piumaggio bruno. 

Il cranio di Griffon poteva essere riconducibile a quello di un condor, oppure di un'aquila, Beatrice non seppe dirlo con precisione, o forse era un misto di entrambi; al centro del torace sembrava esserci una cavità dove, al suo interno, vorticava una forte energia demoniaca.

« Tò, guarda, un pollo! » esclamò lei appena Griffon atterrò al suolo, ripiegando le sue grandi ali.

« Come ti permetti a darmi del pollo, ragazzina! » sbottò quello, offeso. « Io sono Griffon, il più fedele servitore dell'imperatore Oscuro! » tuonò poi, con la sua voce gracchiante.

« Sì, ma sempre pollo sei. » insistette quella, sbarazzina.

« Silenzio! »

« Sì, Beatrice, non si fa. » disse Dante in un finto rimprovero. « Quante volte ti ho detto che non ci si prende gioco degli altri? È da maleducati. Forza, chiedi scusa al pollo gigante. » continuò poi, prendendosi gioco anche lui del demone che avevano di fronte.

« Tu, il Figlio di Sparda! Mi ricordo di te. » disse quello, focalizzando la sua attenzione sull'albino in rosso.

« Chi non mi ricorda. » sentenziò quello, facendo roteare la lama di Rebellion che catturò la luce rossa delle fiamme che li circondavano, splendendo di rosso come se fosse ricoperta di sangue. « Ora scusa, pennuto, ma noi dobbiamo passare. Possiamo farlo con le buone o con le cattive, ti lascio l'onore di questa scelta. »

« Non credo proprio, nessuno passa di qui senza il consenso di Lord Mundus. » gracchiò quello in risposta, arruffando le penne delle ali.

« Come preferisci. » Dante piantò Rebellion in terra, in modo da poter portare la mano alle fondine che conteneva le sue amate pistole, Ebony e Ivory. Le prese e le lanciò verso Beatrice che per poco non le fece cadere. « Quella non serve, per ora. » disse poi, alludendo all'armatura che indossava. « Sarà meglio usare queste. » poi tirò fuori un lanciagranate e lo puntò dritto contro Griffon. All'inizio non era molto sicuro di quella scelta, durante i preparativi, ma aveva come la sensazione che gli sarebbe tornato utile, quel gioiellino, e aveva avuto ragione.

« Quindi è una specie di tiro al bersaglio? » ammiccò Beatrice, caricando le pistole e puntandole a sua volta contro il volatile demoniaco.

« Più o meno. » convenne lui di rimando. « Let's rock. »

 

*** * ***

 

Era da un po' che lui e Sveva non si ritrovavano in missione così, solo loro due. Erano cambiate tantissime cose, da quando aveva lasciato l'Inferno, e tutte erano più o meno positive. 

Aveva iniziato a viaggiare, a scoprire il mondo dei mortali, e si era stupito di trovare tutto molto più divertente di quel buco di posto. 

Sì, all'epoca aveva proprio fatto la scelta giusta. E ne era davvero molto contento, sopratutto perché aveva avuto modo di conoscere una persona come Sveva. 

Da subito si era reso conto che era una ragazza forte e determinata, ma dopo poco tempo si era anche accorto di quanto, allo stesso tempo, le sue paure e i suoi dubbi la corrodessero dall'interno, facendola dubitare di se stessa e delle sue azioni. 

Pensò che fosse un grande peccato. Forse, quando tutto quello sarebbe giunto al termine, quelle paure che tanto la assillavano sarebbero scomparse, lasciandola finalmente libera. Però non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederla reagire così ad una notizia come quella, all'abbandono del padre. 

Sapeva che ci era molto affezionata, lo aveva capito da alcuni discorsi che aveva fatto. Le aveva confidato che, in fondo, credeva che Vergil non poteva essere così orribile come tutti dicevano. 

_Se fosse stato così, allora gli avrebbe lasciati marcire nelle grinfie di Mundus o, peggio ancora, gli avrebbe consegnati direttamente a lui._   _Non l'ha fatto, qualcosa dovrà pur significare_ , le confessò una notte in cui nessuno dei due riusciva a prendere sonno, alla luce di una lampada.

Si sarebbe aspettato di vederla crollare di nuovo, distrutta dal dolore di quella notizia, eppure così non fu. Anzi. 

Sembrava ancora più motivata di prima, gli parve di aver visto un barlume di rabbia e odio fiammeggiargli negli occhi. Era da quella notte nella sua cella, la sera prima della loro fuga, che non la vedeva così.

« Come ti senti a tornare a casa? » gli chiese quella, attirando così la sua attenzione.

« Niente di speciale. Anche se speravo di non vedere più questo posto, sai, qui è una noia. » disse lui, fingendo uno sbadiglio.

« Dopo i piaceri mondani non si torna più indietro, eh? » lo sbeffeggiò Sveva, dandoli un'amichevole gomitata sul braccio. Alcuni potevano sentirsi infastiditi da un'insinuazione del genere, quel modo di essere, ma non a lui. Ad essere sincero, adorava quando faceva così, significava che era a suo agio, che stava  _bene_.

« Cosa ci vuoi fare, il vostro mondo è più divertente. » convenne lui, facendo spallucce e quella fece una leggera risata.

« Senti, è da un po' che volevo chiedertelo. » fece lei, fermandosi di colpo. Lui si voltò nella sua direzione, fermandosi a pochi passi di distanza, pronto a sentire cosa la ragazza avesse da dire. In effetti, forse anche lui aveva qualcosa da dirle da molto tempo, se ne stava rendendo conto, ma forse non era ancora il momento adatto. « In realtà è da sempre che vorrei chiedertelo, ma chissà perché non l'ho mai fatto. »

« Allora fallo! »

« Ecco, quella sera, quando siamo fuggiti... perché io? Perché io e non qualcun'altro? » La domanda lo colse di sorpresa, tanto che spalancò gli occhi.

« Perché lo chiedi solo ora? » disse lui, guardingo.

« Non lo so, forse è colpa di questo posto. » rispose lei, riprendendo a camminare.

« Era da un po' di tempo che volevo andar via di qui. » iniziò lui, riprendendo il passo e seguendola. « Cercavo solo l'occasione giusta per farlo. »

« Ah, quindi io sarei l'occasione giusta, ora? » esclamò quella, fintamente piccata.

« Sì, più o meno. Sembravi avere un obiettivo davanti e io volevo andar via il più lontano possibile, come si suol dire, due piccioni con una fava. »

« Mi sembra giusto. Alla fine ci abbiamo guadagnato entrambi. » sentenziò Sveva. « Tutto qui, quindi? Solo questo? Un grande desiderio di libertà? »

« Tutto qui. » disse lui. « Senti io... devo dirti una co- » continuò poi, prima di tapparsi la bocca con la mano. Aveva parlato senza riflettere, cosa diavolo gli era preso, era forse impazzito? Non era il momento adatto per le verità! 

Sperava che l'avesse detto con un volume di voce basso, cosicché Sveva non l'avesse sentito, ma così non fu. Infatti quella si voltò di scatto, guardandolo con tanto d'occhi.

« Sì? »

« Cos-, no, lascia stare! » si affrettò a dire quello, sperando di riuscire a sviare il discorso, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice.

« Eddai! Dimmelo! » insistette infatti l'albina, mettendogli non poca pressione addosso.  _No, non t'azzardare, ti pare il momento giusto? Che poi, ci hai messo tanto a svegliarti, non potevi aspettare un altro po', no?_ , si canzonò dentro.

« Davvero, nulla d'importante! » continuò lui, sentendo le guance imporporarsi un po'.  _Anche? Mamma mia, come mi sono rammollito_. Sveva mormorò un "ok" sommesso. Sembrava un po' delusa. Nel mentre di quella chiacchierata, sembrava fossero arrivati nei pressi dell'ingresso centrale. E non erano soli. 

Lì, di fronte ai cancelli, stava imponente Geryon, un demone con le fattezze di un nobile destriero dal manto nero, con la criniera formata da fiamme azzurre, le stesse fiamme che avvolgevano i suoi quattro zoccoli.

« Geryon, vecchio mio, quanto tempo! » esclamò il biondo, non appena arrivarono di fronte a lui.

« Tu, traditore! » tuonò quello, alzandosi sulle zampe posteriori e ricadendo al suono con un sonoro tonfo che fece tremare la terra. « Come osi presentarti di nuovo al cospetto di Lord Mundus dopo il tuo tradimento? »

« Sai, amico, casa è sempre casa. » ribatté lui, strafottente. « E lo ammetto, un po' mi mancavi! »

« Ehi, facciamola finita, Uriah. » proruppe Sveva, tirando fuori la sua spada.

« Dovrete passare sul mio cadavere, Erede di Sparda. » nitrì quello, preparandosi allo scontro.

« Con molto piacere. » esclamò quella, prima di partire all'attacco.

 

*** * ***

 

Avrebbe combattuto quella battaglia spalla a spalla con la madre, e la cosa un po' lo rendeva felice. Non aveva mai avuto la possibilità né di conoscerla né di aver sentito parlare di lei, ma adesso eccola lì, al suo fianco, a camminare a passo spedito verso la loro meta, l'entrata orientale della fortezza. 

Quando gli aveva proposto di far coppia con lei, per un primo momento si sentì un po' disorientato, confuso da quella richiesta, ma poi aveva deciso di accettare di buon grado.

Quale modo migliore di conoscere più a fondo una persona se non con una bella battaglia. Però c'erano ancora tante domande che ronzavano nella mente del ragazzo a cui voleva ricevere risposte, e una di queste uscì fuori senza che lui potesse controllare le parole.

« Perché quello stronzo ti ha trasformata in un demone? » L'albino mosse ancora qualche passo avanti, prima di accorgersi che la madre, accanto a lui, si era voltata nella sua direzione, guardandolo con una certa perplessità.

« Sai, non l'ho mai capito. » rispose quella, dopo un attimo. « Quell'essere possiede la psiche più malata e contorta che io abbia mai visto, vallo a capire cosa gli frullava per la testa. »

« Ma deve esserci un motivo, qualcosa che l'abbia spinto a farlo. » insistette quello. « Voglio dire, non voglio giustificarlo, ci mancherebbe altro. »

« Non saprei, Nero, davvero. Posso solo azzardare qualche ipotesi. » ribatté la donna, pensierosa. « Forse era un modo come un altro per cercare di piegare tuo padre a lui. »

« Del tipo  _questa è solo una piccola parte di quello che posso fare, attento a te_? »

« Potrebbe darsi. »

« Ma non ha senso, voglio dire, abbiamo visto come è andata! » a quel punto Nero iniziò a infervorarsi, alzando così il tono di voce. « A quello non frega un cazzo! Ha fatto i suoi porci comodi e ci ha abbandonati! »

« Nero. » lo richiamò la donna con voce cauta, per farlo calmare. « Ascolta, in questo momento il mio odio nei suoi confronti è oltre l'immaginabile, e la cosa che più vorrei fare è puntargli una lama alla gola e metterlo a tacere per sempre, più di chiunque altro. » continuò la donna, stringendo il braccio del ragazzo con decisione, appena sopra la giuntura tra la parte contorta e demoniaca e quella umana del braccio destro. « Ma adesso che sono qui, che sono di nuovo al tuo fianco e a quello di tua sorella, posso finalmente fare ciò che non ho mai potuto fare. Proteggervi. È questo il mio obiettivo, il resto è un di più. » concluse poi, porgendogli una leggere carezza sul viso. 

Proteggerli? Qualcuno voleva proteggerlo? Una sensazione di calore e sicurezza lo pervase, come un caldo abbraccio. Non che c'è ne fosse davvero bisogno, questo lo sapeva benissimo anche Livia, ma era l'istinto materno a parlare. 

Ogni madre di questo mondo farebbe qualsiasi cosa per proteggere i suoi figli, anche scendere all'inferno, se fosse stato necessario. Continuarono a camminare ininterrottamente, e Nero raccontò qualcosa alla madre che era avida di sapere cosa fosse successo in tutti quegli anni di isolamento. 

Le raccontò di Credo, di come fosse stato la sua guida e il suo più grande consigliere e amico. Le raccontò del disastro di Fortuna, avvenuto quattro anni prima, della morte di Credo e di come si fosse avvicinato sempre di più a Kyrie, fino a quando si misero insieme, come coppia. 

Di quando, a Fortuna, aveva incontrato per la prima volta Dante, Lady e Trish e di quando, la prima volta che si recò ad Enamel City per un lavoro con il vecchio, conobbe la vivace Beatrice, l'arrivo di Sveva e poi in seguito di Uriah a Fortuna, di come si era ferito e di come si presero cura di lui. Insomma, le parlò di tutto. 

E Livia ascoltava catturata ogni singola parola del figlio, sorridendo mano a mano che il ragazzo proseguiva nel racconto. Almeno lui aveva avuto una vita abbastanza felice, dopotutto. 

Con i suoi alti e bassi, ma almeno aveva avuto la possibilità di crescere e maturare con accanto persone che tenevano a lui, e Livia non poteva che essere entusiasta di questo.

Quando finalmente arrivarono dopo chilometri di girovagare e cercare di evitare di consumare energie inutilmente, arrivarono di fronte all'entrata, e qualcuno era lì ad attenderli. 

Nero lanciò un fischio quando vide la creatura che si stagliava davanti al portone d'ingresso, alta e imponente. Livia pensò che quel figlio di buona donna dovesse avere una paura non indifferente, se aveva messo Cerberus a guardia di una delle entrate. 

Le era parso molto strano vedere Belial a guardia dei cancelli infernali, quello era il posto del bestione che adesso aveva di fronte. Gli guardava dall'alto delle sue tre teste canine che scandagliavano ogni centimetro quadro attorno a se, per individuare e distruggere qualsiasi cosa anche solo respirasse. 

Era seduto sulle zampe posteriori di ghiaccio e notò come il cagnone infernale faceva penzolare a vuoto le catene dei collari, segno che era libero di muoversi senza costrizioni.

« Il Guardiano di Ghiaccio, che sorpresa. » esclamò Livia, mettendo mano alle armi. « Non mi aspettavo di vederlo qui. »

« Dante me ne ha parlato, una volta. » disse Nero, impugnando Red Queen. « Da come me l'ha raccontata, sembrava tutto molto divertente. »

« Livia Lee con un Erede di Sparda, ma che bel quadretto familiare. » proruppe la testa centrale. Nel parlare, il cane a tre teste si era alzato su tutte e quattro le zampe, abbassandosi per vederli meglio, inondandogli così con il suo respiro glaciale. « Sei tornata strisciando dal tuo padrone? »

« Ah, ma sentilo. » esclamò quella di rimando. « Si, sono tornata, ma di certo non per piegarmi al suo volere. » gridò decisa, puntando la lama di Argentum al muso centrale della bestia.

« Pessima decisione. » sghignazzò la testa di sinistra.

« Il Padrone ridurrà in catene te e il tuo amato figliolo. » aggiunse la testa mancante, quella di destra, in un ghignò deliziato.

« Sai, non sono del tutto d'accordo. Tu cosa ne pensi Nero? » rise Livia tronfia, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

« Io dico che è ora di mettere a cuccia il bestione. » esclamò quello di rimando, prima di buttarsi a capofitto verso la testa centrale, quella che Livia teneva sotto tiro.


	18. The griffon, the horse and the hell's dog.

Quella battaglia sarebbe stata più difficile di quanto Dante si aspettasse. Già Griffon era un bel problema, figuriamoci se, oltre a doversi occupare di quel pennuto troppo cresciuto, doveva buttare un occhio anche su Beatrice. 

Per carità, sapeva bene che la ragazzina aveva coraggio da vendere, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire un leggero moto di preoccupazione quando quella spariva dal suo campo visivo.

 Continuava a correre a destra e manca, tentando di colpire il demone con i proiettili appartenenti ad Ebony e Ivory, cercando di evitare le raffiche di vento causate dallo sbattere delle ali di Griffon. 

Dante sapeva che le sue fidate pistole non avrebbero sortito molto effetto, a differenza del lanciagranate che teneva lui in mano in quel momento, la potenza di tiro era troppo debole. 

Ma Beatrice non avrebbe saputo tenere in mano quella bestia d'arma, troppo pesante, figuriamoci tenere testa al rinculo che aveva. Cercando di non pensare alla figlia che saltellava qua e la, Dante si inginocchio a terra, posò il grande lanciagranate sulla spalla destra e agganciò il bersaglio. 

Premette il grilletto in direzione del pennuto che, accortosi di quanto stava accadendo, lo schivò all'ultimo, lanciando una risata di scherno.

« Dannazione! » imprecò quello a denti stretti, fissando Griffon che svolazzava ad una decina di metri sopra le loro teste, incurante dei colpi di Beatrice che continuava a sparargli contro.

« Quello non cede, pa', sicuro che funzioni? » gridò quella, scartando di lato per evitare l'ennesima raffica.

« Continua così! » Era quello l'importante, per ora, continuare a colpirlo. Quello di stare ad alta quota e tempestargli di raffiche era un vantaggio che Griffon aveva e che non esitava a sfruttare, evitando il contatto con il suolo così da evitare di essere colpito con armi bianche varie. 

 _Pensa, Dante, ci deve essere un modo per abbatterlo_. Nel mentre che rifletteva su cosa era meglio fare, quello scese in picchiata su di lui, con gli artigli protesi in avanti, come se volesse afferrarlo. E fu quello che fece. Si era lasciato distrarre dal flusso dei suoi pensieri e Griffon lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, portandolo in su, sempre più in su.

« Papà! » esclamò Beatrice, più per la sorpresa che per la paura.

« Non fai più il gradasso, eh, Figlio di Sparda? » gracchiò Griffon, soddisfatto.

« Aspetta a parlare, pollo. » Lo fece d'istinto, senza pensarci. Puntò in alto il lanciagranate e sparò il colpo che aveva in canna, dritto al petto della creatura. Quello urlò di dolore, lasciando la presa su Dante, cadendo insieme a lui, verso il suolo.

 

*** * ***

  
« Sve', di qua! » Uriah l'aveva afferrata per il polso poco prima che la ragazza venisse investita in pieno dal demone, e i due cercarono riparo dietro una delle colonne che componevano il cortile nel quale Geryon trottava in circolo.

« Allora, grande condottiero. » esclamò quella, sporgendosi un po' per osservare il cavallo in fiamme e riprendere fiato. « Qual è il piano? »

« Sei tu la donna dei piani! » ribatté quello, agitando Leiden a mezz'aria.

« Va bene, ho capito, ci penso io. » rispose quella ritirandosi dietro la colonna. Nel frattempo, il demone si era fermato di colpo, cercando di capire dove le sue prede fossero finite per poter ritornare alla carica. « Grazie per l'aiuto, comunque. » Si inginocchiò di fronte al biondo e lo guardò dritto in faccia, cercando di tenersi in equilibrio con Thánatos.

« Se usciamo allo scoperto, quello ci tartassa di palle di fuoco. » constatò Uriah, fissando Geryon nitrire e impennarsi in preda all'impazienza. « Di avvicinarsi mentre corre non se ne parla, ci mette sotto gli zoccoli e ci riduce in polvere. »

« Però hai visto che ogni tanto si ferma per riprendere fiato? » chiese quella, ripensando ai minuti precedenti. « Possiamo sfruttare quell'attimo. »

« Vuoi dire saltargli in groppa e dargliene di santa ragione? »

« Tu hai un'idea migliore? »

« Bé... no, sei tu la donna delle idee. » ripeté quello, titubante. « Va bene, allora, chi corre? »

« Ovviamente io, che domande. » rispose quella seria, rialzandosi da terra. Si passò la mano suoi pantaloni scuri per tirar via eventuali residui di polvere e terra.

« Cosa? Stai scherzando? » esclamò quello, balzando in piedi. « Sono io quello con più resistenza. »

« Sì, ma sei anche quello con più potenza, tra i due. » convenne quella, sorridendo. « E poi, dico, l'hai visto? Un paio di giri di campo ed è già stremato, io faccio di meglio. » concluse poi, correndo allo scoperto.

« Hei, e io che faccio? » urlò quello, ma Sveva non sembrò sentirlo, già troppo distante.

Geryon si voltò dalla sua parte non appena la vide con la coda dell'occhio, impennando e sprizzando fiamme azzurre in tutte le direzioni. Sveva saltellò a destra e sinistra, cercando di schivare tutti i colpi del bestione e per poco un paio non andarono a segno.

« Wow, non dirmi che sei già stanco di correre! Ma che che sei, un ronzino? » lo provocò quella, parandovisi davanti.

« Sciocca insolente! » nitrì quello, preparandosi per caricare il bersaglio. E allora Sveva si mise a correre, con Anubis nel suo fodero che sbatacchiava contro il suo fianco sinistro e Thànatos sul fianco destro, cercando di andare a zig-zag per sfinire lo stallone che, imperterrito, continuava a tartassare con bombe di fuoco azzurre la povera ragazza. 

Quando finalmente quello rallentò la corsa, Sveva si fermò, voltandosi verso il nascondiglio dove risiedeva Uriah, quieto fino a quel momento.

« Che aspetti, cornuto d'un satanasso, muoviti! » gridò quella in preda al fiatone. Si piegò in due, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia per cercare di far entrare quanta più aria possibile nei polmoni.

« Non me lo faccio ripetere. » Uriah spuntò fuori da dietro la sua colonna, correndo in direzione di Geryon che se ne stava quieto al centro dello spiazzale, sbuffando fiamme blu dalle narici. 

Balzando sulle gambe posteriori, Uriah riuscì a salire in groppa al demone che, resosi conto che qualcuno gli stava sopra, iniziò ad imbizzarrirsi, saltando qua e la per cercare di disarcionare il biondo. 

Tutto sotto gli occhi attoniti di Sveva che guardava la scena, non sapendo se ridere del fatto che Uriah stesse urlando, cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio, oppure piangere perché il suo piano stava andando in frantumi.

 

*** * ***

  
Le tre teste di Cerberus erano completamente ricoperte da uno spesso strato di ghiaccio che fungeva da scudo. 

Il piano era stato semplice e intuitivo, per madre e figlio non c'era stato neanche bisogno delle parole, tanto era evidente ciò che andava fatto. 

Avrebbero dovuto prima liberare le teste dal ghiaccio per poter infliggere seri danni alla creatura, ma Cerberus certamente non rendeva l'operazione molto semplice. In quel momento una delle tre teste, quella con gli occhi rossi e rivolta verso Nero, inspirò a fondo, preparandosi ad attaccare. 

Quando il demone espirò, gettò fuori aria gelida che, al suo passaggio, congelò all'istante tutto ciò che aveva intorno. Nero, che aveva i riflessi pronti, corse e saltò di lato, evitando così il respiro di Cerberus. 

Due delle sue teste si voltarono per seguire il ragazzo che cercava di schivare le stalattiti di ghiaccio che il demone provò a lanciargli contro mentre quella restante, quella dagli occhi blu, puntava dritta su Livia. Rispetto a lui, Livia e Nero erano in netta inferiorità numerica, praticamente tre contro due. 

Livia, che si era portata ad attaccare da destra, strinse la lama che aveva in mano con quanta più forza aveva e scattò in avanti. Vide le catene che ghermivano i colli del mostro, e corse veloce verso di esse. 

Fece un balzò in avanti e prese ad arrampicarsi mentre l'unica testa che la teneva sott'occhio cercò di scrollarsela di dosso. L'oscillazione dovuta allo scuotersi del cane infernale le fece perdere l'equilibrio ma, prima che potesse cadere al suolo, la donna riuscì ad afferrare il bordo della catena e, nel farlo, lasciò andare Argentum che precipitò giù con un clangore sordo.

« Tu, figlio di- » iniziò ad imprecare, guardando la sua daga a terra, ma il cane iniziò di nuovo ad agitarsi e fu costretta a rafforzare la presa per non cadere.  _Così non va._  Pensò la donna, cercando di risalire la catena per arrivare alla testa destra.

Nella parte sinistra, invece, Nero fu richiamato dall'urlo di Livia che stava precipitando e, nel vedere la scena, quasi sentì il cuore saltare un battito. 

Quando la vide stabilizzarsi e riniziare la scalata, aveva finalmente intuito ciò che la donna aveva intenzione di fare. Aveva bisogno di arrivare in cima, per cui le serviva un diversivo. 

Corse in avanti e provò ad avvicinarsi alla zampa, coperta anch'essa da uno strato di ghiaccio, molto più sottile rispetto a quello che ricopriva le teste, e quando vi fu di fronte, iniziò a menare fendenti a più non posso, spargendo scaglie di ghiaccio a destra e sinistra.

« Diamine, sei circondato dal fuoco, bestione, non dovresti scioglierti? » esclamò quello, attirando l'attenzione della testa sinistra su di se che, nel tentativo di proteggersi dai suo attacchi, tirò una poderosa artigliata che lo costrinse ad indietreggiare. 

Quando fu a debita distanza, voltò il suo sguardo verso destra e, con stupore, notò come Livia fosse arrivata in cima. La vide sguainare la seconda daga e assestare veloci e potenti colpi sulla testa del cane, mandando pian piano in frantumi lo strato di ghiaccio. 

Istintivamente, le altre due teste si voltarono verso quella attaccata, intente più che mai ad andare in suo soccorso. Mentre tutti i crani erano rivolti verso Livia, Nero ne approfittò per utilizzare il suo Devil Bringer, trovare un appigliò sul collo della testa di sinistra e arrampicarvisi. 

Quando i suoi piedi toccarono la nuca del demone, vide la testa di mezzo, quella dagli occhi gialli, condensare l'aria intorno a se, creando così un'enorme stalattite di ghiaccio e la lanciò nella direzione di Livia.

« Cazzo! » imprecò Nero quando la stalattite andò a segno. Però, quando la leggera nebbiolina ghiacciata si dissipò, Nero non riuscì a scorgere la figura della madre. 

Col cuore colmo di paura, guardò di sotto, scandagliando il terreno ai suoi piedi, ignaro del fatto che la testa che poco prima aveva colpito Livia, ora, puntava su di lui. 

Un tonfo sordo gli fece voltare la testa di lato, in tempo per vedere Livia prendersela con la testa che l'aveva quasi ammazzata.

« Muoviti, Nero! Non stare lì impalato! » ringhiò quella verso di lui, senza fermarsi e continuando a tirare colpi con Aurum.

Senza farselo ripetere, Nero mise mano a Red Queen, imitando l'azione della donna. Cerberus allora iniziò ad agitarsi nuovamente, per scrollarseli di dosso, ma ormai era troppo tardi. La coltre di ghiaccio che lo ricopriva era ormai caduta.

 

*** * ***

  
La caduta era stata rovinosa, ma chissà come Dante riuscì in qualche modo a tornare a terra indenne. Rialzandosi, tenendosi in equilibrio con la spara granate, vide Beatrice correre in suo soccorso.

« Wow, che volo! » esclamò la ragazza, aiutando il suo vecchio a rimettersi in piedi. Entrambi alzarono lo sguardo verso Griffon che, nel frattempo si era rimesso in volo.

« Sei un folle, se credi di battermi! » gracchiò quello da là su. Lo videro piegarsi su se stesso, e Dante afferrò al volo ciò che stava per accadere. Spinse Beatrice via, in tempo per evitare che fosse colpita da una potente scarica emanata dal demone che se la rideva di gusto.

« Bea, il petto! Punta al petto! » esclamò poi, riprendo fiato, in direzione della figlia, indicandosi la cassa toracica. Dall'altra parte dell'area, vide Beatrice guardare prima lui, poi Griffon, e infine fare un cenno di assenso. 

La vide correre appena sotto di lui, sparando una pioggia di proiettili contro Griffon mentre lui ricaricava l'arma per un ulteriore attacco. Ma quello non perse tempo per passare al contrattacco. 

Spalancò il grosso becco da rapace e vi liberò due sfere di energia vorticante, come quella che aveva nel petto, legate tra di esse da un fascio di elettricità che punto verso Beatrice, una, due, tre volte. 

La ragazza riuscì a schivare i primi due, ma l'ultima trappola le colpì la gamba, costringendola ad accucciarsi al suolo per il dolore. Dante, livido di rabbia, non perse altro tempo e puntò l'arma verso Griffon, sparando il suo colpo che andò nuovamente a segno, complice anche la distrazione del volatile che era ancora concentrato sulla figura della ragazza. 

Ma, stavolta, sembrò solo vacillare un attimo. A quanto pare non l'aveva colpito nel modo migliore. Allora il pennuto si fiondò di nuovo su Dante ad artigli spianati, attorniato da scariche elettriche. Imponendosi di restare calmo e concentrato, Dante caricò un nuovo colpo e mirò, aspettando il momento giusto per attaccare. 

Quando Griffon fu proprio sopra di lui, premette il grilletto, stavolta colpendolo in pieno e quello cadde rovinosamente al suolo, colto da spasmi di dolore incontrollati. Dante lo vide che provava nuovamente a rimettersi in volo, ma senza successo. Fece per andargli vicino e prenderlo a fendenti sul becco, ma qualcuno arrivò prima di lui. Beatrice gli si fiondò addosso con una violenza inaudita, prendendolo a calci e pugni con l'aiuto di Gilgamesh.

« Questo è per avermi quasi fritta, stronzo! » esclamò quella, ormai furente, da dietro la maschera che le copriva la parte bassa del viso, fin sopra il naso. Contagiato dalla foga della figlia, Dante scattò in avanti, ma prima che potesse assestargli anche un solo fendente con l'aiuto di Rebellion, Griffon riuscì, dopo vari sforzi, ad aprire le ali e spazzarli via da lui, rimettendosi così in volo, stavolta quasi raso terra, stremato da tutti i colpi inferti.

« Ne ho abbastanza, facciamola finita! » esclamò Griffon, sferzando l'aria con le sue piume affilate come rasoi. Beatrice sgranò gli occhi quando vide tutte le piume di Griffon arruffarsi, come se si stesse preparando ad esplodere. 

Dante, dal canto suo, che aveva già combattuto molte volte contro quel demone, sapeva cosa aspettarsi. E non ne era per nulla sorpreso. 

Rinfoderando Rebellion, corse verso la ragazza che stava con il naso all'insù, cercando di capire la prossima mossa del pennuto, l'afferrò e la trascinò dietro una delle colonne, giusto in tempo per vedere Griffon venir avvolto da un'intensa luce rossastra ed esplodere in un tripudio di elettricità, inondando così tutto ciò che lo circondava. 

Dante strinse forte la figlia, tra se e la colonna, per evitare che l'attacco potesse colpirla. Quando la situazione si quietò, entrambi sbucarono dalla colonna, per vedere che il demone stava planando al suolo, accasciandosi a terra, privo di ogni forza.

« Sai, ci hai provato, vecchio mio. » disse Dante, sornione, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Sembrava che la battaglia fosse finalmente giunta al termine. Uscì fuori dal loro nascondiglio di fortuna, impugnando Rebellion. « A quanto pare non è bastato. »

« No! » gracchiò quello, spasimante. « Non è ancora finita. »

« E io dico proprio di sì, invece. »

Quelle furono le ultime parole che Griffon sentì, prima che Dante calò la lama del suo spadone su di lui, dritto sul collo, recidendogli così il cranio dal corpo. Sangue nero e viscoso si sparse a terra e quello sembrò sciogliersi, formando così quello che sembrò un miscuglio di petrolio e piume.

« Ce l'abbiamo fatta! » esclamò Beatrice, mettendo via la maschera che le copriva il viso. Dante si voltò verso di lei, e le sorrise sornione. 

Ma quel sorriso si tramutò in una smorfia di preoccupazione quando la ragazza cadde a terra, a peso morto. L'attacco che l'aveva colpita prima doveva essere devastante, eppure era riuscita ad alzarsi e a continuare a combattere. 

Dante andò verso di lei con andatura lenta e, quando le fu di fronte, si chinò e se la caricò sulle spalle a cavalluccio, sentendo contro la schiena il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi in maniera un po' irregolare, come se faticasse a respirare.

« Brava, Bea. Sei stata grande. » le sussurrò dolcemente, sperando che la ragazza udisse le sue parole. « Sono fiero di te. »

Camminò così a passo spedito verso il grande portone, varcando la soglia e addentrandosi per i corridoi oscuri della reggia del re dei demoni, verso i suoi compagni.

 

*** * ***

 

« Ma che cazzo fai? » esclamò quella, tirando fuori Anubis e caricandola.

« Non lo vedi, seguo il piano! » gridò quello dalla groppa del cavallo impazzito, appiattendosi contro di lui e reggendosi il più forte possibile per evitare di cadere. 

Sveva non sapeva se ridere o piangere alla scena, tutto le appariva surreale. Per il momento decise di lasciar perdere, osservando la scena per decidere cosa fare. 

Geryon continuava a correre, sprizzando piccole bombe di fuoco azzurro dal suo corpo equino. E quelle sembravano non raggiungere la sua groppa. 

Per permettere a Uriah di colpirlo, le sarebbe bastato tenerlo cauto, attirare la sua attenzione su di se, in modo da indurlo a smettere di eruttare fuoco.

« Hei, ci stavamo divertendo io e te, no? » esclamò lei beffarda, correndogli incontro e fermandosi dritto davanti a lui. « Che fai, cambi compagno di giochi? »

« Piccola impertinente! » nitrì il demone, impennandosi. Geryon cominciò a calpestare il terreno sotto di se, cercando di schiacciarla al suolo. Ogni volta che i suoi zoccoli entravano a contatto col suolo, liberavano pericolose fiamme azzurre che minacciavano di ustionarla.

« Uriah, adesso! » gridò lei, per essere certa che il suo compagno la sentisse anche da la su, correndo e schivando i colpi di Geryon come meglio poteva. Dalla groppa del bestione, Uriah si rimise in piedi, cercando di trovare l'equilibrio. 

Quando fu certo di essere abbastanza stabile, per quanto il continuo muoversi del demone glielo consentisse, tirò fuori il nunchaku e iniziò a colpirlo velocemente dietro la nuca, appena sotto la criniera di fiamme. 

A Sveva sembrava funzionare, perché Geryon diminuì il ritmo dei colpi, sfiancato da lei e da Uriah che continuava a colpirlo. A quel punto Sveva corse sotto il cavallo in fiamme, portandosi sul retro e colpendolo con la spada e con tutta la forza che aveva sulle zampe posteriori. 

Dopo innumerevoli colpi cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo, ansimante. Sveva si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato e, camminando verso il fianco di Geryon, vide Uriah scendere dalla sua groppa, tronfio.

« Non è stato difficile, ci sono rimasto male. » esclamò lui, sferzando l'aria con il nunchaku, tutto entusiasta. « Vuoi dargli tu il colpo di grazia? »

« No, fallo tu. » disse quella, tenendosi le ginocchia e prendendo grosse boccate d'aria. « Devo riprendere fiato. »

« Credete davvero che sia finita qui, pusillanimi? » Entrambi si voltarono di scatto solo per vedere Geryon che si rialzò da terra, scuotendo il capo e nitrendo selvaggiamente.

« Ok, me la sono tirata, me lo merito. » disse Uriah, sconsolato. Geryon si alzò sulle zampe posteriori e, quando ricadde a terra, liberò nuove fiamme azzurre dagli zoccoli. 

Si mise a correre nella loro direzione, ma un attimo prima che potesse travolgerli, sembrò come sparire in una nuvola di fumo. Uriah si guardò circospetto, avvicinandosi a Sveva e aiutandola a rimettersi dritta.

« Dov'è finito, quel maledetto? » chiese quella, guardandosi anche lei intorno, per cercare di capire da dove potesse ricomparire. Fu Uriah ad accorgersene. sentì un leggero movimento d'aria alle sue spalle.

« Spostati. » gridò poi, spingendo Sveva prima di tirarsi indietro, per evitare che Geryon, sbucato dal nulla, li investisse. Quello batté la zampe a terra, indispettito.

« Mi hai stancata, lurido cavallo. Adesso basta. » ringhiò l'albina, puntando la lama della spada verso di lui. Scattò in avanti verso di lui che per tutta risposta le sferrò nuove bombe azzurre contro. 

Quella fece lo slalom tra i colpi avversari, schivandoli tutti e correndogli sul fianco dove saltò e, con un fendente, gli colpì il ventre.

« Oh, non prenderti tutto il divertimento. » Non si era accorta che Uriah gli era andata dietro, raggiungendola sotto i colpi del nemico. 

Aveva fatto la stessa cosa, colpendolo col nunchaku sul fianco opposto. Da dove erano si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. 

Non c'era bisogno di parlare. Entrambi scattarono sul retro di Geryon e colpirono le zampe posteriori. Bastò un solo colpo per mandarlo a terra.

« Sei un osso duro, devo ammetterlo. » sospirò l'albina, rivolta al demone. Fece tutto il giro, lasciando che Uriah la seguisse, per essere di fronte al muso di Geryon. « Ma a quanto pare siamo stati più forti noi. »

Il demone stava per ribattere, ma non fece in tempo perché la ragazza gli diede un ultimo affondo, dritto in mezzo agli occhi e i due lo videro scomparire in una fiammata azzurra.

« Ma l'ultimo colpo non spettava a me? » fece Uriah, con una vena di offesa nella voce. Quando le andò vicino e le posò una mano sulla spalla, quella si girò e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

« Ho cambiato idea. » disse lei, tronfia. « Andiamo. Chissà se gli altri sono già entrati. »

La ragazza mosse i suoi passi verso l'entrata, e la mano di Uriah ricadde nel vuoto, disteso sul fianco. La guardò un attimo, prima di scuotere il capo e seguirla all'interno.

 

*** * ***

  
Entrambi riuscirono a tornare a terra senza troppi danni, mentre Cerberus continuava a dimenarsi, finché non si accorse che i due erano al suolo.

« Ora che il ghiaccio è andato, possiamo procedere. » Livia aveva lo sguardo fisso sul demone e lo fissava con sguardo gelido.

« Che stiamo aspettando, allora, andiamo. » Nero si precipitò verso il cane a tre teste con il braccio destro che risplendeva di luce azzurra. 

Con la proiezione del braccio, prese il muso della testa sulla sinistra e, con un veloce scatto del polso, gliela torse prima a destra e poi a sinistra, finendo col spezzarglielo. Allora il demone fu preso da spasmi di dolore, riprendendo a contorcersi e muoversi, tanto che Nero fu costretto ad indietreggiare per evitare di essere schiacciato dalle zampe. 

Intanto Livia, sulla destra, prese di nuovo ad arrampicarsi sulle catene per raggiungere la testa di destra. Anche Nero fece per afferrare la testa centrale, ma Cerberus attaccò di nuovo con il suo fiato gelido. Nero non fece in tempo a scansarsi, e il ghiaccio lo ghermì nella parte bassa del corpo, impedendogli di muoversi.

Nero impreco tra i denti mentre, con Red Queen, iniziò a colpire il ghiaccio che lo ghermiva e, grazie anche all'aiuto dell'aria bollente del luogo, non ci mise molto a liberarsi. 

Nel frattempo Livia continuava ad attaccare la testa di destra con entrambe i pugnali, mandando bagliori d'oro e d'argento. 

Senza perdere altro tempo, Nero corse verso la testa centrale e, torcendo anche quella come aveva fatto in precedenza, la mise fuori gioco.

« Non è possibile! » ringhiò l'ultima testa rimasta, straziata dal dolore.

« Credici, bello mio. » esclamò Livia perfida. Scese lungo il collo della bestia e affondò Aurum nella nuca del demone, recidendola da parte a parte. Il demone, sconfitto, andò in frantumi come se fosse stata una statua di ghiaccio.

« Niente male. » disse Nero, infine, andando verso Livia e accertandosi che stesse bene.

« Sì, ma non è ancora finita. » mormorò la donna. Alzò la testa verso il tetto del palazzo. La figura di Mundus faceva capolino da lì, combattendo contro qualcosa che, da quella distanza, ancora non si vedeva chiaramente.

« Contro cosa combatte? » chiese infatti Nero, mettendosi di traverso la spada sulle spalle.

« Non lo so, caro. Ma credo che lo scopriremo molto presto. »

 


	19. This feelings of mine.

Per Livia non era difficile giostrarsi all'interno dei corridoi bui dell'edificio, ci aveva passato un sacco di anni. 

Certo, non era proprio familiare col posto, visto che era tenuta per lo più come prigioniera, chiusa sempre in quella cella buia e fetida, ma da quando aveva percorso quei corridoi scortata dalle guardie del re, vi si erano stampati in testa, indelebili. 

Chissà che non fosse riuscita a scappare e fargliela pagare, doveva pur ricordare come ci si arrivava, nella  _stanza del trono_. 

E ci aveva provato, oh se l'aveva fatto, e una volta di quelle ci andò così vicino, ma quelli stronzi l'avevano sempre fermata. 

Adesso camminava libera in quei corridoi d'onice, con accanto Nero che si guardava intorno, meravigliato dagli alti soffitti intarsiati e dagli stendardi raffiguranti scene di lotta tra demoni. 

Nel loro cammino non avevano trovato nessuno che gli ostacolasse, e questo pareva loro molto strano. Che fossero tutti a  _difendere_ il loro sovrano?  _Certo, come se ce ne fosse bisogno_ , pensò la donna pensierosa, guardando anche lei gli arazzi alle pareti come il figlio, illuminati dalla flebile luce delle fiaccole. 

Quando arrivarono a destinazione, gli unici che erano arrivati prima di loro, notarono, furono Dante e Beatrice. Erano entrambi seduti a terra, Dante aveva la schiena posata al muro e, sulle proprie gambe, vi era stesa Beatrice, a occhi chiusi.

Livia notò subito che qualcosa era andata storta dalla faccia preoccupata di Dante, che si voltò nella loro direzione quando li vide arrivare.

« Però, ce ne avete messo di tempo, eh? » disse Dante, stanco. Con una mano accarezzava dolcemente la testa della figlia, che sembrava essersi come addormentata.

« Cosa diavolo è successo, Dante? » Nero si precipitò all'istante al capezzale della ragazza, inginocchiandosi di fronte a loro. Ad un primo sguardo, sembrava che il respiro della ragazza fosse un po' irregolare, e teneva stretti gli occhi come se stesse soffrendo molto.

« Si è beccata una scossa dal pollo all'ingresso. » rispose quello, senza staccare gli occhi da Beatrice. « Speravo che almeno Uriah fosse qui per aiutarla, ma dove diavolo sono finiti? »

« Non temere, vedrai che saranno qui a breve. » rispose Livia, avvicinandosi e chinandosi al fianco di Nero, posando una leggera carezza sul braccio nudo della ragazza che sembrò trasalire leggermente al contatto.

« Quindi ancora non si sono visti? » riprese Nero, la voce ferma.

« Tu li vedi? » ribatté Dante, acido. Nero, in una situazione normale, avrebbe volentieri ribattuto al vecchio, ma in quel momento sentì che non era il caso, per cui preferì rimanere in silenzio.

« Tu invece? Non sei ferito, vero? » chiese Livia cauta, alzandosi e sistemandosi meglio le lame che le pendevano dalla cintura.

« No. »

Era strano vedere quel vecchio satanasso così spento, stanco, ma Livia era certa che, se quella fosse stata sua figlia, lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Immaginava che il non poter fare nulla per alleviare le sue sofferenze contribuì a rendere le cose ancora più difficili, per lui. 

Mentre Nero stringeva la mano della cugina, Livia si voltò e si incamminò verso il grande portone che portava alla sala del sovrano. 

Quello era spalancato, come se qualcuno lo avesse buttato giù con la forza, e nel corridoio antecedente alla sala principale regnava il caos, con gli arazzi barbaramente strappati e le fiaccole a terra. 

Anche il portone interno sembrò essere stato buttato giù, ma da lì si capiva poco e nulla. Un paio di voci concitate attirò di nuovo l'attenzione della donna, che si voltò di nuovo verso l'angolo dove il vecchio albino cullava sua figlia. A quanto pare anche Uriah e Sveva erano finalmente arrivati.

« Ma guarda un po', siamo gli ultimi. » esclamò Uriah, tutto allegro. Ma quella serenità sparì sia dalla sua voce che dal suo viso quando capì cosa stava succedendo.

« Cos'è successo? » chiese Sveva terrorizzata, guardando prima Dante e poi Beatrice.

« Finalmente, ma dove cazzo eravate? » gridò Dante in preda ad un attacco di nervi, stringendo più forte Beatrice tra le sue braccia.

« Siamo qui adesso, no? Geryon ci ha dato non pochi problemi. » Uriah aveva assunto un tono calmo e risoluto, era incredibile come quel ragazzo riuscisse a passare da uno stato emotivo all'altro così velocemente. 

Si inginocchiò al fianco di Nero, che si era spostato leggermente verso destra per far spazio al biondo, ma senza lasciare la mano della cugina. « Posso? » chiese poi, cautamente, studiando la ragazza. Sembrava sofferente, ma non vedeva segni evidenti di colluttazione.

« Dante dice che si è presa una bella scossa da Griffon. » era stata Livia a parlare, notando come Dante non aveva accennato a rispondere.

« Non sembra molto grave, deve solo riposare. » proclamò Uriah, dopo averla guardata attentamente. Anche se fosse, in quelle circostanze, non c'era poi molto che potesse fare.

« Portarla con noi è fuori discussione. » disse Nero. « Qualcuno deve restare qui con lei. »

« Resto io. » proruppe Uriah, rialzandosi da terra.

« Non è necessario, posso rimanere io. » ribatté Dante.

« Tu sei più forte di me, Figlio di Sparda, sarai più utile lì dentro. » rispose il biondo, indicando il portone sgangherato. « E poi, tu hai più motivi per fare il culo a quello stronzo. Io mi limiterò a guardare, per me basta che tiri le cuoia. » poi si voltò a guardare Sveva. 

Gliel'aveva promesso, avrebbero abbattuto Mundus insieme, loro due. In quel momento era la cosa giusta da fare, rimanere con quella ragazza, non voleva privare Dante di quel privilegio, immaginava che per lui fosse troppo importante. « Tranquillo, ci penso io, la proteggerò da eventuali assalitori, fidati. » disse poi, voltandosi verso Dante, ammiccando.

Dante si alzò allora da terra, riluttante, e adagiò la ragazza semicoscente contro il muro, seduta con la schiena contro di esso.

« Se permetterai a qualcuno di torcerle anche un solo capello, ti ammazzo. » gli aveva detto, superandolo e incamminandosi verso la porta, lì dove Livia attendeva gli altri che la raggiungessero.

 

*** * ***

 

Sveva sentiva il cuore battere forte nelle sue orecchie, era come se tutti gli altri suoni gli arrivassero ovattati, distorti. 

Dall'altra parte di quella porta c'era il principio di tutti i suoi dolori e dei suoi tormenti. E finalmente stava per porre fine a tutto quello. Il tocco di una mano sul proprio braccio la risvegliò. 

Scosse la testa come per riprendersi da uno stato di catalessi, e si voltò verso il proprietario della mano che le ghermiva il braccio. Era la mano di Uriah. Sembrava esserci un certo barlume d'imbarazzo nei suoi occhi verde smeraldo.

« Senti, Sve'... posso parlarti un attimo? » disse lui, titubante. Sveva andò a guardare il drappello che la stava aspettando, poi tornò a guardare Uriah.

« Che c'è? » chiese poi, incuriosita da quella richiesta. Uriah la prese per mano e la portò in disparte, nel corridoio da cui erano arrivati, lontano dagli occhi e dalle orecchie di tutti. 

Ormai non poteva tirarsi indietro, non sapeva come sarebbe potuta andare a finire quella faccenda, dal momento che sarebbe dovuto rimanere al fianco di Beatrice e Sveva sarebbe andata verso un grande pericolo. 

Temeva che non avrebbe mai potuto affrontare quel discorso. Ad una prima occhiata, lei non sembrava spaventata, anzi, sembrava piuttosto serena, e ora la guardava con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, pieni di curiosità.

« Vorrei venire anche io, lo sai, vero? » iniziò lui. Non si era mai sentito così tanto in imbarazzo in vita sua.

« Sì, lo so, lo avevi promesso. » la ragazza fece spallucce. « Sì, in fondo vorrei anche io che tu venissi con noi. » A quel punto Uriah scoppiò in una leggera risata, forse preda dell'agitazione.

« Ma davvero? Non l'avrei mai detto. » fece poi, cercando di fermare quella risata. Ormai non sapeva neanche più cosa stava dicendo, nella sua testa era tutto un continuo vorticare e non ci stava capendo più nulla. Sveva gli diede una gomitata sul braccio.

« Eddai, sii serio per un attimo. » disse lei, sorridendogli. « Cosa volevi dirmi? »

« Ah, quella cosa, sì. Sappi che non è semplice, per cui vada come vada, ok? »

« È così importante? »

« Sì, arrivati a questo punto penso di sì. » Uriah prese un grosso respiro, prima di continuare, cercando di raccogliere tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo. « Sai, all'inizio per me eri solo una possibilità, un biglietto di uscita da questo posto. Sono uscito di qui con te, e non mi sarei mai aspettato di finire a lavorare insieme. » a quel punto fece una piccola pausa, scrutando guardingo il viso di Sveva. 

La luce delle torce la illuminava da entrambi i lati, e in quel momento Uriah pensò che fosse bellissima.

« Che stai cercando di dirmi? » chiese lei, titubante. Cos'era quella cosa che le aveva appena sentito nella voce?

« E non accelerare le cose, sto cercando di fare una cosa ordinata, qui. » ma dopo quelle parole si diede dello stupido. Ma perché l'aveva fatto, aveva rovinato tutto!

« Oh, perdonami. Vai avanti. » fece lei, sornione. No, forse non aveva poi rovinato tutto.

« Grazie. Dunque, dicevo. Non mi sarei mai aspettato di viaggiare con te, di combattere al tuo fianco. Di legarmi così tanto a te. » fu in quel momento che notò come gli occhi di Sveva erano diventati lucidi. Ma stava sorridendo. Il sorriso più dolce che avesse mai visto. « Quello che sto cercando di dire è... Sveva. Non credevo che, dopo tutto, io mi sarei innamorato di te. » rimasero li fermi a fissarsi nella penombra, senza dire nulla. 

Sveva continuava a guardarlo senza battere ciglio, immobile. Forse stava cercando il modo giusto di reagire, la cosa giusta da dire. Uriah voleva solo che la smettesse di tenerlo così, in tensione. Alla fine, Sveva si protrasse verso di lui e gli prese le mani, stringendole.

« Va bene, a quanto pare è ora di vuotare il sacco, eh? » fece lei, la voce che le tremava. « Allora sì, ho anche io ho qualcosa da dirti. » Uriah sgranò gli occhi, incredulo. Che anche lei...? « Per me, all'inizio, eri un bersaglio. Dio solo sa quante volte io abbia sperato di poterti tagliare la gola, a te e al tuo compare. »

« Ma che dolce. » commentò lui, non potendone fare a meno.

« Ah, no. Non mi interrompere. » gli fece eco lei, proprio come aveva fatto lui pochi attimi prima. « Ma poi, una notte, sei entrato nella mia cella, mi hai curata e insieme siamo scappati. Entrambi avevamo i nostri obiettivi e le nostre ragioni, per quanto egoiste fossero, ma lo abbiamo fatto. Mano a mano che siamo andati avanti, però, il mio astio si è attenuato, e ho cominciato a vederti sotto una luce diversa. » 

La ragazza strinse la presa ancora di più e la voce si incrinò ulteriormente. « Non fraintendermi, però, ti detesto. » Uriah degluittì sonoramente, avendo come la sensazione che qualcuno gli avesse trafitto il cuore con un pugnale. 

Ma quella sensazione scomparve presto, quando Sveva lasciò le sue mani e le fece risalire lungo il collo, intrecciandole dietro la nuca del biondo. « Davvero, a volte sei insopportabile, credo che prima o poi avrò un crollo di nervi per colpa tua. » continuò poi, sorridendo. « E lo detesto. Ma una parte di me non può far altro che amare questa parte di te. Arrivati a questo punto mi sento una stupida, perché era così evidente. Ma non ho mai parlato, per cui lo faccio ora. » l'albina prese un lungo respiro.

 Uriah le posò le mani sui fianchi, avvicinandola di più a sé e la stretta della ragazza di fece più forte. « Non credevo che, dopo averti odiato così tanto, potessi innamorarmi di te. » A quel punto, Uriah non seppe più trattenersi e annullò definitivamente le distanze tra di loro, serrando la sua bocca su quella della ragazza. 

Si persero per un momento in quell'abbraccio, come se ci fossero solo loro due al mondo. Mentre Uriah la baciava con dolcezza, lei fece scendere le sue mani fino ad andare ad incrociarle con quelle di lui. 

Il bacio andò a farsi sempre più profondo e Sveva sentiva il sapore delle sue lacrime. Quando si staccarono, entrambi boccheggiarono in cerca d'aria. Uriah baciò via le lacrime sulle sue guance e lei lo abbracciò forte.

« Guardaci, che cretini. » disse lei, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo, inspirando profondamente il suo odore. Sapeva di pino selvatico. « Perché siamo stati così ottusi e stupidi da non dircelo prima? »

« L'importante è che, alla fine, ce l'abbiamo fatta, no? » rispose lui, accarezzandole la testa, sorridendo tra i suoi capelli bianchi.

« Un po' prima sarebbe stato meglio no? Sto praticamente andando incontro alla morte. » mormorò lei, sarcastica.

« Guarda il lato positivo. » la prese per le spalle e la allontanò un pochino, giusto quel poco che gli serviva per posare le labbra sulla sua fronte. « Hai un motivo in più per tornare viva. » disse lui, tra un bacio e l'altro.

« Forse dovremo tornare dagli altri. » disse infine lei, staccandosi da lui. Avrebbe tanto voluto rimanere lì, tra le sue braccia, ad inspirare il suo profumo, lasciando che lui la cullasse dolcemente, ma non era il momento. Avrebbero avuto tempo per quello. Era una promessa muta.

 

*** * ***

 

Nero li vide sbucare fuori dal corridoio in cui si erano appartati già da tempo, troppo forse.  _Cosa avranno da dirsi di così importante in un momento del genere?, a_ veva pensato lui, con un po' di stizza.

« Vi siete confessati? Possiamo andare? » Era stato Dante a parlare, dando voce più o meno anche a quello che Nero pensava di dire al posto suo.

« Wow, quanta fretta. » esclamò Uriah, facendo spallucce. Nero notò come l'umore dei due era cambiato in quei minuti: Uriah aveva un sorriso da ebete stampato in faccia e Sveva sembrava essere un po' in imbarazzo, con le gote rosse.

« Si da il caso che, dall'altra parte, ci sia il demone che più desidero prendere a calci. Per cui sì, direi che ho fretta. » rispose il vecchio, secco.

« Allora direi che è meglio andare. » Senza aggiungere altro, Livia varcò la soglia distrutta, seguita da Dante che, prima di incamminarsi, guardò per l'ultima volta sua figlia, ancora a terra e semicosciente. 

Nero, dal canto suo, si fermò ad aspettare Sveva che, prima di muoversi verso di lui, abbracciò Uriah. Sembrò che il biondo le sussurrò qualcosa che, da quella distanza, Nero non riusciva a capire. Lei gli fece un ultimo cenno prima di dirigersi verso di Nero, che si limitò a fissarla stranito.

« Che c'è? Andiamo! » esclamò quella, visibilmente imbarazzata. L'aveva superato e si era diretta nel corridoio verso gli altri. Prima di seguirla, rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo a Uriah, che si limitò a fare spallucce.

« Non so cosa sia successo, ma torna con i piedi a terra e prenditi cura di Bea. » gli disse guardingo.

« Tranquillo, ci sono io. » Uriah alzò il pollice in segno di assenso e Nero scosse la testa, voltandosi e seguendo la sorella.

« Cosa cavolo vi siete detti? Sembri una scolaretta. » gli aveva detto una volta che l'ebbe raggiunta.

« Non sembro una scolaretta! » aveva ribattuto lei, voltandosi di scatto, seccata e punta sul vivo. « E comunque, niente di importante. O che possa interessarti. »

« Davvero? A me non sembra. » gongolò quello, stuzzicandola.

« Da quand'è che hai deciso di interpretare la parte del fratello fastidioso e irritante? » rispose quella, piccata. Nero giurò però che stava sorridendo, un sorriso molto simile a quello di Uriah. 

Gli ricordava un po' quello che Kyrie gli rivolgeva quando lo guardava rientrare a casa, oppure quando era lui a vedere lei. 

Era un po' strano, però, vederlo sulla faccia di quei due, da quando gli aveva conosciuti non avevano fatto altro che darsele in continuazione, tra frecciate e schiaffi.

« Va bene, diciamo che non è il momento adatto. » disse infine Nero. Aveva finalmente capito perché, tra le altre cose, ad Uriah piacesse così tanto infastidirla, era divertente vederla scattare all'improvviso sulla difensiva.

« Giusta osservazione. » convenne l'altra. Un tonfo sordo e il famigliare clangore e stridio metallico delle lame attirò la loro attenzione, ed entrambi si voltarono verso la sala del trono, mettendosi a correre verso quel fragore.


	20. Here we are.

Quando Dante e Livia irruppero nella sala, tutto ciò che videro fu caos e distruzione. 

L'ambiente, che una volta doveva essere sontuoso, era ora ridotto ad un cumulo di macerie: la parete che si trovava dalla parte opposta alla loro, lì dove una volta si ergeva il grande trono di onice del sovrano, era stata sfondata. 

Gli arazzi che narravano le  _incredibili_  gesta di Mudus lacerati e fatti a pezzi, alcune delle enormi colonne che sorreggevano l'alto soffitto erano crollate, così come parte di quest'ultimo.

« Eccolo, il bastardo. » disse Livia a denti stretti, guardando al di fuori del muro. Il re dei demoni, nella sua forma  _divina_ , stava sul retro della sua reggia, intento a combattere. 

Aveva le sembianze di un'enorme statua, con le fattezze di un uomo anziano, barbuto, con delle ali che sbucavano dal retro della sua schiena. Al centro del suo petto, vi era una depressione nel quale era racchiuso il suo vero essere. Molto spesso preferiva darsi quella forma, la forma di un dio.

« È lì che lancia manate a destra e manca, ma non riesco a capire cosa stia cercando di colpire. » fece Dante, mettendo mano a Rebellion. 

Guardava quella figura mastodontica con un misto di curiosità e disprezzo. Livia strizzò gli occhi e scrutò i dintorni della statua, cercando, come Dante, di capire cosa arrecasse tanto fastidio al re dei demoni, quando d'improvviso lo vide. 

Da lì era una figura indistinta, tanto fosse piccola e lontana, ma le era bastato un attimo, perché quella figura la conosceva benissimo. Era una figura contorta, umanoide. 

Era come se il suo intero corpo fosse ricoperto da squame, dalle sfumature nere e azzurre; le gambe finivano con delle zampe artigliate, come quelle di un rapace e un paio di corna ricurve gli spuntavano dal capo.

« Vergil. » sussurrò con sorpresa. Allentò la presa sulle daghe, che ancora teneva strette in pugno, e quelle caddero al suono con un clangore.

« Cosa? » Dante si voltò di scatto verso di lei, scioccato. « Quel figlio di puttana è qui? » Livia si chinò a terra per recuperare le sue lame, senza staccare un attimo gli occhi dalla scena che aveva di fronte.

« Chi è qui? » Nero e Sveva entrano nella sala e si avvicinarono a loro.

« Che ci fa qui? » ringhiò la donna. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Forse avrebbe preferito che fosse sparito per sempre, perché di rivederlo non se ne parlava proprio. 

Meglio così, però, poteva recidergli la gola, come avrebbe voluto fare qualche ora prima. Anche il suo compagno in rosso non era da meno. Con la coda dell'occhio poteva vederlo in tensione, pronto a partire. 

L'albino non riuscì a contenere la rabbia che aveva dentro, i tre se n'erano accorti, perché delle folgori rosse iniziarono a sprizzare dal suo corpo. Non era nulla di buono. Dante abbandonò la sua forma umana per lasciar spazio a quella demoniaca. 

Fisicamente era uguale al gemello, solo che il suo corpo virava verso il color cremisi. I tre cercarono di fermarlo, ma non fecero in tempo, perché quello, accecato dall'odio, schizzò volando verso il gemello.

« Ma che fa? È impazzito? » esclamò Sveva che aveva osservato attonita alla scena.

« Piuttosto, perché è schizzato via? » chiese Nero. Aveva ancora Red Queen fissata sulla schiena e se ne stava a braccia conserte, guardando la madre e attendendo che gli desse una spiegazione a quanto avevano appena visto.

« Da vostro padre. » disse quella, infine, guadagnandosi uno sguardo interrogativo dai suoi figli. Sveva si voltò verso la grande statua, cercando di individuare le due figure in questione, e le vide fronteggiarsi a mezz'aria. 

O per lo meno, vide Dante che provava a colpire Vergil, ma quello sembrava intento in tutt'altro. Entrambi svolazzarono all'altezza del petto di Mundus, in corrispondenza della depressione.

« Non è il momento per giocare a  _ammazza il tuo gemello_! » esclamò Nero frustrato dal comportamento di Dante. 

Possibile che il vecchio non riusciva a vedere la gravità della situazione? Erano lì per abbattere definitivamente il re dei demoni, non Vergil. 

Per quanto tutti avessero voluto caldamente la sua dipartita, non era il tempo né il luogo adatto. Sveva, dal canto suo, si teneva estranea a Livia e Nero, rimuginando.

« Ma questo non ha senso. » mormorò poi, senza staccare gli occhi dal padre. « Voglio dire, perché sta combattendo contro Mundus? »

« Vuole il potere assoluto, Sve', e può averlo solo da lui, quel porco bastardo! » esclamò Nero, inviperito.

« Sì, ma perché mettersi in prima linea da solo. » continuò quella. Si voltò verso i due che sembravano non seguire il suo filo logico.

« Non ti seguo. » fece il fratello. Non riusciva a stare fermo, spostava continuamente il peso da una gamba all'altra.

« Pensaci, Nero. » insistette Sveva, prendendolo per le spalle. « Mundus è troppo forte persino per lui, da solo non ha speranze. È un suicidio. »

« Chi se ne frega. » era stata Livia a parlare, rompendo il suo silenzio. « Si faccia anche ammazzare, personalmente non mi importa. Non più, ormai. »

Nero stava per dire qualcosa, probabilmente qualche altro insulto rivolto al suo vecchio, ma non fece in tempo a dar voce ai suoi pensieri, perché un'onda d'urto provocata da un forte impatto li distrasse. 

Dante, non seppero come, era riuscito ad allontanare Vergil da Mundus, ed entrambi erano piombati nella sala, provocando un grosso cratere nel pavimento.

« Sciocco! » ringhiò la figura a terra. Vergil era bloccato tra il gemello e il terreno, con la lama di Rebellion che gli trafiggeva il fianco. « Non osare metterti in mezzo. »

« Dante, che cazzo fai? » Urlò Nero, che fece per correre nella sua direzione. Ma Livia lo bloccò per un braccio. « Lasciami. »

Dante si voltò verso di Nero. « Non impicciarti, ragazzino! » ma quell'attimo di distrazione gli fu fatale. Vergil riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua presa e con un poderoso calcio riuscì a sbalzarlo via da se. Dopo pochi attimi, Sveva corse incontro a Dante.

« Se non avessi un obiettivo, non esiterei a combatterti, idiota. » gli aveva gridato Vergil sprezzante, non curante che Livia e i suoi figli erano lì che lo fissavano. Non sembrò neanche calcolare Sveva, che stava aiutando Dante a rialzarsi. 

Si toccò il fianco, lì dove la ferita inferta da Dante si era già rimarginata, come per accertassi che la guarigione fosse già avvenuta. 

Senza degnarli neanche di uno sguardo, spiccò di nuovo il volo, lasciando la sala. Dante stava per ripartire al suo inseguimento, ma Sveva lo fermò, e cercò di farlo ragionare.

« Dante, fermo. » esclamò, rafforzando la presa intorno al suo braccio. « Tutti lo vogliamo morto, persino io, ma questo non è il momento, abbiamo un problema più grosso. » continuò poi lei, indicando la grande statua. 

Dante la fissò inviperito, poi passo a guardare la statua. Da lì poteva vedere, grazie ai suoi sensi acuiti dalla sua forma demoniaca, il gemello buttarsi all'assalto di Mundus. « Ragiona. » ma quello ripartì di nuovo, spiccando il volo come il gemello aveva fatto pochi attimi prima.

 

*** * ***

 

Voleva ammazzarlo, voleva solo quello. Ma adesso sembrava che dovesse combattere al suo fianco. Che ironia. Ma le sue intenzioni non cambiarono. 

Sapeva che quella non era la vera forma di Mundus, doveva solo abbatterlo, al resto, quando il vero Mundus sarebbe apparso, avrebbero potuto pensarci gli altri. 

Lui si sarebbe occupato di Vergil, come voleva. Lui aveva usato loro per uscire dalla sua prigionia, adesso lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, quel tanto che bastava. 

Il punto debole di Mundus, quello a cui Vergil stava puntando dall'inizio dello scontro, era proprio la cavità nel suo petto, lì dove risiedeva la sua vera forma. Anche se Livia e gli altri avrebbero voluto, come potevano arrivare così in alto. 

Da questo punto di vista Vergil era un vantaggio, per cui Dante, in previsione di questo, cercò di farsi andare bene la situazione.

 

*** * ***

  
E così erano arrivati, a mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote. Quando vide il gemello in rosso piombargli addosso non poteva crederci. 

Non aveva tempo per pensare a loro, poteva impiegarlo meglio. Tutto ciò che voleva, più di ogni altra cosa, era distruggere il mostro che aveva di fronte. Per troppo tempo si era preso gioco di lui, manipolandolo e usandolo a suo piacimento. 

E, se ci avesse guadagnato anche tutto il suo potere, non sarebbe stato male. Il potere. Era l'unica cosa che avesse sempre bramato, più di ogni altra. L'unica cosa che avesse effettivamente importanza per un cuore freddo e arido come il suo, un posto in cui le emozioni e i sentimenti non erano ben visti. 

Non avrebbe mai permesso al gemello e alla sua stupida combriccola di idioti di uccidere Mundus, era una vendetta che gli spettava di diritto, loro non erano nessuno per portargliela via. Vergil si portò con velocità verso il petto di Mundus, schivando i colpi che il sovrano demoniaco cercava d'infliggergli. 

Quando vi arrivò cominciò a tempestarlo di colpi, tra fendenti lanciati grazie all'aiuto della sua fidata katana e delle sue spade evocate. Erano ore che il combattimento andava avanti e Vergil poteva percepire che Mundus stava iniziando a stancarsi, lo notò dai movimenti sempre più lenti. Da solo non era stato semplice. 

Si scansò giusto in tempo per evitare di essere colpito da una manata. Quando si allontanò, vide che il sovrano si era nuovamente circondato da quattro sfere d'energia viola, che gli assicuravano una difesa assoluta.

Se non avesse abbattuto prima quelle, sarebbe stato impossibile avvicinarsi al suo punto debole.

Senza perdere altro tempo, si lanciò verso la sfera più vicina, schivando le scariche elettriche e le bombe infuocate che quelle sfere stavano generando. 

Quando vi fu vicino, la prese malamente a fendenti, distruggendola e vi si allontanò per evitare di essere investito dall'onda d'urto provocata dal suo abbattimento. Stava per buttarsi contro la seconda sfera, quando la vide esplodere. 

Davanti a se si ergeva Dante, lo spadone in mano e un sorriso sprezzante in viso.

« Viscido verme, non osare interferire! » esclamò il demone azzurro. Richiamò a se le sue spade evocate, azzurre e affilate, e le scagliò contro di lui, per levarselo dai piedi. Quello, in risposta, fece mulinare Rebellion, deviandole tutte.

« Vedo che sono arrivati i rinforzi. » tuonò la grande statua e fu la prima volta che Dante la sentì parlare.

« Taci, lurido. La tua battaglia è con me. » gridò Vergil, livido e pieno d'odio. Si buttò a capofitto sulla terza sfera, ma anche quella sembrò esplodere prima che lui arrivasse anche solo a sfiorarla.

« Sai, non mi va giù l'idea di fiancheggiarti, piuttosto preferire infilarti la spada tu sai dove. » disse Dante, puntandogli la lama contro. « Ma anche io ho un obiettivo, e intendo perseguirlo. »

In quel momento, dentro Vergil, crebbe un enorme desiderio di ucciderlo lì sul posto, tranciando la sua carne con Yamato, e lottò con tutto se stesso per reprime quell'impulso. 

Voleva  _aiutarlo_? Perfetto, glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, fintanto che giocava a suo vantaggio. Ma il colpo di grazia sarebbe stato il suo. 

Abbandonando il pensiero di impalare il fratello lì, si buttò verso l'ultima sfera, la distrusse e l'onda d'urto lo sbalzò indietro. 

Quando riprese l'equilibrio, osservò come Dante si buttò quasi alla cieca verso il punto debole e iniziò a colpirlo. Vide come Mundus, anziché scrollarselo di dosso, si fece indietro. 

Spalancò le sue grande ali granitiche e si gettò verso di lui, investendolo e facendolo impattare contro il terreno, creando così un ulteriore cratere in cui Dante se ne stava lì, agonizzante. Gli ci volle poco per riprendersi e tornare all'attacco. 

Mundus iniziò allora a lanciargli contro molteplici bombe infuocate, mentre nuove sfere d'energia andavano a crearsi intorno a lui. Mentre il re continuava a indirizzare i suoi colpi verso il demone in rosso, Vergil ne approfittò per planare verso i globi, distruggendoli uno dopo l'altro. 

Si sentiva stanco, erano ormai ore che quella storia andava avanti, voleva farla finita. Raccolse tutte le energie che gli erano rimaste, e si fiondò. Un attimo prima di impattare lo sterno della statua, vide che anche il gemello si era lanciato nella stessa direzione, con lo stesso intento. Entrambi centrarono il bersaglio.

 

*** * ***

 

I tre rimasti a terra si limitarono a guardare i due fiondarsi contro Mundus e impattare come se fosse cosa di poco conto. 

Sveva sapeva poco riguardo al passaggio dalla forma umana a quella demoniaca, se l'era fatto spiegare un po' da Dante, qualche anno prima. 

Lui le aveva detto che, quando i loro poteri demoniaci affioravano in superficie, oltre ad un mutamento dell'aspetto fisico dell'individuo si acquisiva una maggiore forza e le capacità rigenerative venivano raddoppiate, se non anche triplicate. 

Ma tutto questo lei non l'aveva mai sperimentato in prima persona, dato che non era mai riuscita  _ad attivare_  il così chiamato  _Devil Trigger_. 

Le era stato detto che non era molto semplice da controllare, che ci voleva una grande forza di volontà per non soccombere alla loro parte oscura. Forse un po' per timore non ci aveva mai provato.

I tre fissavano con fiato sospeso la scena, nessuno aveva intenzione di proferire parola, tanto erano immersi nel seguire il combattimento. 

Vide Livia trasalire e Nero sbarrare gli occhi quando, dopo interi minuti di feroce battaglia a colpi di spade e pugni, videro la grande statua fermarsi di colpo. I due guerrieri, che si erano dati man forte per tutto il tempo, atterrarono al suolo, fissando la statua crollare sulle ginocchia. 

Interi pezzi di quello che doveva essere lo strato esteriore di Mundus caddero a terra, come fossero dei calcinacci che si staccavano da una parete percossa, rivelando ciò che vi era sotto. Lunghe fibre muscolari, rosse e pulsanti di sangue, fecero capolino dalle crepe sulle braccia, sulle gambe e sul torace.

La grande statua si prese la testa tra le mani, stringendosela forte, come a voler evitare di andare in frantumi, ma ormai non poté più rimandare l'inevitabile. 

Anche lo strato che circondava la testa cadde al suolo, provocando così il tremore della terra sotto i loro piedi, rivelando tre grandi occhi posti in uno schema triangolare, tutti che guardavano in direzioni differenti: uno verso Dante e Vergil, ai suoi piedi, uno verso di loro, che fissavano disgustati la scena che avevano di fronte, e l'ultimo che si guardava intorno, spaesato. 

Livia aveva già visto una volta la vera forma di Mundus, ma non poté fare a meno di provare un senso di nausea alla sua vista. 

Dal canto loro, per Sveva e Nero era la prima volta, e la ragazza dovette lottare con tutta se stessa per far si che ciò che c'era nello stomaco fosse rimasto lì dov'era. 

Nero, invece, si limitava a guardare inorridito la creatura che aveva di fronte: era diventato una grande massa informe di fasci e nervi sanguinolenti, composti da quelle che sembravano essere una moltitudine di braccia e, al centro di quell'agglomerato viscido, vi erano i suoi tre occhi, lì che scrutava tutti i presenti con un misto di sorpresa e odio puro.

« Mi avrete anche indebolito, sciocchi umani. » tuonò quello, infervorato. « Ma questo è il mio regno, i vostri poteri qui sono deboli e inutili! »

« Andiamo. » Livia scattò in avanti e si calò giù dalla parete, raggiungendo gli altri due. Puntò uno sguardo sprezzante verso Vergil, affaticato ma ancora nella sua forma demoniaca, reprimendo un crescente desiderio di saltargli addosso. Il mostro che aveva di fronte, in quel momento, aveva la priorità , era lì per quello.

« Vedo che c'è la famiglia al completo, bene. » Mundus rise di gusto alla vista di Livia e i suoi figli che erano avanzati verso di lui. Dante si voltò a quelle parole: non si era accorto del loro arrivo.

« Mi sono riabbassata a vedere di nuovo il tuo schifoso muso, dovresti esserne onorato. » esclamò quella, la voce venata d'odio. Dopo tutti gli anni costretta prigioniera di quel mostro, l'ultima cosa che voleva era stare ancora una volta ai suoi piedi. 

Il pensiero che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta la rassicurò. Al suo fianco, però, vide Vergil accasciarsi al suolo, cercando sostegno in Yamato, puntellata al suolo. 

Pian piano il suo corpo tornò alla normalità, mostrando così il viso di un uomo stremato da una lunga battaglia, con lo sguardo accigliato e il respiro corto.

« Ma bene, vedo che uno si è arreso. » esclamò Mundus.

« Aspetta a dirlo. » ringhiò il diretto interessato. Si rialzò in piedi e puntò il suo sguardo glaciale dritto su Mundus, verso il trio d'occhi. Senza preavviso, impugnò Yamato e scattò in avanti.


	21. Take care of them.

Sembrò che la battaglia infuriò senza preavviso perché, in men che non si dica, dopo lo scatto di Vergil, Mundus iniziò ad agitare le innumerevoli braccia, come nel tentativo di spazzarli via. 

Nero si acquattò a terra, per non essere colpito in pieno. Vide Dante, ancora nella sua forma demoniaca, schizzare in alto, seguito dal gemello che si stava destreggiando per avvicinarsi a quella che doveva essere la testa di quell'enorme agglomerato sanguinolento. 

E finì che l'occhio gli cadde proprio sul padre. Era retrocesso alla forma umana, per cui non fu più in grado di librarsi in volo come pochi attimi prima, per cui utilizzò uno dei bracci tesi della bestia per raggiungere, correndo, la sommità, verso i suoi occhi. 

Era palese che non potesse continuare ancora per molto, la sua stanchezza era evidente. E Nero si ritrovò ad ammirare la tenacia di quell'uomo, pronto a sacrificare qualsiasi cosa per raggiungere il suo obiettivo. _È forse l'unica cosa che hai di buono, bastardo_ , pensò quello con amarezza.

« A che pensi? » Livia gli si era avvicinata silenziosamente, tanto che lui non se accorse. 

Gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla, senza staccare però gli occhi dagli altri che stavano combattendo. Anche Sveva, a quanto pareva, aveva iniziato a correre verso uno dei bracci, saltandoci su e cercando di arrivare in cima, come stava facendo Vergil dalla parte opposta.

« Tutti puntano agli occhi. » constatò Nero, studiando i movimenti dei suoi compagni di battaglia. « È quello il punto da colpire? »

« Diciamo che il suo intero corpo è un punto debole. » ribatté Livia, accigliata. Nero capì, da quello sguardo, che la donna stava pensando. Le si formavano sempre delle rughe sulla fronte quando lo faceva, negli ultimi giorni ci aveva fatto caso, proprio come faceva Sveva. 

Era incredibile come, in una situazione come quella, entrambe sapessero fermarsi a riflettere su ciò che era giusto fare, a sangue freddo. Lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

« Qual è il piano? » Nero impugnò lo spadone, ancora dormiente dietro la sua schiena, e lo sguainò, fendendo l'aria pregna di zolfo. 

Si voltò verso di lei e la guardò come a spronarla a confidarle i suoi pensieri. Livia, nel frattempo, era ancora lì con gli occhi puntati su Mundus, a rimuginare.

« Le sue braccia sono un problema, questo è ovvio. » proruppe poi, mettendo mano a Argentum. « Noi ci occupiamo di quelle. Andiamo! » la madre gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e partì in direzione del braccio più vicino. 

Quasi come se quello avesse un inconscio proprio, si alzò come a volerla schiacciare, e un attimo prima che la massa contorta proruppe al suolo, Livia riuscì a scansarsi e tirare un fendente con la spada, inchiodandola al suolo, provocando così un rantolo di dolore da parte del demone. 

Prima che potesse fare alcunché, con un paio di colpi, Livia riuscì a mutilare il braccio, rendendolo inoffensivo.

« Nero, che fai, ti limiti a guardare? » gli gridò quella, sventolando la lama nella sua direzione, chiamandolo. Aveva una strana luce negli occhi, quella che le si accendeva sempre nel fervore della battaglia.

« Stai scherzando, vero? » rispose Nero, sornione. « Non me lo faccio ripete. »

 

*** * ***

 

Il continuo muoversi e oscillare del braccio su cui cercava di correre non la aiutava ad avere un passo fermo. Più volte Sveva aveva rischiato di perdere l'equilibrio, rischiando di precipitare rovinosamente al suolo. 

Procedendo in avanti, infliggeva pugnalate con la spada al suo passaggio, cercando di infliggere quanto più danno possibile a quello scempio. O anche semplice dolore, perché no. 

Un movimento d'aria le sferzò i capelli, e capì che qualcosa la stava per colpire. Fece per girarsi e contrattaccare, ma a quanto pareva qualcuno l'aveva già fatto per lei. Dante le era passato sulla testa, recidendo la mano che stava per colpirla. 

La vide cadere rovinosamente al suolo, e, all'impatto con esso, alzare un grosso polverone nero. Sveva fece un cenno di ringraziamento all'uomo e riprese la sua corsa verso l'occhio sinistro. 

Quando fu abbastanza vicina, portò la mano ad Anubi, inutilizzata fino a quel momento, e, con tutta la concentrazione di cui era capace, prese la mira. 

Ma un attimo prima di poter premere il grilletto nella direzione dell'occhio ci fu uno scossone da parte del braccio di Mundus che le fece perdere la mira e il proiettile andò a piantarsi nella carne viva e pulsante, causando la fuoriuscita di un fiotto di sangue nerastro.

« Oh, per Dio! » la ragazza, infervorata dal tiro mancato, piantò con forza la lama di Thànatos nel braccio, facendo strillare ulteriormente Mundus. « Stai buono, tu. » puntò di nuovo la pistola verso l'occhio, aggiustò il tiro, e stavolta lo centrò. 

Tutto l'intero essere sobbalzò dal dolore, portandosi così una mano sull'occhio ferito, imbrattandola del suo stesso sangue.

« Piccola, sudicia stronza! » tuonò Mundus. Quello evocò tre globi viola di energia demoniaca, come quelli che gli aveva visto creare il precedenza, e glieli scagliò contro. Riuscì a distruggerne due con Thànatos prima che questi la colpissero, ma il terzo non fu lei ad abbatterlo. 

Una lama azzurra le passò vicino all'orecchio sinistro con un sibilo. Si voltò verso destra, lì dove Vergil stava continuando la sua scalata, e lo vide avanzare correndo, concentrato. 

Non la stava guardando, era evidente, eppure l'aveva appena salvata.  _Grazie_ , pensò la ragazza con amarezza, prima di colpire nuovamente il braccio, là dove, pochi attimi prima, aveva affondato la lama della spada, riuscendo così a reciderlo del tutto.

 

*** * ***

 

Dante sorvolava l'orrenda creatura, con Rebellion stretta in pugno. Scese in picchiata sul lato destro del demone, lì dove risiedeva uno degli occhi. 

A quanto pareva, Sveva era stata la prima a metterne fuori gioco uno. Con Rebellion alta e feroce, volò tra le braccia del demone, mutilando e trafiggendo tutto ciò che la lama incontrava. 

Lo spessore dell'arma andava a suo vantaggio, essendo molto spessa riusciva a tranciarne i muscoli con un solo colpo, facendo così ribollire il Signore Oscuro ancora più di rabbia. Un senso di soddisfazione gli saliva dentro ogni qual volta il mostro urlava e rantolava di dolore. 

Come risposta a quell'affronto, il demone sputò verso di lui nuove sfere viola, che corsero al suo inseguimento. Volò tra l'intrico di arti, facendo in modo che i globi impattassero contro le carni dell'Imperatore, risolvendo così due problemi in uno. Dall'alto riusciva a vedere Nero e Livia correre intorno a Mundus, schivando colpi e lanciando fendenti senza fermarsi. 

Nero approfittò della potenza del suo braccio per prendere una mano e stritolarla, fino a sbrindellarla del tutto, in un tripudio di tessuti molli e sangue e per un attimo ebbe paura di lui. Non avrebbe mai voluto finire nelle grinfie di quel braccio, nossignore, ma credeva che nessuno avrebbe voluto. 

Anche Livia, dal canto suo, se la stava cavano egregiamente, saltellando di qua e di là, colpendo lì dove poteva a colpi di daga e pugnali. Dante riprese il suo volo, fiondandosi contro l'occhio che stava puntando da un po'.

« La vedi questa bella faccia, occhietto mio? » disse lui a muso duro, levando Rebellion. « Perché sarà l'ultima cosa che vedrai. » e calò la lama nella cornea iniettata di sangue, e, prima che Mundus potesse anche solo sfiorarsi l'occhio ferito, Dante levò un secondo fendente, arrestando così la corsa della sua mano.

 

*** * ***

 

Non mancava molto, solo un altro sforzo. Vergil, col fiato corto, corse zigzagando per evitare di essere sbalzato via, fendendo le carni con la sua katana solo se necessario. 

Aveva raccolto le sue energie e aveva evocato un circolo di spade azzurre, eteree, a sua protezione. 

Quando anche solo un dito provava ad avvicinarsi a lui, una delle lame partiva come una saetta, amputandolo. Si fece strada fino ad arrivare all'attaccatura del braccio con il resto del corpo. 

Si fermò un attimo per riprendere il respiro, e alzò lo sguardo verso l'ultimo occhio, quello centrale. Ma quella distrazione gli fu fatale, perché una delle sfere viola lo colpi in pieno petto, spazzandolo via. Riuscì però a piantare la lama nel muscolo, impedendo così una rovinosa caduta a terra e provocando ulteriore dolore al demone. 

Si tirò su fino a ritornare in piedi sulla superficie viscida dell'arto, ma proprio in quel momento vide un'altra sfera ripartire per colpirlo nuovamente, ma questa volta fu più pronto. 

Alzò la lama per intercettare la sua traiettoria e così poterla distruggere, ma qualcosa bloccò la sua corsa. Un proiettile. Quello gli sibilò vicino, andando a finire oltre di lui. Voltandosi verso sinistra, vide che non era l'unico che stava lì. 

Sveva stava imponente a pochi passi da lui, austera come non l'aveva mai vista, stringendo tra le dita la pistola, la canna fumante.

« Ti copro io. » c'era una grande tristezza nella sua voce, mista a rancore. Nel mentre che finiva la frase, sparò diversi colpi verso un altro paio di sfere, abbattendole entrambe. 

La guardò con grande indifferenza e sprezzo, facendole un impercettibile cenno che gli costò molto, prima di voltarsi e correre, coperto dal fuoco della figlia. 

Quando fu di nuovo alla giuntura del braccio, spiccò un balzò e punto la lama di Yamato nell'occhio centrale, guadagnandosi così un ultimo urlo da parte dell'Imperatore Oscuro.

 

*** * ***

 

Era un urlo disumano, quello che trapanò i timpani di Nero. Aveva appena inferto un ulteriore colpo con lo spadone quando, all'improvviso, l'intero essere smise di muoversi. Alzò lo sguardo per capire cosa fosse successo. 

L'intero corpo di Mundus esplose in un crepitio di luce violetta, lanciando maledizioni e urlando, pieno d'odio. A quanto pareva ce l'avevano fatta. 

Il re dei demoni era stato distrutto. Il senso di pace che sentiva dentro venne soppiantato dal terrore: Sveva e Vergil stavano precipitando nel vuoto. 

Nero scattò in avanti, per intercettarli e poterli prendere, ma non fu necessario, perché Dante, dall'alto li afferrò e li riportò a terra. Livia corse incontro a Sveva, stringendola forte a se e sussurrandole qualcosa all'orecchio che nessun altro, a parte lei, poteva udire. 

Poco distante, inginocchiato a terra, stava quello che faticava a definire padre. Non sembrava poi così forte, visibilmente distrutto dalla battaglia. Dante, invece era accanto a lui. Aveva abbandonato la sua forma demoniaca, e anche lui sembrava stanco. 

Sapeva che mantenere quella forma era un gran dispendio di energie. Vergil vi era già quando erano arrivati, forse era per questo che pareva svigorito. I quattro videro l'albino in blu rialzarsi da terra, reggendosi lo sterno con la mano libera, quella che non stringeva Yamato, ma l'uomo a malapena si reggeva in piedi. 

Livia, dopo aver sciolto l'abbraccio con la figlia, si riunì a Dante e Nero. L'uomo in rosso stava per ripartire come una saetta, ma Livia lo fermò, guadagnandosi così uno sguardo tagliente da parte sua.

« Lasciami. » proruppe gelido quello, agitandosi per sfuggire alla presa salda della donna.

« So quanto vorresti piantargli una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi. » disse quella con tutta la pacatezza di cui era capace. « Ma questa è una cosa tra noi e lui. »

Dante fece per controbattere, per nulla d'accordo con le parole della donna, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

« Credo sia giusto che ce ne occupiamo noi. » Sveva lo aveva affiancato, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Fissava il padre con assoluta amarezza.

« Magari noi andiamo a controllare che Beatrice e Uriah siano ancora vivi. » disse Nero, ma prima che potesse muovere anche un solo passo, Livia lo richiamò.

« Dante andrà da loro. Questa è una questione di  _famiglia_. » Nero sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.  _Questione di famiglia_. Come se Dante non ne facesse parte, ma poi capì cosa realmente la donna volesse intendere. Lui era figlio suo tanto quanto lo era Sveva, era a  _quella_  famiglia che Livia si riferiva. La sua.

Livia mosse i suoi passi verso di lui e quello si limitò a guardarla con velato disprezzo. Era certa più che mai che, dopo quella battaglia, si sarebbe vendicata su di lui, per averli presi in giro, per averli usati. Per averla abbandonata. 

Però quel senso d'odio e astio nei suoi confronti, proprio durante la battaglia precedente, si erano affievoliti, dopo aver visto  _quella_ scena. 

Prima di scendere nei meandri della terra glielo aveva chiaramente sputato addosso come acido:  _forse perché non mi interessa nulla di lei._  Eppure l'aveva salvata, poco tempo prima. E lei aveva visto tutto.

« Voglio sapere una cosa da te. » disse lei con voce ferma, mentre l'albino di fronte a lei non accennava a muoversi, inchiodato lì dov'era. « Voglio sapere il perché di tutta questa inutile pagliacciata. » Dal nulla, Vergil proruppe in una risata rauca.

« È davvero questo che vuoi sapere? Ti credevo una donna più intelligente di così. » l'uomo rafforzo la presa intorno all'elsa della katana, pronto a partire all'attacco nel caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

« Non prendermi in giro. » rispose quella, rimanendo cauta. Fu un attimo. Se non l'avesse conosciuto, probabilmente si sarebbe fatta colpire. Livia sguainò una delle daghe in tempo per fermare il colpo di Vergil che si bloccò a pochi centimetri dalla sua gola. Dietro di se, sentì dei passi avanzare, ma lei fece cenno di rimare dov'erano con la mano libera.

« Non sto prendendo in giro proprio nessuno. » a quel punto, Vergil si teletrasportò indietro, e Livia scattò di nuovo sull'attenti, pronta ad intercettare il prossimo colpo. 

Riuscì a deviare un paio di spade evocate che Vergil le lanciò dietro. Conosceva troppo bene quello che una volta era stato il suo compagno, avrebbe potuto prevedere ogni sua mossa. E, nello stato in cui verteva in quel momento, così debole, era ancora più semplice.

« Ma smettila. » continuò quella, come se niente fosse. « Parleremo come persone civili, una volta tanto, e tu ascolterai. Avresti potuto strappare con la forza la tua preziosa spada da Nero, eppure non l'hai fatto. » 

Livia giurò che l'uomo avesse spalancato leggermente gli occhi, come se fosse stato colto di sorpresa. « Mi hai detto che non te ne fregava niente di Sveva, eppure ti ho visto salvarle la vita. » L'uomo scattò di nuovo in avanti, intenzionato a non ascoltare le parole della donna. Riuscì a schivarlo velocemente, spingendolo di nuovo via.

« Ma senti quante stronzate stai dicendo? Quello è stato un puro caso, è stata solo molto fortunata. »

« Il grande Figlio di Sparda che sbaglia un colpo? » esclamò lei, indispettita. « Ma chi vuoi prendere in giro? » la donna prese ad avanzare verso di lui, guardandolo con espressione stanca. Non ne poteva più di quella situazione, voleva solo che tutto finisse. 

Ma aveva un'altra cosa da dire. Gli si avvicinò all'orecchio e sussurrò: « Potevi andartene molto prima, dopo aver recuperato Yamato, ma non l'hai fatto. » appena finito di proferire parola, la donna balzò indietro, evitando così un altro fendente. « Guardati. Non ti stai neanche impegnando per ferirmi seriamente. »

« Non osare darmi del debole. » esclamò quello in un impeto di rabbia. Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, però, una lama che non conosceva gli fermò la strada. Quei piccoli mocciosi gli stavano ostacolando la strada. Di nuovo.

« Nessuno qui ti ha dato del debole, vecchio. » sibilò Nero, sostenendo il suo sguardo.

« Questa non è debolezza. » disse Sveva, alla sinistra di Nero. « Non so perché ti ostini a pensare che lo sia. »

« Levatevi di mezzo! » Vergil fece per scavalcarli, ma quelli lo respinsero indietro a suon di fendenti.

« Non mi serve che tu lo ammetta, io l'ho già capito. » disse infine Livia. Si era messa alle spalle dei ragazzi, posando loro una mano sulla spalla e scostandoli di lato per permetterle di passare. « Volevo solo che tu fossi capace di ammetterlo a te stesso. » mormorò la donna, ormai di fronte a lui. Una piccola lacrima le rigava il viso sporco di terra. 

Vergil, ormai al limite delle forze, si lasciò cadere a terra, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia, e lei lo seguì, accovacciandosi di fronte a lui. Poi si voltò verso i ragazzi. « Voi andate. Vi raggiungo subito. »

« Ma- » fece per dire Sveva, ma tacque allo sguardo della madre. Glielo stava chiedendo come favore. La ragazza annuì, portandosi dietro con se Dante e Nero, lasciando Livia e Vergil soli.

« Spero solo tu sia orgoglioso di ciò che hai fatto per arrivare fin qui. » sussurrò lei, tristemente. Dopo che l'uomo riprese fiato, si alzò malamente, malfermo sulle gambe. 

Livia gli porse una mano, per aiutarlo, ma quello la scacciò in malo modo. Voltò le spalle alla donna e, senza guardarla, fendette l'aria davanti a se, aprendo così un varco.

« Questa volta sono stato sottomesso. Ma ho raggiunto l'obiettivo primario, e tanto mi basta. » disse lui, gelido. « Prenditi cura di loro. » aggiunse infine, saltando dentro il portale, scomparendo, forse per sempre.

« Ci si riuscito, stronzo. » mormorò Livia come se quello potesse ancora sentirla, lasciando che le lacrime fluissero giù. Finalmente era finita. Asciugandosi le lacrime, si voltò e si incamminò lì dove gli altri la stavano aspettando. Era il momento di tornare a casa.


	22. Epilogo- Our Souls.

_Qualche giorno dopo_

Sveva era seduta sul divano, nella sua casa di Fortuna, intenta nella lettura di un libro. Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui si era messa comoda, che si era rilassata. 

Era sola in casa, Uriah era uscito, dicendo che passava a prendere Nero, che andavano a farsi un giro, forse in cerca di guai. Lo salutò con un abbraccio, raccomandandogli di non fare nulla di strano, prima che il biondo uscì. 

Sveva stava rannicchiata nell'angolo, e alzò lo sguardo verso l'orologio a parete. Quel giorno la madre sarebbe andata a far loro visita. 

Usciti dall'inferno, Sveva e Nero si erano proposti di ospitarla, finché lei non avesse trovato un posto fisso in cui stare. Ma la donna aveva subito declinato.  _Entrambi vi siete costruiti una vita vostra, non è giusto che io mi intrometta così_ , aveva risposto loro. Così fu Dante, alla fine, che decise di ospitarla. 

Il trillo del campanello catturò la sua attenzione, così chiuse il libro, lo posò sul tavolino di fronte a lei e andò alla finestra, per vedere chi fosse. 

Si aspettava di vedere Livia, invece erano Nero e Uriah, quest'ultimo salutandola dalla strada con la mano, con la sua faccia da stupido. Sveva alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa, prima di aprir loro e permetterli di entrare.

« La mamma è già arrivata? » chiese Nero, entrando. Notò come le armi dei ragazzi fossero schizzate di sangue nerastro.

« Dico, ma voi non pensate a nient'altro. » esclamò quella, scocciata. Gli bloccò prima che potessero fare un altro passo, intimandoli di lasciare le armi lì, dietro la porta.

« Io penso a te. » disse Uriah, civettuolo. Avvicinò il viso a quello della ragazza, come se si aspettasse di ricevere un bacio, ma quella gli circondò la guancia con la mano, allontanandolo con un sorriso, mentre Nero scoppiò a ridere.

« Adesso cadi anche nei cliché, dio mio. Stai peggiorando. » sospirò l'albina al biondo, allontanandosi.

Prima della battaglia con Mundus si erano dichiarati i loro sentimenti, ma non avevano ancora ben definito la loro relazione. 

Quando Nero lo venne a sapere, principalmente perché Uriah non era stato in grado di tenerselo per se, la prima cosa che fece fu quella di guardare la sorella con un ghigno. 

Da quel momento iniziò a prenderla in giro e lei era costretta a sorbirsi non solo Uriah, che ci metteva del suo col suo essere spavaldo e irritante, ma anche Nero che non le lasciava un attimo di tregua. 

Sembrava che quei due avessero iniziato ad andare molto d'accordo, dopo gli ultimi giorni, diventando quasi amiconi. Un nuovo trillo richiamò l'attenzione dei tre.

« Che tempismo. » esclamò Nero quando Uriah, dalla finestra, aveva dichiarato che, sotto, c'era Livia. 

Quando la donna salì ed entrò nell'appartamento, la prima cosa che fece fu abbracciare forte i suoi figli, poi, inaspettatamente, passò a salutare anche Uriah. Era strano vedere come, al cospetto di sua madre, Uriah si irrigidiva, quasi volesse dare a tutti i costi la parvenza da bravo ragazzo. I due fratelli sghignazzarono tra di loro, guadagnandosi uno sguardo interrogativo da parte della madre.

« Allora, come hai deciso di sistemarti alla fine? Cosa farai? » le chiese Sveva, accompagnandola nel piccolo salotto, lì dove pochi attimi prima stava leggendo.

« Niente, starò un po' con Dante, lo aiuterò a gestire un po' le finanze. » rispose lei, accomodandosi su una delle poltrone singole. Nero si sedette su quella accanto a lei, mentre Uriah e Sveva occuparono il divano.

« Ottima idea. » esclamò Nero dopo quelle parole. « Il vecchio non è proprio capace, un aiuto gli farebbe comodo. »

« Certo, se non ci fossero Lady e Trish che gli spillano soldi sarebbe più semplice. » sospirò Sveva, lasciandosi andare sullo schienale. 

Uriah, seduto accanto a lei, distese il braccio sinistro dietro la nuca della ragazza, sul bordo della spalliera. Nero fece un cenno di consenso nella sua direzione, la ragazza non seppe dire se per quello che aveva detto o per il gesto di Uriah.

« Abbiamo deciso di lavorare insieme, finché non ritroverò una stabilità economica mia. » continuò la donna, sorridendo. « Non sarà semplice ricominciare, ma ci si può provare. »

« Dove vorresti vivere dopo? » chiese di nuovo Nero, incrociando le braccia al petto e mettendosi comodo sulla seduta.

« Pensavo di restare ad Enamel City, ma anche Fortuna non sarebbe male. »

« Qui ci avresti anche vicino, nel caso dovesse servirti. » fece Sveva, alzandosi. « Comunque, prendi qualcosa? »

« Sì, cara. Un té andrà benissimo. » rispose la donna, alzandosi anche lei. « Vengo ad aiutarti. Insisto. » aggiunse, prima che Sveva potesse ribattere, dirle che doveva stare comoda.

« Ehi, e noi? » esclamò Uriah, sobbalzando sul divano.

« Arrangiatevi. » rispose quella senza voltarsi. Sentì Nero dire qualcosa al biondo a proposito del suo comportamento esilarante nei confronti di Uriah. Almeno quella cosa non era cambiata.

« Come sta Bea? Si è ripresa? » le chiese Sveva, appena messo piede in cucina.

« È rimasta un paio di giorni a riposo, adesso sta benone. » rispose la donna. « Allora? » chiese poi civettuola. Si guardò intorno studiando l'ambiente circostante con curiosità.

« Allora cosa? » disse Sveva, non capendo. Prese il bollitore e lo mise sotto il lavandino per poterlo riempire d'acqua.

« Come va? Tra te e Uriah, intendo. » quella domanda la spiazzò un po'. Non sapeva cosa rispondere, perché non lo sapeva neanche lei.

« Come al solito, lui fa il cretino e io lo sopporto. » fece lei, cercando di eludere il discorso. « Non stiamo insieme. » aggiunse poi, vedendo la madre che insisteva.

« A noi è parso il contrario. »

« Noi? »

« È abbastanza evidente. » disse la donna, ridendo, e lei si sentì un po' in imbarazzo.

« Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato. » Sveva prese dal mobiletto sopra il lavello un paio di bicchieri e vi versò l'acqua bollente, mettendo in infusione le foglie di té.

« Tesoro, non ce ne bisogno. » Livia si allungò sulla penisola e prese la mano della figlia tra le sue. « Vi amate entrambi, cosa vuoi di più? » Sveva, infine, sorrise. Sì, forse non c'era bisogno di altro, la madre aveva ragione. All'improvviso un boato, proveniente dalla strada, le fece sobbalzare.

« Che cosa è stato? » esclamò Livia. Entrambe corsero in soggiorno, dove Nero e Uriah stavano fissando fuori dalla finestra con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

« Si riparte! » esclamò Uriah, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Nero. Entrambi corsero verso l'uscita, afferrando le armi e spalancando la porta. Le donne, perplesse, si avvicinarono al grosso finestrone, scoprendo così che, in strada, un grosso gruppo di demoni ben assortiti stavano disseminando il terrore tra i passanti.

« A quanto pare il té dovrà aspettare. » disse Sveva sconsolata.

« Avremo tempo per questo, tesoro. » Livia le cinse le spalle con un braccio in una dolce stretta materna. « Tutto il tempo che vorremo. »

Neanche quello era cambiato, forse non sarebbe cambiato mai. Infondo, erano nati per quello, per combattere contro il male che affliggeva il mondo. 

Ma almeno, da quel momento in poi, lo avrebbero fatto insieme. Certo, le cose sarebbero potute andare meglio, ma andava bene così. Avrebbe tanto voluto ci fosse anche il padre, lì con loro. 

Quando uscirono dall'inferno, Sveva e Nero premettero affinché Livia raccontasse loro cosa fosse successo dopo che li avevano lasciati.  _Prenditi cura di loro,_ così le aveva detto Vergil prima di sparire. 

Almeno sapevano, in cuor loro, che il padre tenesse a loro, in qualche modo. Andava bene così. Chissà, forse un giorno si sarebbero rincontrati di nuovo, tutti e quattro, ma fino ad allora gli Sparda si sarebbero goduti quella  _pace_  che tanto avevano combattuto per ottenere.


End file.
